


路人篇

by leng3ji3ran3



Series: 拯救虐主文的主角计划 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 60
Words: 128,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leng3ji3ran3/pseuds/leng3ji3ran3
Summary: 周凡最近被虐主文虐伤了，他最近追的好几篇连载小说都隐隐透露出男主角小时候所受到的悲惨遭遇。主角小时候不是遭到路人强奸，就是被送去当祭品轮奸，或者是在幼年时遭到父亲的诱奸，还有就是被老师体罚到有童年阴影，气得他骂了好几天作者该死。结果他一觉醒来后，发现自己穿越了——第一次穿越穿成了强奸主角的路人第二次穿越穿成了轮奸主角贵族中的一员第三次穿越穿成了诱奸主角的父亲第四次穿越穿成了体罚主角的老师……周凡表示我真的很想改变主角悲惨的童年经历，给他一个幸福的人生。问题是他穿越的时候，主角的悲惨遭遇不是正在经历，就是经历完了。作为一个主角控，他能怎么办，他也很绝望了啊！总攻剧情向，很多剧情是真的却有其书的……纯粹是想要写个走肾走心的故事没意外一共是四个世界





	1. 1

周凡是在小猫般的哭叫声中开始有神智的。  
昨晚因为公司在办周年庆，他在宴席上喝了不少酒，早就酩酊大醉，就连什么时候到家都不记得了。  
他原本迷糊记得自己有意识之前正睡在一张柔软的床上，睡着睡着身体却开始不自然地灼热起来，他也没多细想，只觉得是自己喝了酒太多的关系。  
之后的事情，他在梦里做了一场奇怪的春梦，梦见有位长得极为符合自己胃口的男性正邀他春风一度，他也自然没有多推脱地帮对方卸了衣服，一起奔赴人伦之乐。  
可这原本不过是个普通的美梦，在不知道在何时变得逐渐真实起来。渐渐地，周凡感觉到有什么不对劲的地方，他的阴茎似乎……真的插在某个温暖湿润的小穴里面。  
一旦意识到这种事情后，他便吓得惊醒起来。  
没有想到这不睁开眼睛还好，一睁开眼睛，就看到吓得让他魂飞魄散的一幕。  
原本想象中温暖的卧房消失了，取而代之的却是黑灯瞎火的野外，并且在淡淡的月光照耀下，他看到自己的阳物正插在一位全身赤裸的少年下半身里。不，与其说是少年，不如说是孩子。孩子的衣服早就被撕扯得破破烂烂，全身赤裸地倒在草地里，他看上去不过十岁的模样，却有种和年纪格格不入的经历。瘦弱的身体上满是啃咬过的痕迹，甚至有些还被咬出了血，然后是被强行分开到最大的双腿，在他的下半身正容纳着一根紫红粗壮的阴茎。  
男孩哭得脸上满是泪水，疼痛正逼迫他不断呜咽着。  
周凡只觉得仿佛有道晴天霹雳打在自己脑袋上，他、他做了什么？  
他吓得直接将肉棒急忙从对方的小穴里抽离，然而这似乎显得太过马后炮了，当他抽走阴茎的一瞬间，好多鲜血就从对方双腿间缓缓流下，直接浸湿了孩子身下的泥土。  
“我天——！”周凡早就被这一景象吓得天摇地晃，他到底做了什么？强奸未成年？他该不会被抓去坐牢吧？虽然周凡从小就知道自己只对男人感兴趣，但是他从未想过要对一个孩子下手啊？这要多丧心病狂？  
“呜……呜……”年幼的孩子并没有回答他，他似乎已经完全放弃了挣扎，眼神里满是空洞又绝望的，此时只有微弱的呼吸声和小猫般的哭声才能说明他的痛苦。  
周凡见到这幕，只觉得自己想自杀的心都有了，但是他不能就这样什么都不做，既然他都如此丧心病狂地做出这种事情，那就得好好担负起责任来啊！想到这里，他急忙把丢在一旁的裤子给急忙套上，只不过在穿上的时候，他察觉到有什么不对劲的地方。  
这是自己的裤子吗？周凡嫌弃地提起一条看不出啥材质的裤子，只觉得这条裤子破烂极了，摸起来也很不舒服，他明明记得自己喝醉之前穿的是西装裤啊！怎么突然变成这种裤子了？算了算了不管这么多，还是赶紧把这孩子送进医院看看吧！周凡没有准备逃跑，他甚至已经开始思考准备去警察局自首这回事了。  
然后就当他伸手将孩子整个抱起时，对方先是想要发出尖叫声，但他的嗓子早就哭哑了，除了啜泣声什么都发不出口，在意识到他无法对抗周凡的力量之后，孩子整个都在哆嗦起来，害怕地瑟瑟发抖。  
见到此景，周凡就算是傻子也是相当明白，很明显眼前这位受害者已经因为自己之前的行为而产生心理阴影，于是他悲痛地开口道：“对不起……是我的错……我喝多了犯下这种大错，不过我会负起责任的，所以现在我先帮你送进医院吧。”  
孩子听到对不起这句话后，先是不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，但他仍然对周凡抱有恐惧。  
这也是正常，再怎么也不可能让被强奸者那么快接受强奸犯吧。  
周凡并没有打算多解释什么，而是抱着他跑了起来，当他跑起来的时候才意识到另外一种不对劲。  
他什么时候体力有那么好了？低头看着双臂里鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉，再看看自己抱起孩子幼小的身躯而毫不费力的模样，他有种糟糕的预感：——他真的是自己吗？  
于是他不敢置信地喃喃道：“怎么会……不可能啊？”发生在他身上的古怪事情，很明显像是穿越小说里面会发生的内容，可他为什么会穿越呢？  
意识到自己并不在自己原本世界，也不是自己原本身体之后，他将唯一的线索放在怀中的幼童身上，如果知道对方的名字，说不定能知晓什么线索。  
“那个……能问你叫什么呢？”  
“艾森……”男孩从喉咙里艰难地挤出这个词语。  
“艾森·柯德尔吗！？”听到这个名字，周凡有种相当惊悚的结论，于是他迫不及待地将自己的问题问出口。  
“是……”  
在听到答案的那瞬间，又是晴天霹雳的感觉从头顶劈过，周凡甚至以为这是上天给他开的一个巨大玩笑。  
——艾森·柯德尔！  
是他所追的一本虐主西幻小说里面的男主角的名字！  
不知道在何时起，网文开始从龙傲天模式开始往虐主文的风向里改变着，原本文里面给男主角安排一个凄惨的家世或者是不受重视的出生已经足够悲惨了，可最近这些小说越发没有下限，越来变本加厉的虐待男主角起来。  
不仅男主角的家里人会遭受不幸，连男主角心中的白月光、好不容易第一次交往的恋人等等存在，也不是被某个不知名的配角强娶走，就是死得非常惨烈。  
当大众觉得这些不够过瘾之后，这些狼心狗肺的作者甚至想起更加恶心的方法，那就是给男主角增加更为印象深刻的童年。  
而艾森·柯德尔，是周凡印象非常深刻的男主角之一，原因没有其他的，那就是他在十二岁的那年，某天被一个不知身份的路人在野外强奸了。  
这点在他成为一个优秀的战士时，因为某个事件而彻底暴露出来，就在最近几篇更新里面提到了。  
周凡记得自己看到这里时，直接对着作者破口大骂：明明是笔下的角色，都有那么惨的人生遭遇，怎么还要这样对他！等他愤怒地吐槽过后却又开始无力起来，毕竟他不是作者，也没有办法联系到对方，自然不能为主角做任何事情。  
可这对于一个主角控的周凡来说，这是多么令人绝望的事情啊？  
虽然他想要帮忙改变主角的悲惨童年不假，但也没有必要让他穿越进小说里来？而且穿越就穿越了，就不能穿成好点的角色吗？穿成什么强奸主角的路人啊！？  
对此，周凡只想表示：别理我，我想静静！


	2. 1

在他意识到自己穿进所追过的一部小说里后，这具身体的个人信息也开始一股脑地出现在自己眼前。  
首先，他真的是个完全路人角色啊。  
没有名字，没有身世，没有个人经历，就像是凭空捏造于这个世界上的，周凡对于出现在脑海里的这段记忆翻来倒去地研究，只能总结出来这样的答案：写这本书的作者完全是随心所欲地写啊，给主角童年造成如此大心理阴影的存在，尼玛居然真的是个路人角色，作者到底有多喜欢路人啊摔！  
他一边抱着艾森往城镇方向跑去，虽然说他对自己的经历一无所知，但开始行走后，他脑海里却自然浮现出如何通往医馆的路线。  
“嘶——嘶——”大概是他跑得有点急迫，被他紧紧搂在怀里的幼小孩子有时候发出遏制不住的呻吟声，周凡见此内心更加痛苦：他该怎么做，才能将艾森这段伤痛抹平呢？  
“谁啊？”当他站在医馆面前用力敲打店门好久后，在睡梦中被吵醒的医师打着哈气不太耐烦地说：“是你啊……？”  
看医师似乎认识自己的模样，让周凡稍微放松下一口气：看来虽然在文里是个路人角色，他的存在还是被大众所知呢，不然他还得多费口舌解释自己的身份。  
“有没有、治疗外伤的药？请救救这个孩子！”周凡说得上气不接下气，急忙将怀里的艾森抱给医师看着。  
“这是……”医生戴上老花镜，示意周凡将孩子抱进房间里，并且放于治疗用的床位上。  
“撕拉——！”他将覆盖在艾森下体的衣服扯开，却看到让他触目惊心又无可奈何的伤势后，医师捋捋胡须，叹口气道：“这个伤……”  
周凡沉默了，但他不敢说出口这一切是自己所为，只是赶紧转移着话题：“先告诉我该怎么救治吧？”  
“伤药我这里有是有，不过他这伤可没那么容易好。”医师仔细检查艾森身体后这么跟周凡说：“而且下半夜他可能会发烧，你得及时用酒精降温才行。”  
“这个没问题。”在得到医师能治疗孩子这一回答之后，周凡稍微松了口气，然后满是愧疚地盯着此时昏迷不醒的主角。  
如果他记得没错的话，在原作小说里面，艾森在被某个不知来路的人给强奸之后，可是被抛在荒郊野外好几小时，要不是路过的好心行人及时将他送去医院，恐怕他早就一命呜呼。  
这段文字在原作里只是一笔带过，甚至不痛不痒的，然而当它真的发生在自己面前时，周凡才意识到这轻描带写的话语发生在现实是有多么可怕。面前只有自己年龄一半的艾森根本没有原作里看上去如此坚强又充满强大的模样，反倒如同脆弱的茶杯般，只要轻轻一碰就会粉碎彻底。  
看着医生检查艾森身上的伤势，周凡恨不得将作者从另一个世界绑架过来，对其龚行天罚。  
不管怎么说，自己的出现好歹是免去艾森几个小时在野外冷风吹的未来，从某方面来说，对于主角那如同操蛋般的人生，已经算是改变了。  
当然这种救赎般的念头很快就在医师塞给周凡一小罐药膏之后心生混乱，“额……”医师说得相当清楚，因为这个孩子是自己抱来的，太过私密的地方他也不方便处理，必须由周凡自己动手。  
周凡也相当清楚，他所要做的事情是及时处理艾森身下的伤口，只不过地方有些令人遐想，特别是在于他这具身体正是造成这不幸的来源，这份救治就显得有些古怪了。  
虽然胡思乱想了很多，但真的上手之后，周凡可谓是心无杂念。先将孩子抱进盥洗室，将他的全身衣服都褪去，然后用调好温度的清水开始轻轻冲洗他身上的血迹。“呜呜呜……好痛……”就算是极为小心的清洗，在触碰伤口的那瞬间，艾森还是痛苦地哭叫道：“不要——不要——！”不断有鲜红的血液从他的身下渗出，很快就把地上染红一片，看上去触目惊心极了。  
周凡一边在内心骂这具身体是个畜生，一边硬着头皮继续用温热的水冲洗他的伤口。大概真的是太疼了，艾森的声音越来越微弱，就跟奄奄一息的幼猫般，呜咽都呜咽不起来。  
“接下来我要在你的伤口处进行上药，先咬着这个吧。”好不容易清洗完他的身体，周凡将早就准备的一团布塞在艾森的口里：“如果疼一定要忍住。”  
听话的孩子泪眼汪汪地点头，看着周凡将他的臀部轻轻分开，裸露出柔软又鲜嫩的穴道。光是男性之间的性交如果没有做好充足的润滑准备的话，本来就非常容易受伤的，更何况是这种成人对于孩子的强奸行为。  
周凡用消毒过的棉签沾着药膏，小心翼翼地塞进艾森的肠道里。  
“呜呜呜……”在触碰到伤口的时候，孩子面露出极为扭曲的痛楚之色，但他并没有挣扎，而是顺从地、颤抖着身体，将双腿保持原本的姿势，方便周凡接下来的行为。  
孩子的身体看上去还是太过单薄了，明明都十几岁了，却瘦骨嶙峋，小腿摸上去都什么肉。周凡清楚地明白艾森拥有的是一个被抛弃的童年，因为父母早逝，他一个人在村镇里艰难求生，每天到处打工才能勉强温饱，更何况他现在是个长身体的时候，这种长时间的工作重压下他自然是营养不良。  
见此，越想越心酸的周凡不由急忙开口道：“让我、让我来照顾你吧！”  
在他说完这句话后，他就看到艾森脸上一闪而过错愕和惊慌的神色，他便意识到自己似乎说错了什么：作为施暴者的他，又有什么资格请求受害者和他相处呢？  
再说了，他本来就不是这个世界的人，什么时候能回到原本世界也不清楚，也许下秒他就继续回到温暖的小窝里面，也许他得在这里过一辈子。这样随便给出承诺，真的好吗？周凡内心有些茫然，但他很快又被面前的惨状坚定了信念：或许他待在这里的时间极为有限，他还是想试试看。至少、至少让他做点什么，能让主角稍微在童年阴影里逃开吧。  
“……”艾森并没有回答他，而是沉默地垂下眼帘，偶尔因为忍不住了而发出几声哼哼。  
“没事的，你可以慢慢想，在你想好之前，我会一直陪着你的，直到你说不要为止。”周凡一向都是雷厉风行之人，一旦确定下目标，他便制定好方法来实行。虽然说他在原作里完全是个路人甲的存在，不过既然医师认识他，说明他是生活在这座城镇里面的，再加上他现在拥有那么强壮的身体（在医师帮艾森检查身体的时候，周凡在医师家的铜镜里看清楚自己的样貌），总是不愁找到新工作的，养个艾森应该绰绰有余吧？  
在他满身大汗地帮艾森上完药后，已经是半夜时分了，周凡原本还在苦恼今晚在哪里住，毕竟在他的记忆里可是一点都没有住在哪里的记忆啊。好心的医师则见他一脸窘迫的模样，又见艾森这副模样实在不适合多移动，便让他们暂住在医馆里了，不过跟周凡说的很清楚，等白天的话，他得自己找住处。  
好不容易从口袋里掏出几个干巴巴的银币当做治疗报酬的周凡，好歹是将今天最大的麻烦给解决了。虽然他也不清楚这个银币是怎么出现在自己口袋里，记忆也非常模糊，就当是前身路人甲给他的最后安慰吧。  
然而他很快面临了新的困境，医师所提供的临时住处只有一张矮小的单人床，夜晚究竟该怎么休息呢？


	3. 3

不管怎么想也得把病人当成第一位的周凡先是将被褥拍打松软后，便将刚上好药有些昏昏欲睡的艾森放进被窝里，为他轻轻盖上被子。  
好了，接下来夜晚该怎么度过呢？被一系列事情搞得疲惫不堪的周凡原本是打算坐在旁边的椅子上浅眠一会儿。毕竟这张床实在太小了，附身的这个路人甲又长得格外壮实，如果自己真的躺上去艾森就根本没地方睡觉了吧？  
他没多想便坐在椅子上靠着床，望着艾森平静的睡脸，渐渐地眼皮也开始上下打架起来。  
周凡睡着了，他做了一个奇怪的梦。  
当然，与其说是梦，不如说是他在梦里开始回忆起这本小说的内容来。  
这是一部发生在类似于欧洲中世界世界的故事，国家与国家之间战乱不休，各个国家因为战乱纷纷豢养强大的军队，而佣兵也成为最热门的职业。然而就在这人类都在相互残杀的世界里，却存在一种更为可怕的生物，恶魔。  
恶魔，一种不仅蛊惑人心，并且会赋予人类强大黑暗力量的存在，不少弱者会因为内心动摇而向恶魔许愿，从而丧失人性，毁灭家庭和朋友，之后在堕落的边缘越走越远，这种和恶魔签下契约的存在，被称为堕落者。  
而这本书的主角，艾森·柯德尔幼年丧亲，还好所在城镇村民淳朴，虽然给予他的东西并不多，还是让这个孤苦的孩子艰难活了下来。  
一开始艾森也不曾有成为战士的可能性，然而他却遇到了改变他人生之路的老师，恶魔的克星武士拉格斯。寻找弟子的拉格斯在遇到艾森时，发现他天赋秉人，并且心智坚定，便将一身武艺传授给了他。  
然而这武艺非但没有给予艾森幸福，反倒给他所在的城镇带来灭顶之灾，恶魔袭击了小村庄，将村民们全都蛊惑成为堕落者，试图将艾森扼杀在摇篮里。所幸的是艾森的老师站了出来，带着他逃离这里，可恶魔的力量实在太过于强大了，年迈的拉格斯为保护幼年的艾森，便将他击晕，独自引开恶魔的追捕。  
之后，醒来之后的艾森便发誓与恶魔有不共戴天之仇。  
“呜呜……热……好热……”正在梦里回味这本小说的周凡突然被一声抽泣吵醒了，还睡眼朦胧的他刚有意识，便赶紧转头往床旁边看去。见到艾森此时脸色苍白，全身都在冒冷汗的模样，他便心里咯噔起来：糟糕，艾森该不会是发烧了吧？  
他赶紧伸手摸了摸艾森的额头，果不其然，发烫得厉害。  
“啊，对了药！”有些惊慌失措的周凡在慌忙间回想起医师给自己的嘱托，如果艾森发烧的话，得赶紧为他吃药和身体进行降温。他便急忙将准备好的水和药物递在艾森的嘴边，然而因为发烧而有些神志不清的艾森自然是不肯吞下那难闻气味的药物，周凡塞进他嘴里好几次都哭着吐了出来。  
主角完全不配合吃药的行为自然是把周凡有些逼急了，在这落后的时代里，如果不好好吃药的话，怎么能活下去呢？他便强行掰开艾森的嘴，将药和水都强行塞入，最后用手指拼命压住他的喉咙，让他强行吞咽下去。  
等见艾森好不容易吃下药物，周凡只觉得自己后背都要湿了，之后则掀开被子，发现艾森已经因为发烧而衣服湿透了。  
他该怎么帮艾森降低身上温度呢？光是用冷水一遍遍地擦拭身体也没有很好地解决周凡的问题。  
“对了，用酒。”周凡突然想到一个物理办法，用酒精蒸发吸热的原理，说不定能解决艾森全身发烫的问题。  
所幸的是，虽然这个世界非常不发达，但是酒业却因为征战的关系而非常畅销，几乎人人家里必备好几瓶酒，不管劣质的还是上好的。  
周凡很快在这间房子里找到一瓶喝了一半的麦酒，没多想便用毛巾沾了酒开始为艾森擦拭灼热发烫的身体。  
不知道擦了有多少次，他终于听到艾森的呼吸声不再痛苦渐渐平静，周凡这才松了口气，最后用清水帮他擦干净身上的汗水和麦酒的残渣。  
虽然空气里还弥漫着一股浓重的酒味，但周凡实在太疲惫，直接趴在艾森的床边睡着了。  
艾森·柯德尔觉得自己的人生就像是一场漫无边际的噩梦。  
从小是孤儿的他就清楚地明白，什么都没有的他只有拼命工作才能赚到微薄的资产来养活自己。现在的他还是孩子的关系，也做不了什么力气活，只能帮着城镇里的村民干干杂事送送东西。  
然而就当他逐渐长大，觉得自己可以获得更多时，却遭遇到人生中最大的绝望。  
因为想要赚更多的钱，即使是看不清路的夜里，他也要去给村民里跑腿送东西，等半夜里黑得只剩下月亮照亮世界时，想要更快回到家的他便走了一条平时不太会走的路。  
就当他快要走出那片黑暗森林时，一只从黑暗里伸出的手，将他死死抓住。  
艾森拼命挣扎，向这看不见的男人求饶着，哪怕给出口袋里所有的钱财后，对方也不肯放过自己。黑暗中的男人撕碎了他身上的所有衣物，将他压在杂草丛生的草地里，如同对待女人般地羞辱并且奸淫了他，在他的身上发泄了所有的不满和兽欲。  
当下半身被未知男人发硬的性器给强硬捅开，并且狠狠插入时，艾森绝望地望着遥遥挂在夜空中的月亮，只在内心哭喊：神啊，你是不是想把我逼死才肯罢休呢？  
然而事情在之后却发生了不一样的改变，在这场只有血和泪的强奸中，艾森隐约地察觉到原本黑暗中的男人产生新的变化。他不再对自己粗暴，而是用对待珍宝的方式将自己抱了起来，并且对自己说了：“对不起。”  
艾森虽然不明白这一切究竟是为什么，只是觉得那怀抱温暖得想哭，那是从未有人给予他的东西，他又觉得惶恐又觉得害怕，生怕这是命运对他新的捉弄。  
“你醒了吗？有没有饿？”艾森是在这样温柔的呼唤声醒来的，他茫然地睁开眼睛，发现眼前的男人正是昨晚给予他噩梦的陌生男人，他先是哆嗦地挣扎，却被对方紧紧抓住了手腕：“别害怕，我不会再伤害你的。”男人拍拍他的头道：“要不要先吃点什么？”  
“你……到底是谁？”艾森沙哑着喉咙，直直地看着周凡道。  
周凡先是一愣，然后咧嘴笑了起来，艾森开始询问他的名字，是不是意味着他开始接受自己了？虽然内心充满窃喜，但他却十分镇定地回答道：  
“这个问题，等你先吃完早饭再说吧。”


	4. 4

因为是借住在医师家中，能吃到的早餐也是如同石头般坚硬的黑面包和清水。周凡原本见这种食物还在犹豫，但见艾森几乎是狼吞虎咽般地将食物吞下后，他也就白水强行将面包强行吞咽，毕竟现在他生活在如此落后的世界里，如果连正常的进食都做不到，那何谈帮助主角改变人生呢？  
“看样子，他恢复得不错。”在两人沉默地吃着早饭时，医师走进房间里，并且仔细观察了下艾森的脸色，说出这样的话语。周凡这时候便起身向着医师致谢道：“既然他没事的话，我们等会儿就离开。”再怎么样也不能继续在医师家里蹭吃蹭住一辈子，想了一晚上的周凡自然是想好了接下来的去处。  
在一整晚翻阅这位路人甲的记忆后，周凡欣喜地发现他居然在这城镇里有住处，也有一份工资不菲的工作，至少他接下来的生活不用发愁生活问题。  
好吧，既然一个没有任何生活困扰的人，为何会在半夜里做出强奸主角这种事情，很显然——周凡有些不敢想下去，唯一庆幸的是对方平时装得相当道貌岸然，至少不是人人喊打的糟糕境地吗？  
“嘶——”听到周凡准备离开的话语后，艾森急忙起身，可却因为碰到下身的伤口而倒吸冷气，注意到他紧皱眉头后，周凡便伸手道：“你先别动，我抱你走吧。”很显然，艾森如果现在行走的话是让伤口恶化。  
听到“抱”这个词后，艾森表现了极大的抗拒：“不、不要……”  
“你如果想要强硬行走的话，又会裂开哦……”周凡知道他在反抗的原因，但还是耐心地跟他解释着：“你也不希望刚换上的衣服再染上血迹吧。”  
“……”艾森咬咬嘴唇，挣扎许久后点头。  
结果将这位瘦小的主角抱在怀里之后，开始后悔的人反倒是周凡。因为属于路人甲的兽欲又开始蠢蠢欲动起来，大概是因为周凡昨天翻阅了太多次属于这具身体的记忆，导致自己的灵魂和原本不相容的躯壳产生了一些不太好的联系。昨天虽然也抱着艾森跑了很久，不过出于情况危急，他并没有察觉到身体的异样，而等到今天，则原形毕露起来。  
其实说到这里，恐怕谁都明白这是什么原因。  
周凡所附身的路人甲，天生对女性无法产生欲望，而男性之中，他则喜欢幼童。  
而对艾森下手这回事，非但不是意外，反而是一场蓄意已久的阴谋。  
这位路人甲已经观察艾森很久了，毕竟作为伪君子的他自然是不可能随便对城镇里的孩子下手，一旦不小心暴露声音或者遗漏什么衣物，就会沦落到被驱逐出城的结局，平时他也就用喜欢小孩子的理由进行一些还算正常的接触。  
不过注意到艾森是好几年的事情了，身为孤儿的他比起其他孩子来说更容易下手，是路人甲最满意的猎物，不过艾森平时相当机警，几乎没什么机会可下手，路人甲也就抱着有贼心没贼胆的心态。  
昨天说是意外也是意外，因为见到艾森走了平时不会走的小路，贼心不死的他便直接对其下手了。等翻阅完这段记忆后，周凡只觉得有口老血卡在喉咙里，即使他还没找到自己会穿越到路人甲身上的原因，他只想对天呐喊：就不能早一天让他来吗？  
于是，综上所述，周凡所附身的路人甲是个恋童癖，并且这份罪恶的欲望也在影响着周凡本身。  
“唉……”因为内心某种难以说明的欲望正在影响自己的思考能力，周凡不由长叹一口气。  
大概是他叹气的模样让怀抱里的艾森联想到什么，只见他下秒突然开始挣扎起来，似乎不愿意继续以继续被抱着的状态。  
“？”周凡以为他是哪里不舒服了，不由低头问道：“怎么了？”  
“那个……”艾森低声问道：“如果你觉得麻烦的话，可以不用管我，我身体已经没事了……”  
“……”听到这句话，周凡才意识刚才的一声叹气肯定是让艾森误会了什么，他想了想这么说：“麻烦的话，肯定是有的。”  
听到这话，艾森的身体抖了下。  
“不过既然选择照顾你，还在乎麻烦做什么？”周凡说完将他从怀里放下，然后伸手用力揉揉他的头发道：“你现在什么都不用想，还是好好考虑接下来的事情吧。”  
“接下来？”  
“既然由我照顾你，那么你要去读书吗？”  
周凡注意到艾森在听到“读书”二字时，双眼都发亮起来。果然是这样吗？因为熟读了整个故事，周凡可以称得上是这个世界上最了解艾森的人了，他非常地明白，虽然整本小说里面将艾森的人生描绘成为一位强悍战士的成长过程，然而童年的他最大愿望不过却是能够像其他人一般读书识字。  
“不、不了……”虽然眼神里充满了对读书的渴望，然而艾森却在周凡提出这个要求后摇头道：“我不需要这个。”  
虽然说读书因为王国大肆推广平民的关系，已经不再是只有贵族能享受的神圣事情，但对于家境贫寒的艾森来说，依旧是遥不可及的梦想。  
艾森不太能理解为何周凡要对自己那么好，如果说是赎罪的原因，他并不认为周凡有必要做到这样。毕竟在这样的社会里面，强奸这种行为能得到最好的补偿也不过是送去治疗这么简单。  
“可你的眼睛却不是这么说的？”周凡听到艾森这种自我放弃的话语后，不由弯下身和对方平视双眼道：“你真的不想读书吗？”  
“我……”艾森陷入了沉默，他挣扎后开口：“你想要从我这里得到什么？我的身体吗？”他能想到周凡为何会如此对待自己的理由就是这样，如果是这样的话，他也未必不是能接受。虽然那种事情很痛苦，但为了读书，或许是最好的方式了。  
“额……”周凡原本想要否认对方这种说法，但又迟迟没有办法找到能解释他为何一定要执意照顾主角的理由，谈话陷入冰点。  
他为什么要那么执意照顾艾森呢？  
真是因为想要赎这具身体对艾森所犯下的罪孽？  
还是出于对这本小说主角艾森·柯德尔的喜欢？  
——不，他并没有那么圣母。


	5. 5

自从意识到自己穿越之后，周凡就一直在思考这个问题，他该怎么活下来？或许他应该毫不犹豫地选择死亡，说不定有回到原本世界的一线生机，但如果真的人生结束呢？他不敢尝试这万分之一的概率，那既然如此，他就该学会如何在这个世界上活下去。  
如果只是普通的中世界，周凡唯一需要操心的不过是生计问题，只要找份可靠的工作，趁着年轻多赚点钱，就这样过完自己的人生也未尝不可，可他在得知艾森名字并且意识到自己正生活在所阅读的一本小说时，他便内心极为恐慌起来：这个世界存在着能够蛊惑人心的恶魔，并且被恶魔引诱而自甘堕落的人类会获取强大的力量并且心生杀意，这对属于普通人的周凡来说，无疑是即将引爆的炸弹。  
或许他该从现在开始去学做一名战士以抵抗恶魔的入侵，然而正因为他熟知整个世界的发展历史，周凡并不觉得只是普通人的他能适应这份职业，先不论说这无限逼迫人类潜能的训练，再加上这本小说里的死亡就跟喝水般简单，他无疑是沦落到最糟糕的境地：对于未来无力反抗，对于自己的人生无法掌控。  
那么他究竟能在这个世界里做些什么呢？  
即使用属于现代社会的知识去筹划谋略造福人类，周凡却并不认为自己一旦开始实施，就能在这充斥满阴谋诡计的世界里活下去。是的啊，明明人类的生活时时面临着恶魔的骚扰，但这些人非但没有众志成城团结一致抵抗外敌，反倒各个沉迷权术，抱着事不关己的态度沉浸在权力和金钱的深渊之中。周凡并不认为这样的社会值得自己做出点什么……  
既然都将情况分析到这种地步，他能唯一做到的事情，恐怕就是依靠主角身上的奇迹了。  
虽然说这本小说是虐主文，也很显然任何人只要跟主角搭上边，也就不一定能拥有的结局，说不定会比之前不幸的人生变得更为恶劣，毕竟这些并没有拥有“主角光环”的配角在作者笔下，无非是促进主角艾森进一步成长的动力，哪怕是以血的代价。  
然而就是这样一部血泪史，周凡却在其中找到了某些不为人知的可乘之机。因为是小说，所以剧情发展必须符合戏剧性，因为要虐主，所以主角所在意的老师、朋友、恋人都会下场悲惨，或者和主角反目成仇，成为势不两立的敌人。但对于熟知剧情的周凡来说，任何发生在主角身上的不幸之事都可以通过某些方式进行改变，从而他也可以获得自己想要的东西，至少能保证自己生命安然无恙。  
于是周凡以赎罪为由，接近艾森身边，虽然在最初的一段时间他是对艾森的悲惨人生产生了几丝同情，可惜这些同情在生存的面前成为可笑的伪善谎言。  
他必须跟着艾森，并且掌控艾森的人生，以为更好地活在这个世界上。  
或许这对年幼的孩子来说是相当残忍的决定，但周凡并不认为这有任何错误，这毕竟不过是一本小说罢了，而他不过是个观看者。  
想到这里，他便将内心那一丝轻微的愧疚完全压在心底，对于艾森说出：“你想要从我这里得到什么？我的身体吗？”这一问题给予了答案：“既然你要这么想，也未尝不可？”他正在试图卖出他的第一步棋：成功获取对方的信任。  
在听到周凡说出“未尝不可”的话语后，艾森先是咬咬牙，之后仿佛泄了气般点头答应着。他的内心隐约浮现出一种不知道该名为早知如此还是酸涩的心情。从很小的时候，他便明白这个世界上并没有什么免费的午餐，如果对方不求任何回报照顾自己，这种不求回报的行为反倒会使他很不舒服，而用身体换取自己所需在他看来是再正常不过的事情。  
就像是他所熟知的几位邻居，借着姣好长相和身体就能获得富裕生活的姐姐们，或者是依靠体力获取金钱的叔叔们。  
因为这是极为落后又混乱的社会，底层人民只能想尽各种办法来继续生活下去，卖身体并不是什么可耻的行为。  
艾森这么告诉自己，为了更好的生活，稍微牺牲点也是未尝不可的，然而他的内心仍然有一个小小的声音在自我反驳：不、不该是这样的……他明明……他明明很向往对方抚摸自己头发时温柔的力度，也很感激对方的所作所为，他不应该将两人的关系如此物质化地说出口，然而他却在询问对方的真心原因时犹豫起来：如果对方真的只是一时冲动而产生抛下他的念头后，他该怎么办？  
他就像是一只流浪的小狗，虽然没有遭受太多的恶意，但也从未体会到温柔是什么滋味，第一次品尝到温暖就如此蛊惑人心，让他惦念不舍，生怕自己会做错什么让对方心生厌恶。  
仿佛飞蛾扑火般，他说出了从未让自己想过的话，至少让这份温暖维持得久一些。  
“既然想好了，那继续走吧。”周凡见艾森的脸色有些阴晴不定，心想着自己是不是说错了什么？不过就他所了解这个世界的情况来说，艾森提出的交易相当正常，他的回答也没有任何错误。在周凡看来，只要让对方有产生留下来的想法，那就是最大的成功。  
当然，执行不执行的权利，可在他的手中。  
不管怎么样，他再怎么喜欢男性，也不可能丧心病狂到对幼童下手。  
“等、等等——”艾森原本以为两人达成协议后，周凡会让自己跟在他背后走着，没有想到他二话不说就将自己杠在对方的肩膀上，并且开始加快速度往某个方向走去。这种不太适应的姿势一度让他产生眩晕的错觉，艾森不由惊叫起来。  
“之前的抱法实在走得太慢了，再这么走下去，不知道走到何年何月，还是快点吧。”周凡原本是惦念着艾森的伤势才采用公主抱的方式，不过见对方的气色不错，也仔细一想他的体质再差也好歹比原本坐办公室的自己强上许多，便换了种方式将他带回自己的家里。  
等他杠着艾森走到家门口的时候，他才隐约意识到属于这具路人甲的身体唯一一个好处：不管怎么说，对方的体力比自己想象得好太多了，虽然说艾森并不沉重，但好歹也有好几十斤了，就这样杠着他走一路，居然没有任何喘气的预兆。  
看样子，为了能活下去，他还可以更为大胆一些。


	6. 6

“咚——”将艾森整个人放在地上后，周凡根据记忆推开了自己的房门，见里面的布置和想象中的一样，便二话不说大步迈进。  
“快点进来吧。”不知为什么，明明自己已经走进房子里好一会儿，艾森却站在门口迟迟没有走进去，见他在门口有些磨蹭的模样，周凡不由催促道。  
“嗯……”听到里面的叫声，艾森这才在心里做出最后通牒：不是早就下好决定了吗？他告诉自己，别犹豫，上吧。  
想到这里，他便深吸一口气，一边迈进周凡的家中一边将房门带了上去。  
“啊，先让我收拾下家里。”路人甲的家中十分混乱，大概是他从不在意整理的问题，周凡注意到这里乱得根本没有办法坐人，便低着头开始收拾起来。  
“诶？……”就在周凡刚把堆积如山的杂物搬运到某个角落时，他突然感觉到背后有什么人抱住了他。  
“怎么了？”周凡以为艾森是发生了什么，不由急忙回头一看，而接下来的景象却让他吓得有些魂飞魄散起来。  
原本穿着在艾森身上有些松垮属于医师的衣服不知道在何时被他尽数脱了下来，就连裤子和鞋子也全都脱得干干净净，布满昨晚还未消退伤痕的艾森，就这样全身赤裸地紧紧贴在周凡的后背上，用他稚嫩的性器和肉体以讨好的方式依靠了上来。  
“等等——你在想什么？”因为原主是个恋童癖变态，在看到稚嫩的少年以全裸的方式靠过来的周凡却不得不受到原主影响般再次开始兴奋起来，但他强行遏制住内心某些糟糕邪淫的念头，以非常认真的口气问道：“快把衣服穿上？”  
艾森却摇着脑袋说：“不，不是要用身体交易吗？”他不是没有见过邻居家的姐姐这么做过，他以为男人都很喜欢这一套，至少他的认知里面，此时周凡应该马上高兴地扑上来，然后进行和昨天一样的事情才对。  
虽然被当成女人会有些不太舒服，但为了更好地生活下去，在突破了内心的那道障碍之后，艾森发现自己很容易就放弃廉耻接受这样的命运。  
“咳咳……”搬起石头砸自己的脚这种话也就体现在这里了，听到艾森的回答后，周凡先被口水呛了下开始剧烈的咳嗽起来，之后便赶紧试图说服艾森道：“可你昨天的伤还没好呢。”  
“啊……”因为急着想在周凡面前表现什么，艾森几乎是强行忍住昨晚的痛楚才做出这样的事情，他似乎从周凡的话语中听到一丝不乐意，便讪讪地松开手，赤脚往后退了几步道：“对……对不起……我忘了。”  
“交易的话不急于一时，现在最重要的是你先好好养病，还得多吃胖一点。”因为不想因为无法控制的身体而暴露了什么，周凡几乎在看见艾森赤裸之后便急忙将脑袋转了回去，以背对他的方式继续说道：“你先把衣服穿上吧，现在养伤比较关键。”  
“好。”听到这样的回答后，艾森先是踢踏踢踏地跑回扔衣服的地方，之后急忙将原本扔于地方的衣服重新穿在身上，周凡只觉得自己的身体简直变态得可以，之前因为完全不知道艾森在脱衣服这回事完全没有感觉，等一旦意识到了，光是听到对方穿衣服声音这件小事，他便兴奋得不能自已，恨不得马上冲上去将其按倒在地。  
在获得身体强大力量之后，也继承其对幼童的喜好和超一般的性欲能力，周凡对此只能在心里不断默念：三年起步，最高死刑这种话。  
“好了吗？”等了很久终于没有听到悉悉索索的声音后，周凡并没有马上回头，而是继续背对着艾森的方式问道：“好的话，我先带你熟悉下房间。”  
“嗯。”听到背后传来肯定的回答后，周凡这才装作若无其事地回过头来，见艾森将衣服穿得完好，内心不由松了口：这家伙真的是他所认识的主角吗？虽然他很清楚在这中世纪依靠身体换取想要东西的行为非常正常，但艾森是不是做得有点过了？他到底是不是那个强大的战士了？怎么一时之间人设都变了？难道是因为之前的谈话将他刺激到了？周凡反复回想和艾森的谈话内容，并没有发现有什么刺激他的话啊？  
路人甲的房子非常的简陋，也就两间房间，一间算是堆放杂物的客厅？和一间小得可怜的卧房。等待周凡将艾森带进卧室后，见到房间里只有一张床后，周凡不由心里一咯噔：完蛋了，今晚该怎么睡啊？因为已经完全融合路人甲的身体关系，一直以来对自己的自制力相当好的周凡不得不开始怀疑人生，究竟是怎么样的变态才会对幼童的身体产生性趣啊？万一睡到半夜迷迷糊糊又对艾森做了该送去劳改的事情，那又该怎么办？  
不行不行，大不了今晚就在前门杂物那里凑合一晚算了，周凡很快便心下决定。这具身体在他没有完全控制之前，还是避免和艾森有肢体接触吧。  
“等你伤好了，我就送你去读书，现在这段时间你还是好好休养吧。”周凡算算时间，怎么说也得给这小可怜半个月左右的时间恢复下体撕裂的伤势吧？便将自己早就计划的事情告知给对方听：“明天开始我得去工作，到时候会给你准备好饭的，你可以选择呆在家里，或者外出……当然考虑到你的伤势，我建议你最近一周都不要走动，免得伤口再次开裂。”  
“好的。”艾森听到周凡说出伤这句话后，耳朵有些不自然地红了起来。  
“哦，我差点忘了，我等会儿也要出去一趟，你一个人待在家里没事吧？”虽然有些不放心将艾森独自放在家里，不过现在可是有一大堆事情要忙，周凡实在是等不下去了，只能希望主角能够乖乖听话。  
“没事。”艾森乖巧地点头道，表现得十分顺从。  
“这是钱，如果饿得话，就去买点什么吃吧。”周凡原本想让艾森找找看家里有没有什么吃的，不过仔细回想起来路人甲平时都是在外吃饭的，家里估计有粮食的几率不大，便从储藏室里找到路人甲所存的几枚银币，将其一股脑都塞在艾森的手中，非常大方地说道：“想吃什么就去买什么，钱我还能赚回来。”  
“那个……我还不知道你叫什么……”结果艾森的下句话让周凡有些愣住。  
是啊，他还有个最大的问题，这具身体到底叫什么啊？为什么连自己都不知道啊！


	7. 7

周凡站在一间破旧不堪的酒馆门口，深吸了好几口气，最后“吱呀——”一声推门而入。  
“哟，你来了啊！”  
“等你好久了！总算还记得来啊！亚摩斯都等你好久了！”  
“亚摩斯！快给这里上好酒！”  
虽然还没有到晚上，但是早就被弥漫着酸臭味的健硕男人所充斥。这是一家开在城镇里好几年的酒馆了，虽然卖的酒喝上去相当苦涩，但架不住价格低廉又烈性十足，是被每天工作压榨到喘息困难的男性们最好去处。  
虽然这具身体是个路人甲，但还是和城镇里的市民们产生了或多或少的联系，比如这间名为“莫拉斯”的酒馆，则是前身平时最日常报道的地方。  
然而让周凡头疼的却不是眼前这群和自己不断打着招呼的男性们，而是——  
“你终于来了吗？”站在周凡面前是一位长得瘦瘦小小，有着一张娃娃脸的男人，亚摩斯。只见他双眼闪着泪光，十分激动地说：“我等你很久了。”  
亚摩斯……  
这是前身给自己丢下的无法抛弃的难题之一。  
原本周凡认为，身为一个有贼心没贼胆的幼童控路人甲光是控制没对镇上的小孩子出手他就该千恩万谢了，没有想到在整理记忆的时候，这家伙居然勾搭上了“莫拉斯”酒馆的招待，亚摩斯，一位明明有着二十多岁年纪，却长得像是十四五岁出头少年的男人，就连说话声音都是尚未变声的稚嫩童音。  
一开始周凡对于亚摩斯的印象并不深刻，毕竟路人甲的记忆还是非常混乱的，然而等到他见到亚摩斯的一刹那，无数充满情欲又奔放的画面就这样在眼前闪现起来，让他不禁在心里唾弃起这个该死的恋童癖路人甲起来：怪不得他一直没对城镇上的幼童们下手，敢情还有一个大礼包在这里等着我啊？  
强忍住因为见到亚摩斯而产生的欲望，周凡不由这样对亚摩斯说道：“你现在方便吗？我有点话要对你说。”  
“是求婚吗？”“啊！怪不得！……我早就看出来了！”在这个男男相恋民风相当开放的中世纪，就算是过着平凡生活的村民来说，说不定哪天就遭遇不测化为一抔黄土，自然是喜欢了就要上，双方都有好感就要求婚在一起。  
见周凡话语中俨然表达出想要在一起的意思，男人们纷纷用杯子敲打着木桌欢呼雀跃道：“求婚！求婚！”  
“……！”听到这些熙熙攘攘的叫喊声，亚摩斯的脸也腾地一下子红了起来，并且害羞地用双手捂着脸颊道：“这是……”他话语中的欣喜周凡不难听出，然而周凡出现在这里是想说另外一件事情，虽然被来回的欢呼声搞得有些打乱计划，周凡还是硬着头皮跟亚摩斯说道：“还是跟我来吧。”  
“好……”亚摩斯顶着红透的脸颊乖乖跟在周凡的背后。  
“是、是有什么事情？”注意到接下来周凡所说的话恐怕会对他的一生产生变化，亚摩斯不由揉着衣角忐忑不安地问道：“是真的要……”  
“不……我这次来，其实是想这么对你说：”周凡想了很久，还是将内心的决定说出口。不管是为了他还是为了亚摩斯，他必须结束这段关系：“我们还是别这样下去了。”  
“……你……什么意思？”亚摩斯在听到这段话后脸色刷得一下子白了起来，然后整个身体都开始摇摇晃晃起来：“我……我不明白你什么意思？”他试图用另外一种话语来解释周凡的话，不再这样下去……是不是意味着……  
“我的意思是，我以为这种事情只是你情我愿，毕竟工作压力有点大不是吗？”虽然真的对不起亚摩斯，周凡还是决定将这段话强硬说出口。首先他很清楚，亚摩斯喜欢的人是自己所附身的路人甲，和自己没有半毛钱关系，再者，路人甲的存在真的是……完全人渣……和亚摩斯在一起的理由不过是能够满足他对幼童的性欲望罢了，毕竟亚摩斯长了张娃娃脸，很能让他产生性冲动。  
不过既然周凡接管了这具身体，还是快刀斩乱麻般地将这位的所有情事，特别是完全利用的那种全部斩断好了。  
“不……我不要……”在意识到周凡这话说得是真的之后，亚摩斯不由整个人都颤抖起来：“我不能接受……为什么……为什么要这么对我？”  
“实在抱歉，我对你真的没有……为了你好，我们还是尽快分开吧。”见亚摩斯不肯相信的模样，周凡不由再次强调了下他的目的。  
“不……”亚摩斯反复念叨这个词，并且整个人都跪了下来，不肯相信恋人要抛弃他的事实，周凡见他悲痛成这副模样，原本想要安慰几句，后来又觉得自己的安慰怕不是火上浇油或者是给予他其他幻想，便摇了摇头直接从亚摩斯的面前离开了。  
亚摩斯垂着脑袋在阴影里很久，等到周凡的脚步声完全消失在他的耳边后，他缓慢地抬起头，在阴影里，一双血红色的眼睛正灼灼发光着。  
然而周凡并不知道他的拒绝将给这所小城镇带来怎么样的变化，不过现在在他心里，最重要的不过是如何照顾好艾森。  
在艾森遇到他的老师还有三四年的样子，因为原作写他的年龄时写得非常模糊，周凡只能根据自己的猜测勉强倒推出这所城镇遭遇不测的大概时间，至少对于现在的他来说，还是有一定准备的时间。  
话虽然是这么说，但如何打败恶魔，说实话周凡并没有太多的底气，首先恶魔这种生物，真的能被完全杀死吗？在原作里看，恶魔最擅长的无非是蛊惑软弱的人类，帮助他们获得超凡力量，从而杀戮面前所有的生物。堕落者因为本体是人类的关系，只要刺中他们的致命位置自然是可以轻易杀死他们，可恶魔则完全不一样，它们拥有幻化的能力，如同影子般和人类生存在一起，只要人类活着一天，恶魔也就不会死亡一天。  
直到周凡所追看的最新更新里面，也并未提及如何能够正确消灭恶魔的办法。


	8. 8

虽然心中还在苦恼究竟该怎么处理隐藏在未来的危机，不过周凡却清楚作为刚刚到这个世界没多久的他，在解决完这个身体的情债后，他便先去自己的工作地方报了个到，原本以为路人甲是会从事纯粹卖体力的搬运任务，没有想到他却开了一家武器铺。  
大概是就算没有恶魔威胁，国家与国家之间也经常存在摩擦战争之类的，武器这种东西一向在任何地方卖的很好，甚至周凡所附身的路人甲手艺还很不错，至少在城镇上小有名气，每天都有不少订单进账，要养一个艾森和自己简直绰绰有余。  
去自己所经营的武器铺巡视一遍后，周凡便开始问了附近的居民有关于学习的事项，经过了解得知原来读书这种事情也没他想象得那么容易，不是光靠钱就能随便读书的，关键还是要有人脉，特别是管理城镇的大人物有点关系的话，艾森的读书绝对不是问题。  
“砰——！”就在周凡苦恼该怎么讨好统治阶级之时，走路完全不看路的他自然是一不小心撞上了几位身穿斗篷的陌生人身上。  
“喂！你在搞什么！”为首是一位稚嫩少年，他和旁边几位人高马大的男人相比显得格外矮小，不过以周围看他为尊的方式，像是某位贵族少年私下里出来闲逛。  
“对不起！”一旦意识到是自己的错后，周凡便连忙弯腰道歉起来。  
被穿着简陋一看就是平民的男人撞上时，少年原本还想计较什么，又挑不出周凡什么错来，只能用自己大人有大量的态度选择原谅周凡。他自认为自己不是什么刻薄之人，毕竟这里可是他未来要统治的城镇之一，眼前是他未来的市民，要是连这点小事都忍不了的话，还成什么气候，成为什么一城之主？  
对，少年眼珠一转，便直接装出毫不在意的模样，咳嗽几声：“哼……算了……”  
当看到一群明显是保镖般的存在围住某个少年时，就算再迟钝的周凡也意识到自己碰到什么大人物，他原本以为接下来的发展会按照他所看过的小说那般套路，但眼前这位年纪十五六岁的少年明明出生  
高贵，却有一颗容人之心吗？  
假以时日，必成大器啊。  
当然这句话周凡也只在心里过了一遍，毕竟现在他最重要的事情还是先帮艾森买到一些粗浅的课本和纸笔之类的东西。既然要送那孩子去上学，不给他先打好基础怎么行？  
碰到那家世不菲的少年这件小事，很快就被他抛之脑后了。  
这天气说来也怪，上午还是晴空万里，下午就开始淅淅沥沥下起小雨来，没一会儿小雨便往瓢泼大雨的方向发展了，周凡见雨势变化得厉害，便匆忙寻找地方进行躲雨，可惜平时能找到的有棚子的地方此时都变成热门场所，到处人满为患，怎么看也不像是能挤进周凡这种魁梧身材之人。  
“唉……再找找吧。”周凡见此便没了挤入人群的欲望，顶着大雨到处跑着。  
他原本准备跑回自己的武器铺里，没想到这雨越下越大，逼得他只能赶紧找地方躲雨。他的运气也还算可以，几乎是走到城镇的最边缘时，他才勉强找到一座小桥，刚想踏进桥洞里，他就听到似乎里面传来细微的呼吸声。  
“谁？”虽然很清楚大白天的不会有什么妖魔出现，但看着阴森黑暗的桥洞，周凡内心有种不太舒服的感觉，他便往前走了几步，试图找到那微弱声音的来源。  
“呜……唔……”那声音并没有回答他，而是往黑暗里躲避的模样。  
“你到底是——”将好奇付诸于行动的周凡眼尖地伸手一抓，从黑暗中拉扯出一位脸上布满灰尘和煤炭般痕迹的少年。  
“你是——”这少年看上去好生眼熟，虽然把脸涂得漆黑，但对细节非常上心的周凡很快便发现他的真实身份，居然是上午自己无意撞到的贵族少年，怎么不到半天的功夫，他就变成这种模样了？  
“求求你，救救我！”然而少年见他开口的第一句话却让周凡不禁头大起来：“只要能救了我，什么金银珠宝我都可以给你！”看对方极为热切的眼神，周凡意识到自己恐怕是摊上了一个大麻烦。很显然，眼前的这位少年肯定是遭遇到什么不测才沦落成这种境界，最重要的是，周凡光是用眼神扫视了下少年的全身，就发现他裸露出来的肌肤上布满血痕，很显然他是从一场生死大战中逃了出来。  
虽然不清楚这位少年到底是什么身份，但他的仇家周凡却觉得自己驾驭不起。  
“你的境遇令人惋惜，不过……”并不认为自己有什么金手指的周凡摇摇头拒绝了少年的哀求：“我真的没有办法。”他可是格外珍惜这条小命，不想为止挑战什么极限。  
“呜呜呜……”少年听到周凡拒绝的话后不由嚎啕大哭起来：“为什么、为什么要这么对我……我明明上午都放过你一马了……你应该对我表达感谢……”  
这孩子，感情是还没长大的熊孩子吗？周凡在内心吐槽起来：什么叫做放我一马，明明我也道歉了……你别说得好像我的生命就掌握在你手里好吗？  
“你还是自己呆着吧。”周凡见少年依旧陷入悲痛欲绝的状态里，便不顾大雨地准备转头就走。  
“等等！”就在他准备迈出第一步时，背后的少年突然瞬间冷静下来，就连因为哭泣而上气不接下气的喘息声也隐隐消失了：“如果你今天就这样走了，这所城镇你也保不了多久了。”  
“你说什么——？”周凡被少年这种疯狂的话语吓了一跳，急忙转过头来。  
等他转过头，看清楚对方此时的表情后，他又有些暗自震惊起来：原本哭得极为惨烈的少年消失了，此时取而代之的却是浑身镇定，眼神如同野兽般凶狠明亮的男人。  
这家伙……难不成是双重人格？周凡对于少年收缩自如的能力十分佩服，应该说是现在的他已经和以前的他完全不一样了，就仿佛是草食动物和肉食动物那般天差地别。  
“现在，可以听我讲了吗？”少年伸出胳膊，用摸起来并不舒服的布料胡乱地将眼泪擦去后，他将自己的身份告知给了周凡。  
“什么……你是即将继承这所城镇的人！？”听到对方介绍完，周凡的第一反应居然是现在的社会到底怎么了，居然让一个未成年人开始统治城镇了？


	9. 9

“城主？你说这话我又不能确定你是否说谎，你确定用这个说服我？”虽然并不觉得少年欺骗自己有什么好处，但对方的身份实在太玄幻了，周凡不由重新审视起眼前人来。即使全身都弄得脏兮兮的，但对方举止高贵，声音优雅，无不在表现其身份超乎常人。  
“这是城主令……”少年原本想从口袋里掏出什么来证明自己的身份，但仔细一想周凡现在的穿着，怎么看也不过是极为普通的平民，怎么可能认识这种证明，他便想想后收了回去。选择相信周凡是个意外，说实话在今天的意外发生之前，西泽从未想象过自己也会向平民求助这种事。  
因为受到的教育问题，他比一般的贵族更和蔼可亲，不过西泽心中始终高人一等，他家世显赫，成为一城之主不过是他的某天突发奇想的愿望，然而他却从未想过这个愿望却给他带来了杀身之祸。自己的出行原本就是一时兴起，带的护卫也比平时少，然而他刚到这所城市没多久，就遭受了埋伏已久的追杀，护卫们为了保护他纷纷死于非命，为了活下来，西泽也就装成乞丐逃到这座桥下，没有想到居然遇到了上午无意撞上自己的人。  
只不过是一个吃饭的功夫，他的人生就发生了天翻地覆般的改变。  
西泽相当清楚，以他现在的能力是不可能混迹在这所城市里太久，除非能找到可以帮助自己的人，他并不奢望对方能拥有多强大的实力，毕竟慌乱之下能让对方选择相信已经是相当困难的事情，更何况还要肯伸出援助之手。  
“怎么了？”周凡注意到少年虽然说出“城主令”这个词语，但并没有将实物拿出来，不由怀疑问道：“拿不出东西吗？”  
“不，就算我拿出来也无法证明我的身份。”西泽很冷静地说：“毕竟以你的身份，是不可能看到这样的东西。”  
“也对。”虽然对方没办法证明，但不知不觉中周凡却反而有些信任起眼前的少年来，就对方现在缜密的话语，很显然他并不是个普通人。不过对方到底怎么样又和我什么关系呢？光是照顾好主角艾森就得让他好好筹谋很久，周凡并不认为他还有闲工夫管这种事情，等等——  
“你叫什么？我说全名？”周凡突然脑海里闪出一些让他觉得很可怕的消息，没来由地他急忙追问对方的名字。  
“西泽·法·奥拉斯。”西泽原本以为自己这次求助肯定失败了，还在心里嘀咕：早知道应该多维持一会儿小可怜的状态啊，就他所了解，平民这种存在很容易对年幼的孩童产生同情，没有想到他居然撞上周凡这块铁板，对方简直油水不进。  
“！！”听到这个名字，周凡先是深吸一口气，告诉自己一定要冷静，是的，光是西泽这个名字是基本上没怎么在原著里面出现，但是奥拉斯这个名字他却相当清楚。这是他所身处的契布曼国隐秘之族的姓氏，或许正常人会觉得一个国家中身份最为高贵的无疑是国王和皇室成员，然而奥拉斯这个家族的价值甚至在契布曼国皇室成员之上。  
先不论其无穷无尽的财富，再加上这个家族所掌握的力量，要不是一直隐藏在所有国家的背后，奥拉斯家族已经强大到可以颠覆世界的地步。  
根据周凡所追的最新小说所透露的细节，主角艾森一方面要对抗强大的恶魔，而在人类世界里则有一只无形的大手在翻云覆雨，很显然就是奥拉斯家族的手笔。  
虽然不清楚眼前这位西泽究竟在奥拉斯家族处于什么样的地位，但他来自这么强到开挂的家族却不容置疑。  
周凡隐约记得大概过不到半年，这所城市的统治者就会因为年迈体衰而要换新任上马，不过新上任的城主，并不是西泽这么年轻的少年啊？而是一位相当尖钻刻薄的中年男人，也正是因为他的出现，当恶魔袭击这所城市时，比起普通可靠的城主所守护的城镇要毁灭得快上太多。  
很显然，从西泽现在灰头土脸的状态来看他肯定是遭遇了追杀，短短几秒间，周凡就在脑海里勾勒出属于原作的轨迹。准备继承城市的西泽在暗访时被暗杀或者重伤，导致他没有办法如约管理这所城市，新上任的城主科林是个只会压榨平民的小人，甚至在恶魔全面爆炸之际弃城逃跑，导致这所城市在短短一月内就被毁灭。  
那么，究竟要不要帮助西泽呢？  
周凡开始犹豫起来，虽然帮助西泽可以让他获得奥拉斯家族的好感，但他不一定能帮助对方成功，并且就这样随意伸出援助之手，是否会将杀身之祸带给自己？原作里并未提及西泽究竟是怎么死的，但很显然，对方肯定掌握了一些如何寻找西泽的方法，如果是依靠衣服或者血源之类的魔法，帮助西泽无疑是在自寻死路。  
更重要的一点，帮助西泽活下来将引起多大的蝴蝶效应？他还能依靠原本的原作掌握主动权吗？  
周凡沉默了许久，两条道路都在面前来回摇摆着。  
如果自己能再圣母一点就好了……他深吸一口气，然后慢慢抬头盯着眼前的少年：“请你告诉我，就你所知道的魔法而言，有多少种可能会被发现踪迹吗？”  
原本西泽已经做好了对方会拒绝自己的准备，然而周凡问出的这句话却让他心里一愣：这位大叔……怎么和他想象的人完全不一样？  
他所提到的问题是他完全没有想到的，对，很显然自己的踪迹被人发现有以下可能性：第一是有人泄密，不过现在只剩下他一个人，也提不到泄密这回事；第二，有人根据他的样貌而派下密探进行搜寻，从而准备好天罗地网；第三，也是他最不敢相信的一点，那就是同族人依靠血源来追寻他。  
“我……不能保证是不是我族里的人下的人，但我可以肯定一点，他们或许没那么厉害。”一旦产生问题，西泽的脑袋也转得非常迅速：“首先，我当时装作乞丐逃离了杀机，到现在来看，已经距离他们攻击我过去了很长一段时间，很显然，如果他们是依靠我的血或者衣物之类的东西，那应该很快就能发现我。”  
“所以，我怀疑，是有人泄露了我的长相，依靠容貌前来搜捕我。”


	10. 10

“既然是这样，我就放心了。”周凡听完西泽的分析，仔细一想也是，如果真的是依靠血源或者衣服追踪魔法来寻找他的话，他也不可能活到现在。  
“你是要准备帮我了吗？哪怕我现在被人追杀？”西泽倒是对周凡的决定有些心生疑惑：对方难不成是傻子吗？既然都很清楚自己在被人追杀，也很清楚他不过是个弱鸡，他怎么敢——  
“别的我不敢说，如果是想隐藏你的身份，我还是觉得是非常简单的事情。首先他们追杀你很显然不可能光明正大到一家一户地搜查，他们只能赌你会选择尽快逃离这所城镇，如果是这样，没有意外会守在城门一个个查询出去的人。如果你选择呆在这里的话，则恰好可以避开风险。”  
“不……我必须在一周后回到我家族里，否则我极有可能丧失继承权。”西泽并没有把话说下去，不过周凡也猜到他们所采取计策的真正想法，看样子是想把西泽的退路全都堵死吗？  
“不用担心，我会协助你出去的。”不过想要逃离城镇，也不是没有其他的办法，在熟读各大小说之后，周凡觉得可谓是脑袋里满满都是计策。  
“你……为什么要帮我？”不过西泽并没有松口同意，而是莫名问了这句话：“我并不认为自己有价值到能让你舍命相救？”  
“舍命？你开玩笑吗？”周凡听到少年夸张的形容词，不由好笑道：“你以为我帮助你是不求回报的吗？你也把我想象得太高尚了，如果你能成功逃回去并且能过来继承这所城市的话，我需要你给我一个承诺。”  
“承诺？”西泽愣神住，他还是第一次听到有人找他谈条件如此直截了当的。“对，如果你肯答应的话，我就愿意帮你。”挣扎到最后，周凡还是选择要搏一搏新路，如果真的按照原作走的话，到时候大量恶魔入侵这所城市，人民纷纷沦为堕落者，到时候就凭他又能对抗了谁呢？  
而西泽，则是他为了对抗几年后即将到来的恶魔第一道防线。  
“好，只要不是太苛刻的要求，我都可以答应你。”  
“那接下来，安静地跟我走，什么话都不要说。”得到自己想要的答复之后，周凡原本就想带着西泽回到自己家里，但他又不能保证如果这街道上还有其他搜寻的人，他便四处打量周围，结果还真的让他发现某个能完美隐藏西泽身份的地方。  
“什么——？”西泽原本以为周凡会带他去往什么暂时安身的地方，没有想到他却二话不说将自己拐进明显是他这个年纪不该来的地方。  
就算在普通的城镇也依旧存在某些藏污纳垢的地方，比如提供男性享乐的红灯区一条街（原谅我实在不知道该怎么称呼……）。  
当看到周凡带自己来这种平时根本不会瞧见一眼的地方，西泽先是整个脸都阴沉下来，然后是不满地责问：“你在搞什么鬼？”  
“请问要什么服务吗？”因为周凡穿着朴素并且带着一位穿着破破烂烂小乞丐，大部分妓女都见他一眼就匆匆离开，不过还是有少数几位生意不太好长得又一般的女性迎了上来。“你们之中谁就住在附近的？我需要一些东西，女性衣服，还有上妆用的粉。如果谁能马上提供给我，这枚金币就是她的。”周凡将口袋里唯一的一枚金币，还是他从武器铺里面刚刚获得热乎的收入展示给眼前她们看，很快有位见钱眼开的便立马站出来道：“我家！就在后面！”  
周凡便点头跟在女子的后面，而跟着他一起行走的西泽不由眉头一皱：他似乎猜到周凡想要对他做什么事了……  
这家伙……他愤恨地在心里碎碎念：难不成是故意的？  
“你还是别瞎想了，赶紧清洗下身体换上衣服吧？”在吩咐了妓女提供点热水给他们就请她离开后，这位风尘女子很快将诡异的眼光来回打量着周凡和他身旁这位小乞丐，不由露出一副心领神会的模样。  
周凡虽然头大，但碍于时间紧迫，他并不认为自己还有多余功夫跟无关人士解释他并不是变态这回事。  
西泽用仿佛在看恶心物品般观看了好久妓女所提供的女裙，咬咬牙拒绝道：“我绝不——我绝对不会穿这个！”先不论穿着女装究竟会给自己带来怎么样的糟糕感受，并且这件衣服居然是来自妓女的！他长这么大，过的全都是侯服玉食的日子，哪有这种被羞辱的时候？  
见西泽排斥那么明显，周凡则伸出手强硬地帮他身上的乞丐装给脱掉，然后将他一把抱起来，然后强行塞进水里：“你觉得现在是命重要，还是尊严重要？”  
“呜呜呜……你这个混蛋！”西泽哪里见过周凡这种不讲道理之人，还没说动手就开始动手了，等他皱眉将身上的污渍洗干净一番，便用双眼狠狠瞪着周凡：“等我回去，一定有你好看的！”  
“所以说，还是赶紧——等下……”突然间，周凡听到外面传来奇怪的嘈杂声，接下来是听到有女性尖叫的声响：“大人，这位大人，请问你跑到这里有什么事情吗？”  
“糟糕——难不成是……”周凡和西泽对视了一眼，不由有股凉意漫上心头：他们一直以为追杀西泽的人是单纯依靠相貌来追捕的，可为什么在西泽伪装成乞丐之后，还是追过来呢？  
“不行，如果他们强硬闯进的话，肯定会被发现的。”在依靠着门倾听了一会儿外面的动静后，周凡的脸色越发糟糕起来：“现在逃也绝对来不及了。”  
如果现在自乱手脚而逃跑的话，无疑是给这群追捕的人可乘之机。  
他们必须得做好如果这群人突然闯入后，得找什么方式蒙混过关呢？  
“怎么办……怎么办……”在面对生死的瞬间，原本相当镇定的西泽也开始焦虑不安。  
“用什么办法才能让他们看到我们却又不追查呢？”周凡绞尽脑汁地努力想着，很快地，他听到外面传来一阵阵敲门和推门的声音，看样子这群家伙是不死心决定一间间房子搜查了吗？毕竟这里是龙蛇混杂之地，和外面平民所居住的世界截然不同，只要给点钱就能安抚好这群人。  
“把衣服脱了，躺在床上。”就在敲门声正在不断靠近之时，周凡不由抓住还没有穿好衣服的西泽的手说：“快点！”  
“你想做什么！？”西泽被他疯狂的计划吓了一跳，但势单力薄的他还是被周凡狠狠推在了旁边的床上。  
周凡整个人压了上去，用被子将两人的身体完全盖住，然后弯下头凑近西泽的脸说道：“会叫床吗？”


	11. 11

当他说出叫床这个词语后，西泽的脸色大变，即使被周凡整个人都压在床上，他依旧毫不服输地用敌视的眼神如同利刃般扫视周凡：“你在搞什么？”周凡突然的要求让他觉得自己是否求助到了变态身上，居然在敌人来袭之前对他说出这种要求。  
门外的脚步声正在靠近，周凡见西泽居然迟迟没有给予自己想要的反应，不由一咬牙，左手捂住西泽的嘴，右手则是直截了当地往对方赤裸的下半身摸去。   
少年被周凡这种行为吓了一跳，他可以感觉到男人粗重灼热的呼吸声正在不断从上空传来，之后被对方粗糙又坚硬的大手抚摸上他的跨间，然后握住他的肉棒开始揉搓起来。  
“变、变态！”西泽在那瞬间被吓懵了，他不是不知人事的孩童，正是因为知道他下秒便开始努力挣扎起来，然而他养尊处优多年，怎么可能敌得过周凡这样身材魁梧之人呢？很快地，他便因为男人的手开始撸动他的性器而眼眶发红起来，更为糟糕的却是，门外的脚步声正在逐渐靠近，仿佛下一秒就会将门打开。  
“嗯……嗯啊……哈……哈……”明明知道即将要被暴露的未来，西泽还是无可避免地沉浸于成熟男人的娴熟技巧之中，因为家族一向对子嗣掌控非常严格，也就不允许本族成员进行性交行为，虽然西泽在很小的时候就被科普过人类之间究竟该怎么进行这项行为，可他从未想过这种被爱抚的感觉居然有那么舒服。  
他的小肉棒早就因为周凡一系列的动作而膨胀站立起来，并且龟头处的细缝也开始慢慢吐露出一些滑腻的液体。  
“呜……不可以……嗯……不要……好奇怪……不要再摸了……”第一次初尝禁果就被欲望支配头脑的他只觉得自己的身体在周凡的亵玩下变得越来越起来，就连口中的话语也渐渐失去了原本的愤怒和威严，取而代之的则是说不出的娇媚之感。  
周凡原本是想要通过和西泽模仿性交的声音来欺骗外面的敌人，毕竟这种事情任谁都不会仔细观看究竟是何等相貌的两人在白日宣淫，只要他们产生放松的心态，他就有希望带西泽逃离这里。可他没有想到的却是，在他开始玩弄起西泽的身体时，属于这具路人甲的某种变态精神也开始逐渐侵染他的思考能力。  
事情正在逐渐失态，而沉浸于欲望的两人却对此一无所知。  
当意识到少年已经可以按照自己的想法不断发出欲望的娇喘时，不知道在何时，原本避免西泽大声尖叫起来的周凡慢慢地将左手放了下来，双手一心一意地对待着西泽的性器。  
少年的性器大概是尚未成长结束的关系，并没有一般男性般硕大，反倒能让周凡一手控制，他用手指先是顺着肉棒上面的血脉来回打转着，时不时揉捏着阴茎旁边两团沉甸甸装满精水的阴囊，又偶尔将手套弄着肉棒前端的龟头，掀开包皮，然后拨弄着马眼处和揉搓冠状沟。  
“哈……哈啊……别弄了……我受不住了……”西泽哪里享受过这般的手法，很快便溃不成军地发出小猫般的呜咽声：“好难受啊……”  
他的眼睛早就因为被刺激而产生的泪水而被染得红通通，仿佛兔子般的双眼，但呼吸声正在不断加重。  
“老大……好像有情况诶……”就在两人都快要忘记理智那刻，门外的声音冷不丁把周凡从欲望的海洋拉回现实。  
“什么鬼？直接推门进去检查不就行了吗？”  
“似乎里面在……”下属有些不太好意思地拒绝：“在那个诶……”  
“那个啊？直接推门！”声音稍微严厉点的男人自然是毫不客气地“吱呀”一声将门推开了，就在这时，周凡慢条斯理地将被子掀开一些，用身体挡住正在被自己玩弄的西泽：“怎么回事？”  
“你有没有看见一个年纪十五六岁，长这样的少年？”迈进房间的两人第一时刻环视四周，发现这里也就周凡和他被子里看不见长相的两人。  
“这样样貌，我要是早能看见，还不拐到床上来？”周凡装成色中饿鬼般色眯眯地说道：“还真是俊俏呢。”  
“真是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉！”其中站在后面明显是下属的男性在听到周凡这种下流话语，不由冷冷驳斥。  
“看样子，你是没见过了吗？”为首男人的脸色并没有周凡的话语发生任何变化，不过他的注意力始终在周凡所挡住的被子里打转，很显然里面藏着某个他看不见样貌的人，如果有可能——  
“诶……你该不会还想掀开被子看吧？”周凡察觉到对方的意味，不由打趣道：“我们可是正在兴头上呢。”他说完，将手伸进被子里，捏了捏里面那团白花花肉体的臀部，躲藏在里面的西泽适当地发出“啊……唔……”的呻吟声，一听声音就是处于兴头上的模样。  
听到这充满情欲的声音，男人怎么想也不认为那位小少爷会任凭自己沦落到这样而毫不呼喊求救，再说了他眼前所看到的男性怎么看都极为普通，毫无武力值，如果真的是这位小少爷的话，也不可能这么乖乖听话？  
“难道是魔法出错了？”为首男人嘀咕了几句，但很显然，他们所找到的线索就是在这里啊？那么究竟是哪里出了问题呢？  
见周凡还赤裸着上半身，和时不时低头用淫邪的目光打量着被子里的某个人，男人便厌恶地盯了他很久，发现并没有找到任何破绽后，便冷哼一声，吩咐属下道：“走，继续去查下面的。”如果浪费太多时间在这上面，很有可能会让真正的目标逃走，他们也没有什么心思查清楚眼前的男人到底是什么人。  
反正来这种地方的男人无非出于享乐的目的，他们刚才也查到不少正干在兴头上的事情，也并未觉得周凡现在的表现相当奇怪。  
等门“砰——”得一声关上后，周凡缓慢地将里面的被子掀开后，他发现西泽正全身泛着粉红酥软般地躺在床上。  
直到确信对方已经走远后，他才懒洋洋地对西泽说：“好了，你可以起来了，他们应该不会再回到这里了。”  
“……”西泽并没有回应他的话，而是面红耳赤地捂着脸道：“你、你刚才对我做了什么……？”


	12. 12

为什么事情会变成这样？  
周凡时不时用余光打量跟在自己身旁行走的少年，此时的他正穿着浅色的女式长裙，画了浓妆，并将原本束起的长发重新编扎成女性的头发，当然这一切都是周凡帮他变装的。  
不过整个打扮过程中，西泽都表现得相当沉默，就连愤怒的话也一句都不说了，仿佛安静地像个哑巴。  
他的表现奇怪不禁让周凡开始反思刚才自己是否做了什么不对的地方——  
嗯……撸了西泽的性器又让他高潮了……  
似乎从哪点看来都是相当不对的，但是周凡这也是迫不得已的行为啊？实话来说，在当时那种危急情况，并且两人战斗力不强，如果一旦被追捕西泽的人发现，肯定是周凡被杀死，西泽被带走或也被杀死这种糟糕局面。为了求生，他也是那短短几秒考虑很多办法，虽然这么做恐怕对西泽造成了不小的阴影，周凡的确承认这点，但这不是没有办法的办法吗？如果处于其他情境下，西泽的样貌能不暴露吗？  
他在心里嘀咕着：再说大丈夫不该能屈能伸吗？就这点事情就承受不住吗？之后还怎么成大事啊！  
咳咳咳……这一连串的话只不过是周凡对自己的开脱罢了。  
因为他、在之后、真的、一个不小心、差点玩上火。  
将时间往前拨动到两小时之前，在好不容易哄骗过敌人之后，周凡虽然松了口气，但他并不认为现在是最好逃离这里的时机，一方面是那几个人还在逐一搜查房间，就这样贸贸然跑出去等于是自投罗网，另一方面则是他必须帮西泽变装下，他原本就计划把西泽从一位少年打扮成为女性模样，至少在一定程度上面能够迷惑敌人。  
看得出来，西泽的家世不菲，也地位较高，就这样高高在上的贵族怎么可能放弃原本的自尊装成女性的模样呢？周凡原本就是想利用敌人的这一盲点帮助西泽逃脱出去。  
不过现在……他望着正向对自己怒目而视的西泽，不由先是道歉：“对不起，刚才我有些过分了。”他也知道自己做得有点过头，不过情况危急，只能不顾西泽的个人感受了。  
“你……你……”见周凡这个样子，西泽只觉得怒火中烧，从某个角度来说，他其实生气的人是自己。就算西泽不想承认，但他诚实的身体已经暴露了他对刚才周凡所做的一切非常喜欢，甚至觉得舒服得快要完全服从周凡的摆布。  
西泽对于刚才软弱的自己非常厌恶，然而他身下依旧高高翘起的阳物证明着他到现在都还没有从刚才的状态摆脱过来。  
“你先转过头去……还有把耳朵赌上！”因为不想被周凡见到自己发泄欲望的场景，西泽满脸通红咬牙切齿地要求道：“快点！”  
“好吧。”周凡光是从他通红的眼神里就可以看出他想做什么，不由乖乖从命了。  
“啊——”见周凡背对着自己，并且乖巧地将手指插在耳朵里后，西泽也就硬着头皮伸手摸向硬邦邦的肉棒。“唔……嗯……”要不是有追捕的人打扰，本来在周凡的揉捏下，西泽就要快射出来，不过现在他的性器却因为一连串事情有些发软，可情欲的余热依旧在身体里横冲直撞着，快要把他逼疯了。  
原本西泽一直以为自己是相当性冷淡的人，因为不管是到了该有性冲动的年纪，还是被科普教学性爱该怎么进行时，说实话他都对此毫无感觉，甚至应该用淡漠来形容，渐渐地等时间久了之后，他甚至连自慰的情况也非常少。  
可刚刚……他的身体仿佛被下了淫荡的药物那般，被陌生男人摸上性器时却产生地前所未有的刺激，以及当时快被人发现的紧张感，无疑不在调动他身体里的每一根神经，甚至可以说得上是他被突然打开某种不得了的开关，逼得他溃不成军，就连理智都所剩无几。  
光是回想刚才的那一幕，西泽恨不得现在就立马捅死背对着自己的可恶男人，要不是这家伙……他怎么会沦落到这种境地呢？虽然咒骂的话语在心里爆炸般地刷屏许多，西泽却清楚地知道自己现在正有求于对方，并且如果不是对方的话，他也说不定早就命丧黄泉。  
奇怪……西泽一边用力撸动着自己的性器，一边愤恨在心里骂道：到底是哪里不对？为什么虽然是存在快感的，但依旧无法到达让他高潮的点呢？  
大概他的身体已经处于这样的诡异情况：因为刚才经历了前所未有的刺激与高潮，现在这点安慰根本无法满足，也何谈能让他真正射出了。  
可恶可恶……意识到这点的西泽发现自己必须求助面前这位糟糕恶劣的男人后，他的心情变得特别阴沉，并且理智和性欲在脑海里反复挣扎打斗着，试图一争高低。明明平时只要按照他的撸动方式，就可以正常发泄出来啊？为什么现在……可恶可恶！那个混蛋！  
终于在某一刻，再也遏制不住内心的汹涌澎湃欲望的西泽不由停下手里的动作，抬头对着周凡叫道：“喂——！”  
周凡并没有给予回应，而是继续保持原本的姿势，一动不动地站着。  
“喂——！你听见了吗？”西泽不由加重了嗓音，高声呼喊道：“快点回答我！”周凡依旧毫无动静。  
搞不清楚对方究竟是在故意整蛊自己，还是真的没听见，西泽便咬咬牙，从床上爬下来，然后往前迈了几步伸出手拽了拽周凡背后的衣角。周凡被突然起来的一扯先是吓了一跳，然后慢慢转头后发现西泽正双眼恶狠狠地瞪着自己，“什么事？你好了吗？”周凡有些纳闷地问，他以为西泽刚才那一会儿已经将身体的冲动安抚下来。  
“你、快点来——”下半身的充血依旧在刺激着西泽的神经，只听他深恶痛绝地说出这样的话：“你到底对我做了什么？为什么我的身体变得那么不对劲？”周凡一听先是一愣，然后属于路人甲某种恶劣的心态开始怂恿他：“我怎么知道你怎么了？”  
“都是你的错！要不是你对我又摸……又捏的……我能这样吗？”西泽以为周凡想要赖账，直接二话不说将拉住对方的手往自己的性器上放着：“既然你都把它变成这样了，那就对此负起责任来！”他说这话时不仅脸涨得通红，就连赤裸的全身上都因为不知道是愤怒还是羞耻而染上了淡淡的红晕。  
周凡见此，内心一咯噔：糟糕……他怕不是玩脱了。  
然而，真正让他万万没有想到的是，他真正玩脱的，还在后面呢。


	13. 13

如果倒退时间到前10分钟前，周凡从未想过自己有天陷入帮人撸管的困境，不过这事情的确是他挑起来的，按道理来说应该由他解决才对。但也事出有因啊？在那样的情景之下，这也是他唯一想到的最好办法了。  
“快点！”见周凡还是犹犹豫豫磨蹭，早就按耐不住的西泽则急促地催道：“别磨蹭了。”  
转头望着急不可耐的西泽，周凡有种到底现在是谁在被摸的错觉，好吧……既然他那么不介意的话……  
他强行按压下内心某种糟糕的冲动，虽然西泽的年龄已经基本上不在他这具身体的狩猎范围之内，不过对方青涩的面孔和姣好的相貌却是这个路人甲最喜欢的类型。认为还能控制自身欲望的周凡便也就再次伸出双手，紧紧地握住西泽的阴茎，再次帮他撸动起来。  
“对……啊……好舒服……”成年人和初哥的技巧简直是天差地别，只见周凡熟练地用食指和大拇指摩擦分开包皮摸上娇嫩的马眼。那里湿漉漉的正在往外面流着淫水，看上去可口诱人极了。接下来他便用指腹按住马眼，然后用力地一抚摸，用粗糙的指腹来摩擦着最娇嫩的地方，激得西泽身体一阵乱颤，连连发出舒服的呻吟：“啊……好爽……”  
周凡见此不由加快了手中的速度，指腹来回按摩着马眼不停地揉搓，乳白色的液体开始点点滴滴地往外渗出，就跟挤着某种液体般，西泽的呼吸变得越来越快，他只觉得那一阵阵的快感正不断涌向自己的大脑，让他飘飘欲仙甚至神志不清。  
喑哑的声音里不断传达“想要更多”的意思，周凡便听从了他的要求，一只手更为用力地上下撸动着柱体，一只手则用最为坚硬的指甲轻扣了下分泌液体的龟头处。“啊！”第一次依靠别人发泄的时间总是极为短暂的，西泽几乎没有坚持过几分钟便溃不成军地射出第一波浓稠的精液。  
周凡原本想要停手，然而他却被某种仿佛可以随意控制眼前少年这一狡猾想法所控制，更要命的是望着男孩在身下任凭自由摆布的模样，让他产生了为所欲为的欲望。  
于是他将这种糟糕的情绪表达了出来，凑在西泽的耳边，如同蛊惑夏娃吃下禁果的方式温柔地说道：“舒服吗？”  
“唔……嗯……”西泽还在回味那高潮的韵味，在射精的那短短几秒间，他原本精确的大脑仿佛完全瘫痪，根本无法思考。  
“那……需要更舒服一点吗？”周凡将选择权交给了西泽手上。  
如果是平时的西泽，恐怕对于这种类似于被引诱的话语心生警惕吧，然而现在的他全身都觉得懒洋洋的，也没有任何脑子去考虑周凡话语中是否有什么不对的地方。  
“嗯……”半是困惑半是渴望着更多的，他回答了：“是”这样的答案。  
这一小小的是便让周凡身体里某个邪恶念头完全占了上风，因为被害者并没有即将被害的自觉性，他接下来要做的事情也将是完全被允许的。  
周凡并没有急于求成地将手指塞进隐藏在西泽双腿之下的某处位置，而是在他的会阴处来回打转、揉捏着，甚至时不时还揉了几把他的臀部。  
对于仍然处于情欲巅峰的西泽来说，这些爱抚很快让他的身体再进一部地软化下去，他的双腿在在不知不觉之中张了开来，方便周凡地更加容易地给予他绝妙的刺激。  
“哈……”就在这个时候，周凡有意无意地在他紧闭的穴口处开始爱抚起来，少年的私密处大概是还尚未发育完全的关系，并没有成年人充满毛发如同森林那般，而是稀稀拉拉地长着一些软毛，就像是粉嫩多汁的蜜桃。  
西泽直到现在也没意识到有什么不对劲的地方，他仿佛纯白无瑕的稚子，随意被周凡染上想要的颜色。  
周凡的手指仿佛在绝好的乐器上来回拨动着，从他的臀部到会阴处，反复摇摆，让西泽的脑袋更为昏昏沉沉，不去思考其他东西。  
说实话，直到现在两人的行为还勉强保持在极为理智的状态，毕竟西泽并不是什么能被随意哄骗的孩子，他清楚地明白男女之间的性交究竟是怎么一回事，周凡也在用最后的理智试图控制自己蠢蠢欲动的双手，至少将最糟糕的发展完全遏制住。  
然而，接下来的情况则将两人都推了一把。  
不知道是怎么回事，明明周凡记得很清楚，不管是现实还是书本里的男性，都不该具备自主分泌肠液这一功能，但是他却清楚地看到在自己的百般玩弄之下，那紧闭的肉穴却如同女人的阴道那般开始缓缓流淌出透明的液体。  
“这是……”周凡被眼前的异状吓了一跳，他可从没有见过这种情况啊？原本他还想用根本没有润滑液这一理由在强行让自己不继续下去，结果西泽的身体却给他极为错误的提示：他试图可以完全做下去，你看，明明受害者也淫荡得完全不像话呢。  
“唔……啊……”西泽并没有意识到自己的身体已经舒服到开始自己分泌润滑液的地步，不过就算他知道这件事恐怕也做不了任何反抗吧，毕竟现在的他已经对快感知髓知味，只想要更进一步的刺激。  
被那温热、粘稠的液体诱惑般，周凡开始尝试新的方法，他先是试探性地将第一根手指插入那紧密的肠道，大概是他的左手同时还在保持撸动西泽肉棒的关系，西泽对于插入手指这件事根本没有任何太大反感，而周凡只觉得对方身体里紧致细腻的肠肉将自己手指完全包裹住，带着巨大的排斥力。但这肉穴里温热湿润的感觉却让周凡不禁回忆起自己上一次做爱是什么时候了，那还是他是周凡时的时候，虽然说他穿越过来就经历了一场性爱，但说到底完全爽到的不过是这个身体的原本主人路人甲罢了。然而现在，能体会到这绝妙滋味的人，却是自己。  
周凡的手指如同灵活的泥鳅般在那湿漉漉的肠道里来回转动，不停旋转着方向，寻找着西泽的敏感点。


	14. 14

“唔！”男人粗长的手指很快便在那一片糜烂之地寻找到对方最为脆弱的位置，光是在敏感处的周围抚摸着，就能感觉到那柔媚淫荡的肉壁被刺激得蠕动收缩着，西泽的呻吟声也变得更为低沉和沙哑，他只觉得仿佛有把火正将他燃烧殆尽，就连仅剩的理智也荡然无存，那一瞬间他的身体正在剧烈战栗着，那蜜穴里的淫液就跟小溪一般，不断伴随着手指的抽插而滴落在所躺在的床单上。  
“求你……求你……”明明是恐惧于自己的理智会伴随着这把火而彻底湮灭，可西泽的身体却在不由自主地扭动起来，将双腿张得更开，不断顶着胯下，方便让周凡的手指进入地更深。  
不知不觉中，西泽已经体会不到因为撸动性器而产生的快感了，因为他的全身注意力已经放在插进身体里的手指里，那根手指仿佛扭开了他全身的快感开关，不管是缓慢地插入，还是快速地插入，甚至偶尔刮蹭直肠的内壁，他的呼吸心跳甚至肌肤之下的每一滴血液都在拼命沸腾加速着。  
“哈……哈……好棒……快一点……”渐渐地，西泽只觉得自己就快成了脱离水的鱼，全身都在那小小的一根手指里沉沦，眼神早已涣散的他如同下贱的妓女般淫叫不止，甜腻地从喉咙里发出渴望更多的呼喊声：“快点……”  
“是不是觉得太细了，没办法满足？”光是看着西泽此时任人宰割的情欲模样，周凡只觉得心里就像憋着火，下秒仿佛要炸开般，但他还是遏制住残暴的欲望，继续用蛊惑的话引诱对方。  
细？西泽早就浑浑噩噩的脑袋并无法理解这个词是什么意思，但他隐约意识到对方试图是想让自己更为舒服一些，便呜咽着答应了，早就被快感遮蔽双眼的他只想着更多更深入的刺激。  
得到肯定答复的周凡便加快自己扩张的力度，一下子将三根手指都塞进那湿漉漉的肉穴之中，即使早就做好足够的扩张准备，三根手指的粗度对于西泽来说还是太过粗，他只觉得自己的身体被冷不防强行插入某些东西，那紧致的肉壁被一下子被撑开，疼得西泽瞬间从天堂跌落到地狱。这样强行扩张，对他的身体来说还是太过吃力了。  
在疼痛的那短暂几秒，西泽似乎恢复了理智，他隐约察觉到这事情很不对劲，为什么明明只是帮他发泄欲望，男人的手指为什么会插进自己的身体里？他的身体又为何会分泌这种古怪的液体？可未等到他思考到底是哪里有问题后，周凡的三根手指便快速动了起来，手指用力地抽插着他紧致的肉穴。“啊啊啊——”好涨，被撑开的瞬间这是西泽唯一的感受，因为接下来他就被对方的手指搅合得神魂颠倒。这种粗野的撞击和刚才细腻的磨蹭是截然相反的感受，西泽原本以为自己会支撑不住，毕竟在那种强有力的碰撞下，他甚至好几次觉得自己快被完全捅破身体，可伴随着疼痛的却有种要命的快感，强烈的刺激麻痹了他的大脑和神经，就连喘气的机会都没有的，他完全被掌控了身体的每一点反应。  
淫靡的水声伴随着手指的插入拔出以及在肉壁里的来回搅弄，可以听到汁液噗滋噗滋的声响，西泽的眼睛完全发红了，里面全都是情欲的泪水，超强的电流快感一阵阵地从身下传达到身上的四面八方，逼迫他将手指吸得更里面一些。  
终于在觉得完全可以将猎物收入囊中之后，周凡趁着对方即将逼近高潮的巅峰，便快速将三根手指彻底拔出，将早就硬得发烫的肉棒紧紧地抵在他的穴口的褶皱处。  
西泽并没有发现有什么不对劲的地方，他只觉得那让他有种被充满感激的手指消失了，取而代之的却是某种庞大灼热的硬物。  
那是……什么？  
他还没有将零碎的思索从大脑的片段里捡回来，就只觉得自己的臀部被对方有力的双手强硬掰开，那原本还在穴口边缘磨蹭的龟头扑哧一声便连根操入了西泽的小穴，还来不及等西泽尖叫发出不敢置信的呼喊声，周凡便毫不客气地开始开始顶胯进行活塞运动。  
只听睾丸撞击在双臀的声音，西泽只觉得全身疼得快要被捅破身体，如果说刚才手指的扩张碰撞不过是开胃小菜的话，那真正插入并且完全捅进这一行为则让他意识到：自己正被当成女性般强迫进行性交。  
“不——啊……”他猛地仰起头，发出沙哑的求饶声：“不要……”被彻底破处的那瞬间，西泽的思维终于完全回来了，而在那刻，他什么都明白了。  
不愿意继续进行这种行为的他开始拼命挣扎起来，然而这一切已经太迟了，对于如同箭在弦上不得不发的周凡来说，他的挣扎早就于事无补，甚至充满几分快感。每当西泽想要摇晃身体从他的身体从自己的性器之中逃脱，但都给周凡强硬拉回撞到自己的肉棒上，一出一进的动作反而增加了他们之间器官合体的快感。  
那份快感是极为要命的，如同毒品般再次让西泽飘飘欲仙起来，就连原本的哭喊声也渐渐小了下去，换成不知道该说是兴奋的呜咽声还是痛苦的求饶声：“不……求你了……不要这么对我……”在哀求的同时，西泽却觉得自己正像他之前所看到妓女般，对着恩客说着明明是拒绝但意味着更深一步的话语。  
无论西泽怎么哭喊，周凡并不打算让这行为结束，而是加速了他的撞击，毫不费力地在西泽的身体里驰骋起来，并且为更快地让对方屈服，他甚至每次都硬狠狠地往对方身体里前列腺的位置碰撞过去，就跟失去缰绳的野马，疯狂往里面撞击着。  
他的这种行为是极为有效的，西泽只觉得有股极强的快感在对方的猛攻之下在身体深处被强行拉扯出来，明明身体被阳具贯穿，可那刺激依旧如同潮水将他狠狠淹没，逼迫他除了死死抓住身下的床单，然后发出一些意味不明的话语：“啊……不……不行了……求……你了……呜呜……太……太用力了……慢……慢点啊……不行了……我…我要受…不住了……啊…不……”  
周凡在一边用胯部进行挺进抽出的行为时，一边感受到对方柔嫩的肠壁正在牢牢吸着自己的肉棒，每当自己想要深入时，那蠕动的肠肉就形成薄薄的保护膜阻挡他的进入，却不知道这种障碍正给予他超凡的刺激，引发他的兽性，而每当他试图从里面拔出时，这些占满淫液的内壁则紧紧将其吸住，完全不肯将它从身体里放出去。  
那绝妙的刺激感是周凡从未体会到的，或许是西泽的身体天赋异禀，按道理来说这种绝妙的引力只会出现在女性身体里，作为天生都是同性恋的周凡来说是从未体会过的滋味。虽然他只会肏男性，但男性的身体总是需要漫长的润滑和扩张的，也根本达不到现在他所能体会到的湿润又温暖的感觉。  
这种要命的紧致又舒服的滋味在某种程度已经将他完全催化了，他撞击的速度越来越快，逼得西泽的身体越发无力反抗，并且那疯狂进出只会给西泽带来更多的快感，渐渐地，西泽仿佛听不见任何声音，也看不见任何东西，他唯一能感觉到的不过是与周凡身体相连的地方。  
在那一刻，他忘记了自己的身份，也忘记了原本的责任，只记得眼前这位能给予他更多刺激更多快感的男人，如同母狗般浪叫起来：“啊啊……好爽……好棒……再用力点……”


	15. 15

情欲不愧是人类最可怕的敌人，它可以轻易摧毁任何人的思考能力，哪怕是再理智的人也无法和生理反应做抗争。  
完全沦陷的西泽已经早就忘记了自身的高傲，或许该说是除去身份和超一般的思考能力以外，他和普通人也没什么区别，甚至因为地位较高的关系，几乎没人会对他对这种事情，更何况是将他压在身下，狠狠操弄一番了。  
也正是因为这样，对于这从未体会到的刺激感，西泽不过是初次尝试就溃不成军。  
“啊……啊啊……好爽……轻……轻点………不……再用力……”他说着连自己都不敢相信的淫秽话语，再加上因为他的放浪让周凡更加有征服的欲望，无意识的，周凡在对方濒临高潮的时候开始放慢抽插的速度。  
如果说刚才的插入是如同暴风雨般又急又快，折腾地西泽如同一条暴风雨般的小船，不停地左右摇摆，只能随着身上的沉重而有力的抽插而随波逐流，那么现在像是想要逼迫西泽更加听话的，周凡甚至放慢了进攻的速度，用肉棒最庞大的前端来回在西泽最为敏感的地方来回磨蹭着，就是不肯给他个痛快。  
在这段漫长又难熬的过程中，西泽可以感觉到自己的骚心正被对方的灼热性器上的凸起经络反复刮蹭着，但这种揉蹭不过是隔靴搔痒，不仅没有给予他想要的快感，甚至将他更为淫荡的一面完全勾引出来。见周凡迟迟不肯给予自己最想要的巅峰，西泽甚至伸出双手，死死抓住对方的上半身，试图依靠自身力量让对方的肉棒不停的往自己身体里最狭窄拥挤的地方撞去，让淫荡的肉穴被强制性的挤开，然后被顶弄到最深处，给自己带来灭顶的快意。  
可他的力量哪里敌得过成年人的反抗，他越是想要撞击到最骚的里面，周凡越是准备抽离肉棒，这样反反复复好几下，再也坚持不住的西泽不由哭喊地求饶着：“受不了了……求你了……给我吧……”  
“给你什么？”男人粗重的喘息在他耳边闷声响起。  
“想要大肉棒肏我……快点……肏烂我啊……”西泽在那一瞬间早就化为一头只知情欲的野兽，除了被猛烈地肏干以外别的什么都不想。  
听到西泽的叫喊声后，周凡也就毫不犹豫地抓住少年细腻的臀部，开始尽情在满是淫水的肉穴里肏干进出，这一次他的所有撞击无不是对准了少年的骚心，每次碰撞都给予对方仿佛要被肏烂的强大刺激。  
“啊啊啊……太快了……呜呜呜……”和刚才的缓慢形成强烈的对比，西泽简直措手不及，硬生生地被周凡肏到高潮，甚至他的性器都没有额外的刺激，光是通过被肏后穴的快感就射了连续射了几次。那一瞬间的男人使劲抽插了上百下，让少年的声音从求饶逐渐化为媚叫，又从媚叫转变成低低的哭诉声：“嗯啊……要被肏烂了……不行了……要被插烂了……太深了……”  
直到玩得少年满是眼泪汪汪，肉穴也溢出大量的淫液之后，兽欲终于得到满足的周凡这才将下半身粗大的肉刃往肉穴里一捅，对着少年最为深处的肉壁，狠狠地喷射出自己的欲望。  
感觉到有股强烈的水柱正在冲刷自己的肠壁，甚至冲击着敏感的穴心，西泽再次全身剧烈颤抖起来，身下的肉棒因为连续的刺激而再次产生射精的冲动，然而这一次肉柱却没有正常射出乳白色的液体，而是分泌出一道黄白相间的精尿混合物，之后便因为体力不支而昏死过去。  
周凡不知道自己是怎么从欲望的海洋中清醒过来的，等他恢复理智之后，发现自己再次遭遇到前几天一样的困境。  
——这是路人甲的欲望连同他自身的在一起，他彻底沦落成为欲望的畜生。  
怎么办？望着昏昏沉沉还没有睡醒的西泽，他有种万事休矣的糟糕预感。一方面他居然违背自己的原则，随便对人下手了，一方面如果等西泽也恢复理智，他该作何解释？对其负责，这完全不现实，西泽又不是艾森，他拥有显赫的家世也有不菲的地位，这种高层人士最恨的便是自己有把柄握在下层人手里，更何况是都做到这一步了，周凡根本毫无后悔药可吃。  
啊啊啊，所以说他到底是为什么会这么做？难道真的性饥渴成这样吗？  
他百思不得其解，甚至觉得自己肯定是被下了蛊毒之类的。  
就在周凡开始发愁该如何是好之时，突然传来一阵诡异的敲门声，这不禁让他更加如临大敌：“糟糕——”因为完全干上瘾之后，他根本忘记自己该注意时间的，现在究竟是什么时间了？难不成是抓捕西泽的人又来查了吗？  
他越想越恐惧，这次难道又套用上次的把戏吗？  
周凡慌慌忙忙地将一旁的被褥盖在西泽的身上，试图掩盖住他的相貌，之后便紧张地将扔到一边的衣服急忙穿起来，之后才故作镇定地走到门口，将房门打开。  
“——怎么是你？”周凡猜想过门外会是什么人好多种可能性，但唯独没有想过眼前的这个人。  
“你为什么——”他的话还没有完全说完，只觉得脑袋里突然涌出一股强烈的困意，逼迫他立马睡去。  
“……”根本抵挡不住的周凡只能伸出手，试图抓住什么，可他依旧什么都没有碰到，直接昏然倒地。  
“喂，大叔？你怎么在发呆？”  
周凡是在听到西泽不太耐烦的叫喊中意识过来的。“啊？啊！怎么了？”他急忙转头看站在身旁的西泽，发现此时的他正穿着原本最不要穿的女装，满脸不耐地看着自己：“我们好不容易才从城里混出来，你不要刚一出城就开始神志恍惚啊？现在还没有完全逃开敌人的抓捕啊？”西泽对于周凡的毫无防备的行为实在太无奈了，要不是他得依仗着周凡离开城市，他早就抛下对方的那傻愣愣不管了。  
“等等……我记得我们上一秒还在妓院那里啊。”  
“是的啊，后来我们就找了妓女借了衣服然后通过变装混过城镇检查，逃出来了啊。”西泽并没有意识到自己的话语中似乎缺少了某些重要的东西。然而他对自己的记忆并没有任何怀疑，只是觉得难不成是自己逃跑过度，原本还算健康的身体此时变得仿佛快报损的机器般开始吱呀作响着，特别重要的是大腿根部难以启齿的地方正在火辣辣地疼着。  
但要不是他仔细检查过身体，明确并没有什么人对他做了什么，他早就怀疑起跟自己待在一起的周凡了。  
所幸的是，周凡跟随自己的一路上显得格外镇定，不是没有向自己所要额外的报酬，就是准备将他拐卖到其他偏远地方，不管是什么表现都显得相当普通又正常。  
应该是错觉吧？  
这份稍微的安心感也足够让西泽支撑到属于自己的下属到来了。


	16. 16

“少爷，这位是？”保护西泽的侍卫们来得很快，远超乎周凡的想象。  
“这是帮助我的人。”等见其他人的时候，西泽自然是不愿意继续穿着女装见人，毕竟女装也是没有办法的办法。幸好周凡对此早有准备，将替换好的衣服递给他，才让一直对女装耿耿于怀的西泽以正常面貌见人。  
周凡见自己的任务完成，便松口气道：“这下子没我什么事情了吧？我可以走了吧？”家里可是还有人等着自己，他可是跟艾森说的是一会儿就会回来，结果就这样浪费了一天，估计要让艾森等急了。  
就当他准备转头往外走时，就在那刹那，原本站在两旁围观西泽的其中一位侍卫突然伸手往周凡的后脑勺处狠狠一敲，让根本毫无准备的周凡直接晕倒在地了。  
“大人，该怎么对待这位平民？”这位侍从的话语中暗含着直接将周凡就地解决的意思。  
西泽思考了一会儿，虽然说周凡让他穿女装这件事情很让他生气，不过对方一路上却显得非常机智，至少帮他安然无恙地送出危险之地。做人还是要留点感激的，这么想完的他不由转头向下属吩咐道：“将他关于我的这段记忆抹去，把他送回原本的城镇吧。”  
“是。”侍从们对于西泽的决定并没有多怀疑，而是手脚麻利地开始行动起来，将昏倒的周凡如同抱着麻袋般离开了这里。  
等无关人士离开之后，原本温和的西泽却在下秒爆发出强烈的杀意：“接下来，就是把那群想要置我死地的小老鼠们全部铲除吧。”这件事情的幕后真凶他不用思考也知道是哪些人，他原本还想就这兄弟之情稍微放过他们一马，没有想到这群家伙如此不知死活，那就让他好好地证明下自己的“铁血之王”的名号不是开玩笑吧。  
想到这里，他的眼神里闪烁着残暴的杀戮和血腥。  
等周凡迷迷糊糊从睡梦中醒来后，已经是半夜时分了，他被外面的夜色惊出一身冷汗：怎么回事？他记得他明明是准备帮艾森买读书用的教材啊？为什么他突然在自己的武器铺里睡着了？然而不管他怎么苦思冥想，为什么会睡着这件事情就跟谜团般怎么样都无法解开，这让他有些不太舒服。  
仿佛自己忘记了什么重要的事情那般，但看着时间实在太晚了，他还是早点先回家吧，艾森还在家里等着自己！周凡并没有察觉到自己似乎正在回避对这段记忆的回忆，他似乎产出了错误的潜意识：可能是因为发生的事情太累了，才会困到在白天睡着吧？  
嗯，还是尽快回家吧。  
周凡匆忙赶回家，发现里面正闪烁着微弱的光，大概是艾森正在等待自己吧？看到那光，他松了口气，没多想地便推开门道：“我回来了——”  
他刚想叫唤艾森的名字，然而他却发现屋子里摆放的两张椅子上坐着两个人，一个是艾森，一个则是他今天去酒馆特意拒绝的亚摩斯，两人此时正在聊天，而周凡的闯入却让他们的谈话停止了。  
“你回来了啊！”艾森似乎并没有觉得亚摩斯站在他身旁有什么不对的，而是非常开心地往前走了几步，向周凡问候着。  
“嗯……”见到亚摩斯的出现，周凡简直有些心乱如麻，他为什么会出现在这里？难不成是发生了变故？  
有些做贼心虚的周凡便咳嗽了几声，试图对亚摩斯视而不见，可在一旁的艾森并没有察觉到他这份尴尬，而是自顾自地开口：“亚摩斯哥哥说是你的恋人，所以我就把他放进来了。”周凡听到这话，差点被口水呛了下，什么恋人！但他又没有办法反驳艾森的话，毕竟在他的记忆中，亚摩斯的确和这具身体存在着某种关系。  
他试图跟亚摩斯单独谈话，他以为是亚摩斯对于这具身体的不舍，所以他便伸手拍拍艾森的肩膀道：“你先回卧室一下，我有点话需要和亚摩斯单独谈谈。”艾森听话地点头答应了，甚至没有多问周凡一句，便静悄悄地独自离开。  
听到里面的房门发出“啪”的声响后，周凡先是在心里酝酿了一会儿，然后对着亚摩斯开口：“怎么了？”  
“原来他就是你和我分开的原因吗？”他原本以为亚摩斯会说什么，结果对方的第一句话就让周凡脸色大变起来：怎么回事？亚摩斯这个口气好像知道了什么。  
“和他没有关系。”他试图将话题从艾森的身上转开，然而亚摩斯却不肯就此放过他：“看样子，你是尝过味道了吗？也难怪你要对我说这种话了，既然有了你满意的猎物，我这个可有可无的代替品也就无所谓是吧？”  
“你——！”周凡被他冷嘲热讽的话呛得说不出话来，他很清楚，如果是对这具身体前一位主人所说的话，亚摩斯说的句句在理，可他……  
他隐约察觉到亚摩斯似乎并不是想要来讥讽他那么简单，他试图从对方的话语中找到什么，可惜原本在酒馆里那位腼腆可爱的青年此时就跟刺猬般咄咄逼人：“你到底想说什么？如果是想说这些话的话，也不会改变我的主意的。”  
“很简单，收回你之前的话。”亚摩斯双手交叉，却说出让周凡意料不到的要求。  
“之前……等等？你是从我这里获得什么吗？”周凡有些惊愕，如果说亚摩斯很清楚地知道自己的本性是恋童癖的话，那为什么还会选择和自己在一起？他到底在想什么？无论怎么想，一个有伦理价值观的正常人都不该接受这丑陋的喜好。  
他越想越觉得怀疑，甚至觉得亚摩斯接近自己，是不是也怀抱着某种目的性呢？  
“你觉得你身上有什么值得我得到吗？”亚摩斯却在周凡询问自己时将问题反驳过去：“别傻了，你就是个恶心的恋童癖，如果我将这话告诉给其他村民，恐怕你早就被驱逐出境了。”  
“那你——”周凡越发迷惑不解，很显然这场谈话完全是亚摩斯占据上风，他根本无法理解亚摩斯的意思。  
亚摩斯见周凡迟迟不开窍，便露出一丝略带其他含义的微笑：“当然，我自然不会将这话随意说出口，毕竟我们是恋人不是吗？”  
“恋人？”周凡仿佛察觉到亚摩斯的重点：“你是想和我继续保持恋人关系吗？可你有什么想获得的吗？”他可以没有觉得自己有那么厉害到能随意让别人喜欢自己，特别是在知道本性的情况下。  
结果亚摩斯的下一句话不禁有些头皮发麻起来：“当然是因为你的床技不错啊。”


	17. 17

床技不错是什么鬼理由？  
难不成我在你眼里就是一根人形按摩棒吗？周凡差点把这句话给吐槽出来了，但还是遏制住难以言喻的心情试图再次拒绝道：“对不起，你也知道我并不喜欢你，所以说我们还是将这段错误的关系结束吧。”  
“不喜欢？”听到周凡这话后，亚摩斯不由轻笑起来，之后他做了一件让周凡更为目瞪口呆的事情，他直接将穿在自己身上的外袍一脱，毫无羞耻地露出他赤裸的全身。万万没想到的是，他除了外面那件看似很大的外袍以外，里面什么都没穿，就连一般遮住男性生殖器的遮羞布都没有，仿佛毫无羞耻之心的妓女一般，他大摇大摆地走到周凡面前，展示自己的躯体。  
连续在自己家里被两个男性以全身赤裸的方式诱惑，就算是喜欢男性的周凡也不禁开始怀疑起自己是不是有男色之灾了，这种一而再再而三的“意外”让他完全措手不及。  
“快把衣服穿上！”周凡厉声呵斥着。  
“不喜欢吗？”亚摩斯一边肆意地舒展四肢，一边说着淫荡的话语：“明明每次你看到我这样，都兴奋地想把我吃掉呢。”  
“难道……现在的你……不想吃掉我吗？”他用充满情欲的眼神，如同蛇一般扭动着身躯，试图依附在周凡身上，但依旧遭到周凡的强烈拒绝：“够了，我对现在的你真的完全没有兴趣。”  
亚摩斯并不准备放弃，而是伸出手试图去摸周凡的性器，试图亲手试验周凡的本性。  
不过他的尝试还没实施就被周凡牢牢抓住手：“够了，不要尝试了。”周凡此时有些动怒，亚摩斯现在是什么意思？还想把自己继续靠下半身思考的动物吗？虽然说这具身体的原本主人的确是容易性冲动，并不代表他会被自身欲望而随意指使。  
然而就在周凡紧紧抓住手拉开时，亚摩斯却并没有任何挣扎，而是下秒缓慢地抬起头：“所以说，你是谁？”  
“！”周凡被他这突如其来的问题吓了一跳，他以为对方是在继续动摇自己：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“果然你不是他。”结果亚摩斯的下一句话就足够将周凡吓了魂飞魄散：“你……”他究竟是怎么发现自己不是原主的？是语言还是动作？他实在太不小心了，明明决定继续扮演这位路人甲下去，就不该轻易暴露自己的破绽啊？为什么亚摩斯还是发觉他的不对劲呢？  
周凡越想越紧张，总觉得自己还是太小看这本书里面人的智慧了，刚才亚摩斯所做的一些夸张行为，恐怕正是在验证他是否为原主。  
到底是不同的人生，他再怎么小心翼翼也不可能扮演成功。  
既然事已至此，周凡也就不遮掩自己的本性，他松开紧握亚摩斯的手，镇定地说：“是的，我并不是他，所以说你刚才是——”  
“如果是他的话，恐怕在我脱下衣服的时候就忍不住扑上来了吧。”亚摩斯冷笑道：“所以说，你到底是什么人？不……他的身体我很熟悉，就是你。”没有想到对方居然那么快便找到更多线索，发现周凡并不是单纯的替代，而是其他存在，周凡对此相当头痛，但他灵机一想，很快便找到新的解决之道。  
“我既是他，又不是他。”周凡努力将小说所阅读到这种类似于穿越者被揭示身份后的解释给亚摩斯听：“你可以将我们看成一个整体，也可以是独立的个体，我们只不过是拥有不同个性的分裂人格。”  
“分裂？”亚摩斯喃喃道：“这可从来没有听过有这种说法，是魔法吗？”  
“唔……不是……”周凡不敢随意将发生在自己的事情随意编造，毕竟亚摩斯比他想象得聪明太多。  
“既然你这么说，我就姑且相信你。”听到这句话，周凡稍微松了口气。  
“不过嘛——没有好处的话，我可不会那么轻易松口。”没有想到亚摩斯的下句话再次把他的心提心吊胆起来。  
“你想要什么？”问题再次转了回来，再次回到周凡最初的疑问上面。亚摩斯到底想从这个路人甲身上得到什么？金钱？性爱？还是其他更为糟糕的原因。不知道为什么，当他发现亚摩斯比自己想象得要聪明太多后，一种无形的阴影感就在心里蔓延开。  
亚摩斯听到周凡的这话后微微笑了起来，他本来就长得非常年轻，甚至有了张娃娃脸可以随意冒充年轻人，再加上这么一笑，显得更为可爱又清纯了。“我想维持原本的关系啊。”他如此要求道。  
“但现在这具身体已经由我掌控，我对你的身体并没有任何兴趣，还是请你早点放弃，找个更好的对象吧。”  
听到“我对你的身体没有任何兴趣”之后，亚摩斯不由生了几分闷气，一直无所不理的他还是第一次觉得眼前的男人是个软硬不吃的家伙，不过正因为这样……才更加有趣嘛……他在黑暗里窃笑，明明一向觉得人类这种生物相当软弱可欺，并且可以随意摆布的他在面对周凡时，有种棋逢对手的错觉。  
“哼，真是不解风情的男人。”亚摩斯并不急着今天就完成他所达成的事情，见周凡实在没有欲望，便冷哼一声将随意丢弃在地上的外衣一把捡起后胡乱套在身上：“今天就到这里吧，我会再来的。”为了让猎物更加毫无反应的进入陷阱里，他一向都温和小心。  
亚摩斯是个相当奇怪的存在，他来得快去得也快，等他离开周凡所居住的房子后，不得不说，周凡也松了口气。真算是成功糊弄过去了吗？用双重人格的说法？周凡并不确信亚摩斯能信自己的话有几分，但他又隐隐觉得如果亚摩斯真的是为了将自己暴露出去而出现在这里的话，他应该带着其他村民一起，而不是自己一个人孤身前往。  
光是揣摩这个“恋人”的思考就浪费了周凡不少时间，等他意识到时间不早该入睡时，他便匆忙往自己的房间里走去。  
“吱呀——”推开房门，他发现艾森已经躺在床上睡着了，看样子他对这里的环境还算适应地不错。  
望着主角那纯洁无暇的睡脸，周凡却在此时突然涌现出一种极为糟糕的感受。  
——想让这张白纸，染上自己的颜色。   
——想要摧毁他，让他彻底坏掉。  
他捂着脑袋，拼命想要将内心喷发的黑暗念头压抑在心里。冷静点！周凡！你可不要被路人甲的身体里的残念所控制，你可是非常正常守法的公民，不要对未成年人下手！冷静！  
可咆哮在血液里的欲望感正在不断加重，渐渐地，周凡的呼吸声也一并变得沉重起来，他的双手开始不听使唤地行动，甚至在下一秒他就要掀开盖在艾森身上的那床被子。


	18. 18

为什么自己变成这样？  
即使在兽欲的鼓动之下，周凡的某一部分依旧在冷静思考着：他并不认为自己现在所控制的身体会有那么强烈的性欲，特别是在深知这是犯罪的基础上。如果说他真的是那种人的话，那他应该对着外头所有人拥有糟糕的欲望，而不是回到家里，突如其来对着睡着的艾森产生诡异的性欲。  
“可恶可恶……”难不成这具身体还有其他问题吗？周凡越想越觉得心惊，他总觉得自己是不是忽略了某些重要的东西，就在路人甲的记忆之中。  
然而他刚想努力回忆，却让好不容易遏制住的欲望再次爆发出来，激得他发出痛苦的呻吟：“嘶——！”他的叫声很快便让原本躺在床上睡得香甜艾森的警觉，艾森猛地睁开眼睛，抬头便看见周凡正紧紧地抱住脑袋，呼吸急促，乍一看像是某种疾病发作的征兆。  
“怎么了！大人，你没事吧！”艾森吓得急忙试图伸手抓住周凡，询问他到底怎么了。  
“别碰我！”周凡几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话：“快——快……”  
“什么！？”艾森也是第一次遭遇这种事情，早就慌得六神无主。  
“找根绳子来，将我捆住，快点！”没有想到艾森的清醒和呼喊声加剧周凡内心的兽欲，周凡几乎是咬着牙才将沸腾在身体里的血液全然遏制住，趁着他还没失去理智，他如此吩咐道：“快点！”再慢一点他就会彻底遏制不住，将艾森强行压倒在地。  
艾森虽然被周凡强烈的语言吓得脸色苍白，但他还是听从周凡的话语，从前面房间的杂物堆里找到一根粗长的绳子，之后便将全身颤抖的周凡死死捆住，之后便脸色紧张地望着他：“这样就可以了吗？”  
“嗯……你先……出去……我这里不需要你……”虽然被绳子死死缠住，但是周凡并没有掉以轻心，以他的强壮身体来说，如果真的想挣脱的话，还是非常容易挣脱开的，他现在唯一能做的，就是赶紧让艾森从面前离开。  
周凡非常侥幸地想：或许不看到艾森的话，他兽性的一面或许不被激发出来。  
“快走！离开这里，记得把门锁上。”见艾森还在犹犹豫豫，周凡便加重语气命令道：“别乱想！让我待一会儿就好。”  
“砰——！”见对方实在坚持地厉害，艾森便急忙从房间里冲出来，并且按照周凡所说的，匆忙将房间的门紧紧锁上。  
“哈……”虽然门是锁上了，但艾森内心现在却乱得如同一团浆糊，为什么他会变成这样？难不成是有什么隐疾吗？他不是没有看过别人患病的模样，也察觉到周凡的面露挣扎究竟会是多么痛苦。艾森只觉得有心无力，这样的自己，他能做点什么事情来缓解对方吗？  
可大人又说了让他一个人呆着……  
莫名其妙地，他突然想到了今天白天不请自来的亚摩斯所说的话：“看得出来，你对他很在意呢。”当听到亚摩斯说自己是大人的恋人时，艾森内心有种难以形容的苦闷感，是因为察觉到对于自己的照顾会因为亚摩斯发生变化吗？不，他不该是那么计较的人，那还是意识到自己并不是独一无二的那个呢？艾森不敢想下去，他生怕自己会胡思乱想。  
回想到这里，艾森不由将脑袋埋进双腿之间，他蹲坐在房间门口，专心致志地听着里面的动静。  
里面很快传来苦闷、低沉的怒吼声，仿佛周凡在和什么东西做斗争一般，又像是在发泄着什么，艾森一开始没有察觉到对方的声音意味着什么，后来才隐约意识到对方似乎在做一件难以让他启齿的事情。  
比如，会让他回想到前几天的恐怖夜晚发生的故事。  
然而让艾森有些心惊肉跳的是，当自己无意识回忆当时发生的事情时，他原本冷静的身体却在此时产生一份不该有的灼热感。  
“唔……”艾森隐约意识到他的身体正在此时发生某种变化，当他听到里面传来起此彼伏的低吟声后，这份糟糕的热感正在逐渐增加，很快地就逼迫他将穿在身上的宽松衣服纽扣全部解开了，可这点降温简直杯水车薪，他甚至反倒觉得更为灼热起来。  
对于身体这一糟糕的变化，艾森百思不得其解，他原本想有空去医师那里一趟，然而现在的他只想尽快将衣服完全脱掉。热度依旧在缓慢增加，艾森根本找不到什么办法可以快速降温，只能拼命将脑袋埋进膝盖之间，将糟糕的感觉尽数掩盖。  
一开始只是大脑里晕晕乎乎的感觉再次回来了，像吃了某种禁忌的药物，紧接着艾森察觉到身下的性器正伴随着里面男性的低吟声开始慢慢抬头。少年有些慌了神，他急忙伸手想要将那不听使唤的肉棒紧紧压下，至少不要在这个时候……别……  
可他已经反应太迟了，事实上他应该早点逃离的，而不是待在这里，与那个危险男人只有一墙之隔。  
“哈……哈……”艾森剧烈地喘息着，不过短短几秒，燃烧在内心的那团欲火就很快变成难以言喻的空虚感。他并没有察觉到有什么不对的，只是忍不住将手伸进外裤里，里面并没有穿任何东西。在这个的时代，底层平民男性自然是买不起束裤，也自然不流行穿这个。  
即使没有被教育过该怎么让自己沸腾的热血冷静下来，艾森却十分无师自通地开始自摸起来，毕竟这也不算什么难事。  
少年先是来回撸动着那粉嫩的肉棒，用指腹上的粗糙位置极为不熟练地磨蹭着性器，让黏液潺潺地从铃口流出来，没一会儿时间他的呼吸便更加粗几分，可这样单纯的爱抚非但没有让心口的燥热缓解，反倒如同火烧浇油般让艾森整个人“烧”起来。  
更加让他不解的却是，从心底溢出的某种名为“空虚”的奇怪感受，他想找什么东西插入自己，甚至可以用较为粗暴的方式。  
一旦生出这个念头，艾森的渴望便促使他尽快行动起来。他先是整个人趴在冰冷的地面上，然后一只手继续胡乱撸动着性器，而另一手则绕过臀部，伸向双臀之间狭小的位置。  
他也说不清楚为什么要这么做，意识促使他无意识地为更多的快感而行动起来，先是指尖在前几天的被狠狠蹂躏的穴口褶皱处来回打转着。因为长期劳作的关系，这里人民身体恢复力总是比普通人要好上许多，就连艾森也不例外。  
那原本被某样粗长又坚硬的阴茎被狠狠插入的地方，明明还没有恢复完全，此时却开始分泌起淫荡的液体，很快就把艾森的臀部完全沾湿了。


	19. 19

“啊啊……哦……噢……”少年一开始并不能完全通过穴口处获得快感，他只是知道用手指在肉穴的边缘进行打转和揉捏的感觉会非常刺激，便拼命用食指在外面的褶皱处摁揉着，结果他的小穴就一旦被刺激开，就不断往外流淌着透明的液体，叫嚣着赶紧有东西的插入。  
被剧烈地空虚感引诱的艾森并没有觉得这有什么不对的地方，直接将第一根手指往肉壁口插入。在那一瞬间，身体开始止不住地颤抖起来，那窄小又紧致的内壁，明明在手指插入的时候充满层层阻力，仿佛不肯让有任何异物进入那般，可却在艾森将手指插入之后，却颤颤巍巍地自己开始吞吐起来，反复蠕动和收缩，紧紧地将手指整个吸住了。  
这种感觉实在太奇妙，艾森可以清楚地感觉到自己的穴肉是怎么吞吐手指的，并且更多淫荡粘稠的液体因为手指的刺激而纷纷从身体里涌来。他隐约察觉到自己的身体正在发生某种糟糕的改变，他从未想过那私密、肮脏的排泄口会因为单纯有插入而那么爽，毕竟那位大人在前几日夜晚对自己所做的，他只感觉到歇斯底里的痛苦和身体的撕裂感，从来没有一丝的爽感。  
可现在却不一样了，为了寻求更多的刺激，他开始小心翼翼地用手指开始抽插身体，毕竟某个声音正在告诉他，这样子做会觉得更舒服一些。  
没有任何道德观的少年听从那声音的吩咐，乖巧地开始用手指开始探究自己肉穴到底是怎么组成的，温热和吸引感正全方面包围他那根短短的手指，并且还带有湿哒哒的体会。  
艾森的另一手继续在为自己的肉棒上下撸动着，不过他更多的快感已经不再单纯能从性器那里得到了，后穴处正在隐约叫嚣着：来吧，快来这里，这里是你的快乐源泉，让更多的东西插入吧。再次被蛊惑的艾森便毫不犹豫插入了第二根手指，让肉穴吃下更多的东西。  
“嗯……好爽……嗯啊……想吃更多东西……”第二根手指的进入几乎没有任何问题，可以说的是非常简单明了地，只有一声“噗嗤”的声音，穴洞就这样轻而易举地吞下两根手指，第二根手指一进入就可以清楚地感觉到它正在紧紧被肉壁纠缠了。比刚才更加要被填满的感觉，爽得艾森连脚趾都蜷曲成一团。  
　　第二根手指的使用比第一根要快上许多，艾森几乎是没有多思考该怎么使用的便开始飞快地抽插起来。每次抽插都带能携带出大量淫荡的蜜汁，他那粗糙的外裤很快就被液体尽数沾湿。为了更加方便地能抽插身体，艾森甚至没有多犹豫地就把外裤脱了下来，然后随意丢弃在一边。  
然而他的手指因为发育尚不算完全，无论他怎么用力地操弄身体，那手指的最尖端迟迟是无法抵达身体的最深处，更何况是让他觉得刺激得前列腺处了。  
该怎么办？  
手指既不粗也不够长，根本无法无法完全填满自己。  
艾森剧烈地喘着气，用浑浑噩噩的大脑开始思考起究竟该怎么办这一回事。  
“唔……啊啊……哈……唔……”想要更多……呜呜……快要忍受不住了……  
他突然想到一个奇怪的念头，既然手指不够粗的话，是不是可以求助下那位大人呢？  
只要回想那天夜晚的时候，他的身体就变得更为空虚起来，如果是那位大人的话，应该有更粗大更坚硬的东西吧？他知道自己的念头已经走偏，可架不住他脑海里现在满是充满着想要被狠狠肏的欲望。  
如果那位大人不肯同意怎么办？他都赶我走了……  
一丝理智正在提醒他，既然周凡已经让他赶紧离开，一定是发生了什么不想让外人知道的事情，他不该打扰对方。  
可是……躁动的身体依旧在蠢蠢欲动地叫嚣着：没事的，不需要大人其他东西，光是手指也可以啊……大人的手指，肯定比自己要粗长多了，说不定能轻易插入自己最想要达到的深处呢？  
如果大人拒绝怎么办？  
那就……  
如同妓女般诱惑他吧，引诱他，哀求他，只要是为了更加快乐，他什么都愿意做的。  
已经在脑海里只剩下更多填满身体感觉的艾森舔了舔干燥的唇，欲望促使他从冰冷的地上爬了起来，并且恋恋不舍地将手指从身下抽了出来，那被抽出的一瞬间，他只觉得全身都空荡荡的，根本没有任何理智。  
“吱呀——”他没多想地便推开了门，里面依然在和自己的欲望作斗争的周凡好不容易才将内心各种邪恶妄想全然压制，却万万没有想到此时自己的房门再次被人推开。  
他紧张地抬起头，发现原本被自己命令走的艾森却突然再次出现在眼前。  
——糟糕了！  
在看清楚少年清秀面容的那一瞬间，勉强消退的欲望再次沸腾起来，周凡全身绷紧，低声呵斥道：“你来做什么！不是让你赶紧走吗！”  
“大人……”艾森垂下脑袋，颤抖着身体，非但没有再次听从周凡的话从这里离开，而是将房门紧紧关上，让他们两人处在一个封闭的房间里。  
“我好难受……”再次抬头之后，他的双眼都红透了。  
就在这时，周凡却发现一件让他吓得魂飞魄散的事情，在他心里应该是非常乖巧听话的艾森，此时居然下半身什么都没有穿，就这样光秃秃地站在门口。  
见到少年裸露肌肤的一瞬间，他就知道，他再也遏制不住邪恶的欲望了。  
“你在做什么！快点离开！”但理智依旧在工作着，提醒着他不该继续下去，周凡大声吼叫起来，希冀艾森能早点明白他现在极为不对的状态，并且还在能控制的时候离开。  
“大人……我……”然而让他绝望的却是，艾森非但没有离开，反倒往前走了几步，并且让那裸露的大腿完全呈现在他面前。  
更加让周凡觉得崩溃的却是，少年下一秒居然直接跪在了他的面前，然后张开腿，让早就沾满淫液的大腿根部以及肉穴完全暴露在自己面前。  
“呜呜……”少年低低地哭诉起来：“大人……我好难受……可以……帮帮我吗……”  
要命了——为什么会变成这样……  
在听到少年那可怜巴巴又充满诱惑性质的话语哀求，周凡只觉得大脑里有一根弦在那瞬间“砰——”地一声，绷断了。


	20. 20

周凡正在欲望与理智中挣扎，他已经站在悬崖边上，只要有人轻轻一推，他就会彻底坠入深渊。  
“你……知道你在做什么吗？”他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话，明明再坚持一会儿，他就可以完全遏制住欲望，为什么……他万万没有想到不是自己败给欲望，而是欲望联合其他人试图击败自己。  
“呜呜……求你了……大人……”艾森并没有意识到他的话正成为压断周芬内心兽欲的最后一根稻草，就在他再次以半是呻吟半是哀求的态度开口之后，在下一秒，周凡原本颤抖的语气改变了，他平静地望着艾森道：“想让我帮你，也不是不可以……但是……你得自己来……”  
艾森茫然地望着周凡，他不太明白对方是什么意思，但是他隐约觉得只要顺从周凡的话语，他就能安抚下内心的躁动。  
“先帮我脱下裤子。”即使已经完全被欲望控制，周凡仍然保持着少许的一丝理智，试图让艾森掌控整个节奏，如果又是他强来的话，恐怕艾森的伤势又会加重。  
艾森听话地伸出双手，将男人的外裤强硬扯了下来，掀开遮羞布，对方狰狞的性器就这样一下子弹跳在艾森的脸上，吓了艾森一跳。  
“哈……呼……”周凡依旧保持着上半身被绳子紧紧勒住的姿态：“好孩子，接下来你……”结果还没等他话说完，艾森便自说自话地趴在床上，伸出舌头开始舔舐周凡的性器，他的这一行为刺激得周凡差点没有挣脱开绳索。  
艾森并不擅长口交，他只看过隔壁家的姐姐有帮其他男人做过这种事情，不过在情欲的催化下，他只觉得男人胯下庞大的凶器散发着一股说不出的麝香味，光是嗅到就让他浑身兴奋，难以自拔。他张开双唇，先是将肉棒前端的龟头整个含在嘴里，时不时还吮吸一下，发出啧啧的水声：“嗯……好大……大人……嗯……”  
他随心所欲的挑弄很快便让周凡的呼吸变得更为沉重，就连最后的理智也开始岌岌可危起来。“别光舔上头，其他地方也……尝尝看吧……”于是想要更为刺激的周凡便喑哑着建议。艾森便很快将目光转移到肉柱两旁的阴囊处，那里正茂密地长满了毛发，看上去极为诱人。他不加多思考地伸出舌尖，先是沿着周凡胯下的血脉往会阴处舔弄，之后又觉得不能冷落大肉棒地继续用双手帮其上下撸动着，并且当龟头处的马眼开始分泌乳白色的液体时，他就仿佛吃到什么美味佳肴般伸出舌头将对方的精液全然吃下，并且发出吞咽的声响。  
周凡用幽深的双眼紧紧盯着艾森的一举一动，只觉得眼前的孩子已经不再是他记忆中那纯洁无暇的存在，他正在逐渐学会人类的本能，如同放浪之人开始一点点展现他的内在。  
“好了……接下来，将肉棒塞进身体里吧。”他几乎是用尽全身力气才能保持一动不动的状态，看着艾森脸上因为听到自己的命令而产生少许畏惧，他便轻声安慰道：“别怕，你可以……慢慢来……我不会强迫你的……”  
是的，这一切的性行为都是艾森自己想要的，和自己完全没有关系。  
通过这种办法，周凡将内心的最后一分罪恶感也全然放下。  
“好……难塞……”艾森先是整个人跨坐在周凡的面前，然后张开双腿，扶着对方的肉棒试图往自己的肉穴里塞去，可周凡的性器实在太大了，和他原本的手指大小简直天差地别，更何况原本的穴口早就因为手指的撤离而再次紧紧收拢。艾森不得不用手指掰开自己的臀部，让肉穴努力张开一张小嘴，对准周凡的性器，想要努力塞进去。  
大概是他穴洞处不断分泌出淫荡液体的关系，每次对准好穴口，都会因为各种意外而滑开，不管怎么尝试都无法正常进入，急得艾森快要哭出来了：“大人……好难受……为什么插不进去……呜呜……”  
他的再三失败终于逼得原本准备从头到尾不亲自动手的周凡决定自己动手起来，周凡几乎是没有耗费任何力气地便将原本紧紧束缚着自己的绳子尽数崩开，然后一把抓住还在那里尝试的艾森。“我来吧……”他抱住少年全身因为情欲而微微发烫的身体，用双手开始在他的全身上到处游走。  
先是来回揉捏对方敏感的乳头，少年的乳头原本就因为情欲的作用而有些隆起，而在周凡的刻意照顾之下，小巧的乳头正在他手中渐渐充血发硬，很快便如同鲜艳的果实般可口。周凡见此忍不住弯下脑袋，凑在对方的乳尖，牙齿和舌头并用，试图给予对方更多的快感。  
“别……别咬……”就算不是初尝情欲的艾森也并不知道，自己的乳头被周凡舔弄之后也能给自己带来如此大的快感，他只觉得有股酥麻的电流正从双乳传递给全身，很快就让他如同小猫般呜咽起来。  
当然在用舌头肆意玩弄着艾森乳头的周凡此时双手也并不闲着，一只手正在如同捏面团般地来回揉捏着艾森的臀部，另一只手则是揉抚着对方的穴口，极具技巧地在肉穴的边缘模仿性交般抽插着。艾森被他三方面同时进攻刺激得理智全无，被爱抚得全身酥软的他双眼里充满着氤氲水汽，语不成声地呻吟着：“大人……好舒服……呜呜……”明明自己的身体他也做过同样的事情，但是周凡所做的则让他内心里的骚乱和淫荡一并爆发出来，卖力地扭动着身体，方便周凡地更一步行为。  
周凡被艾森的主动刺激得只想立马解决他，但他仍然表现得相当温柔：“怎么了，那么难受吗？”他的手指故意反复在穴洞口轻轻摩擦，永远只是饮鸩止渴地刺激他，而不将手指插进去。  
少年被刺激得骚浪连连，迷离地呼喊着：“大人……别玩弄我了……好难受……”好几次他扭动起臀部，想要将男人的手指吞进身体里，可却被灵敏的对方多次闪开。  
“怎么那么淫荡啊？”意识到少年渴求什么的周凡不由轻笑了起来：“你现在的样子，可比外面的妓女要骚多了，外面的妓女是为了生活下去，而你……”  
“大人……我想要大人玩玩我的屁股……呜呜……想要大人把手指插进去……”艾森毫无廉耻地说着这种话，并且伸手一把搂住周凡的手指，直截了当地便想让他把手指刺进来。  
“唉，怎么会这么淫乱呢？你是想当我的宠物吗？”周凡见此，忍不住发出这样的叹息。  
“哼嗯……大人……”一听到宠物这个形容词，没有想到让艾森变得更加兴奋，只听他高兴地叫喊起来：“我要当大人的小母狗……求大人肏我……”  
“里面好痒……大人……我受不住了……求求你……插进来吧……”  
听到这话，周凡便毫不留情地伸出两根手指，直接二话不说捅进艾森湿湿软软的甬道里，来回翻搅起来。少年的肉壁一旦有东西插入，便开始淫水直流，如同一张贪吃的小嘴死死缠着周凡的手指不放。  
“怎么会那么湿啊？”周凡察觉到艾森的身体里简直仿佛温柔乡一般：“是不是自己玩过了？”  
“呜呜……大人……对不起大人……我没忍住……呜呜……好爽……快一点……”感觉到身体里终于有了想要的东西，少年便扬起脖子，放浪地叫喊起来。


	21. 21

男人粗糙的手指正灵活地在他的身体里摸索着，像是开发某个宝藏地，明明自己也曾经用手指尝试过，可艾森却觉得对方的行动却给予自己前所未有的快感，光是那潺潺往外流淌的蜜汁就在说明他此时有多快乐。  
“嗯啊……大人……好棒……再用力一点……”艾森喘息着，热浪正在向他涌来，一阵阵地将他的思考能力吞噬，身下早就泥泞一片，全身松软无力，根本提不起任何力气。  
“咿呀……不要……好奇怪……”就在这时，周凡插在艾森身体里的手指因为按在某一位置瞬间，艾森只觉得有股陌生的爽痛感如同电流般扩散到全身，激得他止不住地呜咽起来：“别……碰那里……”可早就被引发兽欲的周凡非但没有停下，而是用力继续往那里进攻着，让他可以清楚地感觉到对方长满老茧的指腹正在自己最为敏感的地方来回撞击。  
艾森被刺激得眼泪直流，泪珠就跟断了线的珍珠般不断滴落下来，他从没有想过被碰那里会有这般爽感，光靠周凡这般不断蹂躏的结果，他就仿佛不能承受般地弓起身子，同时前面的肉棒也喷出一道白液。虽然说他已经并不是第一次初尝人事，然而上一次的性爱对他来说，不过是疼痛与撕裂的叠加，除了剧痛以外，他根本感受不到任何快感。  
可现在却截然相反，光是被对方用手指肆意玩弄肉穴并且碰撞前列腺的位置，他就能光靠后穴的快感就能身体达到意想不到的高潮。  
“光是手指奸干，就能那么爽吗？”周凡在他耳边如此低沉地说：“那么等一会儿我的肉棒进去，你岂不是要受不住了？”仿佛被艾森的敏感所恼怒，他根本没有任何提醒地就开始将两根手指开始抽离艾森的肉穴，这下可让正处于快感巅峰的艾森还没满足就只剩下空虚了。  
“大人……呜呜……别走……”艾森拼命夹紧着双腿，试图让周凡的手指不要离开自己，早就淫心生起的他现在怎么可能忍受得住没有东西在身体里填满呢？从天堂降落到人间的滋味并不好受，让艾森的最后一丝理智也全都抛之脑后了。  
为了能让自己满足，他甚至伸手抓住周凡的肩膀，以此抬起臀部，用那湿漉漉的肉穴在周凡的阴茎上来回磨蹭。  
“呜呜……求肏我啊……大人……求你……好痒啊……求操我……”他已经化为世间最淫荡的雌兽，只求面前的男人能立马填满他的身体。  
“真是坏孩子。”明明完全掌控主动权的是周凡，周凡却说得好像完全是被艾森要求那般，将早就等待已久的龟头浅浅地挤入他的穴口处。  
一旦感觉到有东西能够重新将那空虚的地方填满，艾森甚至没有思考过究竟自己能否容纳进那般庞然大物，直接用臀部往下压，结果他感觉到那东西刚进入过半就已经让身体涨得疼痛起来。被疼痛刺激得换来几分清醒，艾森原本想要逃脱，可尝到甜头的周凡怎么会让他这么轻易离开，二话不说地便伸手突然施力往下拉，他措手不及，直接因为自身重力而一屁股坐了下去。  
“啊啊——！”就算做好了充分的润滑准备，那一瞬间地捅入可比手指慢慢地插入要剧痛太多，艾森被疼得差点昏厥过去，原本身体还未愈合的伤口也被撕裂开来，渗出新的血液。  
“不……不要……啊啊啊————好痛……”这份撕心裂肺的疼痛感只会让他回到那天夜里的可怕遭遇，眼泪简直是止不住地往下掉。  
他的痛楚很快便让身下的肉穴绞动更为紧张，就连周凡在他身体里也极不好受。  
深刻明白现在应该让少年放松下来的周凡，便伸手拍了拍他的臀部，一边轻声说着安慰的话语，一边则是开始玩弄起少年的乳头。  
艾森的双乳是极为粉嫩又诱人的，明明是男性，却有着微微隆起的感觉，让周凡不禁想要再次低头品尝一下它的滋味。不过现在最需要的做还是让艾森很快放松身体，再次恢复快感。这么想来的周凡便开始不断拧转，撮揉乳尖部分，时不时还用手指上的老茧来回磨蹭那敏感的顶端。而他的另一只手则继续开始为艾森的阴茎服务，少年的肉棒因为还未成长完全的关系，让周凡轻松就能用一只手开始把玩。  
周凡先是将他的阴茎上的包皮全部褪下，然后大拇指和其他四指做环状，然后开始揉搓。他的手指时不时在艾森的龟头上来回转圈搓搓冠状沟，又用指甲来回戳弄马眼处把淫液抹在阴茎上，趁着手心上全都是粘稠的液体来回撸动，最后还不忘轻轻揉着他柔软的阴囊。  
艾森哪里受过这般销魂的照顾，明明身体里还插着一根庞然大物，他却因为肉棒的刺激开始发出另外一种呻吟：“呜呜……啊……咿呀……”  
见少年被他刺激得淫心再起，周凡也就放心大胆地停下揉捏他双乳的行动，单手抱住他的臀部开始做顶胯的行为。  
一开始他抽插得速度并不算快，在看到自己的肉棒正将对方身体里未愈合的血液带出几缕后，周凡便更加放慢了速度。起初艾森还是会因为痛楚而疼得全身发抖，等周凡抽插的速度多了，一种酥麻的快感正伴随着扩张的痛苦逐渐传达至脑海，让少年的啜泣声开始渐渐变小。  
后穴也因为肉棒缓慢地行动而开始放松收紧的状态，更加方便周凡的进出。更加让艾森有些茫然的是，原本以为痛到麻木的穴壁不知不觉中开始适应对方这种慢吞吞的抽插方式，并且偶尔会因为周凡的“太过温柔”反而升起一股痒意……  
没有多想的他便及时将这份糟糕的转变表达出口：“嗯啊……好痛……好舒服……”  
他说着说着也搞不清楚究竟是痛楚多一些，还是爽感多一些了。  
周凡清楚地明白，这个时候则是最好能撬开少年身体的时候，就像是打开蚌壳里面的珍珠般，等待越久的东西越发美味。他必须得做更多的事情，让艾森完全沦陷。  
于是他迫不及待地开始用肉棒来回抽动对方身体的每一处，并且充分体会艾森身体的反应，一旦找到最为淫荡的敏感处，便开始疯狂用龟头来回蹭过那块地方。  
其他地方的平缓和脆弱处的狂野形成了强烈的反差，没一会儿艾森就彻底被对方击垮，他一直以为身体里的痛苦永远都是占上风的，可从未想过被碰撞产生的快感会让他的身体止不住地痉挛抽搐着，一次又一次地攀上巅峰。  
很快地，他便溃不成军地喷射出第二道精液，可他的举手投降非但没有换来对方的同情，反倒让周凡彻底来了兴趣，更为粗暴地开始对待他的身体。  
“啊……太快了……受不住了……大人……求你了……要被肏烂了……”他到最后只能拼命摇着头向对方求饶。


	22. 22

周凡感觉到自己仿佛灵魂出窍了，事实上在艾森主动靠近求欢之后，他就彻底失去对身体的控制，被欲望完全掌握了身体。  
即使现在依旧进行着操干行动，并且让身下的艾森从一开始的求饶逐渐变得欲仙欲死，肏得他全身都仿佛被抽尽了骨头，逼迫他在身下射了又射，整整一晚上男人尽情地宣泄着自己的兽欲，将整个房间都充满着两人激烈的喘息和淫叫声，最后艾森甚至叫得连嗓子都喑哑了，现在的他什么话都喊叫不出口，全身都是被亲吻、啃咬过的痕迹，干涸的精液飞溅得沾满床单。  
少年瘦小的身体此时腹部正完全不自然地隆起，里面正充满着周凡一晚上操劳赐予的爱液，男人不断插干的行为已经让他的肉穴口因为长时间猛烈摩擦和撞击而变得有些红肿，粗大的肉棒在肚子里晃动时还伴随着淫乱响亮的水声，时不时还有白色与透明的液体混合物正顺着艾森的大腿缓缓往下流淌，滴落在床单上。  
即使少年已经被征服得连动手指的力气都没有，甚至连求饶的话都无法开口，早就操弄地连刺激前列腺都根本勃起困难的他，已经无力进行接下来的事情。少年的阴茎此时正软绵绵地垂下，只有偶尔因为男人往穴心所喷射精液的刺激而往外渗出几滴可怜巴巴淡黄色的液体，看样子已经被男人玩弄到失禁了。  
在周凡最后一次将自己的欲望狠狠发泄出来之后，他只觉得眼前一花，接下来他听到几声人生中最为温柔、亲切的声音：“来吧……来吧……”  
要去哪里？  
在听到那声音的一瞬间，他不由自主地循声望去，面前正是一团看不清样貌的光，从光团中伸出一只手，并且示意让他抓住：“来吧……来吧……闭上双眼……过来我这里吧……”那声音明明从未听过，却给他前所未有的信赖感。  
仿佛背后有一双手正在操作他的行动，周凡顺从地听从他的命令，之后毫不犹豫地便慢慢往前走着，仿佛只要靠近那光，他就可以得到救赎那般。  
“是的……就是这样……来吧……和我融为一体吧……”光团依旧不紧不慢地催促着，非常耐心温和试图让周凡接受自己：“将你心中所有的欲望都释放出来吧……一切都会如你所愿的。”  
就在下一秒，周凡的指尖触碰到了对方，完全胜利在望的光团在此时露出一抹深沉的笑意：“好孩子……我——”  
然而他的话还没有说完，就感觉到和周凡指尖相触的地方突然剧烈地疼痛起来。  
光团对于这种意外简直措手不及，明明对方只不过是一个普通的人类，怎么可能——那份剧痛使他先是剧烈的惨叫起来，然后拼命开始试图将手指拉扯出来，可这一切已经太迟了。  
他几乎是完全被动、毫无准备地便承受了一波攻击，而对方的攻击却又是闪电般，迅雷不及掩耳，疯狂又猛烈地往他的身体里狠狠撞去。  
“啊啊啊——！不不不——！！”他再次发出凄惨的叫声，并且开始跪下来苦苦哀求：“不要……求……”  
“求我？”就在这时，原本应该处于昏厥状态而双眼紧闭的周凡却在下秒猛地睁开眼睛，看清楚面前这光团的真身。  
来人和他料想得差不多，正是这具身体的前男友——亚摩斯。  
“可恶的人类……你怎么可能……”亚摩斯此时已经不复当时温柔体贴的模样，他如同妖魔般闪烁着他那双血红之眼，然后歇斯底里地对着周凡发出咆哮：“可恶啊啊啊啊——！”  
“恶魔，这一切都是你操控的吧。”周凡对今晚发生的一切早就有所怀疑，先不论他这具身体为什么会无缘无故地对着艾森发情，并且艾森也受到他影响般言行大变，光是亚摩斯在原主记忆中的出现就已经相当可疑了。  
在翻阅原主的记忆中，周凡便发现了一件相当诡异的事情，那就是原主对小孩子所产生的性欲，极大程度上都是因为再见过亚摩斯之后而产生的。再说了，就算是再丧心病狂、脑海里除了性交以外就什么都不想的人，在周凡接手这具身体之后，那份邪念就早就该被他压制了。  
一开始周凡也并没有完全怀疑亚摩斯的存在，毕竟他在原主的记忆中隐藏地实在太好了，根本毫无破绽可言，真正让周凡察觉到亚摩斯不对劲的是身体一直以来的异状，这逼迫他不得不回想起原作里面这所城镇被沦陷的真实原因。  
“七宗罪……”周凡将他所猜想亚摩斯的身份说出口：“色欲。”  
“！”亚摩斯听到周凡说出自己的真实身份之后，先是不可思议地眼睛瞪圆了，他从没有考虑过眼前这位精心挑选为了毁灭这所城市的“祭品”能给他带来这么多意外。  
下一秒他的外貌发生了翻天覆地的改变，如果说顶着亚摩斯面孔的他像是人畜无害楚楚可怜的小兔子，那么使用“色欲”这一身份的他，则是妖艳的化身，举手投足之间都充斥着致命的魅惑，原本的娃娃脸早就不复青涩，现在的他就像是娇艳欲滴的果子，蛊惑着人尽早将其摘下。  
“既然你都发现我是谁了，那我就用真面目面对你好了。”“色欲”轻笑了起来，发出一阵银铃般清脆的笑声：“怎么样，对于现在的我，你还满意吗？”  
“果然嘛……”周凡也不过是抱有几分猜测，对于发生在自己和艾森身上的变化，他只能用“恶魔蛊惑”这一原因来解释。  
是的啊，这所城镇将在未来几年后摧毁。  
周凡清楚地记得发生当主角艾森开始调查这所城市究竟是因为什么而毁灭的时候，而惊悚地发现了这样事实：这所小镇早就有恶魔盯上了，并且准备将生活在城镇里的居民引诱成为堕落者，而他师父所引来的恶魔，则是第二批。  
第二批的恶魔在和他师父战斗中则加快了堕落者的出现，并且堕落者们相互残杀无辜平民，最终将这所小城市毁于一旦。  
原本艾森一直以为他所复仇的对象应该是第二批的恶魔，却没有料到早就隐藏在小城镇里的恶魔，才是杀死他师父拉格斯的真正凶手。  
是的啊，毕竟拉格斯再怎么说也是在猎杀恶魔中排名靠前的恶魔猎人，怎么可能会因为数十位下位恶魔的追杀而就此丧命呢？  
这其中隐藏着更大的阴谋那就是——  
这所城市里存在着就连拉格斯也难以抵抗的上位恶魔，也就是周凡所喊出亚摩斯的真正身份，七宗罪的“色欲。”


	23. 23

恶魔分上位恶魔与下位恶魔，下位恶魔数不胜数，可上位恶魔却只有七位，分别是傲慢、嫉妒、愤怒、懒惰、贪婪、色欲和暴食。而在上位恶魔之上的是，统治所有恶魔的魔王。  
通过艾森调查发现，“色欲”在他的师父来到这所城镇之前就已经准备将整个城市化为堕落者们的天堂，通过的办法无非是无限放大人类的各种性欲望，将他们的理智全部摧毁，然后转变为只记得性交的野兽们。  
在他所勾勒的世界里，人类越是违背伦理的性爱，更能增强他的力量，比如强奸幼童、相互轮奸，不伦之间的通奸，只要是能引发人类强烈罪恶感的，他都要将其催化，最后将那些因为奸淫而心智崩溃、灵魂堕落的堕落者们一一收割，最后化为他自身的力量。  
可以说“色欲”的力量源泉就是人类最原始的欲望。  
而在几年后，这所城镇虽然表面上看似异常平静，然而已经发生好几起幼童被强奸的案件，只不过是这些事情却被“色欲”有意识地全然掩盖下来，并且靠幼童们诱惑新的居民进行性交，不管是强上幼童的，还是被幼童强上的，一旦和性欲扯上关系之后，这些人的灵魂就已经牢牢被“色欲”所控制了。  
如果周凡料想不错，恐怕他自己——  
是被“色欲”选中用来强奸幼童的工具。  
虽然“色欲”的能力听上去如此不可思议，毕竟他可以随意挑起人类与人类之间的本能，并且加剧他们，但是他的能力却存在几个漏洞，也正是因此，周凡才能靠此打败他。  
因为周凡已经熟知原作里的每一个剧情，或者应该说是上位恶魔中的七个，绝大部分成员他都相当清楚其弱点。而“色欲”的弱点则是：他在一开始其实并没有什么强大的攻击力，他能做的无非是催眠、催化欲望以及通过吸收堕落者灵魂力量而增强自己。  
那在吸收灵魂的时候，其实是他最为虚弱的时候。因为在吸收的过程中，“色欲”并不是单纯形成屏障方便他吸收堕落者灵魂，而是他潜入堕落者的精神世界，等于是完全被动地进行吸收工作。这也意味着，如果被吸收者有所准备，落入对方精神世界的他和瓮中之鳖没有任何区别，只能任人宰割。  
不过“色欲”此人相当自信，当然他的蛊惑能力的确已经到达如火纯青到收发自如的状态，如果是毫无准备地面对他的话，灵魂被他摆布到吸收，几乎是无法避免的事情。  
而还有一个非常明显的弱点那就是，只有让猎物得到极大的性满足之后，“色欲”才能通过工具的联合从而控制其他牺牲品。这一点原因寻到的理由非常简单，主角艾森就是最好的表现，因为他是第一个被原主强奸的存在，因为初次实施的关系，他本身根本没有尝到任何快感，也更何谈性满足这一事情了，所以“色欲”对他根本没有任何控制。也这就是为什么，他是在原作里面唯一一个避开全民暴动相互变成堕落者。  
这一结果在周凡看来实在太讽刺了，原作作者仿佛是在嘲笑艾森的无能为力那般，他深刻地将人民相互性交从而陷入情欲的热潮画面展现给艾森看，迫使他回想起当年的自己究竟是怎么样被强上的过程，当时这一回忆早就让周凡破口大骂起来。  
可更加讽刺的是，正是因为这次完全是痛苦的强暴行为，却是让艾森成功躲过成为堕落者的最大原因。  
“该死的！”一旦回想起艾森的悲惨往事，紧紧抓住“色欲”胳膊的周凡不由加重了几分力道，痛得让“色欲”再次开始尖叫起来：“混蛋！你在做什么！”  
“我在做什么——？”周凡的双眼燃起愤怒的火焰，他充满杀意地死死盯着“色欲”。就是这个家伙……就是眼前的这个家伙……他让艾森拥有极为糟糕的童年，他杀死了艾森的师父，他是一切的罪魁祸首。  
一旦想到这里，周凡内心的仇恨就跟潮水般涌了出来。  
如果就这样在自己的精神世界里杀死“色欲”，岂不是白白便宜了他？  
他便心下一动，既然这里是他的世界，那也就意味着这里完全由他摆布了吗？想到这里，憎恨驱使他从白茫茫的地面开始生长出无数根荆棘，如同毒蛇般一股脑往正试图靠自身姿色诱惑周凡的“色欲”身上涌去。  
“你在做什么！”“色欲”哪里经受过这种事情，他整个人都被带刺的荆条捆绑得严严实实，即使这里是他的精神状态，但被带刺的东西强行扎入的滋味可相当不好受。  
“既然你那么享受催化人类的性欲本能，那就好好接受下什么才叫性欲吧。”周凡露出一丝暴虐的微笑，他伸出手，一根带刺的荆条就这样出现在他手心里，然后他二话不说便狠狠地挥着荆条做的鞭子，狠厉地往“色欲”身上抽去。  
“啊——！好痛——！”任任何人被狠狠抽着一下，都要痛得快要昏厥了，就算是身体素质强大的上位恶魔，在完全被对方掌控的精神世界里，他的疼痛只会有增无减。  
“痛吗？”周凡听到他的惨叫声非常没有停下手中的动作，反倒开始更为用力更为迅猛地往“色欲”身上抽去，每次抽打都狠狠撞击到“色欲”身上的每一处肌肤上，很快地，“色欲”所穿着的一身紧身银白色的衣服就这样被周凡抽得破破烂烂，裸露出下面白皙的肌肤。  
虽然“色欲”现在完全是被周凡的精神世界所控制，但是他的恢复能力依旧相当迅速，周凡的抽打只会让他连连惨叫的同时，却不会留在任何伤势，因为不过几秒间，他血淋淋的身体就恢复成完好无损的模样。  
“哼……”周凡自然是清楚恶魔的特性，不过他既然决定要好好地折磨一番“色欲”，那么他就不会这么简单地将他鞭打。光是给予他疼痛也太过便宜他了，他深刻地明白，如果要让“色欲”真正接受惩罚，那就必须以牙还牙。  
他冷笑地让紧紧束缚住“色欲”的荆棘们开始行动起来，先是将包裹着“色欲”身体的衣服尽数扯烂，丢弃在一边，接下来则是同时对准“色欲”臀部之间的穴口，毫不留情地就扎了进去。  
“可……恶！”“色欲”这么多年一直以为都是随意玩弄人类的性欲，也清楚地明白人类之间的性爱该怎么进行，可他从未想过，有一天自己也会沦落到这个份上。  
眼前这位明明看上去极为弱小的男人，却在精神世界里肆意凌辱他，将那恶心的精神触须插入他的身体里。  
不过就在周凡开始准备驱使荆棘们开始肆意玩弄“色欲”身体从而给予他羞辱时，他却惊愕地发现了另外一件事情。  
那就是恶魔这一种生物，居然是双性身体！


	24. 24

太可笑了。  
周凡简直要对自己的这一发现发笑起来，原作里并未提到恶魔究竟是什么样的存在，也自然不会有人研究过他们的身体构造和人类有什么不同，毕竟他们各个阴险狡诈又有不同的能力，能勉强将其杀死已经是相当不容易的事情，更何况将其捕捉观察了。  
也就是说，周凡或许是历史上第一个知道恶魔本质的人。  
然而这份真相有些让他愕然，因为“色欲”全身的衣服都已经破碎，于是他等于是赤身裸体呈现在周凡面前，所有秘密都一览无余。周凡清楚地发现眼前这位和人类几乎没有任何区别的恶魔，他不仅有着女性般代表哺育的双乳，而且身下也有象征男性的阴茎，更加令人不可思议的是，他的下半身有两张“小穴”，女性专有的花穴和后穴。  
这一发现不由让周凡心生好奇，如果说恶魔是双性人体质的话，那么他们是依靠什么繁育后代呢？原作里并未提到这一点，他不禁猜想或许每个恶魔既可以充当父亲，又可以充当母亲，真的是相当淫荡的生物。  
研究归研究，他的最大目的还是折磨“色欲”，毕竟他给自己、这具身体、艾森以及未来艾森的师父带来多大的危机，现在“色欲”的精神已经完全等同于被他控制，他甚至可以随意从对方那里获取他的记忆和关于恶魔的信息。  
“哈哈……能力是催化任何生物的性欲望吗？”他很快便从对方复杂的个人信息中提取到自己所要的部分。周凡冷笑起来，他不经如此设想：既然“色欲”可以催化任何生物的性欲望，那么催化他自己的呢？  
不不不，我可不能那么便宜他。周凡刚准备用提升对方性欲望的方法来折磨“色欲”但他转念一想觉得这个方法实在太温柔了，不能这么便宜对方，他便将手中的精神荆棘继续往对方赤裸的身体上挥去。  
那荆条粗长又长满倒刺，可以想象被碰到时的痛苦，每一次挥下都打得“色欲”痛哭流涕，更加让他难以接受的是，眼前这个可恶的人类居然将那肮脏的荆条捅入自己的身体里，他可是恶魔之中高高在上的最顶层，哪里经过这种事情。  
其中一根荆棘就如同灵活的蛇那般，毫无商量地先是钻进他娇嫩的花穴里，将未经人事的穴道挤得满满当当，并且撑得甬道的完全撑开，而这还不算什么，荆条一旦插入后就开始形成尖锐的刺，狠狠地将脆弱的穴肉刺了进去，并且开始故意来回模仿性交抽插起来。  
“可……可恶……”“色欲”对身上发生的一切完全是勃然大怒的，他甚至试图拼命挣扎，从荆棘的束缚中逃出去。  
“看样子……光是疼痛还没有让你看清楚本质吗？”见“色欲”仍然想要逃跑，周凡便皱皱眉让更多的荆棘开始活动起来，将他的从头到脚都到用枝蔓完全缠住。荆棘将“色欲”架在半空中，并且从他的头顶开始分泌汁水。  
大概是周凡的恶趣味，那些荆棘所分泌出来的液体，是类似人类男性高潮时所射出的精液，并且在梦境的世界里这液体也相当符合精液的特征，乳白色又带有少许腥味。  
“该死的！”“色欲”毕竟相当清楚性爱这回事，见他完全被周凡当成发泄欲望的物品，不由狠狠唾骂起来：“混蛋人类！”  
“混蛋？”周凡听到这个形容词后嘴角的冷笑上扬得更厉害了：“等接下来我要帮你调教成肉便器，看你还能不能骂出口。”  
“你……”虽然不清楚肉便器是什么意思，但是“色欲”还是从这个话语中意识到这是某个糟糕的代名词，于是他拼命求饶起来：“不要！别碰我！”作为未来的世界主宰者，被一个低等人类压倒侵害，这恐怕以后会成为他一辈子的黑历史的。  
“不要什么？你不是最喜欢性爱吗？我只是把它们全都实施在你身上罢了。”周凡不听“色欲”的任何话语，正准备挥手让荆棘开始行动起来。  
“你不担心下新养的小宠物吗？”“色欲”见自己已经快变成砧板上的鱼肉，不由急忙开口道：“如果你这么对我的话，我是不会救他的！”  
“你对他做了什么——！”周凡听到这话，勃然大怒，因为“色欲”的故意催化，他已经和艾森不得不发生两次非正常的关系了，他现在除了对付恶魔以外，那就是好好将艾森养大成人，虽然没有原作里那么惨烈的人生，但好歹可以过生普通人的生活。  
意识到“色欲”试图掌握话题的主动性，周凡直接往前迈了一步，他就瞬间来到“色欲”的面前，他伸出手死死掐住对方的喉咙道：“快说！我可不保证我这里会手下留情。”  
“色欲”被周凡完全控制，甚至会被对方掌握生死的行为，他先是用眼神来回打量着周凡，但他的花言巧语还没有开口，就被周凡死死堵住了嘴巴。  
很显然，“色欲”这个家伙又想做什么，为尽快得到关于艾森的消息，周凡直接加重几分对“色欲”的紧紧掐住，并且厌恶地骂道：“你有什么话赶紧说，你再不说的话，我就让你体会到惹怒我是什么下场。”他这么说完便直接加重手中的力度，恶魔虽然不像人类那般需要呼吸，和被扼住喉咙的感觉却非常糟糕，并且他身体里的藤蔓又是一阵乱窜，震得“色欲”头晕目眩。  
即使这样，他却露出一丝意味深长的笑容，仿佛在嘲笑周凡的无能为力：“你要知道……你是我精心选中的祭品，你觉得身为祭品，是怎样散播我的能力控制其他人吗？”  
周凡听到这话后只觉得背后一凉，他仿佛忽视了某种极为重要的事情，难不成艾森身上还隐藏着什么吗！？他并没有继续追问“色欲”下去，而是开始拼命翻动对方的记忆，试图在其中找什么，然而结果也让他相当毛骨悚然。  
“你……”他的语气渐渐变得更为暴跳如雷：“你这个混蛋！”他说完后便伸出拳头狠狠往“色欲”的脸上砸去：“畜生！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”越是见周凡气得连话都说不完整，“色欲”就越是高兴起来，他甚至还试图撕开周凡不愿意面对的事情：“在刚才的性交之中，我就已经通过你的身体将淫种种在你的小宠物身上了……哈哈哈哈……他将变成人人求肏的娼妓，变成没有人上他就活不下去的体质……哈哈哈哈……你觉得你还能拯救他吗？”  
“闭嘴——！”周凡不愿意继续听“色欲”继续胡扯下去，是的，在他看来只要从“色欲”那里获得办法，就可以拯救艾森身体问题，于是他恶狠狠地让荆棘们开始肆意抽打起“色欲”的身体：“快告诉我！该再怎么解除淫种！”  
他原本还想在“色欲”的记忆中继续挖掘，然而让他心惊肉跳的却是“色欲”的记忆中完全没有提及“淫种”这种东西该怎么消除。  
“哈哈哈哈……没有任何办法的……他除了被肏死的命运以外，没有第二条路可活了……”没有想到，“色欲”对于周凡的折磨非但没有在意，反倒更为得意地高叫起来：“你以为你能打败我就能打败恶魔吗？你少天真了，我们还有魔王大人，只要魔王大人一苏醒——”  
“魔王……不是转世成人类了吗？”然而“色欲”的洋洋得意还没有维持多久，就因为周凡的下一句话而面露惶恐：“不、不可能的……你为什么……”  
“你想说，我为什么知道吗？”熟知原作，等于给自己另外开挂的周凡终于抓住“色欲”最为薄弱的环节：“我甚至知道，他转世成哪个人类了。”


	25. 25

听到周凡这话，“色欲”脸色大变起来，他几乎是立马反应过来反驳道：“不可能——”这个人类说他知道魔王陛下转世成什么人了！这怎么可能！明明就连……就连……  
他被对方所透露的消息吓得心神动荡，脑海里反反复复都在重复着：不可能、不可能！人类怎么可能知道他们恶魔之中的最大秘密呢？原本陛下转世成为人类就是为完成恶魔中千百年中的夙愿统治整个人类界，本来就是隐藏在上位恶魔之中的秘密，就连“色欲”本人也只听过这个说法，也并不知道陛下究竟转世成了谁。  
那么这个人类、这个可恶的人类究竟是怎么知道这个秘密的！“色欲”想到这里，一下子面孔狰狞起来，就连姣好的面孔也变得凶残：“你在骗我！你一定是在骗我！这明明是我们的秘密！怎么可能被你这个卑鄙无耻的人类知道呢！”  
他一方面是想靠话语炸周凡说出他所说出的秘密，一方面则开始反思起是否有上位恶魔泄露了他们一族中最大的秘密呢？知道陛下转世是谁的恶魔，也就“七宗罪”中的“傲慢”与“贪婪”两人，难不成是他们之中出了叛徒呢？不不不，任何一个恶魔都不可能做出这种事情！  
“世界原本就没有不透风的秘密，更何况你们谋求的大业呢？”周凡嘲讽地说道：“所以说，还是把解除淫种的办法交出来，不然我——”  
“你一定在骗我！恶魔中不可能出现叛徒！”“色欲”深知淫种之秘是唯一可以拿捏周凡的办法，他疯狂地大笑起来：“想从我口中套出秘密？绝对不可能……你杀了我好了……”  
“你——”周凡原本以为靠魔王之谜就能逼迫“色欲”说出答案，没有想到这恶魔将秘密藏得秘密如此不透风。  
“既然你死都不肯开口的话，那就在精神世界里沉浸于死吧。”周凡见再也得不到自己想要的消息，便释放出无数的精神锁链，化为藤蔓将跪在地上的“色欲”整个吞没：“既然你是‘色欲’，那就以色欲作为你的人生最后吧。”  
“色欲”并没有再开口说话，因为他的嘴巴已经被完全赌上，身体每一处都在被荆棘们来回爱抚与刺入，如此反反复复。  
渐渐地，他的眼神开始涣散，就算是恶魔也无法逃脱色欲的控制，哪怕他冠以“色欲”之名。  
不过是短短几秒，周凡从精神世界回到现实了，眼前的一切依旧保持着他和“色欲”战斗的前一秒，空气里还散发着情欲的味道。  
刚才真的是惊险万分，就连周凡也不由背后一身冷汗：“真的是差一点。”虽然提前猜测到“色欲”的存在，但是在原作小说里面打败“色欲”的办法却并没有描写多详细，周凡只知道可以依靠“色欲”吸取祭品灵魂那瞬间，如果祭品心生反抗就能一定几率对“色欲”产生伤害，然而真的实施之时，却并不是像小说那般轻松，或许该说是周凡的运气也算是好，此时的“色欲”并不如原作后期那般力量，也从未因为受到偷袭而小心翼翼。  
打败“色欲”之后，周凡也获得了超乎想象的好处，比如说他拥有了“色欲”极大部分的能力，比如说是操作人的记忆，原主的记忆就是在“色欲”的操控下误以为亚摩斯是自己的男友。第二个能力则是可以催化淫种，虽然说周凡并不认为这是什么好办法，但是为了拯救艾森，他必须使用更为邪恶的方法逼迫“色欲”就范。最后，他获取了“色欲”的记忆，然而这个记忆却是相当破碎的，大概是“色欲”在知道自己正在翻阅他记忆时对自身设置了什么锁链，导致周凡最想得到的消息总是不全的。  
当然，一切的罪魁祸首“色欲”此时正关在他的大脑所构成的精神牢笼之中，甚至为了防止他逃脱，周凡采用了一些非正常的手段。  
那么接下来该怎么办？  
望着躺在床上因为被失控的自己而被肏地全身布满精液和红痕的艾森，周凡不得不做出这样的决定，他先是使用“色欲”的能力，将艾森的两次被强暴的记忆全然抹去，将自己的存在修正为领养他的领养人，之后便抱着他去了浴室，用水将罪恶的一切冲刷的干干净净。  
艾森在被他清理身体的时候始终都是昏睡的，等周凡忙完，天已经快亮了，他也依旧熟睡着，看着对方恬静的睡脸，周凡陷入沉思：看样子，在解除艾森的淫种问题之前，他必须用反复将对方的记忆抹除。就算他没有学过心理学，也清楚地明白一直强制性爱会对正常人类造成怎么样的打击，如果再这么发展下去……艾森还能正常为他所崇拜强大坚韧的那位主角吗？  
心思飘到这里，周凡便在心里下了一个极为冒险的决定：他要去找魔王！也只有魔王能逼迫“色欲”就范，或许他这一行为对于整个原作造成的影响将会是极为毁灭性的，然而周凡也不管自己的决定会产生怎么样的蝴蝶效应了。  
或许该说是，当他选择救下艾森那刻起，整个故事就发生了天差地别的改变。  
千百年来恶魔一直渴望统治整个世界，他们依靠各自的能力试图将人类引诱成堕落者，从而摧毁人类的城镇，不过这些不过是小打小闹，就算他们能够毁灭几个城镇又能怎么样呢？人类和恶魔人数上巨大的差距证明了恶魔从一开始就占据劣势。在好几次试图统治世界失败之后，恶魔的统治者魔王构想出一个极为骇人听闻的方法：他要转世成为人类，通过人类之间的战争从而削弱人类的力量。这一方法无疑是极为冒险的，因为魔王转世之后，除非到了觉醒之夜，他是无法恢复作为魔王的记忆的，也就是说他等于是要毫无力量地活在这个世间上十几年，如果其中发生什么意外的话，很有可能会让他元气大伤。  
魔王忠心耿耿的下属们也就是“七宗罪”在得知魔王陛下的计划后自然是规劝他不要进行这种冒险的行为，然而野心勃勃的魔王却认为这是恶魔学习人类的最好办法，虽然说他们拥有蛊惑人心的力量，然而并不是所有事情能够靠蛊惑达成的，毕竟人类韧性极强，甚至有些时候在最危险的时候，部分人类会以自我牺牲的方法站出来，这也是恶魔所困惑不解的。  
明明人类的生命那么脆弱，为什么他们却能如此强大？  
魔王为了追寻这个秘密，不惜以身犯险，从人类开始做起，或许这能给他带来某个答案。  
“那么接下来，得去找魔王了。”周凡喃喃着，他不清楚淫种在艾森身体里会变成什么样，但他看来，所剩下的时间已经多少，他必须抓紧了。  
当一切还未发展到更糟之前……


	26. 26

“踢踏、踢踏——”艾森好奇地望着窗外，然后看到什么有趣的东西那般，兴致勃勃地推开前面的帘子：“大人！大人！”他兴奋地叫起周凡的名字：“我看到了新的城镇诶……”  
周凡坐在马车的最前面，手持着缰绳指挥着方向，此时他们俩正前往辛拉德城镇的路上。周凡将积蓄耗尽买了一辆马车，便驾车带着艾森前往他所知道魔王所诞生的城镇。  
说实话，魔王转世成了谁这问题对于任何一个阅读过原作的人来说并不算难点，应该说是他正在主角艾森人生路上最强的敌人，也是给予他悲惨命运的来源之一。  
因为他成了艾森的顶头上司，猎鹰军团的团长，安其罗。  
安其罗在原作一出场时就是一个相当强悍又厉害的存在，他是帝国的将军，虽然出身落魄贵族，但为人正直又仗义，深受下属们的喜爱，每年都会在帝国大肆招收万中挑一的士兵加入他们猎鹰军团，从而为国效力。  
可以说，他一开始便极具有迷惑性，又让读者们对其心生好感，然而在他暴露出来真实身份为魔王之后，所有读者都大跌眼镜，甚至不敢相信他才是一切的幕后黑手。或许是作者是为了更加明确地证明安其罗就是魔王本人，他让安其罗屠戮了所有反对他试图统治帝国的人，哪怕是前几日还在称兄道弟猎鹰军团的朋友，在那场灾难之中只有主角艾森因为可怜的主角光环才勉强活了下来。  
之后安其罗便发动强势的阴谋，将整个帝国上层搅得是天翻地覆，甚至成功将当时的皇帝暗杀，自己接替对方成为新一任契布曼国国王，统治整个帝国，接下来则将矛头指向了其他国家，发动战争，让多个国家陷入混战之中。  
可以说，安其罗的存在如果一开始有多令人喜欢，那么后续就那么遭人唾弃。他是一切的元凶，也是整个故事的最强BOSS。  
如果不是艾森身上的意外，周凡其实是非常不想对上安其罗的。  
不过……现在的艾森不过十岁出头的年纪，那对于只比艾森大了五六岁的安其罗来说，他现在也尚未成年，距离他的觉醒日还有十年之久，在周凡看来，也算是他现在得到的最好消息。  
当然如今最危险的却不是安其罗本人，而是知道他身份的两个恶魔“贪婪”与“傲慢”，周凡并不太确定这两个上位恶魔此时是否会陪在安其罗的身边，如果都存在的话，恐怕对于他的计划来说会相当难办。  
“大人……”就在他开始陷入沉思之际，背后突然传来艾森略带低沉的呼喊声：“我……”  
“等一下，我把车停好就来。”周凡算算时间，也该是到了艾森“发病”的时间，他便将马车停在路边，掀开背后的门帘，起身迈入。因为他们现在还在荒郊野外，周凡便借用了“色欲”的力量，在马车的周围设置好屏障，以防有人会突然闯入，发现他们在马车里做的事情。  
艾森此时早就全身赤裸地弓着腰跪趴在周凡为其准备的被褥上面，臀部高高翘起，扭动着身体，让周凡清楚地看到他身下的肉穴正吞着一根巨大的硬物。“啊啊……快点插我……哦……噢……”明明是孩子，他的口中却在说出如同妓女般的话语。  
“又忍不住了吗？”周凡修改了艾森的记忆，他让对方认为自己身体的变化只是因为得了某种病，而自己现在带他去的地方，则能治好他淫荡的身体。  
“大人……”见到那熟悉的身影出现在自己面前，艾森不由软下身体，将臀部凑近周凡道：“好热……好难受……”他拼命摇晃着臀部，如同一头求欢的淫兽，试图勾引面前男人。  
“……”周凡熟练地伸出手握住含在对方肉穴里的按摩棒，然后开始操弄起来。  
“啊……好棒……好涨……”明明现在根本不该是接触情欲的年纪，却因为淫种的作用而学会了甚至连成年人都不会的东西，一开始艾森可能还因为害羞而有些腼腆，就连淫秽的话语也不会说几句，然而经过这一周的操弄，他早就对此知髓知味，甚至不用周凡怎么帮助就开始自渎起来。  
“嗯啊……不行了……”即使经过长时间的调教，少年的身体还是非常敏感的，没一会儿就因为身体里震动棒的来回肏弄，身下的阴茎射出精液，就连后穴里也一并喷涌出大量的淫水。  
正如同“色欲”所诅咒的那般，艾森已经完全因为淫种的作用而沦为只求肏的娼妓，除非有肉棒的插入和精液的填满，他很难保持自身的清醒。  
第一轮肯定先用假阳具之类的东西发泄走艾森的部分淫欲，当然周凡并不是不相信自己的身体素质，而是害怕如果长时间操弄，艾森的身体是否能够承受住，所以他尽量会用其他工具帮其解决。然而这对早就淫心上起的艾森来说，被毫无温度的工具插弄怎么能比得上活人的阳具呢？  
他舔了舔舌头，不由回想起昨天大人帮助他缓解病症时的情景，不由变得更为兴奋地转头向周凡哀求起来：“大人……快点肏我……我想要大肉棒……”他拼命翘起臀部，试图用让男人亵玩自己，光是想象对方的阴茎是怎么样捅开自己臀部并且深入其中的，他便又是畏惧又是刺激地继续开始流出淫水来，很快就把刚换上的被褥沾得湿哒哒的。  
周凡望着孩子完全如同母狗般向他求欢，内心越发坚定要找到安其罗下落的想法。  
“啊——！”想完他便脱下自己的外裤，将硕大昂扬的阳具对准对方湿漉漉的肉穴，毫不费劲地插了进入：“噗嗤！”早就已经承欢多次的穴洞几乎没有任何问题地便将周凡的阴茎整个吞下，并且还没有等周凡进行抽插行为便开始听话地蠕动起来，一张一合，如同贪吃的小嘴那般。  
与此同时，少年也继续以跪趴的姿势开始淫叫起来：“呜呜……好棒……大人的大肉棒插进来了……我要被肏死了……”  
男人相当清楚少年身体的一切，他并没有多犹豫地便往对方最为敏感的位置撞击着，因为连续几天的做爱，艾森的身体早就被调教得异常美味，周凡可以清楚地感觉到每当自己的肉棒从对方身体里抽出时，少年饥渴的穴肉就会紧紧吸住不放，并且发出：“快……快点进来啊……大人……”这般渴求更粗暴对待的要求。  
“呜呜呜……啊啊啊……太爽了……好棒……被插得好舒服……”对于早就被肏熟的艾森来说，周凡猛烈的撞击将带给他前所未有的快感，甚至没一会儿就被刺激得操射出来，即使第二次高潮后他依旧没有满足，继续拼命用肉洞紧紧夹住给他带来快感的阳具，直到周凡将精液射入他的体内，少年这才满足地停歇下来。  
周凡清楚地知道，要让艾森恢复冷静，一定要用精液的浇灌，虽然他恐惧于他这样做是否将原作的主角推往更加糟糕的深渊，但他绝对无法接受的是，自己所喜欢的角色会因为淫种影响而彻底变成荡妇。  
再怎么样，艾森也是相当无辜的。  
真正应该变成荡妇的……应该是一切的元凶！


	27. 27

安其罗正在疯狂奔跑着，他不敢停下，他深刻地知道只要他放松警惕，迎接他的命运将是极为悲惨的。  
他不明白事情为什么会变成这样，明明前一刻他还在享受家里的温馨时光，可下一秒一群来历不明的男人闯进他们家的庄园，并且大肆虐杀眼前的所有人。他原本想要奋起反抗，却被母亲强行拉进家里的地道里吩咐逃跑了。  
在关上密道门的前一刻，母亲这样对自己说：“安其罗，将来能依靠的人，只有你自己了。你要努力……”她的话还没有说完，安其罗就听到不远处传来笑声：“夫人……我找你很久了……”在被母亲完全堵住密道门之后，他清晰地听见就对面传来怎么样的噩梦般声音，一直以来他所敬仰的母亲被那群凶神恶煞的男人撕碎了衣服，以及母亲被轮奸后发出的惨叫和咒骂声。  
安其罗几乎是浑浑噩噩听完那段声音的，虽然从小开始他就是家里人所有的重心，因为父亲早逝，母亲艰难地将他一个人拉扯大，他也不负母亲的一番心血，勤于修炼武艺，可以说是在附近城镇都小有名气，甚至他收到了帝国的邀请函，成为最为特殊的一批士兵。  
这在还算和平的年代，这份邀请函等于是荣耀，光是拿出去就可以让家族上下炫耀很久的成就。  
然而安其罗并不知道这份邀请函不仅给他带来了骄傲，并且将绝望一并给予给他。  
“不对啊，那小子呢！”他几乎是全身发抖地听完卧室里所发出的任何声音，凶狠的男人唯一目的则是抓住安其罗然后残忍地杀了他，让他知道手中的这份荣耀可不是什么落魄贵族就能获得的东西。他们是雇佣兵，得到的命令则是屠戮这个庄园的每一个人，特别是将安其罗带到雇主面前，雇主可是对折磨天才非常上瘾呢。  
“再找找！”他们凶狠地开始到处翻动卧室里的任何东西，眼看就快要发现秘密通道的存在，安其罗这才如梦初醒地开始逃跑起来。他一边跑一边开始流泪，他不明白为什么自己会遭遇到这种事情，甚至他憎恨自己的软弱，明明已经修炼武技小有成就，然而却在真的生死关头动弹不得，跟废物没有什么区别。  
为什么……为什么是我？他在心里痛苦地叫道：难道我的命运就是这样吗？  
然而命运对他捉弄这还不够，他的随处乱跑很快就让那伙男人发现他逃跑的踪迹，几乎是没有多费力的，安其罗就被对方逮住了。  
“哈，让你再跑也没用。”凶神恶煞的男人身上沾满了他家族人的血液，甚至为首的佣兵还伸出手抓住安其罗的头颅说：“看样子这小子很倔强吗？”他的眼神里充满了淫秽，毕竟刚才在庄园里的奸淫还没有让他过瘾，他不由将目光转移到安其罗的脸上。  
“仔细一看，这小子还长得不错诶。”他伸出恶心的手如同掂量货物般来回检查着安其罗的脸庞：“就是不知道味道怎么样？”  
“老大，你的意思是……？”他的下属很快便心领神会地淫笑起来：“雇主也没有说让他完好地出现在他面前，只要活着……不就行了吗？”他怂恿道。  
“你、你……”从没有接触过下层社会黑暗的安其罗哪里知道佣兵们将注意打在他的头上，很快他身上所穿着整洁的外衣全部被粗暴地撕碎。  
“不要——混蛋——！”安其罗拼命挣扎，试图逃离被撕破衣服的命运，然而他的反抗是徒然的，和强悍的佣兵对比，他几乎等同于毫无缚鸡之力。他被男人们按住了手脚，根本反抗无能。  
然而更让他绝望的却是，在撕开他全身衣服之后，将他团团围住的佣兵们不由：“咦？”了起来，“这小子……不会吧……”他们简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
因为明明安其罗的外表长得相当男性，可他却拥有女性般的双乳和阴道，以及男性的生殖器。  
这种从没有看到男女性别融合在一具身体上的现象非但没有让佣兵们害怕，反倒更加心生淫欲望。所有人安静了一会儿，突然有一个声音叫了起来：“这小子居然是双性人！”紧接着其他声音也纷纷叫喊出来：“居然世界上有双性人的存在！不知道肏起来是什么味道！”“看他居然有两个骚逼，这下子我们可以玩个爽了。”  
　　安其罗只觉得一阵头晕目眩，他身体最大的秘密居然被一群丑陋的男人发现了，接下来他只觉得无数双手伸到他身上。那些恶心的触碰只让他作呕，他开始疯狂地尖叫：“不——！”可他的叫声只会换来周围人更加不怀好意的淫笑。像是准备分食美味蛋糕那般，佣兵们将他团团围住，有人将他的双手强行拉在背后死死地摁住，让他白皙的身躯完全暴露在早已经虎视眈眈的雄性野兽们面前。  
“明明那么骚居然还装得那么贞洁。”佣兵的首领对于安其罗的反抗非常不满意，他便吩咐下属将早就准备好的淫药强行灌在他嘴里，原本他是准备对付安其罗的母亲的，没有想到那个女人格外贞烈，还没怎么玩弄就咬舌自尽了。  
不过这样也好……他望着安其罗纯洁无暇的酮体，露出更为邪恶的笑容：“既然你的母亲不肯好好服侍我们，那就换你来吧。”等待药效开始发挥作用，他便准备将身下的腥臭之物直接先插进对方的嘴里尝尝，给安其罗下的淫药可是连任何贞洁之人都抵挡不住欲求不满呢。  
就在他准备上手的时候，陷入绝望的安其罗突然身体里迸发出一股危险的力量，形成黑暗飓风将面前毫无反抗的佣兵吞噬后杀死。  
“唔……”安其罗并不明白为何自己会拥有这股力量，但它却给予自己新的希望，他强行撑着开始发烫的身体，试图将破碎的衣服裹在自己身上，然后逃离这片给予他噩梦的地方。  
就在这时，他听到奇怪的脚步声。  
“谁！？”他警觉地四处巡视，生怕是没有被杀死的佣兵又来了，他并不觉得还能爆发出第二股力量来拯救自己。  
更要命的是，在他被强行喂下淫药之后，身体里开始隐隐地不对劲起来，先是平日里就有些敏感的花穴开始湿润地分泌出粘稠的液体，并且不怎么揉捏的双乳也开始发硬膨胀起来，想要有一只手前来揉捏玩弄它们。空虚的感觉如同潮水般一阵阵地向他袭来，他根本站立不稳，只觉得想要找到什么东西快来填充、满足它。  
“是觉醒了吗？不……奇怪……怎么没有看到其他恶魔？”他听到来人开口说出了这句话，安其罗猛地抬起头，想要看清楚来人是谁，然而他再也坚持不住身体里的药效，几乎是踉踉跄跄地，他往前走了几步，便整个人倒在对方怀里。


	28. 28

周凡从未想过他和整个故事的最强BOSS见面是在这种情况下，对方此时柔弱的模样不禁让他怀疑起他是否有找错人，不过下秒发生的事情却让他确信眼前虽然稚嫩的青年，就是他必须攻破的目标。“砰——！”就在周凡心生犹豫之际，从安其罗身上迸发出一团黑色火焰，试图吞噬靠近他的所有生命。  
不过这对早有准备的周凡来说，他自然是借用“色欲”的力量将那股火焰熄灭，等抵抗的火焰不在冒出之后，躺在他怀中的安其罗开始突然扭动挣扎起来：“唔……”因为身体里的燥热，他开始迫切地寻找让他降温的来源，很快地，他发现正紧搂着某样东西让他觉得很舒服，被欲望驱使的，他试图和周凡不断靠近着。  
“该死！”周凡虽然决定要攻下魔王，但至少没有完全做好准备，而眼前这几乎是“投怀送抱”的安其罗让他一时之间不能接受。然而安其罗仿佛知道如同调动他性欲般地在他身上来回扭动着，如同引诱人吃下禁果的媚蛇。  
青年突然睁开充满水雾的眼睛，祈求周凡道：“好……难受……求你……帮帮我……”即使他已经在觉醒魔王力量，然而他依旧没有完全恢复记忆。  
他脸上所流露出脆弱的表情很快换来周凡的爽快感，看看眼前这个男人，也就是他屠戮了数不胜数的人类，将周凡所喜爱的配角全都残忍地一一杀死，可就是这样可以掌握世界的男人，他却现在如同荡妇求欢，实在太令人……  
令他也兽血沸腾起来了——  
确信自己完全掌控局势的周凡在下一秒便如同狼一般扎进安其罗的身体里，他还是第一次和双性人有如此亲密地接触，当然和“色欲”的接触完全不算，他只让下达了随意玩弄对方的命令，就让精神触手们进行行动，然而对待安其罗却截然相反。  
第一次，他有那么迫切的欲望。想要将未来会高高在上的青年压在在身上，想要开发他身体的每一处，成为只会求肏的玩物，想要看到对方哭泣的表情，想听到对方高潮时的呻吟。  
于是不需要任何“色欲”力量的催化，他几乎是完全依靠本能行动那般，先是伸手触碰着早就注意很久的双乳。安其罗的乳房就像是刚发育少女的酥胸，小巧可爱得能让他一手掌握，他便在紧紧抓住后开始揉捏起来，并且弯下脑袋伸出舌头开始吮吸对方的乳尖。  
“唔……！不要……”从没有被其他人、特别是男性这么对待过自己乳头的安其罗很快便因为奇怪的触感而有些轻微地触感，可淫药已经将他的大脑所统治，被周凡啃咬过的地方酥酥麻麻的，又痒又涨，很快就让青年眼睛红起来：“别……别咬了……”他发出小猫般地叫唤，但身体却不由自主地将乳头更靠近几分周凡的唇。  
这种完全口是心非的行为很快便让周凡轻笑起来：“怎么？嘴上说不要，但是又靠近我呢？”将安其罗的两点肉粒啃咬得如同沾了水的樱桃般诱人又可口后，他便将目光转移到对方双腿间正在湿漉漉地往外滴水的花穴上面。  
就算艾森的身体在淫种的催化下也能够自己分泌淫液，可多半是在外物刺激情动情况下，但安其罗如此淫荡的花穴，周凡还是生平第一次见。光是被自己的目光注视，那小巧的花穴就会因为紧张而往里收缩，然后再释放更多的淫水，很快就把安其罗的大腿上沾满他分泌的液体。  
“尝尝看你分泌的淫液。”周凡坏心眼地直接伸手将对方娇嫩的花穴上一摸，沾上薄薄一层液体后便往安其罗的嘴里塞去。  
早就被周凡搅得春心荡漾的安其罗非但没有心生羞涩，反倒在对方手指伸过来后毫不犹豫地张开双唇，听话地将对方的手指整个吞下。“咕嘟、咕嘟……”他发出吞咽的声响，并且恋恋不舍地开始舔弄着周凡的指腹，舌头也一并来回搅弄着，仿佛想把周凡指头上的每滴液体都全然榨干。  
周凡见此只觉得小腹一热，安其罗的媚态是他前所未有预料的，或许该说是恶魔可能本身就是相当淫荡的身体，而淫药则帮他们变得更为奔放。不过他也是相当记得故事里是怎么描绘安其罗这个人的，说他高高在上，哪怕是心生认可的后辈和对手，却依旧保持着上位者的态度。  
毕竟怎么说，他可是整个恶魔之王，那位魔王陛下嘛。  
而这位魔王却在此时如同打开某种错误开关后，对着周凡放浪地发情，这不禁使他更为兴奋起来。并不想多浪费时间在其他环节上面的他便直接伸手摸向对方敏感的阴唇，虽然他从未和女性做过也只是通过影片见过女性的下体，但是安其罗双性人的身份却给他一种新的体验。  
安其罗的阴道就像是一朵从未被人采摘过的花朵，隐约露出一丝粉红色的嫩肉，周凡忍不住用手指开始掀开外面的软肉开始观察里面的情况。大概是热血沸腾的关系，他的行为相当毛躁，甚至用粗糙的手指不断摩擦过花穴的表面，时不时还按压了下其中那颗最为娇嫩的豆豆。光是他这么来回一折腾，安其罗便忍不住发出更为欢愉的呻吟：“嗯……好舒服……再摸一下吧……好棒……”  
从小就被教导不能让自己的身体被其他人看见的他根本从未想过被一个陌生男人触碰下体是那么舒服的事情，更要命的是在周凡的亵玩之下，阵阵快感如同潮水般入侵着安其罗的神经，他不断扭动着身体，试图获得更多的爱抚。  
只不过是用指腹摸了摸花穴边缘，青年便分泌出大量的淫液，完全沾湿了周凡的身体。  
“真是贱货！骚死了。”仿佛完全被对方引出内心邪恶一面的周凡迫不及待地就把自己的淫语咒骂出来：“你是欠肏吗？怎么还没怎么碰就这么湿了？是不是平时自己玩过这里？不老老实实回答我就不碰你了！”没有想到却换来安其罗诚实地回答：“没有……呜呜……别走……我没碰过我这里……”  
“那怎么湿成这样？”周凡用掌心将对方身体里溢出的爱液积了一部分后便硬塞在安其罗的面前：“你看看，怎么又开始往外流了……”  
安其罗见此的第一反应却是伸出舌头开始拼命舔干净周凡手掌上的液体，等全部“吃”得干干净净后，他讨好地说：“没有啊……你手上什么都没有……”  
“真是骚死了！”完全被磨人的小妖精勾引的周凡不由装作生气地拍了拍对方的臀部，没有想到这一拍只觉得手感极好，他便故意惩罚性地开始揉捏起对方的屁股来。青年的臀部大概是因为他经常武艺锻炼的关系，比起一般人要结识许多，但又因为双性人体质的关系，摸起来那么细滑柔嫩，并且富有弹性，仿佛在摸剥了皮的鸡蛋。  
为此，周凡可是捏着他的臀部试图作出各种各样的造型。


	29. 29

周凡的戏弄只会让安其罗的淫心更起，也或许是恶魔出于双性人的本质，他毫无廉耻之心地晃动着腰肢，不断从嘴里发出：“好棒……再用力点……哈……”等催促周凡更进一步的话语。  
要不是周凡非常确信以安其罗时不时爆发的力量来看，根本不会有任何人能采摘下他这朵高岭之花，他都快怀疑正在自己身上臣服的怎么可能是这位大名鼎鼎的魔王呢？而不是什么娼妓之类的化身。  
早就被对方惹得口干舌燥的他迫不及待地就利用“色欲”的力量设下屏障，他已经等不及将安其罗带回旅店，只想就地解决。而当安其罗感觉到自己被放在干枯扎人的草地上时，他还恋恋不舍地继续用双腿缠着周凡的身体：“别……别放开我……”  
“这么骚，是不是诱惑过不少人？”周凡对于安其罗放荡有些生气地骂道：“看你还敢这么骚下去吗？”他说完便伸手将青年整个翻了过去，以背对自己的方向跪在草地上，伸出双手直接啪啪往对方的臀部上打去。安其罗白皙的肌肤很快就因为巴掌而泛起一层红晕，甚至在周凡开始惩罚对方的屁股时，青年居然会一边呜呜地发出求饶声，一边拼命摇曳着上半身，让周凡清楚地看到对方那双硕大的双乳是如何在空气里摇晃着。  
渐渐地，安其罗觉得臀部上火辣辣的疼痛开始消失，取而代之地却是如同细小电流流窜在身体里的快感，一丝一缕地开始从背后人所拍打的位置往身体里的四面八方流动，更要命的是正在空气里拼命乳摇的乳房正开始胀痛难痒，让他很想让对方将惩罚扩展到胸部。  
“啊啊……好棒……”仿佛在证明他此时有多么享受，他胯下的肉棒早就颤巍巍地站起来，并且不断往外滴落着乳白色的液体。  
周凡没有想到自己的欺负反倒让安其罗更为兴奋，见此他不由在心里猜想：该不会……他是传说中的抖M体质吧。  
于是他便仿佛试探性地继续用羞辱的话语折磨对方：“怎么了？屁股摇那么厉害，是想被肏吗？”听到周凡这话后，淫荡的青年不由扭过头，将早就被情欲充斥的双眼渴求地看着周凡，早就被淫心和淫药双方面勾出欲望的他早就听不进任何的话，除了想被硬物填满的身体以外，他其他什么都思考不了。  
“不会吧……”魔王的再三反应都证明他的确是周凡所见过最为骚贱的男性，这让周凡对于掌控对方更加充满自信，接下来只要将淫种通过性交种在对方身体里的话……岂不是……他仿佛看到任自己宰割的肉便器很快就出现在自己眼前。  
等等……他很快被自己邪恶的念头吓了一跳，他什么时候变成这种人了？不对不对……明明想要征服魔王的最初愿望是胁迫“色欲”听从命令啊？为什么他刚才会……  
周凡脸色一僵，他很快便意识到恐怕这是“色欲”对他施术之后的后遗症，明明他本身只是个普通的工作党，可此时却跟脑袋里只有生殖器的色魔没有什么区别，唯一庆幸的是他这一点只会表现在性爱里面，而不是平时。要是时时刻刻都化身为只想肏人的淫魔，恐怕他和人形震动棒也没有什么区别吧？  
想清楚自己产生的变化后，他不由更为心生淫虐的想法：如果不是眼前这个青年所提出的计划，恐怕“七宗罪”也不会如此过分的行动吧？  
想到这里，他不由伸手将安其罗翻过身来，让他全然正对自己。  
“？”还沉浸在情欲之中的安其罗，没有料到背后的男人却在短短几秒间发生了如此大的心里变化，他依旧保持着张开双腿求欢的模样。  
周凡见此冷冷一笑后，便扩张都没有准备地就将身下的庞然大物毫不犹豫地插进对方的花穴里。“啊——好痛……疼……不要……”就算安其罗的淫心已经让花穴分泌出不少润滑液，对那对于窄小的穴道来说，突然容纳进那么庞然大物，就像是被强行撑开那般，只让他疼得呼吸困难，全身止不住地颤抖。  
可周凡却不准备给他适应的机会，在他看来安其罗的身体真的是相当骚贱，没有必要还给他做什么扩充准备。然而这对于初经人事的安其罗来说，这份疼痛却是致命的，他只觉得对方仿佛拿了一根铁柱狠狠扎进自己的身体里，疼得直冒冷汗。  
很快疼痛便唤醒他身体里的某种力量，新的火焰下秒就在安其罗的身体里爆炸开来，试图杀死面前的一切生物。然而对于拥有“色欲”之力的周凡来说，只不过恢复到普通恶魔水平的力量对他来说不过是毛毛雨，于是他仿佛要将内心的各种阴暗欲望所发泄出来那般，狠狠地开始撞击起安其罗的身体。  
“啊……不要来了……好痛……要被插烂了……”为了更好地让淫种种下，周凡接下来便开始拼命用阳具的最前端龟头摩擦着安其罗的花心处，试图让他从疼痛中感觉到快感。即使他转世成了人类，然而身体的本质却是和恶魔差不多的，没一会儿安其罗的痛苦哭喊便渐渐消失了，仿佛痛到麻木的阴道开始逐渐熟悉周凡的尺寸，渐渐地，他的身体开始放松下来，原本因为剧痛而不再分泌淫液的肉穴也逐渐继续开始努力产出新的液体。  
“真的是骚货的身体，没一会儿就开始继续放浪了吗？”周凡恶毒地咒骂着：“真不知道这母狗是靠什么成王的，难不成是靠身下这张嘴吗？”因为不需要在安其罗面前展示温柔一面的他，肆意发泄着内心的黑暗，将各种难听的话责骂出口。  
大概安其罗真的是抖M般的存在，周凡的肆意辱骂非但没有换来他的痛苦，反倒让他更为兴奋地摇晃着屁股，并且胯下昂起的肉棒也开始不断高潮射精：“呜呜……好棒……太爽了……”  
既然恶魔都是双性人的身体，那么他们是不是会和女性一般拥有子宫和怀孕功能呢？周凡一边在肏干青年一边在心里不怀好意地想着。“喂，母狗……你是不是有怀孕的能力？”他用加速顶撞的肉棒唤醒沉浸在欲望之海的安其罗。  
“怀孕……？”安其罗茫然地呢喃着，说实话他只知道自己的身体和一般男性不一样，但他从未考虑过自己和女性有什么关联，从某种意义上来说，他并不清楚双性人究竟意味着什么。  
见安其罗面孔上露出茫然的神色，周凡实在也不清楚恶魔究竟是怎么繁衍后代的，就“色欲”的记忆来看，恶魔并不像人类那般对性欲有太大渴望，他们也对繁衍并不看重，恶魔和恶魔是无法生育后代的，他们是靠污染将新生物转化为恶魔的办法进行种族延续的。  
这不禁让周凡想到更为糟糕的妄想：干脆接下来几个月天天肏安其罗好了，看看他究竟会不会怀孕，就知道恶魔这种生物作为双性人究竟有没有繁衍的功能了。


	30. 30

心生邪念的他便开始思考起增加受孕几率的办法，让魔王转世的身体沦为自己的生育工具也是更加有利地帮助他控制对方，从现在来看，安其罗因为自己额外的刺激已经加快苏醒的速度，原定的十年后会提前好几年，周凡虽然拥有了“色欲”的力量，但他并不认为这足以对抗魔王，还是给他多增加几块筹码吧。  
想到这里，他便从安其罗的身上起身，将肉棒从对方的雌穴里抽离，他的离去很快便让沉迷情欲不能自拔的青年有些空虚起来，他不满足地扭动着身体，双腿大张开着，让周凡清楚地看清楚胯下的雌穴处于怎么样欲求不满的状态，并且不断张开收缩着内壁的软肉，往外吐出晶莹的液体，勾引周凡继续插入。  
“求你了……身下好痒……”见周凡迟迟没有给予自己想要的东西，安其罗甚至准备自己伸手将手指伸进去了。  
“这个不行呢，你骚成这样，能有几个男人满足你？”周凡将安其罗整个人抱了起来，青年的体型虽然不小，但对于身强体壮的周凡来说不过是相当轻松的事情。他用粗糙的双手将对方的臀部紧紧搂住，感觉到灼热的温度从身体下方传来，安其罗的呼吸也不禁加快起来。  
男人故意揉捏着青年触感极好的屁股，并且时不时用手指磨蹭过对方刚才被抽插得有些红肿的阴唇，对于早就饥渴难耐的他来说，周凡的行为无疑是将他内心的欲望火上浇油，很快地，他便呜咽地开始求饶：“别……别玩了……快点进来吧……”  
这个时候周凡将慢悠悠地扒开对方汁水淋淋的双腿，将早就准备好的阳具抵在青年的雌穴口：“不知道这个办法有用吗？”双性人意味着恶魔应该拥有雌雄同体的生殖器官，也就是女性的子宫就藏在安其罗的花穴里面，不过盲目地寻找是有些浪费时间，周凡只希望通过骑乘式的方法能让他的阴茎扎入的更深。  
见自己的龟头已经完全埋进对方的肉穴之中，他便毫不犹豫地松开托着对方臀部的手，利用安其罗自身的重力逼迫他往下坠落，而肉棒则趁此机会长驱直入，完全没入对方的雌穴之中，甚至很快就让自己的阴囊和对方的下阴完全摩擦上。  
安其罗哪里受过这么猛烈的撞击，就算刚才周凡的抽插也不过是保持一定匀速的，但依靠他自身重力的下落却是极为可怕的，再加上刚才也并未将对方的阳物完全吞下，花穴的开发始终保持在能接受的水平之上，而周凡的行为则将可以容纳的限制至少扩大了一倍，更加让安其罗陷入癫狂的却是，就那短短几秒间，他便感觉到身体里某处窄小的位置被对方的硕大龟头完全撑开了。  
青年并不知道那是什么地方，只觉得被硬插入的瞬间仿佛捅进他身体里最为刺激的地方。下秒他便仿佛不能承受般地全身抽搐，爽得直接高潮了。不仅花穴里开始疯狂涌出新的淫液，形成潮吹，就连自身的阴茎也喷射出好几道浊液。  
“……在这里吗？”周凡也被要命的快感一起所统治，他只觉得对方身体里那最为紧致的细缝处如同环一般将自己的冠状沟紧紧卡主，爽得他差点就要直接在安其罗的身体里射精出来，不过他一瞬间意识到或许这就是他所需要寻找的子宫口处。  
那位置实在太小了，哪怕他拼命顶撞，就像羞涩的少女那般，怎么样也不肯将真面目完全露出来。意识到自己最想要的地方就在那里，周凡并不打算顾及身下的青年的感受会如何，反正恶魔的身体一向相当耐操，不会像人类那般轻易被玩坏。  
再说了，只要将精液注入这里，哪怕是恶魔也会怀孕不是吗？  
想象着那高高在上的魔王被自己操大了肚子，然后张开双腿生产的模样。周凡便更加心生淫虐，不断加重自己顶撞的力度，并继续拉扯着对方的双臀，试图让自己的肉棒更为深入一点。宫口正在周凡的强硬之下慢慢张开，如同被撬开蚌壳，很快就能看到里面圆润的珍珠。这一过程不断给安其罗带来却是痛楚与快感，两者本并不联系在一起的感觉在他身体里相互乱窜着，让他一边痛苦地发出惨叫声，一边却在扭动着屁股将双腿张到最大方便周凡的入侵。“啊……好棒……呜呜……太深了……好痛……要……坏掉了……不要进入了……要坏掉了……”  
男人的每次撞击就试图将入侵的程度扩张到最大，并且死死抓住青年的身体不给他任何逃离的机会，哪怕对方被肏得哭声连连，甚至好几次因为身体的快感相互叠加而抽搐颤抖，周凡都怜惜他的意思。直到感觉那窄小的宫口最终形成了能让自己的肉棒完全进去的位置后，他才斩钉截铁继续撞入，硬生生将龟头塞进那里，将早就准备好的浓精一股脑地喷洒了进去。  
要不是依靠“色欲”的能力能自由调动自己的高潮，周凡恐怕也不能坚持到现在，为了增加受孕的程度，周凡接下来操弄安其罗好多次，不断将新的精液注入对方的子宫里，或者作为普通人的他不该有这么强的性欲能力，然而不幸的是作为“色欲”选中的祭品，周凡这具身体的耐力恐怕只能用种马来形容了，不管喷射都是多少次，他是很难“软”下来的。被恶魔改造的身体，却在肏恶魔，这是多么可笑的一件事情。  
直到安其罗的小腹被精水灌得鼓鼓的，周凡这才满意地从对方的身体抽了出来。  
青年的眼神此时早就涣散一片，双腿因为长时间保持张开的姿势根本合拢不起来，被肏烂的雌穴也完全闭合不了，时不时有几道精液和淫液的混合物从里面缓慢流出，他无力地瘫倒在草地上，一副被蹂躏很惨的模样。  
被肏干途中他的阴茎因为被干到穴内高潮而喷射多次，此时正无力软趴趴地垂在跨下，一副发泄过猛的模样。  
但周凡并不准备就此放过对方，毕竟在充分玩弄对方的花穴之后，还有后穴没有好好开发玩弄呢。不过他手头也没有什么能堵住对方雌穴的东西，不然刚射入的东西就这样流出实在太可惜了，然而生活在中世纪并没有肛塞这种东西，他摸了办法口袋，只找到几颗准备带给艾森的果子。  
好在这果子外皮极为凹凸不平，并不是什么光滑的模样，周凡便也就选了最大的一颗作为堵塞物将其强行塞入那合不拢的肉穴之中，看着塞入途中那原本如同被玩坏的青年依旧有所感知的模样，周凡心想着：不错嘛，至少恶魔的体质就是比人类好太多了，不管他怎么搞都弄不坏呢。  
他并没有打算给安其罗多适应的时间，而是将他整个人翻了一面，以背对的方式面对自己。  
“果然骚成这样吗？”在被肏的过程中，不可避免的，青年的后穴也正往外分泌着湿漉漉的液体，周凡用手指一插就察觉到这份异样了。  
“不知道这后穴的滋味尝起来？”他一边用手指抠挖着对方湿热的穴道，一边将重振旗鼓的阴茎对准好，准备下一秒就直接捅入。


	31. 31

大概是因为安其罗的阴道正含着果子的关系，周凡清楚地感觉到当自己的手指插进对方的后穴时，没有非常轻松地进去，并且可以清晰地感觉到里面的软肉正在拼命蠕动着，似乎并不愿意自己进入。仔细一想也是，塞进的果子体积可是比自己的性器大了一圈，再加上布满凹凸的颗粒，虽然说阴道和后穴是完全两个空间，然而却在某种意义上是相互挤压的。  
当手指努力挤入后穴的空间时，原本半昏迷的安其罗被刺激得睁开了双眼，经过高潮的身体格外敏感，明明那么肉壁正在拼命将周凡的手指往外拒绝着，然而分泌出更多的肠液却像是欲拒还迎那般，正将湿漉漉地滴在了周凡的手心上。  
“呜呜……啊……”被手指和果子同时来回挤压的感觉很快就让安其罗再次呻吟起来，并且被灌得满满的腹部正在腰的扭动下发出“咕噜咕噜”的奇怪声响。酥麻的身体再次有了新的欲望，安其罗在下一秒迷离地睁开双眼，发出不知道说是欢愉还是麻木的低吟。  
很快地，他被背后的男人整个人拉了起来，然后让他跪在地上，而臀部则高高翘起正对着自己。依靠这种方式，周凡清楚地看见刚才被自己亵玩的肉穴正在往里拼命收紧着，完全不肯有外物入侵的模样。  
“骚货，把屁股放松点，不然我怎么插进去？”周凡见这后穴越压越紧，不由伸手打了下安其罗的臀部。  
安其罗正艰难地保持这样的动作，其实此时他早就脚底发软，恨不得如同一滩软肉般瘫倒在地方，光是跪在草地上这一行为就让他有些气喘吁吁，然而真正让他使不上劲的却是：“呜呜……肚子里的东西……求求你拿走……”那颗果子完美地卡在他的阴道口，将里面的精液和肠液混合物完美堵在里面，这份被完全填满的感觉正在不断压迫他的下半身，甚至让他产生一种想要排泄的欲望。  
“想什么呢？”周凡知道他的意思，然而他却冷笑道：“塞在你肚子里的东西，我可不允许随意拿出来！”仿佛故意那般，他伸手捏了捏安其罗的腹部道：“不好好地含一会儿，怎么能怀上孩子呢？”  
安其罗被周凡的话语吓了一跳，即使此时的他已经因为情欲而有些神志不清，然而基本的生理构造他还是相当清楚的，他拼命摇着头说：“我是男人……怀不上孩子的……呜呜……求求你……拿走吧……”  
“男人？”周凡仿佛听到什么搞笑的事情般轻笑了起来，他从对方的后穴中将手指抽离出来，然后伸出手揉捏起安其罗的双乳来：“你看看你，和女人有什么区别呢？”他故意用指甲盖在对方的乳尖处揉蹭：“乳头那么大，不就是用来哺乳孩子的吗？”他弯下腰，将正在微微颤抖的安其罗一把抱住：“等怀孕的时候，这里应该会有奶水吧？”  
安其罗哪里受过这样的羞辱，哪怕从小知道自己的身体与众不同，但是他所接受的教育一直都是相当男性化的，并且他一直都向往成为相当强大的战士，怎么可能会像女人一般怀孕呢？这份羞辱很快就让他再次挣扎起来，就连原本沉浸于情欲的身体也一并开始排斥起来。  
周凡隐约察觉到自己似乎惹怒了安其罗，并且下秒他就发现在安其罗的身上再次燃起黑暗火焰。  
“人类……可恶的人类……”这一次恐怕不再是单纯地释放足以焚烧一切的火焰那么简单，而是……  
安其罗湛蓝色的双眼在那股爆发的力量之下逐渐开始染上血色，只听到下秒他发出尖锐的嘶吼声：“可恶……可恶……”明明在他身体里被锁住极好的封印开始松动，原本应该在十年后才清醒的魔王在下一秒觉醒了。  
安其罗光洁额头开始扭曲，如同角一般开始长出两根巨长的硬物，他的身体开始膨胀，矮小的青年瞬间拔长增高好几十厘米，面容也从青涩转变为成熟，转眼间年龄从十几岁的青年增长为二十多岁的男人。  
周凡几乎是眼睛都没有眨地死死盯着安其罗的变化，对于魔王的出现他并不惊愕，甚至该说是早就胸有成竹。虽然原作里并未提及恶魔的身体是双性人这一设定，然而安其罗的死穴他却记得格外清楚，因为安其罗在青年时长相姣好，很容易引起其他人的觊觎，然而那个时候他已经武力高深，任何敢对他相貌指指点点的，都会被他揍得很惨。  
然而真正让安其罗愤怒到杀人时，却是某个流氓的随口一句：“他也长得太像女人了，该不会是女扮男装来的吧？”  
由此可见，女性形容对他的伤害力有多大，而周凡此时最想要的，无非是逼出魔王来。  
魔王一从封印中醒来就发现自己转世成为的人类正遭遇令他暴跳如雷的景象，如同女性般被压在身下，随意玩弄。他用血红的双眼对着周凡怒目而视：“卑鄙的人类，我会让你下地狱的。”在他看来，恶魔永远都是高高在上，高人一等的，怎么可能会雌伏于人类的身下呢？一定是眼前这可恶的人类所设下的圈套。  
不过再聪慧的人类也绝对猜测不到，作为魔王的他居然会转世成为一个人类，甚至几乎是用上自己的本体。  
“受死吧！”魔王咬牙切齿地吼叫道，并且从身体里发射出无数火焰般的利刃，形成铺天盖地之势往周凡面前扑来。  
然而对此，周凡却非常淡定地伸出双手，将面前的火焰完全挡住。  
“怎么可能——？”魔王简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，区区一个人类，怎么可能有力量阻挡他的火焰呢？明明他……  
很快地，他便意识到一件极为惊悚的事情，从眼前这位看似弱小的人类身上，竟然迸射出属于恶魔的气息。  
而这气息他也非常熟悉，正是他的得意下属，“七宗罪”之“色欲”。  
难不成“色欲”背叛了我吗？这是魔王的第一个反应，不不不但这个想法很快被他排除了，“色欲”相当忠心耿耿，他也确信面前的人类并不是恶魔，而只是获得了恶魔的能力。  
“你……到底什么人？”别看魔王的名号听上去不可一世，然而现在的他除了依靠自身产生的黑色火焰以外，根本没有多余的力量，不过即使这样，魔王也并未动摇，而是继续高傲地打量着周凡：“居然拥有‘色欲’的力量？”  
“看来你也很清楚嘛。”然而让魔王没有料到的是，周凡非但没有因为自己咄咄逼人的态度而心生畏惧，反倒迎难而上地对峙道：“看来也不枉费我逼你出来的苦心了。”


	32. 32

周凡说完后打了一个响指，下秒两人对峙的草地上就突然出现了一个匍匐倒地的某个人，眼尖的魔王很清楚地看到眼前男人正是他的得意爱将“色欲”。  
色欲此时正被周凡精神所形成的藤蔓所包围，身体上的每一处角落都充满着荆棘的痕迹。他的嘴里塞满着粗细不一的枝条，这些枝条不断在他的口腔里来回摩擦时，时不时还模仿着男性性器在他的脸上喷射出乳白色的液体。而他身上已经没有任何衣服用来遮羞了，细密的枝条将他如同捆螃蟹般全身紧紧束缚，全身上下的敏感位置都被枝蔓狠狠摩擦和碰撞着。下半身则是好几根荆棘正往他的前后两个肉穴里面来回抽插着，就连他身体下阳具的龟头处也插着一根细长的荆条。这些精神藤蔓无孔不入，无处不紧，不断用情欲调动着“色欲”的全身，让他时时刻刻都保持在发情状态，并且随时随地接受狂操和射入液体。  
“啊……好爽……唔啊……”“色欲”面色潮红一片，就跟扭开的水龙头般，源源不断的汁液正从身体里分泌，即使他依旧死死守护自己的秘密，然而很显然，他已经因为周凡的长时间精神调教和肉便器没有什么两样。  
魔王见此，脸色也一下子变得糟糕起来。  
——这个该死的人类，他居然、居然敢对神圣伟大的恶魔作出这种事情。  
他原本以为周凡的力量是从依靠非法途径获得，然而他没有想过居然是这样的情况。  
这就不得不谈到恶魔的身体问题了。虽然说恶魔双性人的身体所有恶魔都相当清楚，可他们并不需要像人类所般进行性爱而繁衍后代，再加上每个恶魔一旦出生从小开始被灌输的信息就是不断战斗，学习人类的知识，打败人类并且统治世界。于绝大多数恶魔对性爱这种事情，是完全不需要的，甚至为了更好的群体发展，初代魔王甚至下达这样的命令：一旦发现有恶魔沉迷性爱，就会被处以极刑。  
这也带来某个极大的隐患，那就是如果一旦恶魔这种身体被肮脏的人类发现的话，一定会被施以相关的折磨。所以为了更好的保护身体的秘密，低等恶魔从来都是成群结队的，甚至出现被人类抓住后就会为了保护秘密选择自爆。  
可魔王怎么样没有想到，他们恶魔一族维护了上万年的惊天秘密，却不是因为低等恶魔所暴露的，而是一个卑鄙的人类，他居然神通广大到能够打败上级恶魔。  
想到这里，魔王的面色开始扭曲起来，他恶狠狠地咆哮道：“你是绝对、绝对不可能打败我们的！”说完便双手燃起火焰，以此为武器往周凡方向冲去。  
“你好像忘了一点，现在占据上风的人，不是你，是我。”然而周凡却看出魔王此时不过是色厉内荏，魔王强行醒来的结果带来的必定是他力量觉醒不完全，或许对于普通的人类说，这点力量也足以杀死他们，可对于获得上级恶魔力量的周凡来说，魔王所做的一切无非是徒劳无功的。  
周凡甚至没有多费劲就抓住魔王的手腕，并且用力一拽，将他整个人拉进怀里。  
“这算是变相的投怀送抱吗？”他露出不怀好意的笑容，并且继续伸手往魔王的身上摸去。  
没有想到他这么随手一摸，很快就让被愤怒笼罩而试图冷静身体的魔王面色僵硬起来，魔王从未想过自己也会沦入这样的一天。他在内心反复咒骂着：恶心的人类！要是等我恢复力量！一定将你碎尸万段！混蛋！居然敢摸下去……  
“看你的表情也料到你在心里怎么骂我了吧？”周凡感觉到怀中的魔王全身紧绷着，看样子是想将其当成折磨硬撑过去。不过，欲望可不是光靠硬撑就能挺过去的东西哦？  
想到这里，他便抓住魔王的肩膀强硬拉他一起坐在草地上，根本无力反抗的魔王架不住周凡的手劲，因为成为魔王并不是依靠肉体的强大，而是魔力的浓厚程度所决定的，很显然无法依靠魔力对周凡造成伤害的魔王已经和战五渣没啥两样了。  
更加让魔王心生的痛苦是，因为他是从人类觉醒成恶魔的，于是自然和人类拥有一个身体，这具身体也可以理解成是他的一部分。可在自己化身为安其罗的时候，却被对方从头到尾玩弄过一番，甚至阴道里现在还塞着果实。起初因为怒火中烧的关系，魔王假装没有感觉到身体里正向他大脑传来的情欲，可现在却不一样了，因为使用大量魔力而虚弱的他很快就尝到忽视身体的苦果。  
“我还是第一次尝试恶魔是什么味道呢？不过……我有个更妙的主意。”周凡恶劣地说道：“听说，你们恶魔是不允许进行性交的对吧。”  
魔王听到这话，不由脸色苍白起来，他仿佛听出来周凡话语中糟糕的部分。  
“我很想看看，高高在上的魔王陛下，如果不是被我这低贱的人类玩弄，而是被自己下属……”周凡话还没有说完，就催用精神力将躺在地上的“色欲”整个人拉扯了过来。  
看着如同行尸走肉被强行拖过来的“色欲”，坐在周凡怀中的魔王更为愤怒地痛骂道：“卑鄙的人类，你想做什么！？”  
他原本以为周凡是让自己看着“色欲”被肆意羞辱的模样，然而周凡却将他整个人抱了起来，一边用手将他的双腿掰开，一边则望着正继续被精神藤蔓来回抽插的“色欲”道：“只要你现在做一件事情，那我就让你释放哦。”因为恶魔耐操的身体，在赶路的这段时间里面，周凡只会让“色欲”的身体依靠前后两个肉穴不断达到身体上的高潮，然而却将他的精关锁死，也就是近十多天，“色欲”甚至没有进行过一次射精行为。  
这种结果唯一的结果那就是，“色欲”对于射出这种事情渴望到濒临崩溃的地步，甚至每当周凡因为心情烦躁将他拿出来玩弄时，他都会苦苦哀求周凡，然而不管他是哀求还是嚎叫，周凡并没有给予他这样的机会。  
“色欲”此时早就因为多日的抽插行为而神志不清，脑海里只有试图射精这回事，虽然说光靠双穴的高潮而给身体带来的刺激是极为舒爽的，甚至让他沉浸其中，然而性器被完全堵死之后，每一次的高潮只会逼迫他在兴奋中痛苦。  
当周凡说出“释放”这个词语后，原本双目呆滞的“色欲”终于有了神智般强行从地上爬了起来：“求……求你了……”他呜咽着说出根本无法想象的话。  
“想要射出的话，我的要求很简单。”接下来周凡说出自己的要求：“将你的舌头，伸进你们的魔王陛下的骚逼里面，然后舔他高潮出来，不管是上面射精，还是下面潮吹，什么方式都可以。”他说完就把抱着魔王的身体凑近“色欲”，独裁般地下令道：“快做吧。”


	33. 33

他刚这么说完，魔王便疯狂地挣扎起来：“混账！你这个卑鄙的家伙！”任他怎么想也无法想象周凡居然下达了这样的命令，这等于是逼迫“色欲”亲自犯戒，如果这件事情结束之后，恐怕他也得亲自送“色欲”受极刑，这是魔王不愿意看到的，毕竟这是自己的得力属下。  
“‘色欲’！你清醒下！不要受到这该死的人类蛊惑！”魔王试图依靠言语让“色欲”清醒过来，然而周凡却不给他任何的机会，他催动深埋在“色欲”肉穴里面的枝蔓，很快逼得他精神大乱：“不……不……陛下……不……呜呜……求你了……”他在恶魔的尊严还是兽欲中挣扎，他也清楚地知道如果自己做出这种事情意味着什么，然而身体却在拼命叫嚣着想要释放的话语，很快地，他原本冷静的双眼再次浑浊起来，如同被蛊惑那般，他弯下了自己高贵的头颅，靠近魔王正在往外滴落汁液的蜜穴。  
“唔——！”魔王在对方的舌头舔上的一瞬间发出悲痛的叫声，如果说被低贱的人类玩弄只让他自尊心受辱，那么看着同族人对他做出这事情后只会让他内心更为绝望。  
“乖孩子。”周凡仿佛没有感觉到紧紧搂抱魔王正在全身颤抖那般，伸手穿过魔王的胳膊，去摸了摸低着头的“色欲”，他继续蛊惑地说道：“这可是你们最高贵陛下的产出的淫液，不想好好尝一下味道吗？”  
“色欲”先是全身一僵，然后如同被诱惑的那般继续用舌头开始恣意搔弄着那湿漉漉的肉穴，并且舌头卷起，假装硬物般开始在对方的后穴里抽插起来。  
魔王发出悲痛的呜咽声，他拼命想要合拢双腿拒绝“色欲”的行为，然而身体却被对方的舌头舔得浑身发软起来，那凉凉滑滑的东西正在自己的洞口处浅浅地刺穿着，甚至“色欲”在听到周凡这话之后，开始吮吸起魔王后穴里的汁液，逼迫他不断沦入欲潮之中。  
“呜……啊……别舔了……不要……好舒服……”就算是安其罗之前已经体验到太多肉穴被抽插的快感了，然而对于刚觉醒的魔王来说，无非是人生中的第一次，他只觉得“色欲”的舌头仿佛带有魔性般的，不断在小洞里面点火，每处被舔弄过的地方都有种火辣辣的感觉，一方面是精神上的罪恶感，另一方面则让他觉得更为饥渴。  
周凡将两位恶魔的行为看得是一览无余，他甚至觉得“色欲”的行为有点缓慢，不由让他身体里的荆条疯狂活动起来，每次都硬生生顶撞进“色欲”身体里的最深处，别说花心处和前列腺的位置，就连最为脆弱的子宫口都被藤蔓们狠狠捅入后来回摩擦。  
只见“色欲”下半身剧烈地痉挛起来，如同抽搐难止的病人那般，夹在双腿之间鼓胀的肉棒早就充血到发紫，然而龟头处被一根细长的枝蔓来回捅弄着，怎么样也无法射精。然后突然间剧烈一颤，眼泪和口水直流，可以看到在身体里来回进出的藤蔓不断带出新的液体，很显然刚才的那一瞬间，他又再次潮吹了，“色欲”痛楚地呻吟着求饶道：“求你了……不要了……要被插坏了……”  
“那就快点肏他！”周凡恶狠狠地要求：“只有这样，你才能真正地得到高潮。”  
“啊……”这一次，不需要周凡再什么，“色欲”便自己开始行动起来，继续用舌头开始疯狂进出着魔王的肉穴，他仿佛忘记了眼前的男人是自己所尊敬的陛下，也不记得自己的恶魔身份，而是拼命用舌头刺激着魔王身体里的每一处地方，试图靠此逼迫出自己想要的东西。  
看着信任的下属此时已经化为欲望的野兽，魔王一开始还在拼命叫唤咒骂着，然而渐渐地，他的声音也开始逐渐改变，伴随着充满快感与压抑的苦闷喘息，他高高翘起的分身铃口处开始滴落出乳白色的液体，并且下秒就从穴口出喷出一道热浪，直接射了“色欲”一脸。  
没有想到被肠液颜射的“色欲”非但没有心生羞愧，反倒更为兴奋，甚至在望见魔王高潮的那瞬间，他似乎也一并能达到快感的巅峰那般。  
周凡见到魔王已经不再有刚才的僵硬，一并陷入欲望之海后，他满意地道：“你做的不错，我会给你想要的。”他说完，“色欲”便感觉到原本紧紧锁死龟头处的枝蔓正在逐渐抽离精口，那瞬间他刚有喷射的欲望，可长时间的堵塞还是给他带来了一些后遗症，他的肉棒在藤蔓离开后非但没有射精，反倒连正常勃起的状态消失了，肿胀地垂在双腿之间，看上去可怜极了。  
“色欲”一瞬间慌了神，他原本以为只要等藤条抽离就一定能让他满足，然而或许是长时间都处于不无法射精的状态，真当他有机会勃起射精的时候，却怎么样也无法正常下去了。  
“哈……哈……”“色欲”拼命撸动着性器，并且揉捏自己的阴囊，可总是差了点什么。  
“看样子，我给你释放的机会是给错了吗？”周凡见此不由这么说，示意荆条们继续将铃口锁死。  
“色欲”拼命摇着头，试图让周凡给予他宽恕的机会：“求你了……不要……”长时间无法通过性器官高潮之后，就算他的身体素质再好，也会有被玩坏的一天。  
“那看样子就是需要我帮忙了吗？”周凡将怀中因为射精而失神的魔王放在草地上，让插满“色欲”前后两个洞的精神植物纷纷退去，只留下束缚他身体的部分：“快点把骚逼露出来，让我插射你。”他恶狠狠地抓住对方沾满淫液的臀部道：“看样子，那些藤蔓并没有完全让你满足吗？”  
即使听见羞辱的字眼，“色欲”却对此毫无感觉，他的脑海里只剩下求眼前这个男人帮助自己这回事，他甚至不需要藤蔓帮自己张开双腿，自己听话地躺在地上，伸出颤抖的手，双腿和双手都努力将下半身打开，将被藤蔓插肿的花穴露了出来。  
“这里好痒……求你……帮帮我……”被欲望逼到极致的“色欲”早就失去廉耻之心，就连原本的自尊也没有了，如同母狗般淫叫起来：“求插烂小骚货的骚穴……呜……快来肏烂我……”  
见此，周凡也就毫不温柔地用将自己的阳具狠狠捅进“色欲”的花穴里，甚至故意在倒在地上喘息的魔王面前疯狂肏弄着“色欲”，甚至故意在“色欲”面前低声说道：“你看看你……现在是在谁的面前做这种下贱之事？”  
“色欲”双眼水汽朦胧，被操弄得早就神志恍惚，但还是低头往魔王的方向望去，没有想到他这么一看，却让他回想起几分关于自己身份的事情。作为高人一等的恶魔……他居然现在……“色欲”一旦心生羞愧，他的思想便很快传达到肉体里，周凡可以清楚地感觉到在那一瞬间，那紧致的阴道突然缠着自己很紧，如果说之前因为藤蔓而肏大的穴洞，这肉穴肏弄起来有些松弛，那么“色欲”的紧绷则将周凡的爽度瞬间提高了好多，为了寻求更多的刺激，周凡几乎是一马当先地继续往对方最深处撞去，很快便瞬间到达了“色欲”最窄小的子宫口，并且成功插了进去。  
“啊啊啊……”被藤蔓插入与肉棒捅入的感觉是天差地别的，甚至是“色欲”想象不到的快感。在那短短的几秒间，他的身体就再次被带到快感最高峰。  
“啊啊……好深……好粗啊呜……要被捣烂了……啊啊……”他疯狂地淫叫起来，眼泪直流，并且原本垂下的肉棒也在此时再次抬头后喷出一道白液。


	34. 34

在周凡进行这一系列的行为时，他几乎毫不掩盖他与“色欲”的性交场面，甚至是有意地，将抽插的画面完全展现给魔王看。让“色欲”所喷射出的精液直直对准魔王所倒下的方向，飞溅他一身。  
魔王的脸上很快便沾满乳白色粘稠的液体，甚至形成细流从脸颊上滑落，这种前从未有的羞辱感让他完全愤怒，可被充分开发的身体却提不起任何劲，更别说对于周凡这侮辱行为的反抗了。  
虽然说周凡一开始并没有打算插入“色欲”身体里的准备，毕竟他的最大目的就是逼迫魔王服软，从而让“色欲”就范交出解决淫种的办法。然而在欲望的趋势下，“色欲”的身体却让他初次品尝到和其他几位截然不同的感受。艾森的身体始终因为年龄限制的关系，让周凡大多时候不得不以温柔相待，不怎么敢用力使用，生怕会将其玩坏，就像是对待玻璃制品那般小心翼翼。而对待安其罗的时候，他却采取更为粗暴带血的办法，毕竟知道他将会觉醒成为魔王，也是整个故事的最大BOSS，这一定程度上也会让周凡心生凌虐感，再加上安其罗本身就长期接受训练，身上的肉多半是硬邦邦，如同石头般坚硬的。虽然能征服这样一具强大的躯壳让周凡心生兴奋，并且对方的挣扎只会让他更为强势。  
不过，“色欲”的肉体却和以上两人都截然相反，在他的故意调教之下，“色欲”现在的身体已经如同熟透的果实般美味，不管是身体里的湿润度还是配合都比前两人要高上太多，就比如说像是这样……周凡用力将胯骨碰撞着对方白嫩的臀部，同时让肉棒卡在“色欲”的子宫口里来回磨蹭碾压，爽得“色欲”早就淫荡得忘乎所以，拼命甩着脑袋呜咽着：“要……要死了……要被插坏了……”他话还没有说完，周凡就可以感觉到被对方的身体里因为连续高潮从而往外潮喷出一大股的淫水，极致的快感让周凡也坚持不住，直接将精液喷射在对方的子宫里。  
等射精之后，周凡并没有准备将肉棒抽离“色欲”的身体，在他看来，“色欲”这块难啃的骨头实在太令他厌恶了，虽然身体那么切合自己，但他不会忘记这是将自己变成情欲怪物的罪魁祸首。于是他就着插入的自己，先是拍了拍对方湿润的屁股，然后弯下腰将“色欲”整个人都环抱在怀里，“你还是不肯说出方法吗？”他也真是搞不懂恶魔的忠心到底是怎么一回事了，都被自己调教成这样，居然还不肯松口吗……  
“色欲”喘着粗气，并没有打算回答他，他的不合作让周凡有些恼怒。艾森的身体一日比一日还要欲望强烈，甚至很多时候都因为连续射精下体失禁还再继续向人求欢，他的状态让周凡觉得格外焦躁，然而“色欲”却迟迟不肯开口。  
想到这里，他不禁也想让身下的恶魔同样尝尝这种滋味，于是他恶狠狠地骂道：“骚狗，看我不让你尝试下同样的滋味！”他说完，便直接紧紧抓住对方的屁股，直接在“色欲”的肉穴里开始尿了起来。  
和精液截然不同的灼热水柱开始冲刷着“色欲”的宫口，并且冲击着最为敏感的穴心。“色欲”被周凡这一行为先是羞辱得忍不住挣扎起来，但又被周凡紧紧地抓住下半身根本无法逃离。周凡仿佛将满腔的愤怒都倾泻在水流般，如同拧开水的水管不断往里喷射着，依靠精液和尿液将对方的肚子灌得满满的。  
渐渐地，就连倒在地上的魔王也意识到周凡似乎在做什么事情，直到他闻到一股尿骚味，这才面色更为阴沉的咒骂着：“恶心……恶心的人类……”就连他也没有想过，居然有人敢把恶魔当成厕所使用，甚至是在他面前，直接尿在子宫里。  
充分发泄完的周凡这才最后抽离对方的身体，为了更好的羞辱对方，他将口袋里剩余买给艾森的果子当成肛塞塞住“色欲”的阴道，并且将他如同破布娃娃般丢弃在一边。  
接下来，他将淫虐的目光转移到用恶毒眼神紧紧盯着自己的魔王，见魔王一副厌恶自己又无法反抗的模样，见此周凡反倒更为兴奋：“接下来，我们可要慢慢谈了哦……”  
…………  
等周凡成功获得如何消灭淫种的办法后，一天已经过去大半。他先是用精神力将魔王绑了起来，然后将“色欲”收回自己的世界之中。（因为“色欲”之前进入周凡的精神世界被他打败之后，已经失去原本肉体，只有精神状态）  
得到如何可以将艾森恢复成正常人类的信息后，周凡几乎是马不停蹄地就往两人所留宿的小旅店里跑去，虽然在他所居住的地方他已经设好充足的结界，不过艾森的身体还是……  
等他推开门，果然看见他最担心的场面，因为周凡离开的时间太长了，而艾森又无法忍受淫种的骚动，现在整个房间都是相当淫荡糜烂的。  
少年正跪在床上抬高着臀部，右手则抓住一根粗大类似按摩棒的东西在自己的穴道里来回进出着，而左手则揉捏着红肿的双乳，发出：“啊啊啊！好棒……肏得好舒服……不要嗯…啊……啊啊啊……”这种淫荡的话语，而从对方垂于胯下软绵绵的肉棒和偶尔几次往外流出稀稀拉拉淡黄色的液体可以看出，他已经不是第一次高潮到喷尿了。  
周凡见此先是快步走到艾森面前，然后伸手扶住对方疯狂抽插自己菊蕾的按摩棒道：“对不起，我来晚了……”没有想到魔王和“色欲”这两个恶魔的骨头都那么硬，他可是费了好一番功夫才将两人口中撬出如何除去淫种的办法。  
然而周凡最为担心的却不是如何去掉淫种，而是当淫种消失之后所引发的后遗症。艾森的身体已经不再是他所初次见面那般青涩又单纯了，长时间的淫种植入和自我慰藉之后，他的精神和肉体已经发生极为恐怖的改变。  
望着少年明明是孩子般的长相，却在眼前不断浮现出娼妓般的表情。周凡伸出手摸了摸对方的额头道：“别怕了，接下来我会帮你把人生回归到正规的。”他用精神力将艾森整个人团团包围住，并且谨慎地在对方的身体里寻找着异常。  
很快地，他便在对方的小腹中找到淫种所在位置，并且用力将其扯了出来，当然这一过程并不是非常轻松的，他可以清楚地感觉到在自己拔除淫种的时候，艾森的淫叫声音越发强烈，身体也扭动得极为厉害。等他完全解决到淫种之后，他背后几乎冒出一身冷汗。  
“接下来那就是——”既然淫种已经从艾森的身体里根除，周凡便调整了对方的记忆，毕竟这些天的自慰和帮忙安慰的场景，他认为对于艾森这个年纪来说，是根本不应该触碰的。他删去了艾森关于遇见自己之后所有的记忆，甚至就连这具身体强奸他的事情也一并删除了。  
等他修正到最后，他将自己设定为收养艾森的某个普通人，纯粹是出于爱心才做了这种事情。  
望着艾森逐渐平静的脸庞，周凡静静地想：接下来，应该是好好将他抚养。


	35. 35

受到固定的生物钟影响，艾森几乎是刚刚到点就睁开眼睛从床上爬起来，熟练地将外衣穿上后便匆忙推门跑了出去。他熟练地点火后将炉灶里的水烧开，在旁边的袋子里舀一勺谷米后倒在水里，之后便扇动手中的扇子让火大一些。没一会儿煮开的杂粮就散发出诱人的香味，引人食指大动。  
“踢踏、踢踏……”等艾森烧好早饭之后，里面一扇房门就被什么人推开从其中传来走动的声音，艾森并没有抬起头，而是低着头继续观察锅里煮的情况，开口说了一句：“大人，饭帮你盛起来吧？”  
“辛苦你了，艾森。”周凡感激地说道：“你快点吃完就去上学吧。”  
“好的。”艾森应和着，过一会儿犹豫地问道：“那个……夫人的话……？”  
“哦，他的话，你不用担心，我来照顾他吧。”周凡巧妙地回避了这个话题，而是往前走几步接过灶台上的碗道：“你赶快吃吧，时间已经不早了。”  
艾森隐约听出来周凡并不想提及关于“夫人”的事情，内心稍许有些失落，但很快便收敛心情，将刚煮好的饭趁热吃下，便带好上学用具准备出门。  
“我走了，大人。”他转头向周凡打招呼道。  
“好的，注意安全。”周凡放下手中的勺子，随意地挥挥手道。  
艾森往外走了一段路后，突然忍不住往回望去。成为那位大人的养子已经快一年的时间了，他直到现在也觉得自己仿佛活在梦里般不可思议。原本他认为自己的人生只会和其他孤儿那般，每天为生计奔波，勉强能温饱已经是让他觉得最为幸福的事情了。  
突然有一天，那位大人如同天神般从天而降，告诉他将收养自己，并且给他提供读书和修炼武艺的机会，这是艾森从未想过的未来，他起初以为那位大人是为某些不为人知的爱好，收养孤儿将其作为发泄物，这种事情他也见过不少了，可这快一年下来，周凡让他做的最多的事情无非是简单的做饭和打扫家务，这几乎是艾森不敢相信的轻松任务。  
于是他非常珍惜这一切，并且发誓要好好学习，早点做出点成就回报大人的培养。  
唯一让艾森有些心生奇怪的，自然是大人那位一直闭门不出的夫人。虽然对于自己不该知道的事情过分好奇是极为不应该的，而且大人还对自己那么好的情况下，艾森也只是在偶尔几次情况下见过那位夫人，不过对方给他的感觉并不太好，完全没有大人那般和蔼可亲。  
看样子是不太好相处的存在呢，所幸的是周凡并没有让两人多见面，这一定程度上缓解艾森的压力，但却让他内心的好奇越发浓郁起来。不过这份好奇顶多是在偶尔在嘴上随口谈起，并没有多余想探究的意味。  
听到门关上的声音后，周凡先是将吃好的碗筷收拾起来，然后盛了一碗新的稀粥，便端着碗回房走去。房间里此时正躺着某个人，不过对方因为全身盖着被子的关系，并不能看清楚对方的容貌，周凡慢悠悠地将碗放在床旁边的矮桌上面，然后下秒掀开被子，望着里面的人说道：“你也是厉害，明明都变成这样了，居然还有本事引起艾森的好奇吗？”  
躺在床上的“夫人”并不是别人，而是觉醒成魔王的安其罗！  
此时的魔王却不复当年趾高气扬的模样，此时的他正衣衫不整裸露着双乳，双眼恶毒地对着周凡怒目而视。他的脸孔比前一年要圆润许多，皮肤也变得更为细腻，盖在他身上的被子遮挡不住他高高隆起的腹部，很显然，眼前的男人此时和怀孕的妇人没有任何区别。  
当然，此时的他正怀着周凡的孩子。  
在周凡拔出附身于艾森身上的淫种之后，他一方面为了让艾森按照原著那般正常成长，先是抹去对方的记忆，让两人的相遇重新开始，另一方面他也不愿意就此放过魔王与“色欲”两只恶魔，毕竟放虎归山的道理他还是相当清楚地，特别是在自己那么肆意羞辱过他们之后，就这样放他们走的话，等于是给自己埋下隐患。  
于是周凡便想出这样的办法，既然恶魔都是双性人的身体，如果长时间接受精液灌注的话，是否能如同小说里那般如同女性般怀孕呢？在他逼迫魔王觉醒之后，日日夜夜与之交欢，几乎没有给对方任何喘息的机会，就这样过了几个月后，魔王的肚子就这样微微隆起了，形成一道弧线。  
原本以为双性人怀孕这种事情只可能出现在小说里，毕竟恶魔和人类怎么看都像是不同的生物，是否会存在生殖隔离的问题也是周凡所考虑到的问题，然而等这一天真的实现后，他便开始研究新鲜事物般开始研究起魔王的身体来。  
怀孕的魔王散发着和之前截然不同的感觉，周凡先是和往常那般先伸手捏着他的双乳，因为怀孕的关系，魔王的乳房比起初次见面般隆起太多，体积增大了至少一倍不止，按压下去的时候明显能感觉到里面的柔软，并且那诱人的乳头会在周凡的用力按压之下开始分泌乳汁。  
见那紫红色的乳头正在自己视线下颤颤巍巍地颤抖着，如同熟透的果实般美味，周凡便舔舔嘴唇，直接低下头去咬住那颗引诱自己的乳尖，含着乳头开始使劲吮吸着。  
因为已经不是第一次做这种事情，周凡几乎是熟门熟路地开始一边用牙齿啃咬着魔王的乳房，一边则用粗糙的双手开始使劲拉扯着另一颗肥硕的奶子。“啊……”早就被调教得全身上下都是敏感点的魔王浪骚地叫了起来：“别吸了……要破了……”他也就在周凡没有碰他之前能呈呈威风，一旦周凡开始上手，就跟淫荡的母狗没有什么区别。  
“我这是在帮你，涨奶不难受吗？”周凡邪恶地笑了起来：“现在不好好帮你把奶关开了，到时候涨奶涨得你不要向我求饶哦。”很快地，魔王便突然觉得自己的胸部有种要炸开的感觉，仿佛有什么东西要从其中挣脱开喷涌而出，他几乎不用思考也知道这是什么，只见下秒两颗膨胀的奶子剧烈地一颤，两股乳白色的液体就这样喷了出来，其中一道直接射在周凡的嘴里，而另一道则喷洒在他的被子上。  
“真是的，又要帮你洗被子了。”周凡见此不由嘀咕道，不然他本来就有打算清洗的准备，毕竟接下来还有很多事情要做呢。  
他还没有说完，就彻底掀开盖在魔王身上的被子，将他隆起的小腹和赤裸的下半身完全呈现在自己眼前。


	36. 36

即使接下来的事情已经不是周凡第一次做了，魔王还是拼命试图动弹身体，可只能眼睁睁地看着自己赤裸的大腿是如何被对方分开，裸露出里面淫荡的花穴。花穴里正塞着一团像是植物般的东西，正在魔王的下体里来回蠕动摩擦着。  
那正是周凡的精神力所形成的藤蔓，在他完全收服“色欲”之后，他的精神力又猛增一大截，不仅可以影响精神世界的生物比如“色欲”的本体，甚至可以直接在现实形成实物。毕竟周凡平时还有其他事情要做，不可能一直呆在魔王的身边，他所形成的枝蔓也就作为震动棒来帮助怀孕中的魔王抒发欲望。  
魔王见他的手伸向深埋身体里的丝藤后，先是浑身地颤抖起来，然后哆嗦地请求对方道：“不……不要……求你了……”周凡并没有听从他的请求，而是先是拉扯裸露在身体外面的一小段植物，原本只是轻轻颤动的藤蔓在下秒仿佛充满活力般快速活动起来，不断在魔王的身体里扭动转动，这让处于敏感期的魔王开始不自觉地抖动，双眼充满水雾，呜咽地继续求饶道：“好难受……求你了……别插了……”  
为了更好地控制魔王这块难啃的骨头，周凡采取了非常暴力的方式，那就是除了自己和对方性交之外，就让精神藤蔓不断入侵魔王的身体每一处，并且枝条上面长满倒刺和软毛，在内壁骚刮的时候，能给魔王带来疯狂般的快感，并且其中好几根枝条会相互缠绕，最后形成一根极为粗大的根茎，甚至比人类的阴茎还要巨大的存在会帮助魔王的两个肉穴撑到极点，算是生产前的预先准备。  
感觉到那粗长的藤蔓正在身体里横冲直撞着，甚至毫不客气地在子宫里的每处细缝都来回深入，魔王半是痛苦半是快乐地大声呻吟道：“啊……嗯啊……太深了……别进去了……要捅破了……孩子……”原本就因为怀了孩子的他就被压着膀胱和前列腺的位置，而藤蔓们的行为则是估计将那根本容不下任何地方的子宫里硬生生塞进东西，撕裂感和快感交织在一起，操得魔王连连发出浪叫：“要被捣烂了……要破了……”  
而深入后穴的枝蔓也毫不落后地不断深入着，凹凸不平的表面来回撞击着青年的肉壁，并且每处都会如同吸奶的婴儿般，来回吸食着对方穴内因为不断高潮而喷射出的淫液，再加上时不时从他的身体里模仿性交那般快速抽插，每一次抽出都会将粉嫩的媚肉肏得翻出来，再猛地刺入，没一会儿功夫魔王便只能发出尖叫声：“受不住……呜呜……要坏掉了……不行了……”  
另外的藤蔓也并不会放过魔王身体其他地方，比如过于细长的枝条就会钻进魔王想要射精的马眼处，将对方的精关牢牢地锁住，另外几根则缠绕在对方敏感的阴核处，让那红嫩的凸起被来回摩擦挤压，早就充血红肿大了一圈。还有几根则盯住魔王的两颗阴囊，将其紧紧束缚后来回挤压和揉捏，仿佛在玩什么有弹性的玩具那般。  
无法正常射精而造成的强烈尿意和肉穴所传达出来的灭顶快意交织在一起，很快便让魔王潮吹数次，就连深埋在他身体里吸收淫液的藤蔓都吸收得肥大不少，撑得魔王的肉穴又被强行扩大了一圈。  
魔王允许射精的时候，也只有周凡插入的时刻，而其他时间他则被迫接受连续几个小时的刺激和假性高潮，一开始魔王还会开口咒骂周凡几句，等渐渐地次数久了，在魔王被迫接受身体所传达出来的一波接着一波的快感后，欲望被迫大量堆积，根本无法找到发泄口。  
想要释放和喷发的感觉会不断将他从天堂带到地狱，甚至因为恶魔体质的关系，他会比人类要耐久度高上不少，即使无法射精，痛楚正在反复折磨他的身体，几乎每一刻都有种快要坏掉的崩溃感，直到最后魔王哭着向周凡求饶道：“求你了……拔出来……我不行了……”  
周凡见此非但没有心软，而是笑着说道：“怎么了？现在就不行了吗？你的耐力可不是只有这些啊？”长时间的调教他已经清楚地明白魔王真正的临界点在哪里，再让他保持这段时间也未尝不可。他非但没有命令藤蔓从对方身体里撤走，反而故意伸手在对方因为不断高潮而继续往外喷奶的乳房处摸起来：“哇，看看这个反应，你还是魔王陛下吗？该不会是靠这具淫荡的身体卖屁股成为魔王吧？”  
魔王的脸早就涨得通红，因为身体里的撞击感而无力地张开嘴唇，不断有透明的粘液从嘴角滴落，和眼角流下的眼泪混合在一起，将身下的床单打湿。  
“怎么我还没怎么做，就哭成这样呢？”周凡一边捏着对方肥硕细腻的双乳，只觉得对方原本圆润柔软的地方都被自己捏玩成有些发硬起来，眼看新的一波奶水又要溢出了。  
“呜呜……不行了……要坏掉了……”魔王只觉得每一秒都格外难捱，想要释放的欲望正不断增强，渐渐地快感被难耐的痛楚所取代，早就麻木的下半身开始抽痛起来，他觉得自己如同吹胀的气球，已经快到爆炸的边缘，然而那个恶劣的人类仿佛在试探他的临界线般，魔王痛苦地哀求：“拔出来……求你了……”然而身体里的藤蔓依旧在疯狂地碰撞着他的敏感处，想要释放的欲望越发浓烈，甚至魔王在那一瞬间觉得仿佛已经被彻底征服，只要可以释放，让他做什么都可以。  
就在他的身体快要颤抖到窒息的时候，周凡这才仁慈地示意让藤蔓从他的身体里缓慢地爬了出去，低头看着对方脸庞呈现得可怜兮兮的模样后，周凡这将对方的双腿拉扯开，毫不留情地将早就胀痛的肉棒直接捅入他的身体里，魔王在那一瞬间发出一声惨叫，因为对方粗暴的动作让他感觉到那根粗硬灼热的硬物是怎么将自己的肉壁张开到最大，并且冲进子宫里的。  
但锁住的精口终于有了发泄口，魔王呜咽地全身痉挛，性器也因为周凡的碰撞而再次刺激到高潮，喷发出一大股浓精后，便直接往外滴落淡黄色的尿液，周凡见此并没有奇怪，而是对着魔王被自己肏到失禁这一事情格外兴奋，他直接将性器疯狂往对方的子宫里碰撞去。  
魔王的子宫已经不像是第一次那般狭窄，因为长时间藤蔓的开发和周凡日日夜夜的浇灌，它已经形成一道肉眼可见的口子，随时方便外物的入侵。  
见原本的姿势不够深入，周凡直接粗暴地拉扯魔王的身体，然后抬高他的腰，将他整个人翻个面趴在床单上，以兽交的方式继续将粗大的阳具塞进对方被肏烂的肉穴里。  
魔王只觉得对方每一次撞击都狠狠抵住孕育孩子的那一处，伴随着猛烈贯穿后，他的肚子开始剧烈疼痛起来，他忙不迭开始求饶：“肚子……肚子好痛啊……”被捅开撞击的痛楚和撞击怀孕处而产生的快感相互叠加，让他全身都在抽搐起来。  
“不行了……啊啊啊……要出来了……”魔王惨烈地叫了起来：“好痛啊……”


	37. 37

“出来？”周凡原本还想按照往常那般多玩弄对方好几下才结束，不过他渐渐地感觉到对方身体的不对劲，明明因为藤蔓每日填充而有些松垮的肉穴却在此时绞得自己的肉棒很紧，更要命的是原本将龟头紧紧含住的宫口开始剧烈收缩，搅得完全没有做好准备的他直接在其中喷出精液。  
“怎么回事？”他拍拍魔王的屁股道：“这骚货怎么突然变得那么紧了？”  
魔王并没有回答他，而是从牙缝里发出呻吟：“啊……嗯……要出来了……好痛……”他痛得全身战栗。那是什么东西在肚子里蠕动的感觉，不来源于外部，而是内在什么的……它正在跳动，仿佛有什么东西在子宫里推挤着他的内部。  
这种感觉是魔王前所未有接触过的，原本只有偶尔晃动的腹部此时正剧烈地颤动着，并且加上周凡的两面夹击，刺激得他眼泪直流：“不行了……好痛……”  
然而魔王身体因为疼痛而开始收缩肉穴时的行为，却给周凡一种前所未有的感受。那湿润柔软的肉壁此时紧紧地将他的肉棒完全吸住，如果是之前的话，周凡为了方便肏魔王的关系，早就将精神藤蔓将他的穴口完全调教开，就连子宫口也不放过，虽然说现在他是方便进入了，当一开始的紧致感已经消失地差不多，是很难让周凡依靠挤压就能获得快感。  
然而现在对方因为疼痛而拼命收紧内壁的关系，当时的感觉又重新回来了，原本就准备使用各种办法凌虐魔王的他怎么可能会因为魔王的疼痛而放过对方呢？他非但没有将身体抽离，反倒用阴茎完全抵住魔王子宫里正在跳动的某样东西，只听他邪恶地说道：“看反应是要生了吗？那我得先帮你把阴道再撑大一些才行，不然怎么生得下来呢？”   
恶魔强悍的体质能够保证不管自己怎么玩弄，魔王既不会受伤也不会有流产可能，再加上他也十分好奇到底恶魔到底该如何产下孩子，他便继续强迫对方下去，完全不给对方任何喘息的机会。  
魔王一方面得承受着不断被周凡肉棒撞击的刺激，一方面又得被迫接受肚子里孩子突如其来的活动，他被肏得喘息得力气都没有了，大腿内部沾满因为周凡操弄间而拉扯出来淫液和精液混合物，看上去就像是被玩坏的玩具那般可怜。  
“怎么了？不是要出来了吗？”等周凡完全将内心沸腾的欲望全然发泄完之后，将沾满精水的肉棒从不再动弹的魔王身体里抽离后，魔王也并未有生产的迹象，而是全身颤抖地呜咽。“看样子是生不出来，需要我帮忙了……”周凡刚这么说完，对方眼神里就呈现出一种恐慌之色，然后拼命摇头道：“不要……”不过周凡并没有听他的求饶，而是直接粗暴地摸上对方的肚子，伸手用力挤压魔王的腹部：“我倒是好奇，恶魔和人类之间到底能产生什么东西？”他并不打算对恶魔产生怜悯之心，就他所了解的整个故事来说，每个恶魔都沾满了人类的鲜血，它们是人类不共戴天之敌，特别是魔王，他可以虐杀了不少杰出英雄，而现在沦落成这样，大概也只能用命中注定要还债来形容吧。  
周凡的挤压加剧了魔王肚子里的活动，那团不知是何物的孩子仿佛也知道自己已经到了该出生的时间，拼命试图从魔王的子宫里爬出来。  
渐渐地，魔王的视线开始模糊，就连呼吸也窒息了好几秒，他感觉到自己的下体正在被什么东西强行撑开撕裂，仿佛自己正被强行分成两半，痛得他连惨叫声都发不出来。  
会阴处的软肉因为被撑到最大而呈现一种透明色，要不是恶魔的体质关系，就如同孕妇生产那般，婴儿诞生的那刻总要带来某些撕裂，比如阴道将容纳下完全不可能塞入的东西。   
周凡屏住了呼吸，静静地看着这世间最不可思议的一幕。  
没有情感的恶魔之王，此时正在诞生属于自己的孩子，而那到底是怪物还是畸形的生物，究竟会怎么样呢？  
他感觉到魔王肚子里的动静正越来越大，魔王的惨叫声也越发低沉，因为长时间的叫声，他的嗓子早就喑哑，什么话都说不出口。  
“似乎真的要出来了。”周凡原本以为魔王的疼痛不过是假性宫缩，毕竟人类的婴儿都要怀胎十月才能诞生，而现在也不过短短八个月左右，不过恶魔的繁衍自然是和人类截然不同，或许是母体体质的关系。  
接下来发生的事情，就连周凡也觉得相当不可思议。  
先是幼小的手从魔王的肉穴里伸了出来，然后是胳膊……某个人类、不，是类似人类的生物，正从魔王的肚子里爬出来。  
那试图诞生的生物实在太过巨大，只不过是刚刚伸出一部分肉体，就眼见原本不过魔王肚子里正在膨胀，那沾满液体的肉穴也不断发出“噗呲”的液体摩擦声。  
直到真的感觉到有什么东西正试图从自己身体里挤出来，魔王这才突然慌乱起来：“不……不……”不管他生出了什么，他都觉得异常恐慌，因为这不仅意味着他的地位和尊严彻底被眼前的人类所摧毁，也意味着……恶魔的噩梦般的开始。  
他像是挣扎出最后的力气般试图将双腿合拢，避免那头怪物的爬出，然而却被周凡阻止拉住：“既然你还有力气挣扎的话，那我就再帮你消磨点多余的力气吧。”他将魔王整个抱了起来，如同给孩子把尿的姿势那般，将勃起的肉棒再次插进对方的后穴里。  
魔王忍受着腹部的剧烈坠痛感，背后又被人类毫无分寸地侵犯着，他痛得连哭喊的力气都没有，这非一般的折磨一直持续到背后的周凡步入高潮后，在他强劲挺进的带动下，魔王的性器因为强烈刺激而产生高潮感，更可怕的是卡在两者之间的阴道被肚子里的怪物强行挤出甬道。  
“啊……不……啊……”下腹的收缩一次一比一次频繁，强烈的快感与撕裂产生的痛楚相互交替，逼得魔王只能浑身颤抖，满身大汗。就当周凡再一次将精液射入他的后穴后，他瞪圆了双眼，只觉得肚子有种说不出想要发泄的欲望，他再也坚持不住地从身体里排出一颗纯白色的卵，之后魔王就因为失去力气般昏迷过去。  
周凡几乎是目不转睛地盯着魔王生产的过程，他很确信，就在刚才明明魔王的肉穴里面伸出一只类似婴儿般的胳膊和手，为什么他会产下卵一般的生物呢？  
意识到这点后，他将半昏厥魔王整个人抬了起来，试图观察他刚生产后的下半身是什么模样。  
很遗憾的是，恶魔的身体恢复能力相当迅速，普通人类如果要产生那么大的东西，恐怕早就阴道撕裂，满是鲜血了。然而恶魔却如同能收能放具有弹性那般，明明刚刚产出那么大的卵，现在阴道口已经完全合拢上去，一点都看不出有生产过的迹象。


	38. 38

当周凡意识到自己正在发生意想不到的改变时，一切已经太迟了。  
或许在他以人类的身体接受属于恶魔的力量那一刻，他属于人类的本质就开始被恶魔的部分催化着，再加上这具身体原本就被种植了恶劣的情绪，于是这无疑加速周凡善良面的崩坏。  
望着躺在床上昏迷不醒的魔王，以及对方产出的卵后，周凡内心非但没有任何波动，反倒有种发泄的快意，没有想到在原作里向来都胡作非为的魔王，此时沦为自己欲望的宣泄工具，甚至在自己强迫之下产下卵，不管是哪一点都让他觉得报复后的快感。  
然而，在胸口燃烧的不明“愤怒”感，却让他想要作出更为恶劣的事情，比如将魔王的四肢砍下，做成古代人彘如何？或者是让野兽侵犯他的身体呢？不管是做什么，内心的怒火依旧在燃烧着，迟迟无法熄灭。  
就在那一瞬间，周凡不由意识到自己究竟是哪里不对劲了。  
“啊……原来是这样吗？”即使这具身体的脑海里被“愤怒”驱使着，叫嚣着让他做出极为残忍的事情，可属于周凡的那部分却开始冷静思考起来：关于自己为何会如此愤怒，以及对魔王的凌虐欲望究竟来源于哪里。  
是的，人类的确存在黑暗面，隐藏在心底深处，不知道何时就会爆发出来，并且做出连自己都不敢想象的事情。这种行为叫做肾上腺素爆发，甚至头脑一热就会做出疯狂的举动，可这并不意味着这种现象会维持很久，毕竟就人类而言，并无法将“愤怒”这种感觉维持快一年之久的。  
那么，究竟是什么原因才导致自己也维持这么“愤怒”，甚至将内心产生的凌虐欲望也尽数发泄在魔王身上呢？  
周凡有了一个可怕的猜想，或许他的改变并不单单因为“色欲”的力量，而是——  
“哈哈哈……不错嘛……不错嘛……我在猜想你……什么时候察觉到我的存在呢？”就在他心生这一念头后，他便听到脑海里响起一阵毛骨悚然的笑声，即使意识到自己真的在某个存在所控制，周凡并没有心生恐惧，而是皱眉起来：“你……为什么要这么做？”  
他无法理解，作为“七宗罪”的他，为什么要驱使自己对魔王做出这种事情呢？明明“七宗罪”不该是最尊敬最崇拜魔王吗？那么他这种明显是背叛的行为，他到底想做什么呢？  
“最尊敬？”听到周凡将自己的困惑问出口，原本一直躲在周凡脑海里，作为黄雀出场的“愤怒”如此轻笑道：“恐怕你把我们的恶魔一族想得也太天真了吧？”  
“啊，不，应该说是除了我以外，那群傻白甜的家伙，脑海里也只有帮助魔王统治全世界这一可笑念头了，真的是可怜到不知道该说什么好了。”周凡听到这话后，不由心里一动：“所以说，你是想推翻魔王吗？‘愤怒’。”  
“你比想象得聪明许多，不愧是作为人类敢侵犯魔王的人呢。”“愤怒”对于周凡猜到自己身份这一事情并不在意，甚至早有准备。  
其实他选择周凡的时候，也是在意识到周凡区区一个人类，居然敢控制“色欲”的存在，虽然他到现在都弄不清楚周凡究竟是怎么打败“色欲”的，但周凡的出现，却让他千百来年心生的邪恶计划终于有机会实施了。  
——那就是推翻魔王，自己成王。  
大概他是恶魔之中的异类，“愤怒”从一开始就知道自己和其他恶魔的不同，别的恶魔一旦有意识后，接受的事实无法那几样，一是服从魔王陛下的任何命令，为其付出忠心，二那就是帮助魔王陛下得到整个世界。  
然而恶魔出生时所被灌输的理论却让“愤怒”心生疑惑：为什么要服从魔王？魔王到底有什么值得自己跟随的？难不成就因为他是魔王，而自己只不过是个低等恶魔吗？从出生起就是异类的“愤怒”便开始不断训练自己，先是让自己从低等恶魔进化为精英恶魔，之后经过漫长的几百年成长和进化，他终于能站在魔王面前，成为魔王最为忠心的上位恶魔“七宗罪”，并且赋予“愤怒”的称号，“愤怒”发现自己即使面对魔王也从不会心生畏惧，更何谈服从了。这一异类般的状态让在跟随魔王的几十年里催化了内心的黑暗欲望：如果魔王不是魔王的话，而是自己的话？岂不是会更好呢？  
魔王还是比起总是高高在上不懂恶魔真正想要的陛下来说，而是从低等恶魔开始做起的自己更为适合吧？不过“愤怒”却不敢轻易暴露自己的贪婪念头，一方面是魔王的力量实在太强大了，而另一方面只要魔王是魔王，就不会有任何恶魔肯听从自己。  
妄想篡权夺位的“愤怒”不由在这漫长的日子里计划了许多方法，关于如何将魔王强硬从帝王之位拉下去。也就是说，魔王之所以会选择转世成普通的人类潜伏在人类世界里，也一主意也是“愤怒”的计划之一，他原本是计划着想办法弄死转世成人类的魔王，虽然恶魔的体质保证他不会死去，但也绝对让魔王元气大伤了，到时候让魔王闭关养伤好几百年后，他就可以依靠魔王的命令控制整个恶魔一族，到时候就算魔王苏醒，恐怕也改变不了他统治恶魔世界这一事实了。  
为避开自己的嫌疑，“愤怒”选择了“贪婪”和“傲慢”作为保护魔王的存在，而自己，则是不知魔王将转世成何人的无辜者混入其中。  
一切的计划在魔王转世之后进行地相当顺利，甚至“贪婪”和“傲慢”都因为他的花言巧语而并没有实时保护在魔王的身边，眼看就要大功告成。  
然而“愤怒”的绝妙计划便很快遭遇瓶颈，那就是如何杀死魔王转世的人类上面。首先“愤怒”没有办法直接对魔王出手，毕竟他还是想要得到其他“七宗罪”的支持，如果被他们发现自己是杀死魔王转世的凶手，恐怕自己将被恶魔们视为敌人吧。那么既然自己不方便出手的话，借住其他人的力量怎么样呢？  
于是“愤怒”利用自己的力量本质，催化了魔王附近的人类情感，将愤怒的情感发泄在他身上，从而造成魔王的死亡也是不错的选择，然而魔王转世的人类却存在着自我保护机制，任何试图伤害魔王的存在，都会被其点燃的黑色火焰所杀死。  
难不成真的没有办法让魔王死去呢？怎么样也找不到合适办法的“愤怒”只是继续以隐藏身份躲在魔王的身边，一方面他必须防备“贪婪”与“傲慢”的突然出现，一方面他正小心谨慎地等待着最适合的时机。  
然而就在他准备放弃的时候，周凡这一极为奇怪的人类就这样出现在他面前。


	39. 39

周凡的出现，在“愤怒”看来，就像是上天送给他的绝好武器。对方不知道从哪里获得“色欲”的力量，魔王的火焰对其居然完全没有效果，接下来就是他将自己的力量散发出去，将“愤怒”完全覆盖对方的头脑。被“愤怒”所统治的周凡自然是对魔王做出种种夸张的行为，虽然这和“愤怒”一开始所设计的，愤怒中烧的周凡最应该做的事情那就是趁着魔王虚弱的时候掐死对方，不过……  
对方采取的其他办法却也让“愤怒”相当满意，毕竟任谁看到想要推翻的顶头上司被某个低贱的人类搞成这副模样，不管从何处来说都相当让他满意，真是让他看了一出好戏。  
就算到最后周凡失败了，“愤怒”也并不觉得自己有什么损失，魔王所被迫接受的一切，或许在某个时候可以让他作为威胁魔王自己下台的有力证据，于是他便将周凡和魔王的关系添油加醋了好几把，再加上“色欲”本身自带的催化之下，才演变成现在这幕。  
“你还不滚出来吗？”周凡咬牙切齿地说道，他原本以为拿捏住“色欲”和魔王就足够，再加上“贪婪”与“傲慢”并没有跟在魔王的身边，让他完全放松了警惕心，再加上他对魔王做出的那些事情是不可能让任何一个恶魔能忍气吞声下去的，然而他却没有想到他这么谨慎之下，居然真的有一个七宗罪潜伏在他精神世界里近一年。  
意识到自己这段时间所做的任何事情都被对方所窥视着，这种如影随形的感觉让他心生厌恶，最重要的是当周凡喊叫出“愤怒”的真名后，仿佛想要把气氛缓和那般，“愤怒”将他对周凡的影响收了回去。  
也就是此时的周凡从智商20一下子突飞猛进增长回正常人的水平，在恢复智商的一瞬间，周凡有种怀疑自己是否也沦为恶魔一员的错觉，因为这些天他所做的事情，不管怎么思考都让他觉得背后一凉，他到底做了什么！？  
就算对魔王的存在再怎么痛恨，他也不该将其当成物品般随意摆弄，而且他是否开始偏离最初的愿望？明明他只想拯救艾森，那他为什么将精力耗费太多在魔王身上呢？  
“看样子，你有新的想法了吗？”意识到周凡内心波动的“愤怒”不由笑了起来：“那我就和你一见吧。”  
他话音刚落，周凡便觉得大脑一疼，一团黑色如同烟雾般的东西从他的脑袋里爬了出来，化为人形出现在他的面前。  
“愤怒”是一位长相英俊，带着单眼镜片，看上去相当文质彬彬的青年，然而就是眼前的这看似人畜无害的存在，一手促使了周凡的黑化，以及对魔王地位的觊觎。  
“你想从我这里得到什么？”新的“七宗罪”的出现很快让周凡心里的那根弦绷紧起来，虽然说“愤怒”的行为从头到尾都是在背叛魔王的，可他并不能保证对方是否有准备将自己当成替罪羊的意思，并且现在的情况，很显然对方从头到尾都没有露面，只是充当幕后黑手推动这一切。  
周凡察觉到现在的自己相当被动，但他也并没有准备因此让步，现在如果因为自己的所作所为而产生后悔心理的话，只会被眼前的恶魔完全抓住把柄，从而万劫不复。  
于是他板起脸，试图不让对方察觉到自己的心理波动。  
“太迟了哦，我知道你在想什么。”毕竟待在周凡的脑袋里那么久的“愤怒”自然是相当了解他的举止，不过他并没有打算就这样随意地将周凡推入恶魔之敌的位置上，他如此笑眯眯地建议道：“我只需要你帮我一个忙就行。”  
“忙？”周凡对于他的话语有些错愕，什么忙会需要他区区一个人类来做呢？  
“我帮你拦住‘贪婪’和‘傲慢’的到来，而你……需要帮我完全驯化魔王。”“愤怒”接下来说的话让周凡相当惊讶：“驯化魔王……？”他终于察觉到“愤怒”和他之前所见到的“色欲”有什么不同的地方了，当“愤怒”提及魔王的时候，眼神里非但没有任何尊敬，反而充斥着轻蔑与敌视的态度。  
“愤怒”想做什么？他隐约意识到一个极为可怕的事实：恐怕恶魔之中并不是如同原作那般水泄不通，而是存在有异心的恶魔吗？  
关于“愤怒”的出现，原作里是相当之后才开始增加描写的，比起打败艾森师父的“色欲”，以及跟随在魔王身边的“贪婪”与“傲慢”来说，“愤怒”几乎没有怎么在原作里出现过，周凡也自然不清楚“愤怒”的野望了。  
只不过他从对方的话语中隐约察觉到一丝野心，如果说“愤怒”要让自己完全驯化魔王的话，他也想要统治世界吗？  
“哈？统治世界什么的，那不过是愚蠢的念头。”周凡的念头刚一心生，“愤怒”便接着回答道：“我想要的，无非是至高无上的权利，我对人类世界没有任何兴趣，我只想统治整个恶魔界。”  
他说完，周凡便用一种“你在逗我吗？”的眼神死死盯着对方。  
“哈，看样子我得展现一些我的诚意才行呢。”“愤怒”知道说服周凡并不是那么容易的事情，他从口袋里掏出一瓶粉红色的药水，并且伸手递给周凡看到：“这是具有催眠魔力的药水，你可以用它对魔王做任何事情。”  
“我怎么能相信你这是催眠药水，而不是帮助他恢复力量的东西呢？”周凡警惕地问道。  
“很简单，你找个恶魔试试看，就知道我这到底是什么药水了。”“愤怒”倒是推了推他的单眼镜片，显得格外斯文老练道：“不想试试看吗？将恶魔之中最强大也是唯一的帝王，完全掌握在手心里的感觉。”  
“那么，你能保证这药水能催眠他一辈子吗？”虽然玩弄反抗的魔王相当有意思，不过出于对艾森的安全考虑，周凡还是希望有点什么额外保险能完全控制住魔王的。  
“当然。”“愤怒”咧嘴笑道：“这可是最先进的药物，我已经在无数恶魔身上实验过了。”  
他的话语中蕴含着某种血意，周凡不禁打了寒颤。  
“不过，只需要我完全驯服魔王就行吗？”周凡对于“愤怒”的要求始终觉得不可思议，他真的是如同所说的那样，只追求恶魔之中的权利吗？如果他想要反悔，那该怎么办？  
“不用担心，我们可是一根绳索的蚂蚱。”“愤怒”并没有因为周凡的怀疑而产生反感，反倒轻笑着继续说服对方：“难道你不想要过上完全正常的生活吗？”  
“似乎我得到魔王之后，平静的生活就距离我远去了吧？”周凡冷言道：“而且现在我和魔王的地位已经处于不死不休的状态，你觉得我还能做些什么？”  
“不不不，现在事情还有转机。”“愤怒”再次将手中的药水塞给周凡道：“只要你喂他喝下这个，不管他是失去记忆，还是作为你的附庸，都随你摆布了，到时候你就可以重新开始了。我保证，其他‘七宗罪’绝对不会找上门来的。”


	40. 40

周凡望着“愤怒”的眼睛，或许恶魔天生就擅长蛊惑人心，他不得不说对“愤怒”的话有些心动。他之所以迟迟不肯放开魔王的原因，自然是因为害怕放虎归山之后，他和艾森不得不每天面临隐藏在黑暗里的危险，而对方现在的提议，却让他不禁思考起如果真的如此实施的话，是否有成功的可能性呢？  
并且“愤怒”说会阻拦其他“七宗罪”，这无疑将周凡最担心的问题给解决了，前往寻找魔王的其他“七宗罪”他也并没有绝对的把握能够全部对抗，如果将战争不幸再次牵扯到艾森，那岂不是将他之前的辛苦付出全部否定？  
“那么，请你告诉我，你到底想要什么？恐怕不是驯服魔王这么简单……你想要——”周凡望着对方的双眼，从对方细小的表情里察觉到一件极为不可思议的事情：既然“愤怒”对魔王毫无尊敬甚至想要推翻他，那么他想要什么，难不成是——  
“你真是比‘贪婪’还要贪婪的家伙啊。”最后他将自己的结论说出口，换来“愤怒”的哈哈大笑，明明对方有一张极为清秀的脸庞，可此时却比周凡所见过的任何人都要野心勃勃：“你猜得不错，我是想要那张位置。”  
“为了什么？不要告诉我你也想统治人类？”周凡简直对这群天天只想要世界的反派们无语了，不过“愤怒”的答案却也让他有些惊讶。  
“人类？不不不，我对奴役另一方并没有多少兴趣，我只想成为恶魔的王罢了。”“愤怒”伸出手大笑道：“你不觉得我们恶魔的世界比人类还要残忍一些吗？魔王永远是魔王，臣民永远是臣民，甚至每个恶魔都不允许有反抗的意识，他们一出生就决定好，毫无理由地为魔王服务，这实在太可笑了！”此时的他双眼里燃烧着“愤怒”的火焰：“而我偏偏不想要这样，明明魔王只不过是出生高贵了点，就能天生都拥有一切，而我这种拼搏过着九死一生才能达到这种地位，实在差距太大。”  
“所以，和我成为共犯吧，只要你帮我完全制住魔王，我就能给予你任何想要的东西。”“愤怒”伸手试图和周凡交易着。  
周凡沉默了很久，眼神里闪烁着挣扎，“愤怒”在此时并没有说话，因为他相当清楚周凡的本质，在潜伏对方脑袋的一段时间里，他相当清楚名叫艾森的普通人类对其有多大的重要性，虽然搞不清楚艾森有什么独特的地方，不过也算是他能拿捏住周凡的把柄之一。  
当然，他不是没有办法逼迫周凡屈服，不过“愤怒”并不想要这么做。即使他是恶魔，对人类的敌意也没有其他恶魔深，这也带来如此的结果：他是非常欣赏周凡的，至少他做到了自己都无法做到的事情。  
对于一个心中只有权力野心勃勃的恶魔来说，和人类合作并没有任何值得羞愧的地方，至少为了能达到他的目的，任何手段他都可以做出来。  
“怎么样？考虑好了吗？”“愤怒”满意地看着周凡伸手将递给他的药剂接过去，然后迫不及待地说道：“要不要现在试试呢？”  
周凡有些惊讶地盯了“愤怒”好一会儿，说实话，他还是第一次跟如此奇怪的恶魔接触，自从来到这个世界，他所接触的两个恶魔只有两个，一个是“色欲”一个是魔王，不管是哪个都是相当难对付的存在，让他头疼不已，不过“愤怒”嘛……虽然他催化自己的黑暗面，不过他倒是能很快和自己亲切如兄弟。  
真是奇怪的恶魔呢……  
不过，他也非常好奇手中的药水是否真的如同“愤怒”那般说的神奇，于是他便毫不客气地将昏迷不醒的魔王脑袋扶了起来，然后将药水灌了进去。  
魔王在被药水完全灌入之后，突然睁开双眼，差点让周凡以为“愤怒”的药水失败了，刚想转头问他情况，就看到“愤怒”浮现出狡黠的笑容：“快看，他已经被你完全操控了，你可以随意下达命令了。”  
周凡再回头去看魔王的情况，发现对方此时双眼呆滞，仿佛并没有从睡梦中醒来的模样。  
“你是谁？”他决定先测试下这药水究竟能有多少用。  
“恶魔之王。”魔王老实回答了周凡的问题。  
“那么我是谁？”周凡见对方反应良好后，便迫不及待决定将自己想增加的设定添加在魔王的记忆里。  
“可恶……可恶的人类……”虽然魔王的话语说的毫无感情，但光是从对方说的说法方式也能看出来他究竟有多仇恨周凡。  
“不，现在我是你的……”周凡原本想将对方设定为自己奴仆之类的存在，但他转念一想，既然想要和魔王以及艾森正常生活下去，那么他就得将魔王的身份正常化，于是他想想后如此说道：“你是我买来的人类奴仆，用来给我暖床的。”  
“人类……人类奴仆……”魔王的血红双眸在药水的催化下开始疯狂闪烁着，之后他头顶的双角开始往回长，双眼里的血红也开始转变成黑色，不过短短几秒，他已经正如同周凡所要求的那般，完全变成人类的模样。  
“主人……”因为被设定了奴仆的设定，很快地，魔王的面孔便浮现出一抹淡淡的红晕：“主人……”  
“看样子，这药水果然不错呢。”“愤怒”满意地看着魔王的转变，魔王越是奴性一分，他成为新魔王的可能便大了几分。  
“哦，对了。”周凡转念一想，既然魔王都能被“愤怒”的药水催化，那么他脑海里还有一个“七宗罪”，岂不是也可以一并解决？至少也免去他老得用自己的精神所形成的牢笼囚禁住对方。  
“这药水还有吗？我需要控制‘色欲’。”见“愤怒”有求于自己，周凡也就毫不客气地要求道：“我会好好管住他们的，不会给你添任何麻烦。”  
“自然。我可是做了充足的准备。”“愤怒”对于周凡的不客气并没有多少反感，反倒相当乐意地将药水递给对方：“你想怎么调教其他‘七宗罪’都可以，反正他们各个都忠心于魔王，要不是碍于身份，我早就想杀得一干二净。”  
“那么这一个，就当狗奴好了。”将“色欲”从自己精神世界里拉出来之后，周凡也将药水灌入他的口中，下达新的命令。

 

彩蛋  
等“愤怒”离开之后，周凡便将视线放在刚驯化的恶魔身上。  
和一直以来对自己相当敌对的两位此时已经将自己视作为唯一主人，失去高高在上身份的他们，便跪在地上，如同奴仆般开始亲吻周凡的鞋子。  
周凡倒是被恶魔们的表现吓了一跳，就算他做好两人的态度改变，但也没有想到这药水的魔性有那么大，居然真的彻底转变他们的意识。  
不过他也没有准备就这样轻易就上恶魔们，不然和之前有什么区别呢？他想要看点不一样的东西。  
于是他便坐在床上，低头望着魔王与“色欲”：“怎么办？作为主人的我，现在不太有欲望呢，这样好了，你们相互表演一下，我看一下，谁表现优秀，我就将精液射给谁哦。”  
“主人，主人，看我的！”被驯化成狗奴的“色欲”则恬不知耻地急忙叫喊起来：“要做什么表演，狗奴我都能做到。”  
“看他表演做什么？”一向高傲的魔王此时也如同发浪的婊子那般，拼命张开双腿，向周凡展现他的身体，周凡低头注意到，明明生产完的奄奄一息魔王此时就跟灌了精力药水那般，就连刚产下卵的合不拢的肉穴此时也完全恢复正常了。这不禁让他回想起“愤怒”走之前跟自己所说的留下的“特别理由”的说法，看样子这药水不仅能帮助自己驯化他们，还能让两人疲惫的身体精神充沛吗？  
反正艾森现在也不在家，稍微玩点过分的，也不要紧吧？  
周凡在心里如此想着，于是他便用自己精神形成的藤蔓，捏出一匹类似木马的玩具，不过这木马上面却和普通的截然不同，最明显的区别便是马背上面有一根植物触手相互缠绕所形成的假阳具，褐色的植根看上去格外狰狞。  
然而当这具木马出现后，两位恶魔非但没有感到畏惧，反而兴奋不已地试图在周凡的面前请求道：“是要坐上去吗？”  
“没错，不过呢……”周凡邪恶地笑道：“可不是光坐上去那么简单。”  
“通过木马的摇晃，是很容易达到高潮的，不过我是想看你谁能坚持住久呢。”周凡如此要求道：“当你坐在木马上面之后，另一个人可以随意玩弄对方的身体，不管是潮吹，还是射精，还有喷奶都是不允许的，只要谁坚持时间短了，谁就输了，输的人要接受惩罚。”  
一向对自己的持久能力相当自信的“色欲”，即使在听完周凡的要求后，还是迫不及待地跑到周凡所制作的木马旁边，将双腿岔开，把早就湿润不已的花穴猛地按坐下去。  
“啊——！好棒……好舒服……”将自己认为是狗奴的“色欲”自然是毫不犹豫地开始发骚起来，不过他为了延长自己高潮的状态，将吞吐假肉棒的速度放缓了许多，如同隔靴搔痒的方式安慰着空虚的肉穴。魔王见“色欲”明显想要延长挑战时间，便冷笑地往前走了几步，嘴里说着：“那我就帮帮你好了。”手里却开始拼命摇晃起木马来，原本木马这种属于如果有外力推动就会来回摇晃的玩具，魔王这一出手，很快就让“色欲”开始惊慌失措起来。  
毕竟来回晃动的同时，让他身体里的假阳具也如同有生命那般来回晃动起来，不断用力抵着他的敏感部位。


	41. 41

“怎么样？满意了吗？”“愤怒”相当清楚自己所给的药水药效，见周凡成功将魔王和“色欲”变为自己的性奴，他非但没有心生厌恶，反倒有种别样的快意：看看吧，那高高在上的魔王也有今天，沦为人类的奴隶，成为只会张开大腿求肏的淫兽，真是可怜又可悲呢。  
“看样子，药水的效果比我想象得厉害许多。”周凡实验后几次，便认同了“愤怒”的建议：“那就这样成交吧。”  
“等等，我还需要一样东西。”“愤怒”一边这么说着，一边将魔王刚产下的卵抱了起来：“我需要这个。”  
“这……”周凡望着对方怀里的卵，有些心情复杂，虽然说这卵的产生一半来自自己，但出于对恶魔的厌恶，他自然是不可能怀抱着所谓孩子是无辜将卵孵化出来，毕竟这个里面究竟是什么，是人形怪物，还是其他东西，他都不太清楚呢。再加上他清晰地记得，在魔王生产的时候，从对方的阴道里所伸出的一只小手，和“愤怒”怀里的卵联系在一起，只觉得是惊悚片的开始。  
再加上，恐怕这是人类第一次和恶魔产生的后代吧？得到“色欲”记忆的周凡自然很清楚恶魔中的铁律，也清楚地明白并不会有什么恶魔敢背叛他们的种族。  
“它到底是什么？”于是他忍不住将内心的问题问出口。  
“虽然我也是第一次见过这种事情，不过嘛……它肯定是活着的。”“愤怒”摸着卵道：“真的是很奇妙，恶魔居然也能亲自产生后代这回事。”  
“那么你要带走它做什么？”虽然周凡对这颗卵并没有什么好感，但它也算自己的亲骨肉，如果被“愤怒”随意使用的话，他大概也会有种不太舒服的感觉。“不用担心，我只是稍微借用下它的魔力波动罢了，这样帮助我模仿魔王更加方便。”“愤怒”倒是毫不避讳地说出自己的计划：“虽然我准备取魔王而代之，但是比起完全血腥地镇压，我更喜欢依靠阴谋诡计将他们玩弄鼓掌之间。”  
“……真是可怕呢，你双眼里面的野心。”即使是在人类世界里，周凡也从未见过像“愤怒”这般渴求权利的存在，并且对方的精准计算感觉自己的每次回答都完全落入对方圈套里，不过他并没有心生畏惧，毕竟再怎么说他也有利用价值，这也就意味自己能抓住主动权。  
“所以说，选择权在你手上，只要你点头就行。”“愤怒”倒是不急于得到周凡的答案，或许该说他相当胸有成竹，相信对方到最后肯定会同意的。  
周凡陷入沉思，最后给出了让“愤怒”期待已久的答案。  
成功将魔王与“色欲”的隐患完全解决之后，周凡总算从紧绷的状态中舒缓下来，再加上“愤怒”对他的影响逐渐消退，他也感觉到自己正慢慢恢复到原本的模样，于是他决定将所有的重心都放在艾森上面。说实话，周凡内心对艾森是包含愧疚的，一方面是自己的出现搅乱了艾森正常的成长轨迹，另一方面则让他的不幸人生变得更为糟糕。  
虽然他满足了艾森想要上学的夙愿，但是不是对方还有什么想要却难以启齿的呢？以前从未养过孩子，却忍不住将艾森看做自己最需要用心呵护成长存在的周凡便在两人都在的下午询问起对方的近况。  
“最近在学校里怎么样？有没有遇到困难呢？”因为艾森的身份问题，周凡最为担心的就是他受到其他人的排挤，虽然每天他都会注意对方的衣着和外表，不过还是问问艾森才能放心。  
“没、没什么……”虽然很想强装镇定，艾森慌张的话语中还是透露了他可能并没有过得相当愉快。  
“艾森！”周凡见他似乎想要遮掩，不由生气地厉声呵斥：“你是不准备和我坦白了吗？”  
“大人！”没有想到，他这么一吼叫，艾森却吓得差点跌倒在地，周凡见此不由急忙伸手扶住他，可却被敏感的艾森急忙推了出去：“不要——！”  
周凡这才意识到似乎艾森的身体不太对劲，他担忧地问：“究竟发生了什么？”  
艾森没有回答，强撑身体独自站立起来：“没事的，大人，我只是最近有点学业紧张了。”他没有敢将身体的异样告诉给对方，生怕会让周凡意识到自己正在逐渐变为一个糟糕的人而心生厌恶，为了完全逃避周凡的追问，他便支支吾吾地说了几句：“我先去学习。”便头也不回地往房间里跑去。（为了避开魔王与艾森的碰面，周凡换了新的房子，让艾森单独居住。）  
看样子，问题很严重吗？艾森的逃避非但没有解决任何问题，反倒让周凡心生疑心，难不成这孩子真的在学校里遇到什么困恼吗？是不是他得去有空去看看呢？他并没有多想其他的，只认为是学校里的事情让艾森变得如此古怪。  
几乎是秉着一口气将门猛地砰上的艾森，凑着门听了好一会儿，发现周凡并没有过来的意思，这才如释重负地松口气。  
真的是太肮脏了……这样的自己……  
艾森咬咬牙，将手往裤子里摸去，结果没有意外，他摸到里面湿乎乎的一片，原本在胯下安静沉睡的阴茎在刚才的接触里抬头。虽然艾森并未被教导过这究竟意味着什么，不过他从小就在三教九流的地方混着，自然无师自通便明白他身体的这种变化代表某种糟糕的意味。  
还是尽量避免和大人的碰面吧……他在心里安慰地想：再忍耐忍耐。  
他也不清楚为什么自己的身体在何时变成让他完全陌生的模样，虽然他年纪尚小，等于是初尝情欲，可每当和大人有稍微亲密点的接触，身体内部，特别是难以启齿的位置，就会湿漉漉地往外流水。这不经让艾森自感羞愧不已，大人他那么好，既收养了自己，又给他读书的机会，他怎么可以……用这么淫贱的念头玷污对方呢？而且……还有夫人……  
虽然他并没有和周凡的夫人多接触过，但也清楚地知道任何一个主母都不愿意接受养子会对养父产生这种卑鄙龌龊的心理吧。  
为了遏制身体糟糕的反应，艾森只能尽量减少和周凡的接触，不过这能说是收效甚微，毕竟两人同处一室，不管怎么样都会有相接触的时间，被周凡一触碰的身体敏感得相当厉害，不仅让艾森忍不住勃起，后穴里也开始空虚起来，想要什么东西填满它。  
“嗯……啊……”更让艾森心生惭愧的是，自己的阴茎已经不能依靠一般的撸动和安抚达到高潮，而是得通过在后穴里塞点什么东西，通过粗暴的撞击和捅入，他才能拥有非一般的快感。  
今天的自我安慰过程进行得比往日要艰难许多，或许是因为大人刚刚搂过自己的腰的关系，全身都在叫嚣着：想要大人安慰自己，想要大人插入自己。  
不过艾森还是强行忍住了内心的蠢蠢欲动，毕竟他不想破坏整个家庭的关系。


	42. 42

“所以说，还是乖乖死亡吧——”男人举起手中的巨刃，毫不留情地将向他咆哮冲来的恶魔们砍倒在地。  
“可恶……可恶……”堕落者们成群结队地倒下，唯一控制它们的恶魔见此愤怒地吼叫着：“拉格斯！可恶的人类！你一定会死的！我的同胞会为我复仇的！”  
“是吗？”拉格斯淡淡地说，如果他会因为恶魔的话轻易动摇，那也不是他了。只见他甚至还不等恶魔说完话，就直接伸出右手，下秒从手心里喷射出青白色的火焰咆哮地往恶魔所站的位置涌去，一瞬间就将对方整个吞没，让其连惨叫声都喊不出口地消失在世界上。  
即使打败了眼前所有的敌手，拉格斯的脸色非但没有好转，反倒更为阴沉：“恶魔和堕落者出现的数量越来越多了，看样子神战也距离不远了。”关于神战，是恶魔狩猎者中流传的传说，说是恶魔正在骚乱，是因为他们的王，恶魔之主魔王消失了，但总有一天，他会回来，带来更多的血腥和战争，人类与恶魔之间，总会有所一战。  
虽然说拉格斯从不畏惧和恶魔相互厮杀，但伴随着越来越多的恶魔涌现，他也觉得有些力不从心起来，毕竟比起从不知疲惫为何物的恶魔来说，人类不过是血肉之躯，会疲惫会软弱，一旦作为抵抗恶魔第一战线的猎魔者开始退却，那对于整个人类种族来说，无疑是一场灾难。  
想要培养弟子的想法便是在这个时候心生的，拉格斯虽然年纪不大，但一直从事刀光血影的生活，说不定哪天就死在荒郊野外。  
合适的弟子要在哪里找呢？拉格斯深知寻找困难，要坚定信念之人，要不被外界物质打动，要有始有终。他不是没有试图找过几个弟子，虽然猎魔者从来都是从事相当凶险之事，但至少整个帝国对于这个职业却相当优待，甚至鼓励人们成为猎魔者，以更好地对付恶魔。可拉格斯能找到的弟子要么容易沉溺安逸，要么没有对生死看淡的勇气。  
看样子，还是得去新的城市看看吗？他没多想，便收了起沾满鲜血的大刀，将缠住脖子上的长围巾拉扯了几下完全遮盖住他的面孔，刚杀死的恶魔们的尸体因为是最低级的堕落者和恶魔的关系，正在逐渐化为尘土。  
“啊……起风了……”喃喃完这句，男人的身影淹没在风里。  
说实话，学校生活比没有艾森想象得那么美好，起初艾森以为学校就是传授自己知识的地方，然而对于几乎仅供贵族的地方来说，学校无非是他们炫耀财力的地方，平时没有什么事情，就想欺负欺负几个同校生来获得快乐。  
而孤儿出生的艾森自然也是他们取笑的目标，为了避开贵族们的注意，很多时候艾森都选择多绕几圈才回家。甚至为避免贵族们有意跟踪，艾森甚至每天回家路线都不一样，今天他则选择绕着城镇外走一圈。  
他所出生居住的小城镇虽然地方不大，但也是一个经济繁华、人民安乐的地方。艾森渐渐停下了脚步，望着夕阳西下，落日的余光将城镇染成一片橘黄色，看上去格外美丽。  
“真是美丽的小镇。”就在他回头望着城镇渐渐发呆的时候，突然有一个声音打断他的思路。  
“是的。”虽然不太喜欢在思考的时候有人打搅自己，但艾森还是温和地回答：“如果能一直下去那就好了。”  
“虽然我也很想这么说，但恐怕不行呢……”那讨厌的声音仿佛在唱反调那般，说出的话也让艾森心中不愉。  
“为什么这么说？”艾森转过头，不太明白对方为何会突然说出如此煞风景的话。  
“你没有发现吗？隐藏在平和里面的危机吗？”这个说话总是阴阳怪气的男人，乍一看不过是三十多岁的中年男人。银发蓝眸，虽然澄澈但饱经沧桑的双眼，他浑身上下裹着一件巨大的黑色披风，但从对方的举手投足来说，却给艾森很危险的感觉。  
“危机吗……但是我……这样的我……又能做什么呢？没有力量，甚至连保护别人都做不到。”艾森隐约察觉到男人话语中想要说什么，但对于如此年幼的他来说，即使危险来临的话，也只能成为别人的负担吧。  
男人望着艾森许久，像是在观察他的本性，后来如此开口：“你要试试吗？”  
“啊？”艾森愣了下：“什么意思？”  
“保护别人这回事——”男人的解释更让艾森更加迷惑不解，他总觉得对方该不会是忽悠他的骗子什么的吧？他想起大人平时对他嘱托的话语：如果遇到有人怂恿你干什么事情，那一定是传销组织。他转念一想便准备逃跑，却被背后的男人一把拉住：“你跑什么？少年，我看到你眼睛里的决心，你明明是有想法的。”  
“你、你是传销组织！别忽悠我上当。”见自己被抓住，艾森不由拼命挣扎起来。  
“哈，傻瓜，居然还有人不认识我吗？”男人对于艾森的反抗也是来了脾气，这个小家伙非但没有对危险害怕，反倒想要与之一战吗？结果他居然不是因为害怕而跑的，倒是因为担心自己是骗子。  
已经有多少年了？在他的名字响彻整个帝国之后，又有谁见到他不认识他呢？  
“你、你到底是谁？”艾森听到他的笑声，不由慌乱地问道：“我没有听说过你，快放我走。”  
“我叫拉格斯，很多人叫我银发的猎魔者。”拉格斯手提着艾森的衣领，直接纵身一跃，将他整个人都带到旁边的城墙上。  
“啊……好高！”艾森被对方的行为吓了一跳，被凌空的感觉非常糟糕。不过他已经被拉格斯报出的名字整个人吓住了：“银发的猎魔者！天啊！”整个帝国能拥有绰号的猎魔者寥寥无几，被冠上银发称号的人……那是斩杀过上位恶魔传说中的大人。  
“怎么样，听到我的名号，愿意接受我的挑战吗？”拉格斯相当满意地看到自己看好的少年从满脸怀疑转到将信将疑的状态。  
“不……我还是算了。”艾森思考了很久，还是摇摇头道。  
“哦，为什么？是担心家里人不愿意吗？”拉格斯帮他分析道：“虽然我们这个职业的确是有点风险，但是……你想要保护其他人吧？等真的恶魔来临之后，你觉得就以你现在的状态来说，能做到吗？”


	43. 43

拉格斯的问题让艾森陷入沉默，即使他很想勇敢地说出口，可他清楚地知道自己实在太弱小了，如果不是大人帮助他的话，恐怕他继续承受着生活重压，活得格外痛苦。  
所以说，在那个时候艾森就心下决定：他之后的人生只会为大人而活。  
“对不起，现在的我没有办法选择呢。”艾森再次拒绝了拉格斯的提议，毕竟现在他的人生已经不是自己的。  
拉格斯苦恼地摸了摸下巴，虽然眼前的少年看上去格外羸弱，但信念却出奇地坚定，很显然和他想要的弟子差不多，可正是因为他坚定的信念，却让他难以说服。该怎么办呢？如果就此放过，说不定会错过很重要的人选呢……很快做了新决定的拉格斯便脑筋一转，直接伸手将不愿意接受的艾森整个人敲晕。  
“嗯，先把人带走，再回去慢慢说服好了。”拉格斯相当自信，他觉得自己很有把握能说服对方的，虽然他现在连对方的名字都不知道……  
艾森是在耳边爆炸开的嘶吼声被吵醒的，在清醒的那几秒，他只觉得有些头晕脑胀，脖子后面还有少许酸痛，接下来他便看到让他目瞪口呆的景象，原本在他印象里自己还停留在城镇边缘，可现在却身处无尽的荒漠上，而面前一场惊心动魄的生死对决就在眼前发生。  
被恶魔蛊惑的堕落者成群结队地包围住了他，而挡在他面前的却是一具并不强壮的身躯，他所穿的长披风早就被堕落者的鲜血所染红，手中的长刀也看上去破旧不堪，仿佛下秒就要断裂，然而就是这样一把破刀，男人却硬生生在艾森面前杀出一条血路，将所有试图靠近他们的敌人统统斩杀于前。  
虽然男人举手投足之间都表现得相当轻松，可那鲜血淋漓的样子还是很快让艾森直犯恶心，特别想要呕吐。  
他原本想要逃离，可他又能跑到哪里呢？目光所及之处全都被密密麻麻的堕落者所包围，要不是男人在他身边画了防护罩一样的透明屏障，艾森真心觉得自己恐怕下秒就会被眼前这群怪物给完全撕碎吧。  
男人仿佛并没有发现艾森的清醒，他毫不留情地用大刀将面前的怪物依次斩杀，如同机器般精密，以极快的速度出刀，毫不动摇地砍下去，不管是猎杀几个，还是几十个，抑或更多数量的堕落者，男人也没有后退一步。  
猎杀恶魔是相当寂寞又残忍的事情，为鼓励更多的人们参与猎杀恶魔的行动中，帝国每天都在增加对猎魔者的报酬，也导致不少人们出于经济窘迫而成为一名猎魔者。可抱着过家家般的心态是很难在猎魔世界上活下去的，特别是精神不够坚定之人，他们一旦出现在战场上只会成为恶魔新的粮食，任何情感上的动摇都会让恶魔有机可乘。  
猎魔者听上去相当光鲜，不仅拥有帝国的荣誉称号，还能受到普通民众的列队欢迎，怎么看都让不少想要名利双收的人心动不已。然而他们却没有足够的能力匹配上这个称号，也没有足够意志支撑下去。不少人在成为猎魔者的途中选择了半途而废，真正成功的却大部分死在第一次战斗上面，而幸存下来的少部分猎魔者会不断受到温柔乡的软化，既然自己都能过上幸福的日子为何要和恶魔相互厮杀呢？  
拉格斯在年轻那会儿也曾经思考过同样的问题：他其实和恶魔并没有什么特别大的深仇大恨，对于恶魔的仇恨也出于几次见到它们正在利用堕落者屠杀无辜村民而心生的，可以说是他是所有有名猎魔者之中最为奇葩的一个，毕竟大部分真正有名的猎魔者都是因为血海深仇才对恶魔死缠不休的。  
可纯粹只想帮助更多人的拉格斯就这样跌跌撞撞地走在这条道路上，他也不是没有后悔过，因为一旦选择这个职业他便放弃了一切，不敢拥有恋人，生怕恋人会成为自己的弱点，也不敢拥有比自己实力低的朋友，害怕朋友会被恶魔威胁，他唯一能考虑到的那就是培养出弟子来，等到徒弟能独当一面的时候，他便敢去做一些更为危险的事情了。  
艾森目不转睛地盯着拉格斯的战斗，他从未想象过单方面的屠戮也会如此美丽，他像是踏进某个未知世界那般，看着对方是如何灵巧地闪避向他的攻击，并且趁势将利刃斩断堕落者的头颅，鲜血喷射出来，如同散开的水花，最后凝聚在地面上。  
“可恶……可恶……”等将面前大部分的堕落者屠杀干净后，终于暴露出里面的核心，也就是控制所有堕落者的恶魔。  
恶魔和人类看上去并没有任何区别，除了血红的双眼以及长在头顶的双角以外，甚至他的长相还非常美丽动人，被堕落者守护着的他显得楚楚可怜极了，乍一看仿佛反派角色应该是拉格斯才对。  
只是恶魔怨念的目光正一动不动盯着拉格斯道：“可恶的银发猎魔者啊……你屠戮了我多少兄弟，我今天一定要让你丧命于此。”  
“这句话还是等你下地狱之后再说吧。”拉格斯一向不喜欢多废话，他喜欢用行动表示自己的决定。  
然而下秒恶魔却狞笑道：“你真的以为你用保护屏障将绵羊保护住，我就没有办法对付他吗？”他说完就伸出手仿佛在捏碎什么东西那般，而与此同时，艾森察觉到将自己困住的屏障下秒发出“哗啦——”破碎的声响，他还没反应过来就被早就虎视眈眈的堕落者如同抓小鸡那般整个人提了起来。  
“咳咳咳……”脖子被紧紧卡住的感觉相当糟糕，艾森只觉得呼吸都相当困难，而接下来他只觉得眼前一花，眨眼间堕落者就拎着他出现在恶魔的身旁。  
“人质在我手上，我劝你还是早日束手就擒比较好。”感觉所有事情都如同自己所掌控那般，恶魔得意地笑了起来，然后用血红的双眼盯着艾森道：“这的确是不错的苗子呢……”他说完便用纤长的指甲点了下艾森的心脏位置。  
艾森只觉得顷刻间自己的心脏开始剧烈地跳动起来，连同他的瞳孔一紧：“怎么样……想要和我一样强大吗？”恶魔笑道：“现在能保护你的人，已经没有办法行动了哦，你还是顺从地听话吧。”  
“不……”即使不愿意成为拉格斯的弟子，艾森也是相当清楚自己绝对不能选择成为恶魔的走狗。他的反对态度让恶魔相当不爽，肚子里瘪了一大团火的恶魔便用眼神示意抓住艾森脖子的堕落者开始行动起来。  
“唔……咳咳咳……”艾森感觉到自己的呼吸正在变得困难，那可恶的家伙正在死死勒紧他的脖子，并且可以清楚地感觉到大脑正在因为缺氧而神志恍惚起来。


	44. 44

即使面对死亡的威胁，艾森非但没有因为恐惧而求饶，而是从牙缝里挤出这句话：“你……做梦……我死也不会屈服的。”  
“哈哈哈哈……不害怕死亡吗？”恶魔对于艾森的不屈服非但没有生气反而哈哈大笑起来：“是吗是吗？在你之前也有很多人都这样对我说呢……”他打了打响指，很快在艾森面前出现了幻觉，无数的金山银山就像是倒豆子那般从头顶倾泻下来，并且有个极为温柔又充满信赖的声音在耳边蛊惑起来：“想要吗……无边无际的财富……只要你答应我……眼前的这一切都是你的……”  
艾森感觉到自己的理智正在动摇，他一辈子都恐怕没有见过这么多钱，而那蛊惑的声音却在跟他说只要他答应的话，一切都是自己的。如果他真的拥有这么多钱的话，岂不是再也不用苦恼生活了？大概是人类的劣根性在作祟，在这些金银财宝出现在面前时，他的确心动了好几秒，甚至双眼也一并浑浊起来。任何一个穷怕的穷人都会有这样的心理，而且那么好的条件出现在面前，只要他回应一句话，一切都是他的。  
可……  
“艾森，你只要做你自己就好，什么都不要考虑，我会帮你解决的。”大人曾经对他说过这样的话，他不想辜负大人对自己的信任，他的恍惚只维持了很短的时间，很快便恢复了清明：“不——这不是我要的东西。”他的眼神一次比一次坚定：“我可以依靠自己的力量获得，而不是依靠外物。”如果就此妥协的话，他自己也会看不起自己的，又有什么脸面站在大人面前挺直腰杆呢？  
恶魔并不准备放弃，毕竟面前的这个人类虽然看似年幼又柔软，却是他们恶魔之族的克星选中的继承人，如果能掰倒他的话，银发那个混蛋也会动摇不少吧？想到这里，他便绞尽脑汁想出新的诱惑，既然金钱没有办法打动他，那就试试这个好了——  
他又阴森森地笑了起来：“你不听听你喜欢人的意见吗？”  
艾森面前的世界再次变幻起来，原本金山银山消失不见了，取而代之却是艾森最为看重的那位大人的身影，艾森像是一愣，然后受到恶魔蛊惑喃喃起来：“大人……你怎么在这里？”  
“艾森……”“周凡”笑了起来：“你在这里做什么？”  
“我……”艾森原本下意识想要说什么，他却觉得自己什么都记不起来，忍不住驱动身体跑到“周凡”身旁：“我好像不太记得了……”他隐约意识似乎忘记某样重要事情，可张了张口什么话都说不出口。  
“我等你很久了呢，艾森。”“周凡”仿佛并没有察觉艾森的不对劲，而是弯下身体紧紧搂住他道：“我喜欢你啊。”  
艾森听到这话不由浑身一颤，他多么渴望从大人口中听到的话语就这样从说出来了，他甚至有种激动到不知道说什么话的感觉。  
“你喜欢我吗，艾森？”“周凡”察觉到怀中艾森的僵硬，不由松开拥抱紧紧牵住他的手道：“我们一起走吧。”  
“去……去那里？”艾森恍惚地问道。  
“去谁也不知道的地方，你不是想逃离一切吗？”“周凡”笑了起来：“不是你的心愿吗？”  
艾森再次动摇了，光是喜欢的大人向他表白他便开心地忘乎所以，而接下来大人的话更让他心里痒痒的：本来不管大人将带他去任何地方，他都会愿意接受，更何况对方居然说出了要根据自己的心愿来，这更加让他十分欢喜。  
就在他快要伸手握住“周凡”的瞬间，他突然抬头这么问道：“大人，那么夫人呢？”  
“夫人的话，不用管她，只要我们两个人世界不行吗？”“周凡”弯下腰，紧紧搭着艾森的双肩，如此深情款款地说：“不要考虑其他人了，想我和你就行。”  
艾森慢慢地抬起头，望着“周凡”说：“对不起，我还是不准备和你走了。”  
“为什么！？”“周凡”脸上浮现出一丝错愕：“是我对你不好吗？”  
“直到你出现在我面前的时候，我才真正意识到一件事情，我喜欢的大人，并不是只要脑子里只要想着我就好的他……我希望他是拥有自己的人生，而我只要努力回报他对我的付出就行。”艾森说着说着便感觉到自己的双眼有些微微湿润：“虽然现在的你非常好，但你只是我的妄想罢了。”  
“周凡”在听到艾森的话后，先是脸色僵硬，后面突然面目狰狞起来：“你逃不掉的——！”不过短短几秒，他便不再是温柔体贴的模样，而是如同狂暴那般，双眼瞬间变得血红，然后头顶上也长出一对富有威慑的长角。  
“可恶……可恶……”恶魔没有想到自己连续两次诱惑都失败了，难不成眼前的这位少年如此难以攻略吗？不行不行，如果他成为银发猎魔者的弟子的话，恐怕会给他们恶魔许多麻烦。想到这里，他便下了狠心，直接在幻境中死死掐住艾森的脖子：“还是让你就此死去好了——！”千万不能留下这个祸害！得在他还未成长之际扼杀他！  
就在艾森感觉到自己被勒到呼吸相当困难之时，他突然听到一阵奇怪的碰撞声，还有伴随着惨叫声一起。  
恶魔勒住艾森的脖子，咆哮地吼叫道：“银发！放弃抵抗吧！你的人质在我手里呢！”  
“那可真是太好了——！”听到这话，拉格斯非但没有像之前那般畏惧，反倒哈哈大笑起来：“你真的以为抓住人质了吗？你看看你的手里是什么？”  
恶魔刚准备低头查看，接下来就觉得脖子一疼，接下来就是视角被整个翻倒在地，脖子因为利器的挥舞而彻底断裂了，头颅和身体整个分开，无力地翻滚了好几步。  
直到被拉格斯拯救下来，艾森仍然有种恍如隔世梦的错觉。眼前这位强悍凶狠的男人，究竟想从自己身上得到什么呢？  
拉格斯倒是非常满意，他已经很少能见到像是艾森这般意志坚定的人了，死亡、财富以及爱情都不会影响他的决定，从某种意义上来说，合格的猎魔者基础他已经具备，接下来那就是长期考核的问题。毕竟人心是相当复杂又变化莫测的，或许他上秒能战神内心的一切贪婪拥有新的人生，而有些时候……他只能作为普通人，拥有正常的七情六欲。  
不过不要紧，他可以慢慢培养。至少眼前的这位弟子，即使面对恶魔的威胁也毫不退步，已经算是相当不错的表现了。


	45. 45

“很不错嘛。”艾森的表现让拉格斯非常满意，他拍拍还在发愣的艾森道：“先暂定你成为我的弟子了。”  
“等下……我还没答应啊。”眼看拉格斯自说自话就要把自己完全带偏，艾森急忙想到他并不准备成为拉格斯的弟子。  
“为何不答应呢？难不成你是害怕吗？”拉格斯完全没有想过为何艾森拒绝的理由：“刚才的测试我也看到了，不管是死亡，还是金银财宝恋人之类的东西，你都能秉持本性，既然这样，你为何不考虑成为猎魔者呢？你的双眼里明明写着你并非甘于平凡，也渴望力量。”  
拉格斯深深凝视着艾森的双眼，试图打动他。  
“不……”艾森摇摇头：“谢谢你给我的测试，让我真正明白想要的东西是什么。”在看见虚假的大人之后，他深刻明白自己内心真正想要的东西。他以为毫不在乎夫人的存在，以为只要陪伴大人永远下去就好，可他发现原来自己也是有嫉妒之心的，特别是看到大人和夫人的接触，他的心便痛苦得剧痛难忍。  
既然这样，他为何还要在这里浪费时间呢？他可是有太多事情想要在大人面前证明自己，如果成为猎魔者的话，那就毫无意义了。  
艾森最后向拉格斯深深鞠了一躬道：“谢谢你的赏识，可成为猎魔者并不是我想要的人生，所以很抱歉，我还是无法成为你的弟子。”  
拉格斯虽然内心满是不乐意，但他也明白强扭的瓜不甜，只能不太高兴地带着艾森返回了小城镇的边缘，将他放回原地后：“你真的不再考虑下吗？”他不死心再重复问了一遍。  
“是的，我已经想好了。”艾森点头道：“就这样别过吧。”  
望着少年渐渐跑远的身影，拉格斯顿时很想自我反省一下：是不是太不会宣传了？为什么他都从头到尾表现得如此帅气，那位孩子还未被打动呢？即使他也很想知道究竟是什么原因让他坚持了自我，不过他还有很多事情要做，没有办法继续停留在这里。  
那就去找下一个合适人选吧？他并没有多思考，直接选择离开这所城镇。  
就在拉格斯的身影消失地足够远，甚至再也看不见时，阴影里站出来看不见的黑影，其中一位说：“请报告大人，银发的猎魔者已经离开，我们可以随时发动计划。”  
“收到。”另一位黑影接到消息后便消失在了空气里，作为信使以极快的速度将这一重要消息传达给大人。  
“看样子……要变天了呢。”留在原地不动的男人望着夕阳西下形成火烧云的天空，如此喃喃着。  
几天后。  
黑暗之中，高举着火把的某个人隐约照亮了整个世界。  
“大人，接下来准备动手了吗？”一个不含任何感情的声音如此问道。  
“当然。”而被称为大人的存在声音却相当稚嫩，然而对方的幼小并不代表他毫无能力，相反光是少年用眼神淡淡地扫视面前这群比自己高大威猛的男性，他们就跟吓坏的兔子那般，僵硬着站立。  
“一切都进行得非常顺利。”他如此评价着：“正如我所料，这群蠢货们忙于相互内斗，却从未考虑过导火索出自哪里，这是瓦解帝国的最好时机。”  
“是。”站在他面前的男人们垂下脑袋，如同骑士护卫国王那般匍匐在少年面前，每个人眼睛里闪烁着疯狂又忠诚的颜色，他们安静地等待着少年下达新的指令。  
“那就从这所城镇开始吧——我们的战争，”少年，不，黑暗中的血腥之王冷笑道：“也是时候让所有人知道奥拉斯家族的存在了。”  
并没有将自己曾经和拉格斯相遇过的事情告知给周凡听，艾森努力和周凡维持着平凡的生活，然而对隐藏着的危险都一无所知的他们和往常那般，艾森每天早上起床后帮周凡和不知名的“夫人”烧完早饭后，就背着书包便匆忙赶完上学地点。  
然而艾森刚一踏进学校，便感觉到原本祥和快乐的校园里浮现着一股说不出的焦灼气味，他还没有意识到这意味着什么，就只觉得后脑勺一疼，然后整个人晕倒在校园里。  
“呜呜呜……”“妈妈……”陷入黑暗中的艾森被连续不断的啼哭声唤醒起来，他晕晕乎乎地睁开眼睛，发现自己居然和众多学生关在一起，这是……艾森努力从冰冷的地上爬起来，环顾四周，发现并不是他所熟悉学校里的某个角落。  
他试图找办法出去，然而周围都是砖墙，只有一个非常小的窗户，甚至还用铁栏杆完全堵住了，唯一能出去的门紧闭，不管是怎么撞击还是敲打都没有反应。  
“你放弃吧……逃不掉的……”见艾森一个人拼命试图推动房门，原本坐在地上环抱膝盖的某位同学抬头这么说道：“能试的办法我们这里都试过了。”  
“是谁把我们带到这里？”艾森虽然觉得现在的情况非常糟糕，但他还是拼命试图让自己冷静下来，毕竟他得先搞清楚抓他们来的人究竟是准备做什么。  
“不知道……但是隔段时间就会——”那个学生话还没有说完，就听到紧闭的门突然哗得推开了，进来几位穿着盔甲戴着头盔的男人，艾森注意到他们一出现，被困在这里的学生们都纷纷挤在一起，拼命缩小自己的存在感。为首的男人随意点了几个学生，而其中一位不幸则点到艾森。  
艾森几乎是还没有反应过来的，就被男人的手下们团团围住，然后双手被铁链紧紧锁死。  
“不——不要！你们不能这么对我！”而另一位被挑中的牺牲品则被点的时候疯狂叫了起来：“我的父亲……可是一城之主，你们不能这么对我！”他试图用自己的身份恳求男人们的放过，然而他们仿佛没有听到叫喊那般，将自称是城主之子的少年狠狠推搡出去。  
艾森也一并被强行拉扯出去，他彷徨地跟着大部队望着房子的深处走去，等走到外面，他才发现自己像是被关在某个阴森恐怖的城堡里，能看到的全都是阴森森，什么都看不清楚。唯一能看到的便是如同雕像般两旁站立的骑士，他们手持着长矛如同护卫般保护着秩序。  
这……到底是哪里……  
艾森有种极为糟糕的预感，或许事情正在往最坏的方向发展去。


	46. 46

西泽·奥拉斯。  
从那隐世之家出生的冷血之人，他从小起就不受父母的喜爱，原因是他太过聪慧，从对方的一言一行中就察觉到父母对彼此都不忠诚，年幼的他只不过还没有理解这意味着什么便将这个事实揭露出来后，他换来的却是漫长的监禁。  
等时间久了，西泽便渐渐明白这样的事情：这个世界上只有自己是可以信任的，也只有权力和力量才能帮助他获得想要的东西。  
于是他试图依靠铁血政策来驯服下属，使用种种阴谋诡计让他的对手在毫无知觉中失去生命。直到最后他将整个家族都掌握在手心里，看着自己的父母跪在地上痛哭流涕求饶的模样，他非但没有觉得有任何报复的快感，反倒内心觉得非常空虚。  
究竟是缺失了什么呢？没有人教导过他这方面的内容，内心空空如也的西泽认为这一定是他获得东西不够多的关系，一旦他得到整个世界，或许就能清楚为何自己会如此痛苦吧？当然得到世界这种宏伟愿望可不是光靠动动嘴皮子就可以达成的，西泽对此制定了好几条线路，准备多方面进行，一方面被他完全控制的下属会开始逐一替代帝国里重要大臣的位置，并且向国王怂恿向其他国家发起战争，一方面他则蛊惑了好几个皇位继承人，一旦国王有任何问题就可以接替上任。  
西泽并没有想要成为国王或者一国之主的意思，在他看来要背负这些相当愚蠢的事务还不得不浪费时间一一处理它是相当无用的事，他只要隐藏在黑暗里，做他的地下皇帝就行。  
当然光是依靠控制皇室和朝中大臣在西泽看来也远远不够，毕竟鸡蛋永远不能放在一个篮子里，谁知道哪天就会有人意识到他的计划呢？  
于是他根据魔法和巫术创造出一款相当诡异的药剂，能促使人的潜能大量爆发，当然这个爆发也是有副作用的，那就是燃烧他们有限的生命，西泽正在想办法改进它的缺点，虽然除了自己其他人都是他手里的棋子，他也不愿意随意将其当成消耗品，毕竟培养一个棋子出来也得消耗他的时间。  
而西泽选择这所小镇上的学校作为他的实验基地也非常正确，毕竟这可是他所继承的地方，就任何人都不会想到城主会丧心病狂想要将小镇上所有人都拿去当试验品吧？当然西泽会将所有事情都安排地非常妥当，他并不是说将这群孩子关在这里就足够了，他会派若干个适合潜伏的下属假装成这些孩子的容貌，将小村里的生活维持地和昨天一般。  
一开始只是孩子，接下来是青年，再之后是中年，他将不断用下属替换村子里的人口，直到整个村子都落入他的手心里。  
可能这种行为在某些人看来是十分无用的，再说了城市里流动人数那么多，谁会在乎消失几个孩子呢？不过对于一向心思缜密的西泽来说，他并不喜欢任何打草惊蛇的行为，在大家都一无所知中成为他的棋子，不是能将计划实行地更好吗？  
于是等他将所有小孩子都抓捕到位后，他便派出影子军团，如同这些人被抓的影子那般，不管长相行为话语都一模一样地让其乖乖在学校里上课，之后装作一无所知地回到家中。  
“艾森”回家之后，周凡正从房间里走出来，他并没有多想地吩咐道：“艾森，你回来了啊。”  
“嗯，大人。”“艾森”点头道。  
明明是段根本不会让人起疑的谈话，可周凡却在那瞬间意识到对方并不是艾森。或许是因为“色欲”曾经在他的身体里种过淫种自己又帮他解开的关系，他和艾森之间保持着一种说不出的隐形关系，能让周凡第一时间内知道对方是假货的事情。  
——糟糕了，原作里有这段吗？  
这是周凡的第一念头，他一直以为在艾森小时候所发生的事情他已经帮其尽量避免了，可现在怎么回事？为什么……是恶魔吗？他下意识以为是“愤怒”失败所以其他恶魔找上门来，为防止打草惊蛇，他便装作无事地说道：“那等会儿就准备吃晚饭吧。”  
“好的，我来做饭吧。”那个伪劣品将艾森学习得相当相似，如果不是周凡和艾森之间存在某种联系，恐怕他早就被对方骗了。周凡装作无事地回到自己的房间，先是在房间里下了好几层精神结界，一方面是掩盖魔王和“色欲”在房间里的样子，一方面则是将他们和外界隔离出来。  
等做完这一切，他才深吸一口气地从里面走出来。  
“你……到底是谁？”等确定好里面的恶魔并不会出现后，他打算单刀赴会地说出主题。  
“艾森”歪了歪脑袋，不太明白周凡的意思，而是反问他：“大人，你怎么了？我是艾森啊？”  
“艾森？”周凡冷笑了起来，下秒就挥动右手，释放出的精神化为一根长鞭，将“艾森”紧紧缠住：“他在哪里？”  
“我不明白你的意思？”见“艾森”迟迟不肯配合，周凡便直接用力一扯，强行拉“艾森”连续腾空后撞在地板上。  
“啊……”“艾森”毕竟是黑影所化为的产物，等他一旦遇到有身体受损的事情，便如同迷雾般消散不见了。  
周凡见此不由冷下脸：“我倒要看看，究竟是谁敢动艾森一下。”  
与此同时，正坐在座位上观察自己的下属是如何将准备好的药剂一一扎入无法反抗实验品的手臂上，西泽突然感觉到心里一紧，他急忙掏出用于核对黑影的魔法书，发现绝大多数黑影都工作极为良好，只有一位莫名其妙被杀死了。  
“看样子，是有人察觉到异变了吗？”西泽很快便意识到这意味着什么，不过他并没有打算让下属出手的意思，自从上次差点被绑架之后，他也深刻明白自己有多脆弱了，便发愤图强学习魔法，至少不能再发生同样的事情。  
而他本来就是天资聪慧之人，魔法对他来说不过是另外一种知识那般，他几乎没有怎么耗力便达到帝国里屈指可数的魔导师，不过他从来都不会把自己的底牌告诉给别人。  
“还是让我解决，一劳永逸。”他可没有什么耐心等待敌人打上门来，在西泽看来，那些不听话的虫子，只要捏死在摇篮里就行。  
“那就让我看看，究竟是谁那么胆大妄为吧？”他阴冷地笑了起来。


	47. 47

周凡根据自己和艾森之间的联系，很快便找到他现在所在的地方，让他惊愕是艾森现在的所在地并不是什么秘密基地，而是艾森所读的学校。某种程度上意味着对方相当自信：至少他们非常放心短期内不会有任何人发现学校里的孩子被人替换了，也有可能是一种有恃无恐的宣告。  
不管是哪点原因，都让周凡警惕地收敛原本的怒气，现在的他需要如何冷静分析局势并且尽快反应过来，虽然他身负“色欲”的精神控制能力，可之前对恶魔的战斗都是在精心准备之下。然而现在，他不仅不知道来者是谁目的是什么，并且连弱点也一无所知，他可是深信这句话：毫无准备打一场硬仗，除非你有主角光环才死里逃生。  
于是他抱着谨慎小心的心理，迈进了这看似平静的学校。  
等他踏入的一瞬间，隐藏在阴影里的眼睛就开始急速运转起来，将图像转达到西泽·奥拉斯的眼前。  
西泽此时正坐在监控室里，当自己准备好的傀儡被人破坏的一瞬间，他便意识到这次计划并没有如想象中那么容易。居然那么早就被人发现是伪劣品吗？他倒是很想知道到底是谁出手了，倒不是西泽夸张，他自认为自己所制作的傀儡精妙无比，要不是非常熟悉被冒充方并且实力至少要超一流才能辨别出来。在西泽看来，整个帝国能被评判为超一流的强者屈指可数，怎么可能会存在这小镇子里呢？  
不过西泽并不喜欢太过自满，他依旧做好了好几手后续准备，就等对方上门自投罗网了。  
然而等对方踏进自己精心准备的“牢笼”里后，当西泽看清楚对方谁后，不由愣神下：“怎么会是他？”  
来人正是一年多前在这所小城镇上将自己救下来的陌生男人，要不是他的话，西泽也不确定当时的自己能否安然无恙从敌人手里逃出去，也正是因为这次事件，他才下定决心准备整治整个家族。  
“他究竟是个无关者，还是有意来呢？”或许是对方曾经拯救过他，并且当时的他看上去不过是手无缚鸡之力的普通人，西泽决定做个相当冒险的决定：那就是先去会会对方的来意。  
怀着他也说不清的奇妙感觉，他吩咐实验室里的人继续运行试验，然后便乔装打扮一番后从秘密小道里走出去，去见见并不记得他的人。  
“啊——！”周凡在校园里循着艾森的气息来回兜转的时候，突然有什么人从角落里跑出来，和他撞在一起。  
“你是……？”大概是西泽的面孔相当稚嫩乍一看像是这所学校的学生，给周凡的直接感觉就是他相当人畜无害。不过他并没有掉以轻心，毕竟在这已经被敌人占领的学校里，任何人都有可能内含危险。   
然而西泽却突然扑在周凡的怀里，开始啜泣起来。  
这可把严阵以待的周凡吓了一跳，急忙试图推开对方道：“你到底是什么人？发生了什么事情？”  
“我是这里的学生，叔叔，求求你救救我！”向来是演技派的西泽自然是将好不容易逃脱的学生演得相当逼真，甚至他现在说着说着便恐惧地瑟瑟发抖起来：“快点从这里跑出去！”  
周凡在那一瞬间是十分迷惑的，眼前这正瑟瑟发抖的少年，究竟是不怀好意的敌人，还是……？  
几秒间他便下了决定：先将计就计吧，于是他便伸手拍拍正在发抖学生的肩膀道：“没事了，能告诉我发生什么事情吗？”  
“有一伙来历不明的人，将学校里所有学生都囚禁起来了！”西泽急忙说道：“我们快跑吧，他们就要追过来了！”  
“等下，我不能和你一起跑。”周凡摇摇头道：“我有重要的人在学校里，我需要去救他。”  
听到周凡说出自己要去救他这句话后，西泽的脸色一僵，内心的烦躁越发加深起来：“可是叔叔，抓住他们的人都凶悍的，你……根本打不过他们。”在靠近周凡的同时，他也是对周凡进行了实力测试，很显然周凡和一年前完全一样，没有任何改变，不过是普通人。  
“不要紧，那家伙可是在等我呢。”周凡自然不会将他身体里的秘密告知给陌生人听，而是自信满满地说道：“我答应过他，得好好照顾对方的。”  
“真恶心……”就在周凡努力说出艾森对自己的重要之后，原本安静听着对方讲话而逐渐阴沉下去的西泽终于按耐不住内心的骚动，低声说出恶毒的话语。  
“诶？”周凡并没有完全听清他在说什么，但还是意识到刚才西泽说出什么不该说的话。  
西泽的血液正在如同火烧般沸腾，当听到周凡说出自己对某位学生的在意后，他内心有种说不出的嫉妒感，并不意味着周凡对他来说有多重要，而是……他从未见过像是周凡这般不惧生死跑去救人的存在。从小开始，他所接受的教育无非是要足够优秀对得起自己的家族名号，以及不要对任何人存在信任，这个世界上能够信任的人只有自己，其他人不过是棋子。  
他曾经也认为父母值得依靠，可在纯粹联姻的家庭里和睦只是空壳，他也曾经拥有过朋友，可正是他认为最可信的朋友，背叛了他。  
虽然西泽每次都能从逆境中迅速爬起来，并且用血腥的手段将他们全都跪在地上向自己求饶，可从此以后他便封闭了内心，并且认为人类之间的感情是相当脆弱的，一旦有外力介入，他们会随意改变原本的想法。这个世界上不存在无私的奉献，也不存在没有缘由的付出。  
而周凡现在所说出的话，则彻底激怒了他。  
西泽决定不顾及周凡对他的帮助，反正这帮助也是出于自己的身份而给出的？只不过是因为自己的下属及时打晕对方并且消除记忆，才没有让周凡如同其他人类那般肮脏的嘴脸暴露出来，于是他决定毫不留情地杀了眼前的男人。  
只有杀了他，内心的躁动才能完全停止。  
想到这里，他便开始召唤出早已经准备好的黑影大军，想靠此彻底碾压周凡。  
“果然吗？”望着空气里开始焦灼的气氛，周凡也意识到一切都是眼前自称是学生的少年引爆的后果，他便立马做好了战斗的准备，右手开始凝结精神制造的武器。  
“你到底是什么人？为什么要绑架那么多学生？”眼看着对方已经自说自话暴露，周凡仍然想要问一句，然而陷入疯狂的西泽并不会回答他，而是阴冷地笑了起来：“还是等下了地狱里再告诉你吧。”


	48. 48

太奇怪了……周凡一边来回躲闪着，一边思考为何西泽会这样反应剧烈，先不论他清楚地确信之前从未见过对方，再者他是杀了对方全家还是对他本人做过什么，为何要如此仇恨自己？  
这种奇怪的表情，就仿佛被恶魔蛊惑那般。  
——等等？  
周凡也不是一般人了，在他连续被“色欲”催化过内心欲望以及被“愤怒”潜伏增加暴虐欲后，他深刻知道被恶魔影响是怎么样的结果，再加上根据面前少年感情的突然变化，以及从对方身上传来的黑暗气息……让他隐隐有了这样的猜想：需要赌一赌吗？  
但到底是什么的恶魔正在蛊惑对方呢？以及少年又是因为哪种精神薄弱而性格大变呢？  
周凡百般思考之后决定拼一下，他趁着对方向自己发动攻击时伸出双手紧紧抓住他的手腕，然后用精神触角通过接触部位直接扎入对方的肌肤，顺着血液流动的方向往对方的大脑处延伸，很快地，少年的动作开始缓慢下来，最后垂下双手双眼紧闭站在自己面前。  
“哈……接下来才是重头戏。”他深吸一口气，然后使用“色欲”的能力，将沉睡中少年的精神完全拉入自己的梦境里。  
“那就让我看看，究竟是什么恶魔的诡计呢？”周凡睁开双眼，发现自己正站在一间装修豪华富丽堂皇的房间里，刚才和自己殊死搏斗的少年正以幼年的形象坐在餐桌前，面对着碗里的食物，并不是太感兴趣的模样。  
周围的仆人来回走动着，为他送上新的菜肴，不过餐桌两侧明明上有很多空位，但唯一坐着的只有幼小的少年，他正无聊地晃动桌椅道：“父亲大人去哪里了？”   
“西泽少爷，奥拉斯大人有公务在身，在外面用餐了。”站在旁边服饰的管家如此说道。  
“母亲大人也不回来吗？”  
“西泽殿下，奥拉斯夫人有晚宴要参加，也不回来了。”  
“骗子。”西泽对于这样的结果并没有任何反应，只是在嘴里嘟囔了几句：“肯定又是和情人见面。”意识到今天也依旧自己一个人吃饭后，他怏怏地随意动了几叉子后，便放下餐具：“我吃饱了。”他明显没有吃任何东西，但管家也没有说什么，而是安静地帮他撤走面前的盘子后弯下腰道：“西泽少年，你今天还有礼仪课没有上，老师已经在会客厅里等候你了。”  
西泽安静地接受管家的说法，顺从地往会客厅的方向走，然而他的脚步却十分缓慢，像是拖着步伐，不太愿意的模样。  
因为现在的周凡等于是来到西泽记忆深处，所以他并不会被任何人看见，于是他便耐心地跟在少年的后面，他必须通过充分了解对方的人生才能找到恶魔的痕迹。  
“西泽少爷，课程马上要开始了。”礼仪课的老师看上去倒是极为温和的模样，看样子会是正常的课程吗？周凡默不作声地站在阴影里准备继续观察关于名为西泽少年的人生，不过一开始老师还在耐心讲解着宫廷里的基本礼仪，正在周凡的思维开始飘远开小差时，他突然听到类似鞭打的声音。  
“！”原本还是相当和谐氛围一下子变成折磨现场，周凡转头往两人所在位置望去，发现此时西泽正跪在地上，而他名义上的礼仪课老师却不知道在哪里拿出一根细长的皮鞭，狠狠地往他的背部挥去：“做得不对，重来。”  
西泽的身体因为刺痛而全身颤抖了下，可他并没有反抗，而是顺从地接受老师的教导，继续保持原本跪下的姿势。  
“你这样怎么行？”老师并没有因为他的顺从而宽恕他，而是变本加厉地折磨西泽的身体：“不好好听话的话，我会告诉你的父母你的礼仪课完全不行。哈，也不对，作为废物的你，本来就没有未来，还不如早点去死呢。”他说完后又狠狠抽打了好几下。  
很快地，西泽精美的服饰便因为被鞭子抽打过后开始流血的背后渐渐浸红了，可他除了疼得紧咬牙关以外，其他什么都不做，不反抗也不吭声，仿佛化为一座石像。  
周凡几乎是惊心动魄地望着眼前的景象：这到底是怎么一回事？这名礼仪课老师未免太胆大了吧？再怎么说西泽少年也是这个家族的少爷级别的角色啊？他就这样随便鞭打吗？他有种仿佛在看电视剧的魔幻感，然而作为旁观者的他除了继续观看这场绝望的人间惨剧以外，其他事情都做不到。  
老师很快便结束了今日的课程，他毫无怜悯地从西泽身边走远，并且关上房门，似乎完全不担心他的所作所为能有什么后果。  
而让周凡相当迷惑的却是，西泽并没有像他所想象的那样将自己的遭遇告知给任何人听，而是默默地走回自己的房间里，取出早就准备好的膏药，对着镜子艰难地为自己上药。他的样子或许是看上去太过可怜，就连原本试图用铁石心肠对待西泽人生的周凡也开始心脏抽痛起来：明明他的人生看样子比艾森要过得幸福数倍，不用考虑吃穿也不用考虑生计，可活得却比对方痛苦许多。  
就在他浮想联翩的时候，他突然感应到一阵可怕又熟悉的波动。  
“——是恶魔！”非常清楚这代表着什么的他警惕地环顾四周，想要找到属于恶魔的痕迹。  
接下来，他便看见一团黑色正在燃烧的火焰，在半空中浮现，然后面对西泽说道：“嫉妒吗？怨恨吗？想要更强大的力量吗？”  
西泽并没有回应它，仿佛当它不存在那般而是安静地继续为自己上药着。  
“难道你不嫉妒吗……？”大概是不满自己完全被眼前的孩子完全无视的事实，那团火焰继续低低地怂恿道：“你还在犹豫什么？难不成你还在相信别人吗？太可笑了，你对他们来说无非是可有可无的存在，一个废弃的棋子罢了。”  
“……”西泽依旧保持安静，只不过他的手指正在不自然地颤抖着，证明他并不是对火焰的话语毫不在乎的。  
“你还要愚蠢多久呢？继续被这么利用也无所谓吗？可笑、可笑之极。”意识到自己的话语不起任何作用，火焰想要激怒对方：“既然你依旧对这个世界保持希望，那就让我推你一把吧，这样的世界，对你来说，究竟是地狱呢？还是更为绝望的深渊呢？”  
它阴冷地笑了起来，下秒便分裂出一小团火焰，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将僵硬住的西泽整个人吞没。


	49. 49

西泽感觉自己正在被燃烧，幼小的他一点都不明白为何自己要被这样对待，明明他每天非常努力，想要得到父母的认同。可自从有记忆起，唯一陪同他的只有称呼自己为“少爷”的冷漠管家以及完全忽视自己的女仆们，父母的话……他总是不得不保持距离。管家说是因为他必须保持一个贵族的风范，不能太眷恋长辈。  
那么等他真的将所有事情都事事完美之后，他却发现父母依旧距离很远。他们每天都仿佛有忙不过来的事情，即使偶尔遇到想要叫喊也露出不耐烦的神色，以及叫管家带走自己。等次数渐渐多了，西泽便意识到并不是自己不够优秀，而是他们对他不存在任何感情。  
没有讨厌，也没有喜欢，只是忽视的态度。  
仿佛自己是透明那般，他隐约察觉到这回事。起初，天真的他依旧以为是自己的存在感不够强烈的关系，于是他想尽一切办法在父母面前展现自己，包括说出他们各自都有情人的事情。这无疑将他们忽视自己的行为逐渐加剧，甚至他们的忽视带来了更多的恶意。  
被火焰吞噬之后，明明全身都呈现出被烧灼的灼痛感，这份火焰却没有在他肉体上带来任何的伤痕，而是将新的东西带给了他。声音，无数细小、黑暗的声音如同潮水般涌进他的大脑里，他听见管家想要夺权的思想，也听到礼仪课老师与母亲偷情试图从她身上得到更多财富的心声，他更听到无数女仆对自己“少爷”身份的嘲笑和鄙视，以及父亲始终觉得自己的存在只会提醒他对恋人的不忠。  
啊……原来是这样吗？西泽垂下头，原本因为灼烧而痛苦呼喊的声音渐渐消失了，取而代之的却是一种阴冷浓重的情绪，以及耳边不断传来这样蛊惑的话语：“对吧，就是这样，嫉妒吧……憎恨吧！将你的欲望发泄出来吧——！”  
是啊，只要宣泄出内心的愤怒，仿佛一切都能因此结束了呢。  
周凡静静地等待着西泽的转变，他知道没有在这种情况下没有人能抵挡过恶魔的低语，特别是生活不幸之人，他们越发容易受到蛊惑。只可惜，眼前只是回忆，是无法改变的现实。  
然而接下来却发生了一件让周凡相当瞠目结舌的事情，接下来应该是受到蛊惑的西泽沦为堕落者从而暴露虐杀的一幕，可他却突然从火焰里伸出手来，痛苦地吼叫起来。  
“他……要做什么？”这种现象，周凡简直闻所未闻，不由惊愕地望着接下来的发展。  
火焰正在和幼小的孩童相互对抗着，明明看上去能吞噬一切的火焰却怎么样无法毁灭孩童的身体，如同相互搏动的两头野兽那般，他们相互撕咬着，相互厮杀，直到最后只剩下一名胜利者。  
周凡只觉得背后有种发凉感，纯粹依靠人类的力量，能和恶魔战斗的……他究竟是什么怪物啊……  
原作里有这号人物吗？他拼命回忆着关于恶魔的记录，然而却灵光一闪地想到了某位绝不可能的存在——“如果说不学习能力，天生能和恶魔相互克制的人类……难不成是他是传说中的深渊者吗？”  
深渊者，和猎魔者截然相反，猎魔者需要通过刻苦训练、学习而拥有猎杀恶魔的能力，而对于深渊者来说，他们天生就拥有克制恶魔的属性，不需要依靠外界训练，他们天生就存在这份力量。不过深渊者往往拥有某种弱点：那就是他们的身体非常羸弱，除了对抗恶魔的能力以外无法学习任何能力。  
而关于深渊者的记载，也是在原作非常后面才出现的事情，在主角艾森的上司安其罗彻底暴露魔王本性而将他们所在的军团大肆虐杀之后，艾森为了对抗魔王想要得到整个世界的野心，在另一位猎魔者的教导下，开始走访全帝国寻找他的同伴们，而他其中一位伙伴，就是天生的恶魔克星，深渊者凯迪克。  
不过在原作故事里，艾森的伙伴们各有各的特点，相互一对比之下，深渊者不过是其中较为特殊的一位，但因为他脆弱的肉体，却绝对不是最为强大的存在。  
如果西泽真的是一名天生深渊者的话，也不难猜测出为何他能在幼年期就对抗起恶魔来。  
渐渐地火焰正在熄灭，很显然两者的厮杀已经有了结果。  
然而如果真的是这样的话，周凡不禁头疼起来，既然西泽身为恶魔克星，那么自己使用“色欲”的作用，岂不是等于毫无用处吗？那为何自己会如此轻易地进入他的大脑里呢？  
“那是当然——”就在他这么想完后，突然面前的场景如同玻璃般瞬间破碎，最后化为散发光芒的碎片，消失不见。  
取而代之站在自己面前的，却是幼年的西泽。  
“你……有意识吗？”周凡对于这个结果并不意外，而真正让他觉得不理解的是既然西泽知道自己入侵了他的大脑，那为何不阻拦呢？明明对于身为深渊者的他来说，根本没有用啊？  
“我是他，又不是他。”西泽如此摇摇头道：“在我见到你的时候，我就知道了，你是能够改变他宿命的开始。”  
“我？”周凡倒是被这个说法吓了一跳：“什么意思？”  
“西泽……他虽然身为深渊者，但是他和恶魔初次交锋之后，并不是没有带来后遗症，那就是……恶魔依旧蛊惑了他。”称自己为另一个的“西泽”如此解释道：“虽然体质能够阻挡他不被恶魔教唆堕落，可心灵上的伤痛却是战神恶魔所弥补不了的。当他彻底杀死恶魔‘嫉妒’之后，这份诅咒便和他如影随形。”  
“等等……他杀死的是‘七宗罪’？“嫉妒”！？”周凡简直被这个事实吓得跳起来：“怎么可能！明明“嫉妒”在后面也出现——等一下……”在听到“西泽”如此解说整个故事之后，原本以为西泽打败的不过是普通恶魔的周凡立马想到关于“嫉妒”的信息。  
“嫉妒”这个恶魔的出现几乎是让所有读者都相当恐惧的存在，并不是因为他也是魔王手下的恶魔单，一方面是因为他在“七宗罪”里面表现最为古怪的，不仅不听从魔王的召唤，并且每次出现都会戴着奇怪的面具和数不胜数的傀儡大军们。  
在整个故事发展到中后期，这群傀儡几乎是任何人的噩梦，它们仿佛没有疼痛没有感知那般，明明有着人类的外面，却能如同训练化的士兵整齐地虐杀人类，当然它们不仅残杀人类，更杀戮恶魔。仿佛想要把整个世界屠杀到只剩下和他们一样存在的傀儡那般，周凡始终觉得“嫉妒”的存在，甚至比魔王要可怕数分。  
如果说“嫉妒”恶魔在此时就被西泽吞没的话，那么在故事发展的后期出现的恶魔“嫉妒”，他是谁？  
——该不会是西泽本人吧？


	50. 50

如果真的是这样，那也不难猜想为什么“嫉妒”在原作里为何会如此不合群众又表现古怪了。  
真是作者给自己挖的好大一个坑，周凡忍不住在内心吐槽。  
仿佛侦破小说里一大不解之谜，他内心的困惑瞬间消散，但是……既然这样，他不由转头对“西泽”：“原来是这样，我已经明白了……等下，那么我现在该怎么打败作为‘嫉妒’的西泽呢？”虽然说明确西泽就是后来“嫉妒”之后，但周凡却无奈地发现在自己所了解的原作里面尚未提及如何打败“嫉妒”的办法，或许该说“嫉妒”比魔王还要可怕几倍，毕竟他能够源源不断地制造傀儡，只要有人类有恶魔的地方，他就能生产傀儡，这发展到最后无疑会变成数量战，对于势单力薄的周凡来说，对抗这样一个怪物，未免也太高估他的实力吧？他现在拥有的无非是“色欲”的精神控制，可对天生拥有超强抗魔性的西泽来说，他的力量几乎毫无作用。  
“西泽”听完周凡的话后，他却说出这样的答案：“想要击败西泽的办法只有一个，那就是实现他的愿望。”  
“愿望？”周凡有些发懵，不太理解“西泽”的意思。  
“对，只要实现他的愿望，他内心的妒火就能停止，也就不会作为‘嫉妒’下去了。”“西泽”的答案让他陷入沉默：实现愿望？开什么玩笑！自己又不是多啦A梦又不是神龙。可是……如果不能打败西泽的话，也就无法拯救出艾森。  
那就努力想出办法吧，妒火？周凡开始细细分析起来，难不成……是这样？虽然深渊者能够抵抗恶魔的蛊惑，可对于幼年遭受不幸的西泽来说，哪怕没有恶魔的蛊惑他也无法对抗内心的痛苦，被父母忽视被家族人看轻等等，于是他产生了嫉妒的心情，不管是对于爱的渴望还是对于家庭的需求，他对所有拥有幸福的人如此嫉妒着，也导致他想要制作傀儡的心思。  
他是想要有人陪在自己身边爱着他吗？周凡隐约抓到了重点，可这个人能是谁呢？根据西泽的记忆表明，他的父母早就在“嫉妒”爆发的那刻死亡了，而现在活着的则是代替品，而他家族里的每个人，只要不满西泽统治的，也被他一一替换过真身。现在和西泽有关系的人，大多都是傀儡。  
现在临时找一个能让西泽感觉幸福的人已经来不及了，除非——  
周凡惊愕地盯着面前的“西泽”，不敢置信地喃喃道：“这又不是什么起点小说的套路，不要告诉我真的是……”  
“西泽”点点头道：“这就是我说你能改变他的宿命的原因了。”  
“……现在故事都不这么写了好吗？”周凡不由头大起来，很显然“西泽”的请求是让自己充当能让西泽觉得幸福的存在，从而让他不再嫉妒任何人，一旦他的妒火消失，作为“嫉妒”的他自然也不存在了。  
“不行的，我现在的能力根本改变不了他的认知啊！”如果西泽的精神如此好操控的话，他也就不会如此被动地寻找对方的弱点了。  
“不，可以的。”“西泽”往前迈进一步，然后指着还在与“嫉妒”痛苦挣扎的西泽说道：“去吧，如果是现在还来得及。”  
“什么！？”周凡还没反应就被对方推进了西泽的记忆世界，他的第一反应就是糟了，他之所以迟迟没有在西泽的记忆里出现，那就是生怕梦境的主人意识到自己是闯入者，会产生极大的排斥性，这对于他来说相当不利。  
他还没有完全做好如此面对幼年的西泽，就直接和对方的双眼对视了上去。  
——糟了糟了！  
周凡紧张地注意着幼年西泽的变化，一旦他表现出任何反抗举动，他还是先跑比较好。  
“你……是谁？”刚刚死里逃生的西泽此时还处于惶恐不安的状态，突然出现的陌生人让他心生警惕：他是什么人？难不成也是刚才吞噬自己身体的怪物一样吗？也是想要杀死自己吗？想到这里，他不由内心涌现出一股嫉妒感：为什么是我呢？明明他都那么努力听从父母、管家的话了，为什么只有他如此不幸？他越想越痛苦，内心的妒火开始疯狂燃烧起来。  
“等一下！冷静点！”周凡见幼年的西泽面露狰狞，瞬间明白现在已经容不得自己多浪费时间了，如果不赶快说服西泽的话，留给自己的机会可没有多少。他并不认为他能够击败成为“嫉妒”的西泽，光是对方深渊者的体质就很难对付了。  
“我是来救你的！”周凡说完这话都觉得自己找的理由相当糟糕，救这个字眼怎么想都相当不对劲吧？  
“救……？”果不其然西泽对于这个字眼开始产生困惑，他不解地喃喃道：“为什么要来救我？”  
“因为我是从未来来的。”周凡脑筋一转，使用了故事里的常用套路：“为了改变你的不幸命运。”  
“诶？”他这种说法让原本还在迟疑的西泽更为迷茫了：“我的不幸命运？”  
“是的！”周凡点头道：“你难道没有发现你一直过着不幸的人生里吗？那是因为敌人的阴谋，他们修改了你父母的记忆让他们对你相当冷漠，并且改变你在家族里的记忆让你被所有人无视。原本你应该拥有相当幸福的人生，并且会成为——”周凡望了眼若有所思的西泽，心想果然小说里的套路发展使用一次还是有意想不到的奇妙效果吗？他顿一顿继续说道：“因为你将来会成为打败恶魔的核心力量，所以恶魔为了扼杀你的力量才出此下策的。”  
恶魔！西泽愣了下，自从他在身体争夺战里面击败了不知名的怪物后，他的脑海里便出现了一些不属于他的记忆，的确想要占领他身体的不知名生物自称为恶魔中的七宗罪“嫉妒”，而之所以选择他也是看到他的不幸后觉得他容易掌控。  
难道真的是如同眼前这位古怪男人所说的那般，因为恶魔想要摧毁自己所以才给他带来如此可怕的人生吗？  
西泽陷入沉思，他并不是那么容易相信陌生人的存在，在他遭遇过如此痛苦经历之后，如果不是这位陌生男人突然出现，他恐怕只想摧毁眼前所有试图伤害自己的事物吧？  
“那么你又是为什么从未来而来呢？”西泽并不认为有人能够做到穿越时空这种事情，即使他会成为抵抗恶魔的核心力量又如何呢？在他看来正是因为这种力量才让他如此痛苦，如果真的是这样，他还不如一开始作为普通人活着要幸福太多。  
“因为我是——”周凡刚想说因为你的黑化导致我要保护的人受伤了，所以我才要跳出来试图改变你的观念，后来一想如果他真的这么说的话，估计更促进西泽的黑化吧。毕竟那个“西泽”说过，西泽是因为嫉妒其他人的幸福和得不到的关爱而变成“嫉妒”的，那么他得找个相当充分的理由来说服对方让他打消原本的想法。  
那要试试看这种说法吗？  
想要作死一波的周凡于是蹲下身下来，伸手摸了摸西泽的脑袋道：“这个答案，我在未来等你自己找到。”


	51. 51

听到周凡说出如此模棱两可的答案，西泽忍不住继续追问道：“什么意思？难道在未来我们见过吗？”周凡弯下腰，伸出双手紧紧地环抱住西泽：“所以说，不要放弃希望，等我们再重逢之后，你就什么都明白了。”  
西泽因为成年男人的接触而全身一颤，后又有些恋恋不舍对方的温暖。已经多少年了，在他有记忆开始起，就没有任何人试图拥抱过他，这份陌生又古怪的温暖如同说不清的情愫般在内心萦绕着，幼小的他并不能完全理解男人话语中的意思，但隐约知道对方跟自己下了某个约定。  
而怀抱着这份约定，他恐怕会成为和原本完全不一样的人吧？  
“我们会再见吗？”等他意识到这点后，他发现周凡的身体正在逐渐消失，如同破碎的粒子般一点点离散在空气中，幼年的西泽不顾身体上的痛楚，试图抓住对方存在的痕迹：“你不会骗我吧？”  
“是的，总有一天，会重逢的呢。”周凡聪明地将这个谎言完全圆了上去，最后便感觉意识陷入一片黑暗之中。  
到底这样的记忆改变会有多少作用呢？他在内心只期盼和西泽现实见面之后，对方能够对自己有些印象。于是他睁开双眼，静静地盯着躺在地上正准备苏醒的少年，虽然说这是最好伤害对方的办法，不过周凡决定相信一次“西泽”的说法，试图轻声呼唤对方的名字：“西泽……你醒了吗？”  
“唔……”?西泽茫然地睁开双眼，他仿佛做了一个极为古怪又复杂的梦，梦里幼年的他第一次对面恶魔时，有个奇怪的男人告知他的人生之所以会那么悲惨是因为他在未来的强大力量，而希望他能够坚守本心，等待自己的到来。  
这是什么乱七八糟的梦啊？他早就过了渴望长者的年龄，也清楚地明白以现在的能力来说，自己已经不再是童年里脆弱的孩子，他明明就……  
就在他正在胡思乱想之际，脑海里突然隐约浮现出一段奇怪的记忆，就在他从家族里继承一所城市，带着下属在城市里随意乱逛时，无意中撞上自己的青年居然和记忆中自称是未来来者的人有着相同的面孔，出于这点，他产生莫名的熟悉感而放过对方的怠慢。  
可之后，他遭遇到不明人士的攻击，没有任何自保能力的他不得不将自己混迹于乞丐之中才逃脱追杀。然而光是这样他并不能真正安全，被困于城市里的他如同瓮中之鳖，被抓只是时间问题。为了逃亡，他不得不向陌生人求助。可陌生人并不能给他带来转机，只会让他的境地更为糟糕，当他见到那熟悉面孔时，无法等下去的他便忍不住开口了。  
虽然男人不太乐意加上自己这个意外风险，但还是碍于某种原因答应了，说实话西泽感觉自己内心涌现出一股说不出的欣喜和甜蜜感：难道这就是我和他未来相遇的原因吗？之后两个人为逃开追捕不得不去了妓女的街道从而换上女装乔装打扮逃出去。  
就在其中，或许是气氛影响，西泽渐渐地发现自己以为早就锁紧的心因为男人的一举一动而有些心神不宁起来，甚至因为对方的抚摸而不争气地起了生理反应。  
这也是没有办法，毕竟对方的行为举止可是让他在漫长黑暗中挣扎的唯一希望，只要自己能坚持本我下去，他们就总有一天能够相遇。  
然而即使在这种危机状态，西泽却又忍不住想要和对方有更亲密的接触，不是简单地交换名字，他想要被抱紧，如同男人在幼年时对自己所做的那般，只有这样，他才觉得活得仿佛是个人类，而不是没有心的怪物。  
啊……原来我之后还做了这种事情吗？  
西泽一下子就回想起来，之后的自己甚至还做了更为过分的举动，蛊惑男人和自己交欢。  
因为实在太温暖了，不管是被填满之后，还是紧紧地深入身体里的感觉，那是他从未体会到的舒服和愉快，哪怕他嘴上一直在肆意辱骂对方，但却忍不住想要被对方插入得更深。  
在那刻，他终于明白了。原来自己始终放不下的感情，是名为占有的爱欲啊。  
但是，他无法保护对方。不管是复杂的家世，还是两人的身份等级差距，他是无法和对方在一起的，光是相接触就会引起其他人的猜想。男人会变成所有人眼中的靶子，用来威胁他的决定。西泽并不想这样，虽然他依靠恶魔的力量制造了不少傀儡，但因为男人的嘱托，他始终没有做太多，为了成为一个男人口中抵挡恶魔的强大力量而不是成为恶魔的一部分。  
不过为了保护对方的话，他稍微滥用点能力也是可以的，不是吗？  
为了更好地保护对方，他甚至使用了记忆封印的办法，将男人和自己发生的一切彻底抹去，不管是和男人幼年时相遇的记忆，还是和对方被气氛感染之下而产生的性爱，他都统统封印在心底最深处，直到他变强到无人可敌时，他再会打开它们。  
越是珍贵的东西，越是要远离，他深深明白这样的道理，只有用非常陌生地态度对待男人，才能让男人安然无恙地出现在自己面前。  
就如同对方所说的那般，只要等待，未来总有一天他们还会再相会的。  
这句话，不是已经实现了吗？  
意识到这点之后，原本还浑浑噩噩的西泽猛地意识到：这或许是最好的时机了，毕竟凭借自己的实力和地位，现在整个帝国已经没有人敢对自己说不字，就连恶魔也无法抵抗自己成群上万的傀儡大军们，只要他下命令，获得世界都是轻而易举的事情。  
不过……他想要的并不是什么世界，也不是成为成为最强的人，而是……  
“我终于等到你了。”结束漫长思索的西泽重新抬起头，笑着对周凡说：“好久不见。”  
周凡察觉到对方的表情变化，说实话他并不是太能理解西泽的心理变化，他只不过试图是在对方幼年的记忆里增加了下自己的身影，为什么对方会一下子如此和蔼可亲起来？这也未免太惊悚了。到底另一个“西泽”在西泽脑海里增加了什么东西啊？谁能给他一个理由来解释一下啊。  
“我会放弃继续制造傀儡大军的。”不过西泽的下句话却让他松了口气：“这样吗？那太好了……”  
“不过我有个要求，只有你能做到。”西泽笑容加深：“让我放弃一切很简单。”  
“嗯？什么要求？”周凡还在满心沉浸于对方口中的“放弃一切”的说法之中，他甚至忍不住思考起：难不成在对方的记忆里增加那些没头没尾的话真的那么有用吗？  
谢谢老天和作者，我再也不会说你的坏话了。  
“我要和你在一起。”  
——不，我现在收回前言还来得及吗！


	52. 52

啊……这种情况该怎么说呢？  
仿佛在哪里似曾相识诶……周凡有种莫名的熟悉感，后来仔细一想，这种倒贴剧情不是一直会发生在后宫流的故事里吗？好不容易打败的反派转眼一变变成主角的爱慕者，怎么可能没有熟悉感！刚才的自己套路了一波西泽，接下来对方就开始套路自己了！  
“那个……”周凡原本想要拒绝，但是看着西泽眼神里隐含的渴望的眼神，他不禁想起“西泽”对自己所说的话，西泽的人生是极为不幸的，不管是家庭里无视的态度，还是在年幼时遭遇恶魔，正如同他最后所成为的恶魔“嫉妒”所预兆的那般，他终其一生都怀抱着对于他人的羡慕、嫉妒又仇恨中活着，不相信其他人，也不相信自己能够获得幸福，而现在他的人生已经开始扭曲，难道自己要视而不见眼睁睁他如何成为真正的“嫉妒”吗？  
想到这里，周凡不由深吸一口气，挣扎后开口：“好……好吧……”  
就算内心早就笃定对方一定会答应自己的要求，但西泽还是略带忐忑不安的，然而听到周凡说出：“好”后，他整个人都忍不住心花怒放起来：“太好啦！”在这个时候，他天真无邪地笑了，望着对方灿烂的笑脸，周凡这才有种对方符合他年纪的感觉。  
“等一下，既然你决定放弃一切的话。”虽然好不容易糊弄好西泽这颗定时炸弹，但周凡的心里还是想着艾森的事情：“那么可以将这所学校里的人放了吗？”西泽听此后点点头道：“可以啊，既然有你的话，我自然不需要什么傀儡了。”他说完便打了个响指，周凡看见原本外观看上去相当普通的学校下秒便从其中涌现出大量的黑影，每个黑影都拉扯和它相同身材的人类，看上去极为惊悚。  
这就是原本“嫉妒”的傀儡大军吗？也怪不得原作里面“嫉妒”公然挑衅其他七宗罪的行为没有受到任何惩罚了，就他这股势力，就算魔王也不得不望而却步吧？  
等一下，周凡隐约意识到另外一件事：既然他攻略了“嫉妒”，岂不是意味着艾森未来要对抗的上位恶魔又少了一个呢？仔细一想好像还真是，“色欲”与魔王已经成为他的奴隶无法生出抵抗念头，“愤怒”虽然立场不明但看上去暂时没有什么威胁，如果他真的只想获得魔王之位的话，并且会帮助自己牵制住“贪婪”和“傲慢”，“嫉妒”变成了西泽，剩下的“七宗罪”只有“懒惰”和“暴食”了。  
“所以说，你是为找他而来吗？”就在周凡陷入思考之际，西泽的下句话却让他眼皮跳起来，他抬起头，发现西泽的傀儡们正拎着他最为关心的艾森走到西泽身旁：“你……？”明明周凡并没有表示出他是在找什么人，然而对方却轻而易举地找到了艾森的存在，并且抬头对着周凡说：“他和你没有任何关系吧？你们为何会生活在一起呢？”  
糟糕了……他怎么那么敏感？周凡紧张地盯着西泽的一举一动，生怕他会突然暴跳如雷地伤害艾森。  
就在紧张的气氛一触即发之际，西泽却淡淡笑了起来：“那么紧张做什么？”他拍拍手，示意傀儡们将沉睡中的艾森拎到周凡的身旁道：“我说过，我会放弃一切，只要你愿意和我在一起。”西泽表面上倒是表现得并不介意艾森和周凡的关系。  
“不过，既然有了我的话，是不是该收敛下其他的了？”周凡还没松口气，就被对方下句话给吓了一跳：“啊？”这家伙要不要如此敏锐！他到底哪里猜出来的？他怎么想都不觉得自己哪里暴露出破绽。  
“所以说，还真的有其他人吗？”西泽眨眨眼道：“被我一试就试出来了诶。”  
背后冷汗直流的周凡不禁猜想：自己是不是招到某个不得了的小恶魔回家了？  
见西泽不再计较自己的事情，周凡便急忙弯下腰开始检查艾森的状况，并且试图唤醒他：“艾森……艾森……醒一醒！”没一会儿就见昏迷中的艾森开始轻微颤抖起来，他仿佛做了场噩梦地尖叫起来：“不要——！啊！”他的第一反应就是奋力挣扎，不过被早有准备的周凡死死抓住胳膊道：“冷静下，已经没事了，艾森！冷静……”  
听到熟悉的声音，艾森渐渐从茫然中恢复过来：“大人……我……等等！”等意识回复后的那刻，他第一眼便见到将学校里所有人绑架的西泽，忍不住尖叫起来：“大人他……！”“已经没事了，不用担心，明天就能恢复正常，所有人。”周凡死死按住他的肩膀不让他突然跳起，虽然说西泽已经给了自己承诺，在对待艾森的问题上面，周凡还是格外小心的：“他的事情你不用多担心，我会管好他的。”  
听到“管好”二字后，西泽非但没有生气，反倒非常高兴地伸手搂住周凡的胳膊道：“好啊，你可是要管我一辈子的。”  
艾森隐约察觉到发生某些让他觉得不可控制的事情，可碍于大人都这么说，只能怏怏地低下头不太高兴地回答：“好吧。”  
“不用担心，我会保护好你的。”周凡拍拍他的肩膀道：“你只要好好读书就行。”  
如果是之前，艾森恐怕听到这句话就会觉得非常高兴了，然而现在说出的失落感在他心里萦绕起来，他有些明白大人不肯告诉自己的原因：那一定是自己过于弱小，在被绑走关进地牢的时候，他才发现自己有多无能为力，以及对于没有答应拉格斯大人成为猎魔者而产生后悔：如果自己能拥有力量的话，或许就不会像现在这样被动以及一无所知吧？  
然而想要变强的念头他并不会告诉给周凡，毕竟这位大人光是能让自己上学就耗费了不少心力，如果又让自己去学习如何成为猎魔者的话，那未免太过鲁莽，即使拉格斯大人说自己有成为猎魔者的资质，可真的可以吗？  
一向并不认为自己有什么天赋的艾森陷入两难的境地，一方面是想要变强不再成为周凡的累赘，另一方面却在害怕拉格斯大人搞错了对象，一切只是自己的自作多情。  
如果……如果还能遇到拉格斯大人的话，他一定会问清楚的。  
这次的事件给幼小的艾森内心埋下新的念头：他想要变强，不想每次都被大人拯救。  
周凡并没有意识到自己最为关心的艾森正发生某种转变，毕竟他现在不得不头疼起西泽的存在，毕竟他不像是此时已经完全变成自己的所有物的“魔王”与“色欲”，这两位恶魔为了不引起某些人的注意，已经藏匿于周凡用“色欲”能力所准备的精神世界里，但西泽却是完全有思想的深渊者，他不仅不能依靠恶魔的力量来控制对方，甚至碍于对方随时如同定时炸弹般的个性，不得不深思熟虑地对待他。  
稍微让他放心的是，西泽跟着他回家之后却表现得相当乖巧，一点都看不出曾经有颠覆整个世界的能力。  
这让原本提心吊胆的周凡也渐渐开始熟悉西泽在的日子，然而他从未想过的是，这个世界早就因为他的出现而发生天翻地覆的改变，甚至往更为糟糕的方向发展。


	53. 53

这是帝国里最为机密的地方，所有的猎魔者们围成小圈站在大理石做成的祭坛面前，祭坛上面站着一位白发苍苍的老人，虽然看上去相当羸弱，但所有人都安静地等待着她的开口。  
“命运之子正在被黑暗吞噬……”然而对方的第一句话就让所有猎魔者愣住了：“什么意思？先知大人说什么？”被称呼先知的老婆婆继续开口道：“黑暗如同浓雾般笼罩了命运之子，就在东方。”她说完后遥指一个方向道：“快去吧，趁着一切都还来得及。”  
她说完这段话后，便如同失去所有力气般跪倒在祭坛上面，见此所有的猎魔者不由慌乱起来：“先知大人！大人！”“先知大人没事！”就在所有人手足无措之际，从黑暗中走出的黑发少女如此说道：“各位猎魔者们，现在最为重要的是先知大人所提到的命运之子。”  
“薇拉殿下。”猎魔者们看到来人，纷纷鞠躬行礼道。  
“不必多礼。”薇拉·契布曼挥挥手，她是契布曼帝国的第三皇女，也是主要负责和先知大人沟通的圣女。  
“……”见到薇拉的出现，猎魔者们也忍不住窃窃私语起来：“命运之子到底指的是什么？明明先知大人从未提及。”薇拉皱皱眉道：“虽然我也是第一次听说，但既然先知大人说了他的存在，那我们需要先找到他。”然而这个回答并不太让大家满意，毕竟先知所提到的东方实在太过宽广，找一个虚无缥缈的命运之子，等于是浪费时间，还不如抓紧时间考虑恶魔最近的奇怪动向上面。  
最近出于某些原因，原本一向都在帝国里蠢蠢欲动的恶魔们开始安静下来，然而对着于相当了解恶魔的猎魔者们来说，它们的安静非但不会让他们放松警惕，反倒更为担忧起来，恶魔一向狡猾，近几年来在帝国各个区域显露出野心勃勃，然而这段时间它们却大改原本的行为，非但谨小慎微，就连面对猎魔者也一味选择逃避而不是战斗，这无疑意味着它们正在酝酿着更大的阴谋。  
也正是恶魔们的奇怪行为才让猎魔者们举行了这次议会，希望先知大人能提供他们一些线索，然而以往一向可靠的先知大人却在此时说出了极具迷惑的预言“命运之子”。难道所谓的“命运之子”是能解决这次恶魔奇怪动向的核心吗？  
猎魔者们并不相信命运一说，也不想将对抗恶魔这一事业的希望寄托于某位根本不认识的人身上，不过这个“命运之子”的存在，还是有点让人在意。  
“这次任务就由我来吧。”就在大家议论纷纷之际，一个意想不到的人物却站了出来。  
“拉格斯？你想做什么？”薇拉一眼就认出主动站出来的男人是“银发的猎魔者”的拉格斯，她不由皱眉起来：“你不是最近在寻找徒弟吗？”猎魔者这职业一向都是相当危险的，也正因为此，每个猎魔者都会无时无刻寻找下一任接任者，将对抗恶魔这项事业传承下去，他们或许不够强大，然而正是抱着这样的理念，人类才有机会抵抗恶魔。  
“哈哈，谁让我看中的徒弟正好也在东方呢？顺带顺带。”拉格斯耸耸肩道。  
“不错嘛，居然在死之前能找到徒弟，不容易啊。”站在拉格斯旁边的猎魔者罗因嬉笑道：“不过你回来这么多天，怎么一点风声都没听见？”  
“因为他拒绝了我，所以我一开始准备放弃的。”拉格斯如此说：“不过既然命运指了东方，我还可以顺带去看看他，再去努力下试试。”  
“哇……”罗因耸耸肩道：“有点为你的徒弟提前同情了，你可是相当能死缠烂打的人，一旦下定决心的话。”  
“你这么说我，我可是会伤心的。”拉格斯作出受伤的表情道。  
“拉格斯，既然你已经决定了，那我就指派你去执行这次任务了。”薇拉严肃地说道：“小心行事，即使找不到命运之子也没事，最近恶魔们的行径太诡异了，保不定是为了酝酿更大的阴谋。”  
“没问题。”拉格斯咧嘴笑道：“我一向小心谨慎你又不是不知道。”  
这下子，你可没有理由拒绝我了吧，拉格斯如此心想。  
被惦念上的艾森与此同时不由打了好几个喷嚏，见此周凡不由担忧地问道：“怎么了？艾森，不会是感冒了吧？”  
“啊，没事。”艾森摇摇头：“大人，我准备出门了。”  
“那就好，上学要小心啊。”周凡见他脸色正常，便稍微放心下来吩咐道：“遇到什么事情不要瞒着，直接跟我说就行。”  
“砰——！”听见大门被关上的声音后，原本待在房间里的西泽这才慢条斯理地从里面走出来：“哇，好饿了……”他一边打着哈欠一边如此嘟囔。“既然饿了就早点出来吃早饭。”周凡不太明白西泽究竟是怎么一回事，自从他来到自己家之后，就尽量避免和艾森的碰面，仿佛将对方当成什么洪水猛兽那般，虽然周凡后来追问过他这种行为的原因，却被对方含糊地敷衍过去。  
唉，所以说年轻人的心思真的是复杂多遍。周凡在心里碎碎念着，不过还是帮西泽盛好早饭，放在他面前。不管怎么说，西泽原本也是高高在上的贵族，虽然饱受父母的忽视，但还是过着锦衣玉食的生活，而来到周凡家里之后，不管是穿着还是饮食都降低好几个层次，周凡原本以为他会说点什么，至少做出些符合贵族身份的行为，不过西泽却以极快的速度适应他们贫乏的生活，这不禁让周凡有些惊愕于他的毅力。  
望着西泽安静吃饭的侧脸，周凡内心的不安也减淡不少：或许当初自己欺骗西泽的行为应该是正确的吧？至少他不再会作为“嫉妒”继续制造傀儡了，也算是为艾森的未来减少一大障碍吧？等等！像是想到什么很严重事情的周凡不由从凳子腾地站起来：按道理来说，艾森的师父拉格斯应该会出现了啊？怎么还没听到艾森有提及师父的事情呢？  
两人究竟是怎么相遇的呢？周凡不由拼命回忆起原作里的内容，然而让他觉得糟糕的却是，大概是待在这个世界太久的关系，他对这个故事的印象正在逐渐减淡，某些关键线索开始模糊不清。对于艾森的师父拉格斯，他只记得对方是因为寻找徒弟而和艾森相遇的，那么究竟是在艾森多大的年纪呢？  
可能两人已经相遇也说不定呢？周凡抱着阿Q精神如此心想，说不定只是出于艾森的不好意思而没有跟自己讲呢？他决定等艾森今晚回家之后，便好好地问一下他关于拉格斯的事情。  
“怎么了？表情一直很严肃啊，是遇到什么困难吗？”因为周凡的突然站起后陷入沉默的行为，西泽不由也站起来并且抬头望着周凡道：“需要我的帮助吗？”他话语里暗含的意思让周凡谨慎地组织语言：“没什么哈，我就是发现自己忘记做某件小事，刚才在思考怎么办。不过现在已经没事了，我已经想到解决办法了。”要是被西泽察觉到自己的心思，他会做出什么意外的行为也不一定，虽然现在的他已经看似人畜无害，可说不定在什么时候就会如同定时炸弹般爆炸呢。  
想到这里，周凡不由收敛原本严肃的表情，露出温和的笑容道：“没事了，我们继续吃早饭吧。”


	54. 54

周凡所惦念的猎魔者拉格斯此时正在两人所在的小镇外围打转着，他并没有那么着急立马前去寻找艾森，而是一脸紧张地盯着面前的小镇，思考很久后喃喃：“这里有恶魔的气息……”他怎么也没有想到恶魔的势力居然这么快蔓延到了这里。明明上次自己来的时候小镇相当平和，可不过短短一个月就发生如此大的变故。  
自己看中的徒弟该不会有事吧？拉格斯提心吊胆起来，毕竟他可是花了很久时间才找到的合适人选，他并没有多少把握，如果徒弟真的变成堕落者的话，是否能拉对方从深渊回来。  
不想了不想了！焦急万分地他便毫不犹豫地行动起来，虽然内心很焦急，但他还是非常小心地走进城镇里。他踏进的瞬间便开始观察城镇里的居民，乍一看所有人行为举止都相当正常，似乎没有出现堕落者。不过拉格斯并没有掉以轻心，毕竟萦绕在城镇上空的恶魔气息是怎么也掩饰不了的，说不定就这些隐藏在城市深处的堕落者和恶魔们就下秒出现在他面前，拉格斯对于恶魔层出不穷的招数可是深有体会。   
然而让拉格斯有些不解的是，在街道上大摇大摆晃荡很久的他并没有等到堕落者的袭击，守株待兔计划完全失败的他只能改变原本的想法，决定先去找下自己所看中的徒弟那里，说不定能找到某些线索。  
他记得那个名叫做艾森的小子是刚从学校里放学回来吗？那先去学校找他好了，他没多想便随意搭讪了正在路上行色匆匆的村民，从对方口中问到了城镇学校所在的地方，便风尘仆仆地赶到学校门口。  
“似乎……有点什么残留的味道……”敏锐的拉格斯很快察觉到恶魔似乎出现在学校里，不过气息太淡了，要不是他一直紧绷神经注意空气的流动，这股很淡的气息怕是一不留神就会消失。“糟糕了！”意识到恶魔曾经出现在学校后，他的心脏不由一紧，急忙开始搜寻艾森的位置，让他稍微松口气的是艾森似乎就在附近，也看上去没什么变化。  
不想多等待的他直接出手将还在茫然状态的艾森整个人提起来，然后趁着没人反应过来就带着他离开了学校，来到城镇附近，也是两人第一次见面的地方。  
感觉自己整个人腾飞起来的瞬间，艾森吓得不敢动弹，等意识到是拉格斯后，他一直以来忐忑不安的心突然冷静下来。  
拉格斯将他放在地上，清清嗓音准备酝酿第二次说服他成为自己的徒弟，没有想到的是他刚一开口，便被艾森打断了：“拉格斯大人，我想成为猎魔者，可以吗？”  
这个请求实在是太令自己喜出望外了，拉格斯甚至思考都没有思考，便斩钉截铁地回答道：“好啊，没问题。”  
“等下，你怎么突然改变了主意？”虽然说自己看中的徒弟不知道怎么突然开窍让他相当开心，但谨慎的拉格斯还是习惯性地问。  
“因为发生了点意外，我觉得现在的我实在太弱小了，你说得对，很多事情并不是只要过好眼前的生活就足够，意外总是说发生就发生，我不想下次也那么被动和软弱。”艾森坚定地回答道：“所以我想变强，想要保护我重要的人。”  
“你能这么想，那就实在太好了，以后也不用称呼我为什么大人，直接叫我师父就行。”拉格斯听完艾森的这席话，发现自己所看重的徒弟甚至比上次见面更加让他满意，内心也遏制不住喜悦：“不过在教你如何成为猎魔者之前，我想问你一件事。”关于在这所小镇所残留的恶魔气息，对于他来说始终是必须解决的事情。  
“什么事？”艾森没多想，以为新上任的师父是想了解一下自己更多的情况，不过拉格斯接下来的话却让他有些愣神：“你知道小镇上最近有什么奇怪的事情吗？”  
“额……这个我还真的没有多注意。”艾森并没有将西泽的事情说出去，虽然他知道被大人带回来的奇怪青年在学校里曾经做过相当可怕的实验，虽然学校里所有人都不再记得在昏倒之前发生过什么，作为唯一一个知情人士却记得相当清楚，不过大人向自己保证过西泽不会再做什么，艾森还是相当信任他的。于是当拉格斯问起时，他则含糊不清地回答，希望能将西泽的事情完全掩盖过去。  
“是这样吗？”拉格斯并没有追问下去，他下意识认为在恶魔出现在小镇是刚刚没多久的事情，有恶魔气息残留在学校里也只是意外吧，现在最重要的还是找到隐藏的恶魔并且杀死他，将危险扼杀在摇篮里。心下决定的拉格斯便转头这么对艾森说：“虽然说你今天刚刚成为我的徒弟，但我有件事情要跟你说，这所小镇上已经有恶魔混入了。”  
“恶魔？！”艾森听到这个字眼的第一反应就是想去找大人以确认对方的安全，不过却被拉格斯拦住了：“不用担心，我已经在小镇上简单晃悠了一圈，并没有看到堕落者的出现，只能说是有惊无险，虽然不知道究竟是怎么样的恶魔混了进来，但你知道的，一旦产生堕落者，就会如同病毒般蔓延开。”  
“那必须赶紧找到恶魔在哪里！”艾森很快反应过来师父想做的事情：“那么怎么找出恶魔呢？”恶魔是相当狡猾的生物，一方面他们会引诱内心脆弱之人成为堕落者来和猎魔者战斗，而另一方面他们则无孔不入地躲藏在城镇的任何角落里，根本无法靠一一搜查的方式找到恶魔的存在。  
“放轻松，我可是银发的猎魔者，这种情况遇到太多次了。”拉格斯见艾森的脸色越发紧张起来，以为他在害怕和恶魔对抗这回事，不由伸出手拍拍他的肩膀道：“相信我，我会找出它的，你现在需要做的，那就是先进行锻炼吧。”虽然说城镇里混入不知道在何时爆炸的恶魔听上去相当惊险，不过对于早就身经百战的拉格斯来说并不算什么，他早就有一套十足的把握能将这未知底细的恶魔引出来，之所以将这事情告诉给艾森听，也是希望他尽快作为成为猎魔者的准备。  
成为猎魔者并不是单单说出愿望就行，这往往需要耗费非常长的时间去磨砺自己的本领，才能在和恶魔战斗时不被对方的话语所蛊惑也不会被轻易打败。  
“锻炼？”艾森有些困惑，不太明白师父的思考为何会跳跃如此迅速。  
“是的，我为你精心准备了一套训练，你只要进去就行。”拉格斯话音刚落，就从口袋里掏出一颗透明珠子般的东西，并且往地上狠狠一砸，被摔落在地的那刻，透明珠子瞬间破碎化为一滩水出现在艾森的面前，甚至在对方还没反应过来的时候，这潭水已经将艾森的小腿吞噬一半了。  
“怎么、怎么回事！”艾森被吓了一大跳，不由试图从里面挣扎出来：“师父这是？”  
“不用担心，只是先带你去训练的空间罢了，你还是好好地锻炼如何成为一名猎魔者吧。”拉格斯的话音刚落，就见水潭猛地晃动起来，将动弹不得艾森整个吞了下去，消失在他的面前。  
“希望下次见面，你能变强不少呢。”将徒弟的事情简单处理完后，原本拉格斯脸上轻松表情逐渐消失，取而代之的却是一抹凝重：“那就让我好好地找一下，这所城镇的恶魔在哪里吧。”  
他有种预感，这次遇到的恶魔可不什么容易对付的小角色。  
——或许是从未想过的大人物也说不定。


	55. 55

等吃过早饭，周凡如同往常般往自己的工作地方走去，毕竟他也是要养一大家子人的人嘛，只是他一出门就察觉到似乎有奇怪的视线死死盯着自己，他起初并没在意以为是自己的错觉，但那若有若无的视线始终在跟随自己时，他便意识到有什么不对劲的了。  
会是谁？恶魔吗？还是其他人？一直都在和恶魔对抗的他下意识认为对方是因为魔王而来的，于是他很快便往小巷子里走去，如果真的是恶魔的话，还是不要将普通人牵涉进去，由他独自解决好了，只要不是对上西泽这种开挂般的存在，周凡对于自己的能力还是相当自信的。  
“出来吧。”当他走到无人的地方后，他便转头打量四周道：“不用懂了。”  
他话音刚落，面前就浮现出一团黑影般的东西，是恶魔！周凡警惕地注视着面前的恶魔，不过和他想象中战斗截然相反的是，对方见到自己的第一反应却是跪下来高呼：“大人，是‘愤怒’大人让我来找您的。”  
“愤怒”来找我？周凡听到对方这句话非但没有放松下来，反而更加绷紧神经道：“怎么了？他有什么事情吗？”  
“他让我转告您，要小心猎魔者。”恶魔如此说道：“最近猎魔者似乎是察觉到我们内部的变化，不像是往常那般单打独斗，而是纷纷集合在一起，看样子是要酝酿大战。”周凡听完他的介绍后，不由疑惑地问：“猎魔者对于恶魔的行动，和我又有什么关系呢？”  
前来传话的恶魔身体一僵，然后吞吞吐吐道：“毕竟您可是那位大人的……”  
“那位大人的什么？”就在两人谈话之中，突然第三个声音插嘴进来，而听到这个声音恶魔却突然大叫起来：“大人，小心！是该死的猎魔者！”他说完后便挡在周凡面前：“大人，你快跑！”周凡一瞬间意识到有什么不对劲的地方，但还没等他看清猎魔者长得是什么样子，就见银光一闪，站在自己面前的恶魔还没有出手，下秒就直接被猎魔者的长刀斩成碎片，化成灰烬消失在空气里。  
“哇哦，没有想到这次来还钓到一条大鱼吗？”银发的猎魔者将视线转移到面前看似人畜无害的人类面前，吹口哨般说道：“虽然看上去很像是人类，但既然都被恶魔称呼成大人了，那自然地位也不低吧。”拉格斯不是没有遇到过试图向恶魔倒戈的人类，应该说是他见识过太多，不过那些向恶魔渴求力量的人类都会成为堕落者，散发着一股非人的气息，不过眼前的人类却和他所遇到的猎魔者截然相反，不管怎么看都是普通人类的模样。  
难不成他是最近恶魔变化的直接原因吗？一旦堕落者能隐藏起真正身份，那对于猎魔者来说，斩杀恶魔的行为变得更为困难，拉格斯没有多思考便下意识想要抓到面前的男人。只有抓到他，他才能通过审讯知道恶魔之中到底发生了什么事情。  
“我劝你还是不要反抗，乖乖听话跟我走比较好。”拉格斯举起手中的巨刃道：“不要想着逃跑，受伤可是很痛的。”  
周凡一瞬间意识到眼前这位猎魔者搞错了什么，不应该说是“愤怒”的阴谋吗？他又不是傻瓜，很快便明白“愤怒”的损招，那个混蛋故意让恶魔来给自己传话，就是为了让眼前的猎魔者误会吗？很显然，面前的猎魔者肯定是猎魔者中得不了的角色，再结合对方银发蓝眸的模样，他沉思一会儿后开口说：“你是银发的猎魔者，拉格斯吗？”  
拉格斯听到周凡的话后，倒是不意外地回答：“看样子我在你们恶魔圈子里也非常著名了吗？看外貌就知道我是谁。”  
“等下——”当周凡听到对方说出恶魔圈子时，便有种不好的预感：“我不是恶魔。”  
“当然，你身上可是一点恶魔的臭味都没有，自然不是恶魔。”  
“但是你和恶魔混在一起不是吗？并且我都听到了，那只被我斩杀的恶魔，可是称呼你为‘大人’呢。”拉格斯凝重地望着周凡说：“即使不知道你是什么人，不过你一定很重要，我劝你还是乖乖听话，免受其他痛苦。”说完，他便将利刃抵在周凡的脖颈道：“不然的话，我保证不了我的手。”  
真的是相当糟糕的局面，在听到拉格斯承认自己对他的称呼后，周凡就意识到自己陷入了“愤怒”的陷阱里，拉格斯可是不那么容易对付的猎魔者，至少即使他用“色欲”的能力，能不能打得过他还是未知数，毕竟拉格斯也是原作公认的强大猎魔者，要不是原作里“色欲”对他设下陷阱，怎么可能轻易杀了他呢？  
当然周凡不可能像“色欲”那般肆无忌惮地利用人类当做他的炮灰，甚至想出千奇百怪的办法诱骗拉格斯上当，更重要的是拉格斯可是艾森未来的老师啊！他已经非常努力试图将艾森的人生回归到正轨上面了，是他成为猎魔者的引路人啊！他努力那么久，怎么可以在上面功亏一篑呢？  
就在周凡拼命思考怎么寻找到合适的方法让他和拉格斯不发生冲突又能让自己离开时，两人陷入僵持之际，很快地这条小巷子就进来第三个人，而进来的人就让原本镇定的周凡惊慌失措起来：“糟了！我差点忘了——”还没有等他惊叫出口，就听到来人愤怒地喊叫起来：“放开他！”  
还没等周凡说出下句话，下秒就听到站在身旁的拉格斯脸色一变惊呼道：“这是……！什么力量？”  
来人正是前来找周凡的西泽，他顺着周凡的气息就往小巷子里跑，一转头就看到他最重要的人正面对危险，愤怒充斥了他的大脑，那瞬间他将周凡嘱托的话统统抛到脑后，一心只想要杀死正在威胁周凡的男人。哪怕作为深渊者无法使用任何力量的他，却拥有比任何恶魔更为可怕的武器。  
只不过是西泽的心思一动，数不胜数的黑影们如同大军压阵般黑压压地出现在他们面前，将原本就窄小的巷子围得水泄不通，并且虎视眈眈地盯着拉格斯，仿佛西泽的号令一下就会如虎如狼地扑上去。  
“哇哦，真的是豪华的招待呢。”拉格斯见此并没有动摇，反而更加用力地抓紧周凡的胳膊道：“现在你还说什么和恶魔无关的话题吗？”  
真的是最糟糕的局面……周凡在内心叹了口气：“西泽！冷静点！”他并不想和拉格斯发生冲突，毕竟他在原作里可是相当重要的角色，发生任何意外艾森的命运又会偏移到什么地方呢？  
“不……”然而让他心下一沉的是，在看到那可恶男人依旧死死在威胁周凡后，西泽非但听话，反而产生杀戮情绪：“有什么话，还是等我杀了他再说吧。”他刚说完便催促傀儡们立马发动袭击。  
“等一下——！”周凡见识不好再次叫起来：“西泽，这都是误会！误会！”  
“误会？”西泽眼神里闪烁着凶狠的光芒：“没什么好误会的，一切等事情解决再说吧。”  
在那一瞬间，周凡隐约有种极为不安的预感：恐怕这件事情不会这么轻易解决。


	56. 56

“你说得对，是没什么好误会的。”拉格斯左手紧紧抓住周凡，右手则举起他的武器指着西泽道：“真是奇怪呢，你的身上居然混合着恶魔与人类的气息，明明是如此极端的存在，却如此融洽吗？看样子这就是你们恶魔一直隐瞒的秘密。”拉格斯这个时候彻底确认了，他手中的男人和眼前的青年，看样子都是他必须确认的存在。  
“哈哈，恶魔吗？”西泽听到这句话却大笑起来：“你居然会认为我是恶魔吗？”他的笑容让周凡有些心惊肉跳起来，他可是耗费不少心力才让对方从“嫉妒”变回西泽啊？该不会被拉格斯这家伙一刺激就爆炸吧？  
“高高在上的猎魔者大人，恐怕是从未想过吧，有些人生活得还不如沦为堕落者。”西泽的双眼开始变红，这正是他逐渐变成恶魔的表现，虽然他身为深渊者天生对恶魔就有抗性，然而小时候和“嫉妒”的相遇，已经让他变为恶魔与人类的混合体，再加上“嫉妒”的属性，导致他很容易在一刺激之下从人类变成恶魔。  
西泽现在的状态，就像是点燃的火山瞬间喷发出来。而周凡转头察觉到拉格斯的脸色变化，内心糟糕的预感越发强烈：“西泽！你冷静一点！”  
“恐怕……已经太迟了……”西泽话音刚落，下秒无数的傀儡们如同潮水般往拉格斯和周凡所站的方向涌去，似乎要被靠人海战术吞没的拉格斯却咧嘴笑了起来：“果然吗？”他并没有害怕，而是握紧手中的长刀，猛地往面前的傀儡们砍去，在砍下的瞬间，他的刀上居然燃起青白色火焰，一瞬间便点燃了面前的黑影，将他们化为灰烬。  
周凡对于拉格斯的这一招相当清楚，这可是银发猎魔者的成名技，对低等恶魔来说，可谓是天生杀手锏，更何况是西泽所制造的傀儡们。见自己精心制作的傀儡居然被区区一个猎魔者毁灭，这让原本轻视对方的西泽不由认真起来：“看样子，你比我想象得厉害一些呢。”他冷笑一声，抬起右手打个响指道：“不过这只是一个开始呢。”  
不能再这两人继续下去了！意识到西泽开始认真的周凡便心下决定，趁着拉格斯正与傀儡们相互战斗无法及时关注他的情况时，他用“色欲”的精神力瞬间模拟出一把小刀，猛地往拉格斯的方向刺去，试图让对方丧失战斗能力，可和身经百战的拉格斯相比，周凡拥有的那点战斗力根本无法相提并论，甚至在周凡出手的瞬间，拉格斯却早做准备般地挡住他的攻击，望着他：“果然，我猜想的不错，狐狸尾巴露出来了。”  
这家伙！周凡的不幸预感完全料中：拉格斯他完全是故意的！他就是在等自己迫不及待跳出来吗？  
“看样子，你们恶魔真的在隐瞒不得了的大事吗？”拉格斯的笑容仿佛在讽刺周凡的愚蠢那般：“不过呢，恶魔毕竟是恶魔，一旦有空子钻就会下手吗？”  
“……”周凡已经无法可说，他能解释什么？难道能说你一切都误会了，我就是个普通人类，实际上是“愤怒”在搞鬼吗？然后他陷害自己的原因是自己正在控制魔王吗？怎么想这个理由都显得太过可笑，说出来就连自己都不信。  
所以说，一切都是“愤怒”那混蛋搞出来的事情！  
意识到这点后，周凡突然冷静了下来，既然已经完全被拉格斯误解成这样，那就干脆破罐子破摔得了，先把眼前的困境熬过去，再考虑拉格斯和艾森的问题吧，毕竟“色欲”已经被自己彻底收复，艾森也不会有失去师父的痛苦，那么拉格斯的存在也不像原作那般重要，他甚至可以帮艾森找更好的老师。在内心拼命安慰自己的周凡便不再顾及在拉格斯面前隐藏自己拥有恶魔能力这一事情，深吸一口将手中的小刀变化成长枪，猛地往拉格斯方向刺来。  
不过他的战斗技能还是完全不够看的，就连拉格斯也意识到眼前的恶魔虽然看似能力强大，但实际近战相当薄弱，完全不值得一提。不过站在圈外的西泽也并不是单纯看两人的纠缠，意识到普通傀儡无法打败拉格斯这一事实后，他便让傀儡们相互融合在一起以增强它们的力量。  
“完全被牵着鼻子走吗？”周凡也知道自己并不擅长战斗，原本身体就顶多有一些格斗技巧，而对应拉格斯这种每天活在生与死的战士来说，完全不够看，再加上因为自己和他纠缠在一起，西泽不好使用太厉害的招数，意识到这点后，他便开始故意拉开和拉格斯的距离，毕竟他最大的目的并不是打败拉格斯，而是赶紧从这种尴尬的局面里逃出来。  
“我来救你们了！”就在战斗一度陷入焦灼之际，头顶上冒出的第四个声音却如同晴天霹雳般在周凡耳边响起，周凡刚退后几步，就听见“砰——！”的一声，从地上如同炮竹爆炸般散开了一股极为浓烈的迷雾，一时之间让他看不清拉格斯的位子，而下秒就感觉到自己的胳膊被什么东西猛地一拉，下秒就觉得身体猛地往下坠落着。  
周凡感觉到自己的身体正在不断加快坠落的速度，如同沉重的石头那般，不过就在他以为快要砸到地面时，降落速度突然慢了下来，然后他感觉到自己正躺在某处冰凉又柔软的丝绸上面。不过面前漆黑一片，只有不远处隐约的烛火正在闪烁着。  
“这是……哪里？”他有种未知的恐惧，本来今天一连串的变故已经让他够心累的，而现在新的发展则让他有些不安。  
“这里是恶魔栖息的地方，我们称呼它为魔界。”就在周凡靠手撑起全身时，他面前黑暗一下子被什么东西点亮了，站在面前戴着单眼镜片的青年如此说道：“欢迎来到魔界。”  
“你这个混蛋！”周凡见到他的第一反应就是起身挥舞拳头，试图狠狠揍对方一顿。  
“你为何要生气呢？”“愤怒”倒是完全不理解周凡的愤怒般，满脸无辜地反问：“我救了你，不感谢我也就罢了，为何会表现如此气愤？”  
“我之所以沦落成那样，难道不是你的错吗？”周凡咬牙切齿地痛骂道：“你到底想做什么？”  
“想做什么？”“愤怒”听到周凡的指责却露出一副受伤的表情道：“因为我很欣赏你啊。”  
“欣赏？”周凡有些摸不着头脑了：“什么意思？”  
“因为作为区区人类的你，居然能收服这么多上位恶魔，这可是连魔王都做不到的事情呢。”“愤怒”抿嘴笑道：“不觉得很伟大吗？”  
听到对方这么说，周凡意识到“愤怒”恐怕一直都在监视着自己，不然他怎么会那么清楚关于西泽的事情。  
“你到底想从我身上得到什么东西？”他决定不多废话，直截了当地进入主题道：“为此还不惜陷害我成为恶魔的理由是什么？”


	57. 57

听到周凡的质问，“愤怒”却轻笑起来：“你果然和我想得那般敏锐，不愧是我最欣赏的人类。”  
这是什么鬼理由！？周凡下秒不由对“愤怒”怒目而视，难道只是出于“我欣赏你”这一奇葩理由，他就纠缠自己到至今吗？甚至不惜在猎魔者的面前陷害自己，就这么简单的理由吗？让周凡相当不安的却是自己对“愤怒”了解实在太少，这种不确定因素往往会让他陷入被动。  
等一下……？现在最重要的根本不该是思考为何“愤怒”死缠自己不放这回事，西泽要是发现自己突然失踪的话，他会完全失去理智爆走啊？周凡并不认为以拉格斯的能力能完全阻拦西泽，毕竟“嫉妒”的威力他还是见识过的，光是傀儡大军就足够让周凡心生恐惧。  
周凡很快便意识到现在自己最应该做的事情那就是赶紧离开“愤怒”口中的魔界回到原本自己的地方，于是他转头观察四周，试图找到能离开这里的道路。  
“不用挣扎了，这里你是无法依靠自己离开的。”“愤怒”饶有兴趣地盯着周凡面容上情绪的变化，见对方露出惊愕的神色后补充道：“很惊讶我能那么快猜到你的想法吗？”  
很显然，“愤怒”并不会那么容易地带自己进来后又让自己离开，周凡意识到这点后，便深吸一口气问道：“你到底想从我的身上得到什么？”  
“我说了，你是最欣赏的人类。”“愤怒”再次重复一遍之前的话语。  
“欣赏？”周凡忍不住发笑起来，什么狗屁欣赏，他当自己是玩具吗？他有种一言一行都被对方监视的直觉，这份赤裸裸的窥视让他备受侮辱：“够了，我对你的欣赏一点兴趣都没有，你还是早点将我放回人间吧。”  
“真令我伤心呢，看样子你是想选择猎魔者那里呢。”“愤怒”即使口中说着伤心二字，但却没有任何流露出悲伤的意味，反而他嘴角的笑意正在不断加深：“看看你茫然的表情，看样子你是不知道收养的那个人类，其实已经和猎魔者接触了吗？”  
“你是说……艾森！？”周凡愣了下，听到“愤怒”的意思是艾森已经跟着猎魔者学习了吗？那真的是太好了……他在心底松了口气，周凡一直害怕因为自己的存在是否让艾森的人生发生改变，甚至害怕因为自己的存在无法让他如原作那般强大，不过听“愤怒”这话，似乎一切都没有改变呢。  
“真是奇怪呢。”“愤怒”却察觉到周凡明显松口气的状态，不由将内心的疑惑喃喃出口，毕竟以现在周凡的情况来看，他已经很显然将对方推向恶魔这一方，当得知自己领养对象站在自己的敌对方后非但没有心生苦恼，反倒非常开心，难不成他也想站在猎魔者那里吗？意识到这点的“愤怒”心下了新的决定，他并不想要将眼前的男人推向对面，那么他唯一可以做的，就是让对方不得不站在自己这边。  
“你不担心收养的人类反咬你一口吗？毕竟你现在的身份可是站在猎魔者的对立面呢。”“愤怒”试图提醒周凡，毕竟他脑袋里还有两颗定时炸弹，一旦暴露，他可是会被所有猎魔者针对。  
“不会的……不过这也不该是你该关心的事情吧？”周凡虽然不太明白“愤怒”想要提及艾森的原因，但他又隐隐觉得对方是完全故意的。  
“你要和我打个赌吗？”“愤怒”却提出让周凡有些措手不及的话题：“就赌一赌你收养的那名人类到底是会站在你这边，还是会站在猎魔者那里好了。”  
周凡听到此话有些动摇，他原本想要反驳“愤怒”的要求，再怎么样艾森也不能是他们打赌的物品，怎么想都相当过分。  
“我拒绝这个赌约，实在太无聊了。”周凡摇头拒绝。  
“不，现在你得不得不接受它呢。只要你接受这个赌约，这自然是有好处的，首先我可以立马送你回人间。”“愤怒”越想越觉得利用这个方法逼迫周凡低头也是不错的选择，他可是相当清楚猎魔者所使用的一套催眠式的教学方法，普通一个幼年人类怎么可能抵挡呢？只要那人类完全倒戈在猎魔者那边，那么周凡选择这里的可能性就大大增加。  
他并不认为周凡会因为那弱小人类会选择猎魔者，毕竟猎魔者对于身份不明的存在可是相当警惕的，特别在周凡能使用“色欲”能力以及身边跟着“嫉妒”的情况下，那就更不可能了。  
“然后，你赌赢的话，接下来发生任何事情，我将不会干涉你，也不会监视你。”  
“当然，如果是我赢得话，那就请你成为我们的一份子吧。”“愤怒”对于自己提出的赌约相当自信，甚至迫不及待地说出自己的真实目的。  
而听到这席话的周凡不由内心一凛：果然是这样！说到底还是“愤怒”不放心自己的存在，如果说一开始自己依靠对方完全收服“色欲”和魔王让他有种尽在掌握中的舒坦感，那么说服“嫉妒”之后，这份舒坦就会变成定时炸弹如鲠在喉，再怎么想也不可能让两位上位恶魔跟随自己，所以他便会为自己准备一系列的陷阱等着自己跳下去。  
果然是完全得小心谨慎应对的恶魔，稍有不慎就会被他牵着鼻子走，周凡努力在脑海里分析这个赌约的成功率，他并不认为“愤怒”会遵守赌约胜利的条件，放自己离开。不过当前之际，最重要的还是如何从这里逃出去，毕竟人生地不熟，他并不认为自己能神通广大到从魔界跑到人间里。  
于是对周凡来说，其实一开始只有一条路可以选择，那就是接受“愤怒”的赌约，依靠测试艾森对自己的信任度来决定之后的对策。  
周凡对于艾森见到自己会采取的行动还是相当自信的，他可是比世界上任何人甚至包括艾森自己都要了解艾森的，他是什么样的人他很清楚，也正是因此，他决定和“愤怒”赌一赌，大不了实在不行依靠西泽的力量和“愤怒”杠上嘛，现在最重要的还是找到西泽和艾森。  
在内心想好对策的周凡便抬起头对“愤怒”如此说道：“好，我接受你的赌约，希望你能做到彼此胜利的条件。”  
“当然没问题。”“愤怒”轻笑起来：“你甚至可以让我立下重誓，我发誓如果你胜利的话，那我就会放你走。”  
“希望如此吧。”周凡对于“愤怒”的承诺并没有多少信任，但当务之急是回到人间，于是他只能让赌约继续：“那先将我送回去吧。”  
即使周凡没有给出自己想要的答案，不过对于早有准备的“愤怒”来说，周凡的话语不过是临死挣扎罢了。他非常确信的是，周凡所收养的人类，一定会在猎魔者那里沦陷的，到时候哪怕周凡不想也不得不接受现实。  
——最后胜利的，一定是自己才对，“愤怒”窃笑起来。


	58. 58

周凡再次睁开双眼的时候，他已经回到了原本所在的地方，也就是和“银发猎魔者”拉格斯发生冲突的街巷里，然而这条街已经不再是周凡记忆中的模样。印象里还算和平的小镇此时已经变成一片废墟，环视四周，周凡发现到处布满瓦砾和尘埃，仿佛距离自己离开已经过去很久的时间。  
见此，周凡不由有种极为糟糕的预感：等一下……虽然“愤怒”说过会把自己送回人间，但他并未提及两个世界的时间流逝，如果当自己好不容易回到人间后，所有事情成为定局的话，那岂不是——  
没多想地他便急忙四处搜寻能交谈的活人，然而让他失望的却是记忆中的小镇已经彻底消失了，取而代之的是变为荒芜的废土。周凡越看越惊心，在他消失之后究竟发生什么事情？为什么变成这样？  
等他好不容易来到附近的一所小镇上时，发现城门紧闭，似乎一点都不欢迎外来者的模样，而城门外站着一群苦苦盼望进城的人。周凡费了好大功夫才和他其中一位镇民沟通上，结果得到让他心里一惊的消息：原来现在已经距离自己所记得时间一个月之后，而他原本所待在的小镇之所以化为一片废墟，也是听说是猎魔者和恶魔之间的大战造成。  
那场大战持续了数十天，虽然谁也不知道究竟是哪方胜利了，只是知道自那以后所有城镇都不欢迎外来者的进入，并且整个王国陷入焦灼的状态，猎魔者开始成群结队的集合，似乎是为了某场大战而准备。  
周凡很快便意识到：恐怕在他“消失”之后，西泽就跟失控的怪物般爆炸，而且猎魔者也并没有占到什么上风。不过只是单凭西泽一个人恐怕不会引起那么大的慌乱，毕竟他已经放弃制造更多的傀儡，虽然周凡并不清楚之前的西泽到底制造了多少，但也不可能让整个国家变得如此慌乱，极有可能是“愤怒”火上浇油了。  
现在的自己该怎么办？事出突然，他和西泽之间并没有留下什么可以联系的方法。  
当然周凡并不是没有思考艾森的问题，但既然“愤怒”说过艾森现在在猎魔者那里，至少周凡短期内不用操心他的安危，而现在他最该操心的是如何让西泽了冷静下来。如果西泽是因为自己而暴走的话，那么见到自己平安无事，应该会很快冷静吧？他不太确定地想。  
“看样子得先冒险下了。”周凡想了想，决定直接去恶魔聚集的地方寻找更多关于西泽的线索，虽然说他现在是人类，但凭借“色欲”的能力应该问题不大。  
下定决定之后，周凡便开始行动起来，之前的他总是抱着自己是普通人的心态而尽量使用恶魔的力量，但现在形势已经和之前完全不一样，如果继续放任西泽下去，恐怕会造成更大的伤亡。决定使用恶魔力量之后，自然不可能在大庭广众之下使用，周凡便悄悄离开依旧城门紧闭的小城镇，返回最初所在的城镇，仔细观察周围没有人后，他便迫不及待地使用“色欲”的能力，下秒便消失不见了。  
等周凡离开很久之后，原本空无一人的上空突然响起了这样的女声：“怎么样？亲眼看到了吧，他并不是人类。”  
“不……不……”而另外一声则来自于周凡以为他正在猎魔者那里过得很安全的的艾森，此时的他亲眼见到周凡使用恶魔的力量后，正不敢置信地反复喃喃着：“不可能……不是……”这样的话。  
而正将两人身影隐藏起来的少女正是薇拉·契布曼，她正耐心跟艾森说道：“你自己也亲眼看到了，他并不是你所想象的那般普通人类，他身边那名叫做西泽的少年正是上位恶魔‘嫉妒’，他也极大可能是上位恶魔之一，他之所以收养你，不过是为了哄骗你相信他罢了。”  
“可是大人……”艾森拼命摇着头，不愿意接受这样的现实。  
“你还在相信那可笑恶魔的谎言吗？”薇拉严肃地拍拍他的肩膀道：“我知道让你相信一直帮助自己的大人是恶魔是很难接受的事情，但我作为猎魔者已经见过太多像你这样的人了。”她见艾森的脸色越发苍白，不由将语气放慢后说道：“但是你不用太难过，毕竟现在你已经加入我们猎魔者这个大家庭里面，任何痛苦我们都会帮助你度过的。”  
艾森仍然在挣扎，但他却不得不接受眼前的现实：或许大人真的不是他所想象的那般简单，可他并没有伤害过自己，他们所生活的小镇也非常平静，哪怕、哪怕大人真的是恶魔的话……他也……  
见艾森的面容略带犹豫，薇拉清楚地明白现在必须要下的是一剂猛药，在一个月前拉格斯突然传来求助信号后，等他们匆匆赶到后，发现拉格斯所在的小镇已经被成群结队的傀儡所覆盖，而发出求助信号的拉格斯下落不明，他们唯一能找到的就是等到闭关时间到而出现在结界里的少年艾森。  
从和艾森的谈话中，他们得知艾森就是拉格斯所看重的徒弟，但艾森并不知道究竟发生了什么事情。猎魔者们也是费了很大功夫才找到拉格斯消失前所遗留下的信息，从这段信息中，薇拉惊悚地发现这所看似和平的小镇上面居然隐藏着上位恶魔之一，也就是傀儡们的主人“嫉妒”，而当艾森见到“嫉妒”时却忍不住叫出口的“西泽先生”却让所有人愣住。  
很快地，他们便将注意力放在这名叫做“西泽”的上位恶魔上面，很快便从拉格斯所传达的消息里得到另外一个消息，这所小镇上面存在两位恶魔，而作为“嫉妒”的西泽则将另外一位恶魔认为是上位者，而“嫉妒”的爆发也正是这名身份不明的上位者突然消失而引发的暴动。  
虽然艾森意识到自己似乎说错什么后就再也不肯提西泽相关的事情，但他们还是从小镇上死里逃生的人们那里获得了想要的信息，原来这名身份不明的上位者正是收养艾森的抚养者，而西泽也是最近几天出现的事情。  
这名上位者在恶魔之中会是什么身份呢？他们试图找到更多的线索，比如找到“嫉妒”，然而却遭到其他上位恶魔的干扰，让原本一次极为成功的抓捕计划化为泡影，但新出现的上位恶魔“暴食”却在离开前说出这样一段奇怪的话：“不用担心，那位大人到时候自然会回来的。”之后便带走了“嫉妒”。  
正是这句意义不明的话彻底让猎魔者们整个绷紧起来：既然连续两位上位恶魔都称呼那名身份不明的上位者为大人，那么让他们不妨大胆地猜测一下：他会是传说中的恶魔之主，魔王吗？  
关于魔王的存在，上次提到还是几百年前的事情了，听说他正是促使恶魔不断侵蚀人类世界的最终原因，因为想要得到人类世界。然而却没有多少猎魔者见过魔王的存在，毕竟这几百年来，光是出现一个上位恶魔就是相当稀奇的事情，但是配合这段时间恶魔的奇怪变动后，他们却不得不抱着最坏的打算。  
魔王重出人间，这就是之前恶魔的变动最好解释。  
然而被魔王收养的这位少年，艾森， 会是他们击败恶魔的最好突破口吗？


	59. 59

西泽会去哪里呢？  
然而周凡却发现自己对他的了解还是太少，一时之间根本想不到他能去的地方，无奈之下他只能选择最笨的办法，利用“色欲”的能力尽量逼问每个恶魔关于那场大战之后的事情，毕竟在那样的大战之后，猎魔者们一定会试图抓捕西泽，他很有可能回到了恶魔的世界里。  
“……你也不知情吗？”可周凡不管怎么询问恶魔们，依旧没有人知晓到底西泽跑去了哪里。周凡越找越焦急，毕竟属于他的时间已经不多了，他不清楚什么时候“愤怒”会突然变卦，对他来说能抓紧一秒是一秒。  
等等、还有一个地方！就在周凡绞尽脑汁之际，他心里隐约浮现出一个最不可能的地方，于是他没有多思考地继续运用恶魔的力量加快自己的步伐，争取在太阳没下山之前便到达了他最后猜想的地方。  
那是一座尘封的古堡，到处布满荆棘与碎石，如同童话故事里所描绘着沉睡着睡美人的城堡一样，他小心翼翼地走到城堡门口，刚想推门，却听到“吱呀——”一声，尘封的大门突然打开了。周凡没有多犹豫，便深吸一口气走了进去。  
“西泽……你在里面吗？”他小声地呼喊，可没有人回答他。  
“是我猜想错了吗？”周凡有些失望，他以为这里会是西泽会逃亡来的地方，毕竟这是西泽出生和童年时所待过的城堡，也是他最痛苦回忆的来源。在西泽来到自己身边后，他不是没有根据西泽的记忆调查过他的过去，关于这所城堡的地址也是在调查中知道的。听说古堡的主人在十多年前就死于非命，而城堡的继承人，尚未成年的孩子被家族里接了回去，从此音讯全无。  
就在他准备转身离去时，他听到有东西滚落的声音，周凡急忙抬起头寻找声音的来源，却发现就在布满尘埃的大厅深处，有一张破旧的长桌，而在桌子的最边上，有具纤细的身体正蜷曲在椅子里。  
“西泽！”周凡见此不由激动地叫喊起来：“你没事吧！”他急忙跑向那少年的身边，然而却发现对方直到自己靠近，都没有再抬起身体。  
见这种糟糕的反应，周凡有种极为不祥的预感，他急急忙忙地伸出手试图将躺在椅子里的少年抱出来：“西泽，你怎么了？”  
少年的体重相当轻盈，甚至让他有种在捧着羽毛的错觉，周凡这才意识到原来一直跟在自己身边看似强大无比的西泽其实脆弱得厉害：“唔……”少年在他环抱住时，才呜咽地发出这样的声音，也正是这轻轻一声，才让周凡稍微松了口气：还好、幸好西泽并没有什么大碍。  
可他并没有多放心多久，紧接着他听到原本安静的古堡再次响了起来，有什么人推开了大门，和自己一样走了进来。  
来人会是谁？周凡紧张地抬起头，却看到了一个让他意想不到的人。  
“艾森……怎么会是你？”他怎么也无法预计自己精心照顾的主角，居然会在这情况下出现在自己面前，不过周凡并没有多想，哪怕是“愤怒”提及他的事情也没有让他意识到艾森的突然出现意味着什么，他只是有些欣喜于自己最想找到的两个人就这样轻而易举地出现在他面前。  
艾森低垂着脑袋，并没有让周凡看清楚此时的表情，他的安静让他周凡有些不太习惯。  
“怎么了？”周凡想了想，这才意识到是自己的突然消失恐怕给眼前这位孩子带去了不小的阴影，不由试图说点缓解僵硬气氛的话语：“那个其实我……”  
“他是恶魔吗？”就在他开口说了前几个字后，艾森突然抬起脑袋，用他看不懂的眼神这么问：“那个叫做西泽的人。”  
“啊……”周凡听到艾森的这句话后，先是一愣，后意识到恐怕艾森已经知道西泽的身份了，但他并不想要让两人之间产生任何仇恨，于是他如此解释道：“不是你想象得那样的，其实他……”  
“我只问你一个问题，他究竟是不是恶魔！”然而艾森却不愿意等周凡的解释，他继续逼迫地追问：“你只要回答我是不是就行。”  
“是……你成为猎魔人了吗？艾森。”周凡心里突然浮现出一股不太好的预感，艾森的行为相当奇怪，是因为不愿意相信认识的人是恶魔吗？还是其他关系？因为现在的艾森已经和他通过这个故事了解的主角截然不同了，他并没有经历过惨痛的屠城之痛，也没有遇到过恶魔虐杀了他的老师。  
艾森死死地盯着周凡的一举一动，然后张了张口：“是的。”  
周凡并不惊讶艾森的回答，一方面是他早就从“愤怒”知晓猎魔者和艾森的接触，一方面则因为在他心里，艾森就该成为猎魔者的，不然他怎么和原作那般成为了不起的大人物呢？  
就在这个时候，艾森却提出了一个让周凡措手不及的要求：“大人……把那个恶魔交给我吧，只要你交给我，一切都还来得及。”  
把西泽交出去？如果在不了解西泽之前，周凡自然是半点犹豫都不会有的，可西泽变成现在这样，是因为自己突然失踪而与猎魔人大战导致的，他无法做到冷血无情到将西泽交出去。于是他想都没有想地摇头：“对不起艾森，我没有办法将他交出去。”  
艾森听到这句话后，先是脸色变得更加惨白，然后咬咬牙继续说道：“大人，你为什么要选择和恶魔混在一起吗？你难道不知道他曾经抓过我们学校里的人吗？”  
一听到艾森的话，周凡便意识到猎魔者恐怕提供了某些证据说服艾森改变立场，而偏偏这证据的确是真相，他还没办法反驳。  
于是他只能深吸一口气，尽自己最大努力说服对方了：“冷静点，听我说艾森，我知道西泽这孩子之前是做了很多错事，但他已经决定改过自新，不再继续错下去，我们得给他一个机会。”  
“机会？”艾森听到这话如此冷笑了起来：“给他的机会就是让他杀了我的师父吗？”  
周凡听到这话后，立马心凉透了：什么！拉格斯死了吗？怪不得西泽变成现在这副鬼样子，好家伙，他可是杀了传说中排名前几的资深猎魔者啊，在原作里要不是“色欲”用整个城市的村民做诱饵，怎么可能如此轻易地杀了他呢？  
但这也意味着另外一件事情：艾森与西泽的矛盾已经无法调和了，甚至已经发展为仇恨，周凡很难用言语打动艾森让他放过西泽。  
虽然现在局势发展到一触即发的气氛中，但他并没有决定就这样放弃，在周凡看来，只要避免西泽和艾森的再次碰面，他还是有办法能够让两人都不受到伤害的。  
不过该怎么样送走西泽呢？他开始拼命思考着，就在他陷入沉思的时候，却没有注意到站在他对面的艾森的表情先从痛苦后转变为挣扎，并且挣扎得青筋暴起，而就在他抬头的那瞬间，原本痛楚不已的艾森却在那刹间恢复了平静。  
那是一份说不出的平静感，就好像是接下来什么事情都不再打动他的内心那般。  
只听到他这样开口：“当然要我放过西泽也不是不可以，我有一个请求你得答应我。”  
周凡听到此话不由急忙追问道：“你有什么要求吗？”


	60. 60（路人篇完结）

有哪里不对劲……心里有某个声音在提醒他，然而急于想要和艾森缓解的周凡并没有察觉到危险的到来，甚至为了更方便对话，他抱着昏睡不醒的西泽往前走了几步，艾森也与此同时迈步向他走来，两人的距离正在不断缩短。  
就在这时，周凡停了下来，继续盯着艾森问：“艾森，你想要什么？”  
“我想要……”艾森先是很轻的呢喃，之后下一句话却如同转了性子那般疯狂地尖叫起来：“杀了你——！”  
他藏在背后的右手突然高举，然后猛地想要用手中的匕首捅向周凡的肩膀，然而却在刀刃快要碰到周凡的时候，他却仿佛悬崖勒马般停了下，然后不敢相信地盯着周凡说道：“大人……为什么……”  
周凡依旧保持原样没有动，他似乎一点都不介意对方即将刺下的武器，而是凝望着艾森的一举一动道：“我知道，你不会下手的。”  
当听到周凡的这句话后，艾森的脸颊流淌下两道泪痕：“为什么……为什么是你啊……大人……”他无法接受这个世界上唯一对待自己好的人居然是恶魔这一事情，也无法接受周凡身边的恶魔杀害自己师父，道德告诉自己他应该大义灭亲地杀了周凡，可情感却让他再也无法继续下去，他像是被两种极端的行为完全控制，手中的匕首开始颤抖。  
正如同周凡所说的那般，他的确无法下手。  
他根本无法杀死如此爱戴又敬仰的大人，哪怕知道他是恶魔也好。  
就在周凡准备伸手抓住他的右手帮他松开手中的匕首时，原本安静的古堡里传来了第三个、不对是一大批的声音：“艾森，你还不动手吗？”黑压压的人群从古堡门口一股脑地涌进大厅，周凡注意到为首是一位穿着华贵服饰的少女，她正一脸痛心疾首地看着艾森道：“他可是引来大灾难的开始，你为什么不动手杀了他！”  
糟糕了，看样子艾森来到这里并不是巧合，而是有猎魔者的帮忙吗？虽然周凡从未见过眼前的这群人类，但从他们整齐的衣着和为首女子身上的王国标记，他很快便意识到他们正是整个世界最为优秀的猎魔者们，看样子今天的问题不单单是他与艾森的，更是西泽代表的恶魔与猎魔者们的。  
“我……我……”艾森张了张口，他知道薇拉殿下对自己期望，也正是她告知了周凡的真实身份，可他宁可一辈子都活在欺骗之中，也不愿意接受这样残忍的事实。  
“如果你不愿意杀他，那就由我动手好了！”薇拉见艾森还在动摇，就知道他还是下不了手，不由将仇恨的目光转向周凡：“可恶的恶魔……”她憎恨地低语着，然后下秒便双手迸射出耀眼的光芒，眼看就要往周凡的身上杀去。  
周凡并没有意识到其实所有人的注意力都集中在他而不是西泽身上，他仍然以为是因为自己试图庇护西泽的关系而引来猎魔者们的仇恨，他原本想要和为首女子进行一番劝解，如果他猜想不错，应该是薇拉王女，可没有想到她居然不由分说就开始动手。  
那么自己该用“色欲”的力量吗？在那瞬间，他有些挣扎。  
可让所有人意想不到的却是，王女的攻击还未触及周凡的周围便如同雪那般消融不见了，紧接着他们听到这样的笑声：“哈哈……这场赌局，看来是我赢了。”  
让所有人心惊肉跳的却是，原本极为荒凉的地面在下秒间燃起奇怪的火焰，形成召唤阵那般，无数的恶魔们从闪耀的召唤阵里走了出来，浩浩荡荡如同大军包围了猎魔者和周凡三人，而从恶魔大军里走出来的“愤怒”却让周凡心中有种更为致命的预感：那家伙，该不会是把我当成诱饵……  
“愤怒”并不意外面前的猎魔者们露出惊慌的表情，因为他们一开始得到的消息也不过是周凡单枪匹马地出现在古堡里，而这古堡里存在的恶魔，也不过是和拉格斯大战之后力竭的恶魔，虽然周凡极有可能是传说中的魔王，但他太过于小瞧人类的力量会让他死于非命，薇拉在得知这个消息后便召唤了猎魔者们最为精英的一批，并且依靠艾森和周凡的联系，试图抓捕周凡。  
可他们万万没有想到的却是，原本应该作为猎人的他们却在不知不觉中成为恶魔的猎物，“愤怒”带着成群结队恶魔大军的出现让所有人都措手不及。  
“可恶！可恶！”薇拉咬着牙嘶吼：“这是陷阱！该死的魔王！”很显然，她已经完全把眼前发生的一切当成是周凡早就预料好的计划。  
艾森见到成群的恶魔出现后，也颤抖地转过头盯着周凡问：“大人……这是你……”此时此刻，哪怕他再不敢相信，也不得不恐惧地接受这样的事实：或许正如同薇拉殿下所说……大人他真的是……  
“愤怒”仿佛没有察觉到猎魔人的焦躁那般，而是不惧危险地走在周凡身边，伸出手如此示意道：“怎么样，正如同我说的那样吧，你输了。”  
“……”就算是傻子也应该明白自己完全被当成诱饵，不管是立下赌约，还是放自己回来，“愤怒”这头恶魔完全都将所有人玩弄于鼓掌之间，甚至如同天生的国王那般将所有人当成棋子放在他的棋盘上。  
这样的恶魔……实在太可怕了……周凡握紧拳头，他不知道该怎么开口。  
“快！”就在这时，薇拉却大声尖叫起来：“艾森！你还有机会！”她在提醒艾森，只要杀了周凡，或许恶魔大军就会因为失去魔王而大乱，这是他们唯一的机会，也是艾森被给予的命运。  
该怎么办……周凡第一次品尝到何为绝望，之前发生的所有变化，他总是强装镇定地找出一条生路，哪怕是面对强大的“色欲”，还是面对诡计多端的“愤怒”，他每每觉得自己总能想出办法，可此时此地，在恶魔与猎魔者之间，在西泽与艾森之间，他却无可奈何地发现，原来自己也不过是普通的凡人。  
运用“色欲”的力量，不，对于“愤怒”所带领的恶魔大军来说，实在太不堪一击了。  
放出魔王？那是将猎魔者和自己彻底拖进深渊的开始。  
而且，“愤怒”口中的赌约……明明艾森到最后一秒还是选择了自己，可现在的局势却正如同“愤怒”所预言的那般，艾森选择了猎魔者的一方，他必须依照约定归顺“愤怒”。  
难道真的没有任何办法了吗？  
周凡左思右想，可周围两军对峙的气氛可不允许他多浪费时间下去了。  
就在这个时候，他突然看见艾森的身体下方，不，或许该说是他自己的视线下方，出现了这样一排奇怪的字。  
“救世主握紧了手中的匕首，他仿佛没有看见对面浩浩荡荡的恶魔大军，也听不见背后苦苦支撑猎魔者的呼喊。  
在那刻他并没有多想，不管是新的死亡，还是旧的离别，在他心里已经不起任何仇恨的涟漪。  
因为他知道，这是他唯一的机会。  
——杀死魔王。  
下秒，他便出手了，将所有的信念、荣誉与必胜，都凝结在那一刀里。”  
这是！周凡见到这句话的第一反应，却异常熟悉，很显然，这是他所看到的原作小说的尾声部分。  
和现在的情况及其相似！眼前的情况就好像是恶魔大军与猎魔者的最终决战，周凡很清楚，如果眼前猎魔者真的在今日被恶魔们全部杀死，那么猎魔者恐怕在近百年内都无法抵抗恶魔的侵袭，这是他最不想看到的情况。  
那么文里的救世主，自然是艾森，可谁是魔王呢？  
魔王不是已经被自己完全囚禁了吗？  
等一下……周凡恍然大悟地望着眼前的猎魔者们，他终于从对方的眼神中意识到了自己所要的答案：原来是这样。  
可他那样做的话，真的能阻止这一切吗？不行、不行……  
等等、如果是真的魔王的话……  
周凡拼命回想着关于原作介绍魔王的一切，心里隐隐浮现出一个可怕的念头。  
——或许这样做的话，一切还能挽救。  
不、是一定能挽救的。  
“艾森——！”薇拉还在催促艾森出手，如同破釜沉舟的最后一击。  
“是我赢了。”“愤怒”在提醒周凡，你该成为我们的一员了。  
“……”艾森手握着的匕首还在颤抖，他想要抬起来，又试图将它按下去。  
“艾森。”周凡终于缓缓开口，将所有的气氛都推向最高潮。  
所有人都盯着周凡的一举一动，他抱着西泽，拒绝了向他伸手的恶魔，而走到正在挣扎的少年面前，他如此说：“你是不是想问我，我……是不是魔王？”  
艾森被周凡突如其来的直白吓得愣住了，就连所有正在怀疑他是不是魔王，以及诬陷他是魔王的人全都在那一刹那间思维凝固。  
“既然你要成为……，那我就成为真的魔王好了……”周凡并没有准备说出艾森在原作里的设定，他会成为人类的救星，唯一杀死魔王并且将恶魔驱赶回魔界的救世主。  
听到“魔王”二字后，艾森的双眼再次瞪大了起来，可接下来的事情却让他再也反应不过来。  
因为周凡一把夺过他手中正在摇晃的匕首，然后狠狠地往自己的心脏处捅去。  
“！”所有人都愣住了。  
猎魔者们不敢相信自己的双眼，为什么魔王会在如此情势大好之下自杀呢？  
恶魔们碍于“愤怒”的命令没有立马攻击，但是“愤怒”却不敢置信地盯着周凡的一举一动。  
而周凡将喷涌而出的血液飞溅在西泽身上的一瞬间，他却念动了只有他与魔王知道的咒语：“魔王转生！”那是需要牺牲一位上位恶魔与祭品而达成的最高法术，魔王转生。  
这往往会运用在魔王原本转生的身躯即将毁灭的情况下而会采用的法术，新的躯壳将拥有魔王的法力和魔王的统治力，而关于魔王的灵魂与记忆——  
西泽成为承受方在下一秒如同炸开般迸射出耀眼的光芒，所有人都被刺眼的光射得睁不开双眼，除了笼罩在法术里的西泽与周凡以外。  
等光芒渐渐消退，艾森的第一反应就是绝望般地尖叫起来：“大人——！不要！”  
原本因为元气大伤而昏厥不醒的西泽缓慢地睁开双眼，他望着眼前的正用鲜血唤醒的男人，意识尚未完全清醒的他并没有意识到这意味着什么，他只是恍惚地问：“啊……”  
“请忘了关于我的一切吧，新的魔王大人。”强行忍着嘴里喷溅血液的周凡对着尚未完成魔王转生的西泽下达新的命令：“统领恶魔们回到魔界，再也不要来到人间了。”这是魔王转生达成后自己能获得的法令，原本魔王都是靠这个条件来取代原本身躯的灵魂和记忆。  
西泽听到这话后，先是双眼一黯，然后喃喃起周凡的请求：“忘记……统领……”  
“愤怒”听到这话后，不由暴怒地咆哮起来：“不可能——！”然而他的话语还没说完，就被变成新一代魔王的西泽完全压制住了：“闭嘴！”  
周凡见“愤怒”总是彬彬有礼的外貌之下终于露出属于他名号的愤怒后，他不由吐出一口鲜血哈哈大笑起来：“哈……这一次，看来是我赢了呢。”  
他话刚说完就整个人松开西泽后倒了下去，他感觉到自己的力量正如潮水般褪去，不管是属于“色欲”的力量，还是属于人类他自己的。  
“大人！大……人！”他感觉到自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，想要陷入熟悉的香甜梦，却感觉到自己倒下时被什么温暖的身体紧紧搂在怀里。  
“不……不要啊……”黑暗正在呼喊着他，他抬头望着正满脸泪痕的艾森，对方已经因为眼前绝望的景象而整个哭到只剩下呜咽。  
“不要离开我……”艾森拼命呼喊着周凡的名字，用手试图死死捂住他被刺穿的胸口，可血不断从里面流淌出来，那是猎魔者为魔王精心准备的诅咒，而对于身为普通人类的周凡来说，这诅咒则不多不少，刚好会带走他的命。  
“求求你……不要……呜呜呜……”艾森嚎啕大哭了起来，他从未想过，他哪怕是预见自己的死亡，也从未想过……属于周凡的死亡……  
这实在是太过残忍的事情，大人的身躯正在逐渐发冷，他意识到这点后便紧紧抱住对方拼命摇头道：“不要……求求你不要走……不要离开我……我不要猎魔者了……呜呜呜……大人……”  
“……”周凡的意识正在消散，但他还是强撑最后一口气，努力睁开双眼，可他早已经什么都看不见了。  
可直到最后，他努力保持着镇定，艰难地从牙缝里挤出来这句话：“艾……森……”  
“呜呜……我在……大人……”  
“加……油啊……”这是他唯一能够留给所喜欢主角的祝福。  
“不——！”在最后一刻，周凡只是有点遗憾，他没有办法继续看到艾森按照原作那般成为他最喜欢的模样了，要是能多给他点时间那就好了呢。  
不过，他似乎看到“The end”的字眼在闪闪发亮着。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是小星球！  
> 从海棠跑路过来的  
> 有任何意见可以在留言哦ww


End file.
